LES MUSICIENS DU MONDE ARC III 2011 TO 2016
by DanteVirgil09
Summary: This is the final arc of this particular saga where it is reaching closer and closer to its climax. When transcending choice for others and making them for some, where every emotion and motive for all characters will have to face and handle to the best of their abilities. Will everyone rise and pave their destinies or fall from grace? But all roads lead to the stars in the end.
1. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **This is it, the final arc of this ambitious project that started with "The Enlightening Music", which in fact I never expected to go this far. And in coming this far I realized at the beginning of Arc II where this arc will take me, it's not just about making choices and accepting what comes from them but also transcending them. But to transcend choice, I thought for a long time on how that was possible.**

 **So while experimenting with ideas my friends and I have come up with for Arc II the problems of Arc III were always there, peeping at me from around the corner. Not mocking per say, but more of a reminder. The main one was on how to end this particular saga elegantly but with potency. So I did a lot of film watching on what themes and sub-themes would work or not; and not just that I also watched and re-watched several anime series and I came up with a formula where this had to be rated M for mature. Rating T for teens was limiting and worked for the formulas that governed the two previous arcs. So this arc is going to deal with real life events but of course in fan fiction characters will not interfere with them but rather played in the background in the form of news coverage from media outlets we know in real life. And in my line of education, taking either side is counterproductive so it's best to look at both and form a bigger and deeper picture. However the main events here deal with the esoteric communities I have only so far hinted in Arc II, mages or magi and mystics as well as an alien threat that has ties with the Plumbers from before the events of the first Ben 10 series took place, linking to Max and his team which will include Wes Green as well as a few others originally created for this storyline. I also have planned something with my friends on a plot for Ben, Elena and forces both will encounter, that of the criminal element but I would leave it at that for now. As Paradox would say in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, "No spoilers." As for the pilots themselves, there will be a cathartic moment for them, but that is all I can say for now.**

 **Another thing that is very important is that the orchestra as constructed from the very start will evolve to new heights on par with real life Vice Media and their efforts in reporting news from the corners of the world. In this world of increasing xenophobia and intolerance, diversity and differing views on how the world is couldn't be more important than ever. So the element of the journey here is as internal as it is physical and the nature of sex and lust along with love and commitment will play big here. Adult themes here and I'll do my best to portray them in realistic and believable lights. To be honest I'm intimidated by the goal I have set for myself but more driven to make sure it comes about nicely. It's easy to write in smut and sex scenes to make the quality of the story rated M but it also has to deal with every messy predicament that comes with it. As for violence, it has to have consequence and the danger real where the heroes and quasi-vigilantes cross paths and mix agendas and mindsets where being solely on one side of one spectrum against another makes things grey and complicated.**

 **My excitement for this story to be rated M, I can finally cut loose and really get things rolling for this story. Wish me luck readers, this is going to be a wild ride from beginning to end and the journey from the rough beginnings to a polished end will be worth it. Remember, nothing presented in the past or what's to come is within copyright infringement but rather their use is within their qualities to enhance the story. Nothing more, nothing less.**

 **LES MUSICIENS DU MONDE**

 **I MUSICISTI DEL MONDO**

 **LOS MUSICOS DEL MUNDO**

 **OS MUSICOS DO MUNDO**

 **DIE MUSIKER DER WELT**

 **NA CEOLTÓIRÍ AN DOMHAIN**

 **Музыканты** **Всемирного**

 **музиканти світу**

 **世界のミュージシャン**

 **音樂家的世界**

 **세계의** **음악가**

 **นักดนตรีของโลก**

 **ਸੰਸਾਰ ਦੇ ਸੰਗੀਤਕਾਰ**

 **உலகின் இசை**

 **Nh** **ạ** **c s** **ĩ** **c** **ủ** **a th** **ế** **gi** **ớ** **i**

 **ANG MUSIKERO NG MUNDO**

والموسيقيين في العالم

موسیقی دانان جهان

 **Muzîkjenên navdar ên cîhanê**

הנגנים של העולם

 **ΟΙ ΜΟΥΣΙΚΟΙ ΤΟΥ ΚΟΣΜΟΥ**

 **DÜNYA MÜZISYENLER**

 **THE MUSICIANS OF THE WORLD**


	2. 2011-PRELUDE

**LES MUSICIENS DU MONDE**

 **A CROSSOVER STORY**

 **2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016**

 **This arc covers the years we are living now, the tumultuous years of change, horror, activism, scandal, and a hope. So this arc seems more serious than the previous two, forgive me but this must be done to tie in everything I have experimented in style and written for the central theme: Choice**

 **This chapter was inspired by an old expose on Occupy Wall Street from the now defunct Current TV. As well as various headlines I've watched from several news outlets such as BBC, Al Jazeera English and Vice Media; as well as an episode of No Reservations where Anthony Bourdain headed for Haiti. So for this prelude, not so much emphasis on music but who knows I might surprise you in the end.**

 **A lot of things happened in the first year of this arc, and I will not cover them all. But I will do my best in choosing events that have had impact and we are still feeling the effects of them today.**

 **The musical source of inspiration for this prelude was "Lily's Theme" from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two. The second voice for the prelude is "Immigrant Song" from the Girl with the Dragon Tattoo soundtrack.**

 **PRELUDE**

 **NEW YORK CITY, NY, USA**

 **NOVEMBER 17, 2011**

 **[UNION SQUARE, MANHATTAN, 2:34PM]**

"WE ARE THE 99%! WE ARE THE 99%," the crowd was shouting and holding banners right in front of the Wall Street Stock Exchange. This was the largest gathering of protests since its inception back in September. Thousands were marching and from the orchestra, Zane along with Zach, Wilfredo, Alberto, Gilberto, Jang, and Christine was on the scene documenting the event.

Christine was looking around astonished and she was live-tweeting the event to the orchestra's website, "This is getting insane," she said as the boys films her along with what's going on street level, "The police are starting to make arrests and the protesters are fighting back!"

They were now documenting it and Zach zoomed in his camera to capture more of it and then zoomed out to capture how the protesters were overwhelming the police and the barricades no longer effective against this civil unrest. They then followed the protesters filming and making sure the police or the activists themselves don't knock down their cameras or hurt them in the process. All of them were passionate in covering the events that are taking place but in fact something had led nearly all of them to do this and it started with Yasmin and her trip to Libya earlier in the year.

 **9 MONTHS EARLIER**

 **NEW YORK CITY, NY, USA**

 **FEBRUARY 2011, WEEK TWO**

 **[ASTORIA, QUEENS, TUESDAY, 9:01AM]**

Yasmin was watching the news on Al Jazeera English with coverage of what was going on in Libya and the uprising against the dictator. She never thought this would happen so soon in this new century and her parents with their cups of coffee and her younger brother in his pants and black tee with his cup of black tea were engrossed with what's happening.

"؟سخيفحقيقي هذا هل **...** هذا (This…is this for fucking real?)," Mazhar asked now shocked to whoever listened, " **.** ذلك في شك لا (No doubt it is.)," she responded to him as she puts down her bowl of cereal.

Yasmin on the other hand, felt something click inside her. An urge to go and run in the streets, seeing how something so great had happened, dangerous and scary, but great. But she just stood there, with her cereal in front of her and her eyes glued to the screen.

Mohammad and Dania came downstairs ready for the day and with the news blaring both were shocked, "What the…" Dania mouthed.

"IT'S A REVOLUTION! FUCK YEAH," Mohammad was ecstatic as his inner 25 year-old shouted, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! HONEY! WE…WE GOTTA CALL OUR FRIENDS," he rushed for the phone and began to speed dial his colleagues in the city as his wife was trying, futilely to calm him down.

Yasmin and Mazhar have rarely seen him this excited since their performance in Philadelphia last year, and he got drunk in the celebration. Mazhar was contacting his friends on Twitter about this news but Yasmin, she was thinking along totally different lines, _'Can I go and cover this?"_

 **MARCH 2011, WEEK ONE**

 **DUBLIN, IRELAND**

 **[CLONTARF, 1:04PM]**

A month after the revolution started in Libya, Liam was out and about in the city until he came upon a jeweler's shop. He's been keeping up with the news and can feel the urge to go but surprisingly no news from Yasmin. That was strange but he has other thoughts to ponder about. He spots a ring in the window, "Mmm…"

He enters the shop and the owner greeted him, "Good afternoon sir. What can I do for you," he asked and Liam was a bit red in the face, "Um…I'm looking for a ring."

"We have a lovely selection during this time of year. A gift perhaps," the middle-aged man asked and then had a smirk on, "Or is it an engagement ring?"

Liam coughed to clear up his throat, "It's an engagement ring sir," which made the man chuckle, "Who's the lucky lass?"

"A woman I met a while back. We've been together for three years now. I just figured it's time to…um…make things official with her," he said and the man nodded, "Very good. Now, what is her ring size?"

He told her and the shop owner but then the TV that was on was relaying the same news his girlfriend was watching across the Atlantic, "My God," he muttered and the shop owner looked at him and then at the TV, "That's gonna be a bloody mess, considering what started last month."

"Yeah…" Liam said and looked at him, "I'm looking for this particular stone," he handed him a piece of paper that showed the stone and a particular design, "With this design for the ring. The woman I plan to propose to is…special to me," he explained and the older man smiled.

"We'll make sure she'll love it," and added a wink before the men started to talk further on the design layout as well as the stone and then finally on how long it will take to make it in time for Liam's proposal.

He then started to walk around the store with the news about Libya on BBC Ireland, "She would plan to go there at the earliest opportunity," he muttered

Then the jeweler came out, "Okay the ring you requested is around 210 euros," he said and Liam got out his debit card to pay for it but then got a text from Yasmin that read to him like a moment of madness:

 **{Going to Libya. Wanna tag along?}**

Liam paled at it and the jeweler peeked at it and looked at him, "Is she the lucky gal you aim to propose to," he asked and Liam nodded, "And she wants to go to Libya to cover the mess over there. What do I do," he asked with a nervous chuckled.

The older man shook his head and patted the young man on the shoulder, "If she is that special for you to propose to then do what it takes to show you'll be there for her no matter what. Even as one as daft as she is proposing to go to a war zone," he said and Liam laughed and nodded as he texted back.

 **{When do we leave?}**

He waited for a few seconds until he got a reply back:

 **{I'll meet you in Dublin in two days and then we'll head to Egypt to catch a ferry that will take us to a relatively safe spot in the country to dock and head out from there.}**

Liam read this, as did the jeweler who was getting a kick out of the young and their exuberant nature, "She sounds feisty. How is she in bed," he asked with a lecherous grin and Liam laughed a bit, "She's something else all right; wears me out too," which the jeweler laughed joyfully.

 **[DUBLIN INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, THURSDAY, 1:30PM]**

Yasmin exits the terminal and sees Liam waiting there with a sign and she rushed to him, both embraced and kissed, "Oh Liam," she separated herself from him but her hands still clutched his upper arms, "I'm so excited to go! How about you?"

He nodded and wondered if his surprise for her would be ready by the time they leave or when they return from their dangerous trip, "But how are we going to go," he asked, "We'll book a ferry from Egypt and we'll head to Libya. Hopefully, we'll head to Benghazi if not we might head to a safer location in the country. We'll probably stay for a few days due to the absolute danger of this."

"Then why are we going," he asked her again and she looked at him, "Because this is the first time in the Arab world in decades where the people are rising up against their autocratic regimes. That's why we're going," she emphasized why this was important.

The two then got in his car and debated this until they arrive back in Clontarf where they will stay for two days before they head to Egypt, "You know my parents will be worried shitless about me going. I'm in no doubt your folks are considering the same thing that you stay home."

She shook her head, "At first yes, but they know my burgeoning career as a journalist with freelance articles for the New York Times and developing our orchestra's immersion journalism division. However, I'm doing this because whether this fails or succeeds, we have to document this and I called you because I know you would support this."

"I do! It's just…It's just if anything happens to us…to you," he muttered the last part, "There's no guarantee we won't be bombed out of there," he told her and then calmed down, "However…since it's you, I'll follow you anywhere," he ultimately relented with a chuckle.

She smiled, "Good, I can't do this without you," she said and lightly pecked his cheek, "Come on, let's tell your parents the news," she said and got out of the car ahead of him and he looked at her heading for the door, "That woman…" he smirked and got out of the car as well.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT…**

Yasmin was getting ready for bed and brushing her hair in front of the mirror dressed in her nightshirt she heard a knock on the door, "Come in," she called out and as the door opened it was Liam's mother Sarah, "Oh…Sarah."

"Pardon me but…please reconsider going to Egypt or God forbid Libya right now. Wait a few days," she pleaded in a calm manner to whom she hopes to be her new daughter in law, "It's much too dangerous to leave at this time."

The Lebanese American woman stopped brushing her hair, "Sarah, I know how this looks. But I called ahead for fixers to show us the way in and a safe passage out. But no mistake, we know the risks and I want Liam there with me to document this historic moment," she made her case but Sarah wasn't comforted.

She sighed and looked at the young woman before her, "I know but I also don't want you or Liam to get hurt, or worse, killed or even kidnapped. It's just…what's this world coming to," she said in an exasperated tone.

Yasmin approached her slowly and gently puts her hand on the upper arms of Sarah, "…What it's coming to is a turning point for all of us. The world is awakening. We can make a difference, so please allow Liam and I to go and document what can be a starting point for the rest of the region. It's a long shot I know but it's better than nothing at all."

Mrs. Corrigan looked at her and relented, "I sort of figured I wouldn't convince you to change your mind, or my son for that matter. But please, make it back safe and sound," she repeated, which Yasmin smiled, "No problem."

 **~Music bit: "The Visitors" by Hamza El Din~**

 **ALEXANDRIA, EGYPT**

 **[EL ROKAB EL BAHAREYA STATION, SATURDAY, 2:04PM]**

The ferry started the loading process of passengers and crew. Yasmin gripped her backpack and suitcase, as did Liam with his. Their fixer is a Libyan from Canada who has come back to fight in the uprising and he dropped his studies in Vancouver to do this, "Okay this is it. Either this trip will make or break us," Liam told the guy whose name is Yussef.

Yussef laughed, "Well you two shouldn't have problems. However I heard that if things go forward as it is, NATO might join in to end the conflict. If by the incompetence of leaders won't do anything, the leader of Libya will no doubt use his own military to kill his own people. Now that will start some serious shit," he added with foreboding of what might occur.

Liam nodded and clutched his engagement ring box in his coat pocket, "I hope not…" he looked on as Yasmin was talking to Ahmed's parents about if she can take him next month and it seems intense by the sound of it, "What's your story," he asked the guy, "Why come from Canada, in Vancouver no less to be here in the dead of winter."

Yussef laughed as he puts his hands in his jacket, "Well it's not as cold as Vancouver in the winter, but I'm here taking time off from medical school to participate this. It's the same for you Irish during the bad days of the IRA against the British. We're fighting against a legitimate bad guy and with this opportunity we won't let that fucker win."

Liam listened and took it to heart, at least on face value. He knew the IRAs agenda was to unite Northern Ireland with the whole of the Irish Republic and sees the British as occupiers as well as using terrorism as a political device, even in those moments where those who rather use bombings and the like since its well faster than a protest or hijackings in the pre-9/11 days. Now in this world, the old system is falling apart and this uprising and revolution is the spark for what will inevitably come. He was silent but inwardly, "Well Yussef, I'm with you guys. Yasmin definitely. She's Lebanese American and her parents survived and fled from the first years of the Lebanese Civil War. So for her and her family this hits home in a palpable way."

The young Libyan man nodded and looked around, and then heard the port of call for everyone to board, against collective better judgment to head for a war zone. Yasmin came back to him clutching her backpack and suitcase with camera equipment, "Well Ahmed won't come but he agreed to use some of our travelling funds to be prepared for anything. And I suggested Fatma to go with him since Delilah's access to the Middle East is a bit restricted."

Liam nodded and breathed in and out, "Right…So love, let's get moving," he said and she nodded with a smile and got in line in front of him. He looked at her figure and her profile when she looked around. He was nervous, he was anxious, but most of all, excited.

 **WEEK TWO**

 **BENGHAZI, LIBYA**

 **[SUNDAY, 12:34PM]**

"With checkpoints around the city it seems on the surface that rebels have gained control of the city. But with the forces still out-armed and out resourced, the news of whether or not the US or NATO forces will go and join them is still the hot topic of discussion for the rebel forces here."

As Liam filmed her he was immensely proud of their work and more wary than he's ever been filming in a war zone. But then gunfire was heard in the distance and the fixer along with their hired security in the form of local militia who Yussef ushered them back to their van, "Move! Move," he told the two journalists.

Once back inside the van they drove off but not too quickly otherwise they would be targeted. They drove to a checkpoint, "من أنت؟ (Who are you?)," one asked.

"Veritas," Liam said and the guard asked again, "من الذى؟ (Who?)," he asked, "فيريتاس **.** قناة بث أخبار بودكاست على شبكة الإنترنت **.** (Veritas. A news podcast streaming news channel on the Internet.)," the fixer responded and the guard nodded allowing them to pass, before flashing a victory sign to the camera Yasmin was holding to head back to the safe area of the city where their hotel was.

As they drove past, they knew they would soon have to leave Benghazi as the noise of gunfire was now spreading, "حيث يمكن أن نذهب آمنة؟ (Where can we go that is safe?)," Yasmin asked the fixer.

"We'll head for a restaurant in the safe zone. We'll eat lunch there. But I feel more players will come into the city and I'm not talking about the main players. I mean foreigners not from North African countries," the fixer responded.

"المرتزقة التعاقد؟ (Hired mercenaries?)," he asked and the fixer nodded a yes, "Fuck. It's like Iraq or Afghanistan," he commented to Liam and Yasmin directly.

"I doubt it. This is a lot different from either of those two countries," Yasmin disagreed with that statement and they drove off. They would commence filming later after lunch towards the afternoon if permitted.

 **[MONDAY, 6:34AM]**

The sun was rising and after a night of fitful sleep in their hotel, it was great to get out and have the ruins to themselves before breakfast. As he walked alongside her now near an abandoned amphitheater that overlooked the sea he felt this was perfect. Now or never, "Yasmin…I may have had reservations coming here but you were right, this was a worth while trip."

She turned to him her hair flowing in the light breeze, "Yeah I'm glad you're here with me as well. This trip has been…truly something. Close calls of course but that's part of the game," she said with a smile and she then sees him kneeling on one knee, "Um…what are you…"

"Since we met four years ago, our friendship has grown in the most…wonderful way. From France to China, from Colombia to L.A., and now here these trips have been an eye opening experience. I wish to travel with you to whatever ends of the world we'll land in. Like birds on migration," he said and she added, "Or two butterflies in the sunlight," with tears forming, but maintained her faltering composure.

That is until he took her hand, "I don't have a ring yet but…Yasmin Moradi, would you marry me?"

She smiled like crazy now, tears flowing and laughing good naturedly, "Yes…Yes," she said twice and it's all he needed. After days of documenting the revolution together he stood up, brought her into his arms and the two shared a passionate kiss.

She caressed his cheeks and he gently grasped her upper arms and then the two ended it. They looked into each other's eyes and just enjoyed the sounds of the nearby ocean, "What a fucked up place to propose huh," she joked and he laughed warmly, "Could be worse, it could be in one of the many French and Italian restaurants for normal couples."

She bellowed a warm laugh, "We're so not normal," she said in between laughs and he continued to hold her, "Nah, normal is…normal. Nothing wrong with it but not for us," he said and placed a kiss on her forehead.

She then asked, "You don't mind if we postpone the date for marriage for a while until we cover the events going on in the world. I feel this year will be too busy for us to go to the altar," she pointed out and he looked at her understandably.

"I don't mind. In fact I think we can postpone our date till at least next year. We have time for that and the honeymoon," he suggested as he wiggled his eyebrows and she slapped his arm playfully, "And kids," he asked.

This is where Liam and Yasmin were quiet for a bit until she spoke, "Well…I am hoping for kids but after we handle our business first," he told her regarding their work and constructing their new site with Craig, "Agreed," she responded.

The two stood there for a while and Yussef stood behind a column in the shadow and smiled, amused but also touched. Love still exists in an evolving hell that is the world now.

 **APRIL 2011, WEEK THREE**

 **PORT AU PRINCE, HAITI**

 **[HOTEL OLOFFSON, MONDAY, 10:23AM]**

" _With its towers and balconies and wooden fretwork decorations it had the air at night of a Charles Addams house in a number of The New Yorker. You expected a witch to open the door to you or a maniac butler, with a bat dangling from the chandelier behind him." "But in the sunlight or when the lights went on among the palms, it seemed fragile and period and pretty and absurd, an illustration from a book of fairy tales."_

Alberto was lying down on his bed reading The Comedians by Graham Greene who based his fictional Trianon Hotel off of Hotel Oloffson. With this quote totally true to how it is staying in this what the orchestra dubbed, 'the doll house'. Even after the earthquake and hurricane that rocked this country last year, this decrepit hotel still stood and now the country has to deal with a cholera epidemic. To cover the cholera victims and encampments of people still displaced by the earthquake last year as well as this new problem he and Juliette as well as Cecilia are wary of what they want to cover, but have faith in their fixers can deliver with access to these places and safety. Ever since the highly viewed but critiqued documentary of Libyan Revolution covered by Liam and Yasmin last month, their orchestra was now coming under the spotlight of either sticking to music or cover other stories people are craving for. Mohammad so far has staunchly defended them and the orchestra as a whole, but with them now in Haiti to perform a small concert while volunteer with an NGO called J/P Haitian Relief Organization that still aids thousands displaced by the quake it puts them in a position no university or conservatory can pass up.

He hears his door knocked, "Yeah," he called out, "It's me," it was Cecilia, "What's up," he closes the book and sits on the bed as the door opened. Due to the humidity he wore a Tupac shirt with blue jeans and sandals.

She wore a white tank top with blue shorts and sandals, "Time to head out to meet the others at the other hotel they're staying in. Can you believe we are lucky to be here," she said as she sat the edge of his bed, "We sure are. And hated by the other musicians," he mused and she laughed.

Alberto then turned silent, "But what about Shinji? He's stuck there and Dante and Asuka went there to see he's all right with their families," he told her and she turned quiet, "Yeah…he'll be all right. But still an earthquake, a tsunami, and to top it all off radiation fears due to a nuclear plant exploding…kind of mirrors this country's own hell."

Cecilia groaned, "First Tunisia, Libya, Egypt, Syria, this country and now Japan? What the hell is going on? I am almost convinced the people months ago we fought are behind these events like some sort of vast conspiracy. But that's too out there even for us," she said with slight humor, "Some Illuminati shit huh," Alberto commented and he got a laugh.

 **MEANWHILE IN JAPAN…**

 **KYOTO, JAPAN**

 **[** **SHIMOGYŌ-KU WARD** **, TUESDAY, 12:05AM]**

Staying at a ryokan brought them some peace with the hot baths and relaxing in their rooms, but even with their parents Dante and Asuka were a bit uneasy in their futons with Shinji having to deal with this crisis occurring in his home country. Dante left for the balcony and at the same time Asuka came out as well. She pointed downward, indicating to talk to themselves downstairs about what is going on. Moments later they are downstairs in the bar where last call is in an hour or so and over glasses of sake, " **乾杯。** (Cheers.)," Dante offered.

" **乾杯。** (Cheers.)," Asuka returned and both raised their glasses and drank, " **それはあなたが知っている前のように感じています。** (It feels like before you know.)," she expressed in a quiet manner regarding what has just happened to Japan, " **天使は私が意味します。** (The Angels I mean.)"

Dante nodded in agreement, "…We're meeting Shinji tomorrow in Tokyo in Shinjuku with Koji," he reminded her to which she nodded. He then asked, "How's the separation?"

She looked up at him, and then back at her glass, "Weird…I didn't think it would feel this jarring. But he's a free man. I learned long ago now that being possessive will never get you what you want, let alone the love you want and deserve. So he's free. He can do whatever he wants or with whoever he wants."

He nodded, "Girls like him due to his musical talent and globe trotting exploits. Makes him a bad boy of the classical scene in Japan, at least in our demographic," he told her and she nodded, "He's handsome, talented on the cello, looks good on camera, interviewed the right wing and plans to do a yakuza story soon…well hung," but then Asuka looked at him with a stern look.

He enjoyed her slightly unhinged due to romantic longing, "What," he asked and she glowered before returning her focus to her sake, "You're a fucking asshole," she said, "Yeah but you did save my life," he humored her.

"And sometimes I regret it."

Afterwards the two headed back to their rooms upstairs and he stopped her, " **あなたは、私はちょうど冗談を言っていた、右を知っていますか？あなたとシンジについて。ちょうど** **...** **それはあなたがかつて行ったようにあなたが過剰反応していないとき当惑います。** (You know I was just joking, right? About you and Shinji. It's just…it's disconcerting when you're not overreacting as you once did.)," he explained to her.

She sighed as she listened, " **わかった。そして、私はあなたが私のために心配してくれてうれしいです。しかし、私は大丈夫だよ、本当に私は。どのようなシンジと私はそれに取り組んでいることは私たちの間です。** (I get it. And I'm glad you're concerned for me. But I'm fine, really I am. Whatever Shinji and I are working on it's between us)," she assured him, " **私が扱うことができる冗談。それは我々が持っていたこの全体の関係のことだとまだ作業していることは私のための新しい領域です。** (The joking I can handle. It's this whole relationship thing we had and is still working on is new territory for me.)"

He nodded, " **右。知っておきたいこと、おやすみ。** (Right. Good to know, goodnight.)," he smiled at her and headed for his room and as the door slid closed she headed for her and slid the door behind her.

 **[SHINJUKU WARD, TOKYO, 8:23AM]**

Asuka, Dante and Shinji got off the Shinkansen and now were in Shinjuku, "Where are we headed," Asuka asked Shinji, "We're headed for one of the Red Cross stations. I figured since we're on assignment we can volunteer for a bit if we're able," he explained as he puts on gloves.

It was March but it was quite cold today and Asuka along with Dante adjusted their scarves, " **ときにスプリングが、この時間は来ていますか？私は、気候変動が高速になりまし周り暖めだろう、それに行くと思いました。** (When is spring coming this time? I thought with climate change going on it would warm faster around now.)," Asuka commented and Dante chuckled.

He then looked around, " **これは、その後、深刻でした。私はこのすべてが国に起こった信じられません。しかし、私もこの国が単離されることはありませんと思います。** (This was serious then. I can't believe all of this happened to the country. But I guess even this country is never isolated.)," he commented, " **誰が、おそらく最も国家主義と傲慢であることを考えました。** (Whoever thought that are probably the most nationalistic and arrogant.)," Shinji surprisingly remarked coldly.

They then arrived at the Red Cross dealing with people who evacuated from their homes up north to settle in Tokyo for the time being. It was a crowded to say the least. Shinji met with the supervisor of this particular Red Cross station and as they talked Asuka looked around and the scene before brought back memories, of her own childhood as did Dante, "It's like…it happened or they came," Asuka muttered cryptically.

Dante caught it, "Yeah, quite unnerving," he added and pretty soon the three were allowed to volunteer. After getting their vests with the famous cross on it with their tags they got their duties and set about to work.

Dante was off with taking care of people coming in and out while Shinji and Asuka took care of seeing the elderly. As they walked down the hallway towards their destination they talked, "What are you thinking about," Shinji asked her in a low tone not so much a whisper but enough for the both of them.

She looked at him briefly before resuming walking next to him, "I'm thinking about this trip and your safety," she explained and he looked at her nudging her slightly for her to open up, "Come on I know you better than that."

Asuka looked at him and relaxed a bit, " **あなたは後半のように誰を見ている場合さて** **...** **私は思ったんだけど？** (Well…I'm wondering if you're seeing anyone as of late?)," she asked, " **いいえ、私はしませんよ。** (No. I'm not.)," he responded and she stopped, as did he.

" **何故なの？あなたが醜いしているようではありません。私はあなたとデートするために並んで女の子を持っていると確信しています。** (Why not? It's not like you're ugly. I'm sure you got girls lined up to date you.)," Asuka said with a playful smirk and he chuckled nervously, " **いいえ、本当に** **...** **それは私が見ていないよということではありません。それはちょうど** **...** **私は私のオプションを計量しています。女の子はスケジュールの私のタイプを処理しませんか？** (No, not really…but it's not that I'm not looking. It's just…I'm weighing my options. Would a girl handle my type of schedule?)"

She pondered this for a moment before she answered, " **見て、私はそれがすべてのバラが再びそこに行くことが、原因で、我々はまた、非生産的である持っているものは何でも自分自身を制限することになるとは言いませんよ。 そう…** (Look, I'm not saying it would be all roses to go out there again, but to limit yourself due to whatever we have is also counter-productive. So…)" she grasped his shoulder gently, " **、そこに行く楽しみを持っていると幸せになります。かつてのために幸せになります。** (Go out there, have fun and be happy. For once be happy.)," she smiled warmly.

He looked at her with a mixture of relief and gratitude, " **ありがとうございました。私たちはそれ以来育ってきたと思います。** (Thank you. I guess we have grown up since then.)," he turned and sees Dante waiting for them, " **それでは、行くと手伝ってみましょう。** (So let's go and help out.)," he said and she nodded. They then made their way to take care of the elderly.

Half way around the world in Haiti the rest of the orchestra has finished their stint in helping with an NGO for the cholera epidemic.

 **PORT AU PRINCE, HAITI**

 **[MONDAY, 9:27PM]**

The orchestra promised a free concert for the people in one of the camps in the city while they finished volunteering for the NGO today. It was pandemonium during the day with the amount of people still in dire need of aid since last year's disastrous earthquake. The camp was supposed to handle a capacity of 20,000 but today's numbers were around 55,000; way beyond capacity and resources were already stretched thin. But nevertheless they made due they had no choice.

The free concert was in fact just under an hour and now they were finishing up. Their audience clapped loudly and was enthusiastic that they provided something other than aid; music is always welcomed for the Haitians. Cecilia who did interpretive dancing to the baroque music was surrounded and congratulated by several dozen and she thanked them in French. After the concert they headed for town where they were having dinner, normal by most standards but for the rest of the city a near unattainable world where if it were a comparison, Beverly Hills compared to the rest of the city. At the restaurant they had creole food and had a post mortem for their trip, "Man what a trip and we have six days to go," Gilberto slumped as he ate his trout.

"You said it. And I hope the others in Japan will be all right. An earthquake and the looming threat of radiation, its right up there with what this country is dealing," Fatma said who was a bit more concerned for Dante.

Cecilia caught it, "They'll be fine. But you know…I want to see the artwork here. There's something nearby where kids do their art work," she suggested and no one caught on, "It's something in the art here where I researched that I feel a kinship towards."

They nodded and she explained as a mystic but also a practitioner of Candomble and surrounded by Afro-Brazilian art and music, Haitian art has a visual language she can identify with. A language beyond French, English, or Creole, saying things about truths and realities that are both terrible and beautiful, an old language hose in the know can understand; or at least those who are emotionally open enough to learn something new.

As for those in Japan the feelings were mutual regarding their trip away from the orchestra. Of course they'll spend time with one another along with their families who have gotten closer over the years, since the former pilots' introduction into their lives. Six years and counting and each day grateful to be alive right now but with the looming problem on the horizon regarding those they fought and derailed temporarily in Philadelphia last year, they will make sure none of that will ever come to their doorsteps.

 **MEANWHILE BACK IN JAPAN**

 **[SHINJUKU WARD, TOKYO, TUESDAY, 7:23PM]**

After spending the whole day with Red Cross they were done and heading out to enjoy their night on the town. Asuka was excited while Dante just wanted to head back to the hotel and sleep early. What was a bit off was their surroundings when heading for one of the many small bars in the area, "Hey are we being watched," he asked them in a whisper.

Dante was the first to comment, "Yeah we are but it feels like standard observation. We are in Kabukicho after all," he pointed and Shinji nodded as they walked on passing through the infamous red light district.

Shinji nodded and Asuka looked at the two guys, "Come on let's go get drunk," she puts her arms around them and the two smiled at her and went on their way.

Meanwhile up in one office building was a teahouse opened for one man's request. His team of bodyguards numbering at seven in total was in he hallway, and inside the teahouse. Then outside the door, one young male who came from Fukushima was allowed in. The man he wanted to speak was behind the shoji where the man's silhouette was visible drinking tea. The young man bowed, " **、若い男を話します。** (Speak, young man.)"

" **はい。卿は、被害者を助ける地震サイトで私たちの努力は成功を収めています。** (Yes. Sir, our efforts at the earthquake site aiding the victims have been a success.)," he relayed their progress, " **そして、いくつかのプレス会場が正の光の中で興味をとっているようです。** (And it seems some press venues have taken interest in a positive light.)"

The man in question said nothing for a few moments, " **そして、原子力、クリーンアップのでしょうか？** (And what of the nuclear cleanup?)," he asked, " **我々が話すようにそれはまだ進行中です。** (That is still in progress as we speak.)," the young man responded.

" **結構。アップ北のあなたのポストに戻り、定期的に電子メールを介して進捗報告に送ります。自分では、エンド排気あなたにここになります来ます。いずれにせよ、良い仕事で食べて、いくつかの睡眠を得るために一口をつかみます。** (Very well. Return to your post up north and periodically send in progress reports via email. Coming here yourself will in the end exhaust you. In any case, good work and grab a bite to eat and get some sleep.)," the man who spoke with an elderly but authoritative voice said in a calm manner.

The young man was glad, " **ありがとうございます！ どうもありがとうございます！** (Thank you, sir! Thank you so much)," he bowed twice and headed out of the teahouse, leaving the man to his calm moment of the evening.

 **~End music bit~**

 **MAY 2011, WEEK TWO**

 **KIEV, UKRAINE**

 **[DNIPROVSKYI DISTRICT (** **Дніпровський район),** **TUESDAY, 9:23PM]**

Trips being separated doing other projects and really developing their journalism segment called 'VERITAS' Latin for 'Truth', a mix of investigative and immersion journalism where on one end Yasmin is in charge while in the other Zane is in charge for different videos calling for different styles to cover a variety of subjects. They didn't go anywhere much in April because of this but the international members did upload what going on in relation to what's been happening recently, whether in Europe or the Middle East or Latin America even. Now they are together again in the Bratislava Hotel for a project that is well, complex…

" **Also, wo genau gehen wir jetzt hin?** (So we're going to where again?)," Eda rubbed her hair back, " **Um was genau zu tun?** (To do what exactly?)," she asked again not believing not liking this crazy idea as she was dressed in jeans with a black tank top.

Bernhard looked at her and then at Asuka who decided to go along with what Zane assigned, " **Wir fahren nach Tschernobyl um nachzusehen was seit dem Unfall vor 25 Jahren mit dem Atomkraftwerk geschehen ist.** (We're heading for Chernobyl to see what has happened to the nuclear facility since the accident 25 years ago.)," Bernhard told her and Asuka herself looked a bit wary of going.

"… **Weil wir ja eh schon gehen, werden wir aus dem ganzen einen verfahrensorientierten Prozess machen. Fasst nichts an, nicht mal Blätter oder Erde. Und falls wir dort essen werden, essen wir in der Cafeteria mit Thyreoidea-schützender Medizin oder in unserem Van. Außerdem.. müssen wir eventuell unsere Klamotten verbrennen.** (…Since we're going, we are going to make this a procedural project. Touch nothing, not even leaves or dirt. And if we're going to eat, we eat in the cafeteria with a thyroid protection medication or eat in our van. Plus…we might have to burn our clothes.)"

Eda and Asuka hated all of this but said nothing just nodded in agreement as they then prepared to head for bed for a long day tomorrow as Bernhard headed back to his room, " **Wenn man bedenkt, dass wir eine 29 stündige Zugfahrt hinter uns gebracht haben, um hier her zu kommen.** (To think we went on a 29 hour long train ride to get here.)," Asuka commented, " **Ach ne.** (No shit.)," Eda added.

 **CHERNOBYL, UKRAINE**

 **[PRYPIAT, 10:12AM]**

Through arrangements and paperwork the three Germans got their chance to head for the old nuclear facility. Thy first headed for the only building that allows visitors to come as well as the few dozen still working on site, figuring out how to contain the exposed Reactor No. 4 where the only solution now is to construct a concrete dome around the site to contain the nuclear reactor exposed, in this case Reactor No. 4. The three had strict guidelines; no eating outside the car, take a thyroid supplement to shield against excessive radiation absorption, no touching leaves, dirt, any of the building surfaces. If followed then they are safe, no more radiation than a standard X-Ray.

After getting the layout of the rules and history of the accident, they couldn't help but compare this with recent the recent nuclear meltdown in Japan. However while that was caused by a natural disaster, this infamous meltdown in Eastern Europe was caused by human error on part of Soviet officials. Hubris in other words, going beyond the limits while ignoring the dangers. Now arriving to the abandoned town near the border with Belarus, being there was very grave. Buildings overgrown, in various states of decay with evidence of life from 1986 everywhere. They got out of the van and with sunglasses on and Geiger counters in hand they looked around, " **Das hier ist alles komplett im Arsch.** (This is fucked up.)"

Asuka's comment pretty much summed it up, " **Egal was die meistan Leute sagen, das hier war der schlimmere Unfall.** (I don't care what people say, this was the worst accident.)," she added noting that Fukushima was in effect larger in terms of radiation leaking out into the air spreading over the Pacific.

Bernhard was astonished by how much greenery was around, " **Alles ist so... grün. Ich mein das auf die ehrlichste Art** **.** (Everything is so…green. I mean that in the most sincere way.)," he said, " **Ich mein, schau dich um, man könnte komplett vergessen dass hier radioaktive Strahlung herrscht** **.** (I mean look around, you would forget that there is radiation here.)," he added as he adjusted his polo shirt that matched his khaki pants.

Eda knelt down in her jeans and tank top and take a reading of the ground. The sounds of the Geiger counter shattered that illusion, " **Mit den Messwerten von 1300 schlag dir Blätter oder steine aufheben erstmal aus dem Kopf** **.** (With the meter reading 1300 forget picking up leaves or rocks.)," she stood back up again and looked out.

" **Скільки часу буде потрібно для випромінювання, щоб розсіяти?** (How long would it take for the radiation to dissipate?)," Bernhard asked their guide in Ukrainian, a language he picked up quickly after learning Russian, " **В 25000 років, щоб діти спеціально заборонено цій галузі.** (In 25,000 years so children are specifically not allowed to this area.)," he explained.

Asuka then asked, " **Який час ми можемо залишитися в одному певному місці перед пам'яток тут?** (What is the time we can stay in one particular spot in front of sights here?)," also in Ukrainian, in fact the three Germans knew Ukrainian but hers was the best, " **Не може бути годину чи навіть півгодини.** (Can't be an hour or even half an hour.)," she added.

" **Зазвичай це тридцять секунд для кожної плями тут, щоб звести до мінімуму вплив радіації. Ви в безпеці до тих пір, поки ви не відхилиться конкретний шлях. І не ходити в лісистій місцевості тут.** (Normally it's thirty seconds for every spot here to minimize exposure to radiation. You are safe as long as you don't wander off the concrete path. And don't walk into the wooded areas here.)," he reminded them and they agreed.

As they filmed the area and visited the abandoned Ferris wheel, bumper cars and headed inside one of the abandoned schools. Inside the school was truly a time capsule of how life was like for the privileged Soviet society. This town was essentially a utopia where everyone had jobs and kids went to school. Part propaganda and part reality, dichotomous natures for this abandoned town. What surprised them more were that birds were heard chirping as well as their guide telling them that wolves and bears wander in and out of Prypiat.

Nearby was a forest where boars are said to live Asuka asked, " **Може ми вирушимо туди тільки на одну секунду?** (May we head in there for just a second?)," but their guide specifically forbade it, " **Це Червоний ліс, ніхто не допускається там. Це саме радіоактивне місце на Землі. Ви йдете туди, ви помрете.** (That's the Red Forest, no one is allowed in there. It's the most radioactive place on Earth. You go in there you will die.)"

This warning really sent shivers down their spines, " **An diesem Ort ist es wirklich wie nach einer Apokalypse. Der Boden und die Pflanzen bringt dich um; das Wasser bringt dich um, der Schimmel genauso. Die Tiere haben anscheinend keine Angst weil… Ach keine Ahnung, die sind verdammte Mutanten** **.** (This place really is like the apocalypse. The ground and plants will kill you; the water will kill you, the mold as well. The animals apparently have no fear because…I don't know they're fucking mutants.)," Bernhard pointed out as he looked around.

Asuka shuddered and Eda then asked an even more disturbing question, " **Скільки людей насправді живуть в виключає зоні?** (How many people actually live in the exclusionary zone?)," and the guide didn't hesitate in answering, " **Близько 1400 осіб жили тут, так як після евакуації. Це питання досі зчепилися в уряд країни не кажучи вже про наслідки для здоров'я впливу радіації.** (About 1400 people have lived here since the aftermath of the evacuation. It's an issue still grappled with in the country's government not to mention the health effects to exposure to radiation.)"

This made Eda look around the buildings around behind them as well as the forest ahead, " **Добре. Давайте нахер звідси.** (All right. Let's get the fuck out of here.)," she said and made her way back to the guide's van with the others, " **Das hier ist alles komplett im Arsch.** (This is truly fucked.)," she added, this time in German.

 **JUNE 2011, WEEK TWO**

 **BEIRUT, LEBANON**

 **[AMERICAN UNIVERSITY OF BEIRUT, WEDNESDAY, 1:20PM]**

After a month recess from traveling the orchestra returned to Lebanon for a relaxing period to just kick back, relax and perform some music for the American University of Beirut in the Ras Beirut district. Ever since their trip here last year and getting more than 500,000 views on their performance and conversation bit since last year, the orchestra vowed to come to this country at least once a year due to their audience here had grown substantially since then. For Mohammad its for him to reconnect with friends who have lived through the civil war and even Syrian occupation from the early 2000s. But now with the news of a civil war breaking out in Syria, he is more concerned than ever.

In one of the faculty rooms on campus he sits down with six of them five are professors while the other is the dean of the Social Science department, "It seems you're a star now," his oldest friend now a political science professor.

Mohammad laughed, "Hardly," and smiled as he drank some coffee, "But thank you. It's been a long journey from here to Paris, London, Philadelphia and finally New York. What a trip it's been," he added.

The dean who is a woman in her fifties like the other five spoke up glad her old friend is in good health and doing well, " **Je suis plus impressionné vous convaincu ces macchabées à Columbia et de l'Université de New York pour vous permettre l'autorisation de couvrir les récents événements mondiaux.** (I'm more impressed you convinced those stiffs in Columbia and New York University to allow you permission to cover the recent world events.)," which all he could do was smile.

" **Eh bien, je fus un fauteur de troubles.** (Well, I was a trouble maker.)," he admitted to certain events in his youth, " **Et tu as épousé une princesse.** (And you married a princess.)," another of his friends who is a sociology professor quipped, " **Tais-toi.** (Shut up.)"

They then continue on their years apart, those who have died in the war, those who have moved and never returned and above all their good fortune for being alive, "كنت تعرف مدنية وهذا جار في سوريا، وأنا أعلم من شأنها أن تتحول إلى أن تكون جحيم حقيقي بالنسبة لنا **.** (You know the civil that's underway in Syria, I know that will turn out to be a real hell for us.)," his other friend who is a history professor commented on the topic at hand.

Mohammad nodded, "اللاجئين تكثر في المستقبل **.** مثل الفلسطينيين **.** (Refugees abound in the future. Like the Palestinians.)," and the dean sighed, "طالما لم تحل هذه القضية في إسرائيل من قبل هذا الغبي اليمين في السلطة سيبقى هنا في ظروف قاسية **.** (As long as the issue in Israel is unresolved by that right wing idiot in power they will remain here in dire conditions.)"

"هل ستكون أسوأ مع السوريين تتدفق؟ (Would it be any worse with Syrians pouring in?)," the anthropology professor asked, "الطريقة الوحيدة هذه ستكون وخيمة هي إذا كانت الأرقام كبيرة جدا للمدينة في التعامل معها **.** (The only way this will be dire is if the numbers are too great for the city to handle.)," he added.

The history professor answered, "لا شك في ذلك **.** بالنظر إلى الوضع في المنطقة في الوقت الحالي **.** الربيع العربي، الثورة الليبية، والآن حرب أهلية في عقر دارنا كلها دلائل على وجود صراع كبير الكبير الذي على وشك أن يحدث في المستقبل **.** (No doubt about that. Considering the state of the region is in right now. Arab Spring, the Libyan Revolution, and now a civil war on our doorstep are all signs of a great big conflict that's about to take place in the future.)"

They all looked at him, "أسوأ من ما يحدث؟ (Worse than what's going on?)," Mohammad asked who now looked a bit depressed at the prospect of another big war, "آه أجل **.** قطعا **.** التاريخ هو مفيد، وليس ملهمة **.** (Oh yeah. Definitely. History is instructive, not inspirational.)," he responded in a near cynical way while finishing his coffee.

The circle of old friends now in their fifties approaching sixty in four years, two of them will reach that in only two, time has passed by and they gained wisdom. Now knowing the current generation will have to deal with the world that is coming, and it's coming with the speed of a tsunami, threatening to destroy everything in its path. Mohammad knew this more assuredly and knew more that those in his orchestra will no doubt take the reins much more aggressively than even his close friends who have seen a lot of horrible things during the civil war would find shocking and unbelievable.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

 **[SHATILA REFUGEE CAMP, 8:34PM]**

Dante, Asuka and Shinji headed for this neighborhood by taxi at great risk to a Palestinian refugee camp. But they reminded themselves that this is not the 1980s but since Islamic radicals are more common to recruit the disillusioned as well as Hezbollah now more common in areas like this with supporters for their cause. But they're not here to cover those topics. No they came here to meet Kevin who took time from Plumber duties and his new life in Providence, RI to meet them here about what happened before and see if he can help out but in a slightly different capacity: weapons dealer.

They told the driver to stay and they'll return shortly. So Dante paid him the amount for the ride and he nodded and told them he'll wait for them. He turned off the engine and the three headed down the narrow street missing a passing moped and people just walking about to have their own version of a nightlife compared to Ras Beirut. The deeper they ventured they found a hookah shop where it borders the parameters of the refugee camp. They entered and got cups of mint tea to wait. Kevin arrived shortly after, "Found you guys! This place is crazy," he shook their hands and sat down.

"We ordered a cup for you and we got a hookah to share," Dante said and he nodded, "Thanks," he said and relaxed a bit after taking a sip of tea, "How's Gwen," Shinji asked.

"She's finishing work in Brown right now. I didn't want to disturb her but I'll go back after finishing up here," he responded and the three nodded. Asuka then spoke as their hookah arrived, "Well let's get started."

"Isn't this unfit for a woman to do," Kevin asked but she just shrugged, "I don't live here. Plus we're still in an okay area of the neighborhood. A block down is the refugee camp and the more conservative area," she explained and he nodded, sort of buying her explanation.

The four smoked the peach flavored hookah and now more relaxed their discussion began, "Now why have you called me here," Kevin asked as he looked at the former EVA pilots, "This is unusual that you called me instead of Max or Danny."

The three looked at each other and Asuka then proposed the topic, "Can you procure small arms to us or perhaps rifles," she whispered to him and he was genuinely surprised by their request, "Are you guys…seriously preparing for what's coming since last year?"

"Yes. Can you help," Dante confirmed Kevin's thoughts and asked him, which got the American to sigh, "Give me a moment," which is what he needed to think on all of this. Kevin was surprised and a bit apprehensive about procuring weapons for the former child soldiers, "Why?"

Shinji then spoke, "In Philadelphia we observed that we were woefully unprepared against these insurgents. Not only that it proved difficult to track them in real time due to the type of network they were using," he explained, "Their network was unusual as well as their encryption," he added.

"Fatma is helping me on her end with that perhaps she can find someone on a chat room somewhere and Wilfredo is going to visit his grandmother in Lisbon next month with his family and he'll look into what is on the ground there if it has gone that far ideologically speaking," Dante explained as he poured himself some more tea.

Kevin then looked at Asuka, "And what do you really think about all of this," he asked and she just put it forward in a way he can really understand, "We best be prepared for anything. Even if it means to take up arms against them," to which she added, "I was upset about Ben's decision last year but in hindsight I suppose he was thinking about civilian casualties if we were to miss our shots."

"Yeah he was. But you three weren't in the wrong either so I'm not blaming you guys," Kevin responded and sighed, "Tell me what sort of toys you need and I'll do my best in getting them for what's coming up," he old them and the three were surprised and then grateful, "Thank you," they responded in unison.

So the three continued to smoke their hookah while Asuka slipped him a list as she high fived him after a joke and Dante and Shinji groaned. They stayed for another twenty minutes and then left the place. As the trio headed back for their cab Kevin headed for his rented car to head back to the spaceship outside the city in the mountains he read over the list, "Three 1911 Colts, Spas-12 shotguns, and one L115A3 sniper rifle…talk about light infantry. However, I'm going to be nice to them," he muttered to himself and puts the paper in the cup holder.

He reverses and heads down for the main streets and find his way back to the highway and out of the city. Once he reached the rental service to drop off the car he got back his own car with the piece of paper in his pocket. His car roared down the highway and calls someone on his Bluetooth system he installed, "Hey man. It's me I have a few orders to make."

 **JULY 2011, WEEK ONE**

 **SEATTLE, WA, USA**

 **[TUESDAY, 2:13AM]**

Ben Tennyson drove from Bellwood in Houston, Texas after graduating high school to arrive in Seattle. His final year in school was pretty normal with alien patrols at night, keeping up with his schoolwork as best he could and applying for college. But he didn't wish to remain in Bellwood. Inspired by Gwen and Kevin moving to the east coast, he now wishes to head elsewhere in the country. So after giving it some serious thought he chose to not to follow them but head for the west coast. Seattle, Washington since there is a Plumber Sub-Station located there close to the Canadian branch in Vancouver.

His parents wished him luck, his mother teary eyed but proud and his father gave him a nod and knows his son will be all right. His grandpa called ahead so Ben can have time to drive there himself and enjoy his little road trip northwest. It took him five days to just enjoy the trip, when normally it would take four days to get to the famed northwestern city. He can see the city coming up in the distance and he can say his trip was great, especially that day stop in Aspen.

' _Girls, bikinis, mountain vistas, what more can a guy ask,'_ he recalled that great day as he shifted gears.

Fifteen minutes later still on the I-90 and was now in the city, with the skyline in the distance. He was now looking for a place to get a bite to eat but also use the restroom, "I need to take a piss and stretch my legs," he told himself as he entered the tunnel from crossing the water from Mercer Island Town.

He exited the highway and found himself blocks away from Safeco Field and near the tracks as well and after another minute he finds a diner, "DeLuca's Diner. Perfect," he parked on the curb and headed inside.

The diner has a 70s exterior but inside was a mixture of the 50s and 60s, showcasing how long its been in operation. Black and white tiles with old-fashioned stools at the counter where the kitchen was where cooks cooked and patrons ate their meals. It was pure Americana at its finest.

A young woman in her early twenties it appeared greeted him, "Welcome. Would you like a seat," she offered and he smiled, "Sure but first I need to use the restroom. Been driving for six hours," he replied back.

"Oh sure. Go past the counter and down the hallway there is the men's room," she told him, "It's unlocked right," he just wanted to be sure which she nodded and he walked fast for the men's room.

Moments later he finished his business and began washing his hands. He checked himself in the mirror and dressed in a green hooded sweater with a black shirt underneath with slim fit jeans he looked okay but felt stiff still after all that driving. He stepped out of the restroom and headed for the counter where the waitress from before, "Would you like a menu?"

He sits down on the red stool and accepted the menu, "Please and thank you," he said with a grin, "I'm starving. Traveled here from Bellwood in Texas for five days. What should I get? All the food on the menu looks good."

The waitress suggested the house special, the DeLuca Deluxe with consists a double cheeseburger, fries, salad and a drink; dessert was optional. He agreed and ordered it, "I'm Hayley by the way," she introduced herself, "I'm Ben."

As his food was being cooked the two started talking, "What brings you to Seattle," she asked, "Well I came to experience something outside of the norm from back home. Plus my cousin and friend left for the east coast so I decided to do the same but head out west."

"Judging by your slightly accent, Texan," she guessed and he laughed, "Yes ma'am," and he responded with a heavy Texan accent and both got a laugh out of it. The two talked a bit longer and after fifteen minutes she asked, "So do you have an apartment yet?"

That he felt a bit of an idiot, "Well I came here also for work but no apartment was assigned to me yet so for now I'm homeless," he chuckled at himself, which she waved it off with a smile, "It's not a problem. Say I can hook you up with an apartment today if you like. There are a few available where I live. Just meet me at this address," she wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed to him.

He accepted, "Wow thanks! When do I swing by after lunch and my work placement today," he asked, "Oh swing by around six. Not a problem," she replied with a grin.

His food came and he downed it with gusto, but also not too fast as to bloat with gas later. He needed to stay alert for tonight's patrols for the Plumbers, well as far as he's used to anyway. After he finished he said goodbye and again promised to drop by at her apartment complex to see the potential new home for himself.

 **[DOWNTOWN, 3:13PM]**

Ben parked across the street where Seattle's Underground Tour is located. It's the site where the city later elevated its streets decades ago and now abandoned and a haunt for tour groups who want a glimpse into mid-19th century Seattle. But this didn't interest him at the moment. He instead headed for an elevator shaft that looked as shabby as the rest of the underground ruins, but in fact there is one button that looked new and up to date under a layer of dust. He pushed it and sounds came where an elevator appeared from the wall behind and came forward. He entered and pressed the down button. The doors closed and he felt the elevator move back into position and moved downward. The elevator inside was a white metal with the numbers in both standard Earth notation and alien notation.

What felt like he went down twelve floors the doors finally opened and he stepped out and into the Plumber's Sub Station. It had the feel of a government office building like that of the National Security Agency or the FBI. In other words, people walking down hallways and glass windows where aliens and humans were working on their computers of both alien and local construction. He was then met with a face from the past, "Victor?"

The older man in his forties nodded. A broad shouldered man with greying blond hair cut in military fashion in a suit instead of his Plumber uniform. Victor is also Elena's father who both left Bellwood when both he and she were twelve. The two shook hands, "Hey there, kid. How was your trip here?"

"Long but okay. So when do I start my patrols here," Ben asked his senior officer but Victor led him down the hall, "Come with me."

With that Ben was looking around the hallway was nondescript and Victor opened the door and inside there were two other men also in suits, "Ben Tennyson. Please have a seat," the first man spoke who looked to also be in his forties.

"My name is Eric Donovan, special agent for the FBI and investigating the criminal element in the northwest for the past seven years. You have been assigned here on the insistence of Officer Validus here to train you in infiltration."

Ben was gob smacked and didn't believe what he heard. But then got asked, "Tell me," Eric placed is elbows on the table with his chin resting on his hands, "What do you know of organized crime?"

He blinked before responding, "Well aside from the Forever Knights and Goodfellas, not much. Everything else was either gangs or lone nuts," he explained and Eric chuckled a bit.

"I like this kid," he told Victor who also sat down. Then Eric got serious, "Now then here is what I want you go through. I want you to immerse yourself in the Irish Mob here in this city. Nowhere near as big as it was in Boston or Chicago I know, but it has grown in past fifteen years since the downfall of the Italian Mob. However, even here there is a particular Italian Mob syndicate that is making a comeback. I want you to infiltrate them when the time comes."

Ben listened and felt that this was a big break to really get into the gritty side of law enforcement. But also this was something he's never done on his own or with Kevin and Gwen. He thought about it for a second, "May I take a few months settling in Seattle so I can get a feel for this place. But who are the underbosses of the underworld here?"

"Leonardo Frederick Galante, middle aged Italian American. Then you have Thomas Leroy Bossley, Tebo for short and an African American. And finally, Michael McCauley, Irish American and near the age of Leo; you'll start with him and then work to figure out the others."

Ben listened and got up, "Thanks sir," he shook the FBI's hand and stepped out with Victor, "So, how long is the training," he finally asked.

"Six to eight months. As long as you need to acclimate to the climate here," he responded and Ben nodded, "Well I gotta go and see this thing about an apartment. A local hooked me up. Am I lucky or what," he said with a grin.

"Sure are," Victor smiled and Ben stopped, "Say…how's Elena these days," he asked what was bugging him since arriving and Victor knew it, "She's doing well. Plans to start up a company, tech wise and getting her degrees in computer and electrical engineering."

He nodded, "Good, maybe we'll cross paths sometime," he casually remarked, not believing he would and pressed the elevator button, "I won't fuck up during my time here. Count on it. I'll give this my all sir. I promise."

Victor nodded, "I know you will," then the elevator doors opened and he stepped inside, "Does my grandpa already know I'm here," he asked as he held the doors from closing.

The older officer smiled, "Yes. Don't worry you'll do fine here. Now go and get settled in. Tomorrow night is your first night patrol. And yes, you will get paid this time," he winked which caused Ben to smile and chuckle lightly, "Thanks."

 **[ARKONA APARTMENTS, 5:55PM]**

Just blocks away from the Space Needle and after driving around and walking around for two hours doing nothing in particular he arrived at Hayley's address, "Not bad," he mouthed and parked alongside the curb.

He got out and headed for the main entrance as he buzzed for the manager, "Who is it," a male voice asked.

"Hi. A tenant here named Hayley to come here around six. Is there an apartment available," he asked just as a cable car passed by on 1st Ave North, "Oh yeah, come in."

The buzzer rang out and he was allowed inside. He sees Hayley there, "Hi there. Did you secure your job today," she asked and he smiled, "Yeah. I start tomorrow night. Not too bad for now," he said full of certainty.

"We'll see," she said and the manager motioned them to follow into the elevator which like the rest of the building had a vintage quality to it, "You new here boy," he asked sounding like a no nonsense type of guy, "Yeah, drove in from Texas."

"Not bad. Enjoyed the trip, had fun in Aspen with some girls," he said and the manager smirked a bit, "Enjoy it while you're young as I always say."

On the fourth floor they arrived, "It's down the hall. It's a one-bedroom apartment with kitchenette, refrigerator, stove, and a newly refurbished bathroom. Rent is 940 a month. Can you provide," he asked.

"Yeah. The job I called in for got through and I start tomorrow night," he explained himself and the manager nodded in acknowledgment. He opened the door and Ben stepped in to look around. The walls were blank but it was roomy enough, and his first apartment no less.

He went from the living room to the bedroom and then to the bathroom. He liked what he saw and he had a good view of the street below and the surrounding area. So he headed back to the living room and sees the manager there with Hayley, "So? Do you like the quick set up," she asked.

"You really did me a solid," he replied and looked to the manager, "I'm in! Though I may have to be a bit Spartan for now. No bed but I do have my sleeping bag," he said poking fun at his own situation.

The manager nodded, "Good. Come down to my office and we'll sign the necessary paper work and upfront security deposit," he told him and he nodded. It's going to be a rough few weeks for him but he's on his own, _'This is going to fucking rock!'_

 **MEANWHILE**

In an abandoned film studio, a woman in a black blouse with a black shirt and her hair down, monitoring traffic of the city as usual. Then an alert ping came on the monitor again that rang out earlier in the day. He compared the car shown with earlier footage and pieced it together as she also found footage of the driver, "Oh? How interesting," she smiled with a coy tone of voice.

"He's here now. Time to welcome him into my turf," she added as she worked on the computer to track him down…

 **AUGUST 2011, WEEK TWO**

 **LONDON, ENGLAND, U.K.**

 **[TOTTENHAM, THURSDAY, 11:12AM]**

The London Riots were in full swing and it's been twenty-four hours since it started and already a storefront is burnt and things looted. The orchestra was here to perform music but also cover the riots. With a young man killed by police for being accused of gang activity, a true wake up call of the distrust between the black community and the police. Their only concern is to not get too caught up in the violence that will occur between the protesters and the police, "Jesus even London is burning," Dante said as he walked with Fatma down the neighborhood, "Nice pun," she added.

As they past walkers in the protest rally he looked at her, "So who are we meeting again," he asked again as he walked in his white polo with black trousers with loafers with the top buttons of his shirt undone.

Fatma dressed in shorts, sandals, a tank top and her hair up in a bun responded, "We're meeting someone who may have information on the rogues we met back in Philadelphia. I know we're spending too much time on not doing much but I feel that this would put our nerves to rest for the moment," and he looked at her without saying a word.

They kept walking and with the signs of burnings, violence and theft of businesses and damage done to people's homes was a sign of failure of policy and outreach to the forgotten communities. They then headed inside an Indian restaurant where her contact was, "Scarlett?"

Scarlett Ingram is a hacktivist who was covering the Tottenham riots so far as well as uncovering police corruption for the past few months, "Nice to meet you Fatma. And is this Dante?"

"Yes," she said and he shook the British girl's hand, "Shall we sit," she said and the three then sat down with menus at hand. They made three orders of mango lassi and sat down to talk about these rogues, "They are actually a formalized group formed around mid-2008 after the downfall of the Forever Knight organization to fill in the political vacuum regarding the esoteric communities here. They are called Wizards and Witches Against Esoteric Integration, the W.W.A.E.I. for short," she told the two.

"What is their agenda," Dante asked, "To ensure that separation remains on grounds of power struggle, inter-marriage that can result in emotionally unstable children, as well as the fear of the disappearance of their magical arts when fusion blurs the lines too much. All sectarian bull shit, but it gets worse. Direct influence in society as a whole, our own."

"Will they risk exposure to play their hand," Dane asked, "Well most insurgent groups now are doing just that. But they are hardly covert with one exception; recruitment," Fatma explained to him to which he nodded.

"Those heading out to the unstable countries of the region and come back as sleeper agents. Those are the worst," Dante replied and then Scarlett spoke up, "That's what this group is doing right now across Europe. And tracking them on their network has been bloody difficult."

Dante thought about this development, "Are mages exposed to the modern world or it's like the case of Rowling where it largely depends on their half-blooded populations?"

Scarlett wasted no time in answering, "Well according to those I talk to, mystics and magi, from whom I had to earn their trust, it largely depends on a generation to generation basis. And as for Rowling, according to those in the know, she surprisingly got close than most writers. In fact, she's close to how much Tolkien got right in terms of lore. Maybe…65-72% correct."

"Really? Wow I never would have guess," Fatma sounded surprised, "But then again she mainly focused on the communities here in the UK and not elsewhere. Only snippets of France and the Slavic and Northern European countries."

"Indeed but now I would like to see what your plan is," the British girl asked the two and Dante came into his own, "We seem to have the same problem, tracking down these insurgents via their online activity. I'm wondering if your contacts work for the wizarding community in regards to information technology?"

Scarlett then noticed the waiter coming back with their smoothies, "Thank you," she said to him, as did the two orchestral members. She took a sip via a straw before responding, "Well to be honest they are. Experimenting how to incorporate their magic with new technology," she started and continued, "I tried to gain access to their network but no avail. It's designed to the point where I would get an error message on my screen. But to answer your question, yes. I do have four contacts that work for the ministry's department specifically for this type of research. Why?"

Dante pondered this. It was the exact same situation to what he experienced back in Philly along with Tucker. However he has an idea, "Tell me, would any of them be willing to help us regarding this? To help us gain access into their network and keep up with these insurgents," he asked and Scarlett's eyes widened with both glee and shock.

"I'm cautiously intrigued by what I'm thinking is your proposal. Please continue," she placed her arms on the table to lean in and listen to him. Meanwhile in Portugal at the same time, Wilfredo was looking to the past.

 **[SINTRA, PORTUGAL, 11:17AM]**

Wilfredo was driving north from Lisbon to visit some castle ruins with the rented car his father selected, a 2010 Renault Megane. He picked up some history about the Great Esoteric War while visiting his grandmother. Apparently there was a group of knights and warriors who escorted scores of magi and mystics away from violence of the Great Esoteric War during the rule of the Moors. He wanted to go to the ruins and find out himself.

After traveling 25 kilometers he arrived in this small town where it had the feel of a town stuck in time, more so than even Lisbon with his train cars and lack of modern architecture. He parked across the street from a church. He took out his sunglasses and put them on due to the bright sun. He looked around and felt more at ease. With a mountain forest near the sea, it also felt like the last vestige of a fairytale Portugal his grandfather used to tell him about in fairytales; which was now confirmed as quasi-fact mixed with legend. He took out his phone to check out Google Maps, "Okay I'll check this place out first."

So he got back in his car and head down the N375 to head for a rather mysterious estate, Quinta da Regaleira. It was only a few minutes until he got there and immediately he felt a presence around the area, both the home and the surrounding parks and different structures. As he got out of the car the mysterious presence around the area felt stronger. He walked up the path and saw a pillar of signs to point which to go around the area. The attraction "Initiation Wells" got him intrigued so he went up a path to head there.

Once there he looked down into the well and it took his breath away by the design of it. It indeed looked like it was probably used for some ritual, but unfortunately for him he felt nothing in this well so he went to the second not far off. Again, nothing; but then he decided to skip the wells and head for the grottos and immediately he felt something. He looked around and sees an inscription or two inscribed on the surrounding rocks, "So there is a mystical community here. Perfect."

After the grotto he headed back to his car and headed back to town to then make his way for his intended destination; Castelo Dos Mouros, The Castle of the Moors, a remnant of the days of Moorish rule in southern Portugal and east in southern Spain. So after taking the main road and then using the mountain road he arrived and immediately he can see why it was built here. A strategic point where the sea is in sight to look out for ships on the horizon.

As he got out of the car a man from behind quietly approached him, with him reaching out and grabbing Wilfredo's shoulder. He quickly turned around and sees a middle aged but still in good shape man, "It's not rare to see a mystic coming here. But an American, now that's intriguing," he said.

Wilfredo nodded and got out of his grasp gently but maintained his composure, "Oh forgive me. My name is Paulinho da Rosa. And who am I speaking to," the man asked in return.

" **O meu nome é Wilfredo Pereira da Silva** **.** (My name is Wilfredo Pereira da Silva.)," he responded in Portuguese and the man slightly raised his eyebrow, " **Falas português?** (You speak Portuguese?)"

" **A minha família é daqui e dos Açores. A minha avó veio de Barcelona.** (My family is from here and the Azores. My grandmother is originally from Barcelona.)," he told the older man in question, " **Só estou a visitar para aprender um bocado da história daqui.** (I'm just visiting here to just…learn the history a bit.)"

The man nodded and looked a tad bit focused on him, " **Diz-me jovem** **.** (Tell me young man.)," he crossed his arms and just observed the landscape before them, " **Dás muita importância ao passado? Eu peço desculpa, mas a tua geração está demasiado preocupada com o aqui e agora, e também com o futuro.** (Do you place much stock in the past? Forgive me but your generation is too concerned with the here and now as well as the future.)," he added as he glanced at Wilfredo.

He listened and thought for a moment before responding, " **O passado é importante, mas tenho assuntos importantes a tratar. Pode chamar-me idealista, mas o mundo está com problemas graves e temos de fazer algo acerca disso, ou então...** (The past is important, but there are pressing matters at hand to take care of. Call me idealistic but the world is in deep trouble and we have to do something about it. Or else.)," he responded in a careful calm manner, but with weight to emphasize his point.

The man said nothing and nodded for a moment, " **Parece que a tua visita aqui não foi para observar o passado em particular, não é?** (It seems like visiting here wasn't to look to the past in particular was it?)," he asked and Wilfredo looked at him confused, " **Como?** (Sorry?)"

The man now faced him, now his arms down and smoothing the wrinkles from his polo shirt, " **Como místico, deves saber que este país teve um papel na Grande Guerra Esotérica. Nós tínhamos orgulho em ajudar os que procuravam refúgio e em combater criaturas sombrias que os caçavam a mando dos que procuravam derramar mais sangue pela sua causa. E tu** **.** (As a mystic you now must know that this country did have a role in the Great Esoteric War. But for us, we prided ourselves in aiding those seeking refuge and combatting dark esoteric creatures preying on them from those to spill more blood for their cause. And you.)," he grasped Wilfredo's shoulders.

He stood still and the man spoke again, " **Vejo que és forte; determinado, sombrio mas também muito leal aos teus. Um verdadeiro aspecto dos cavaleiros que outrora ocuparam estas terras, um grupo inclinado para a política - mas justo - de Cristãos, Judeus e Muçulmanos; algo raro nos dias de hoje.** (I can tell you're a strong young man; determined, yet somber but also fiercely loyal to your loved ones. A true sign of knights who once roamed these lands, a politically minded but fair group of Christians, Jews and Muslims; a rare thing these days.)"

Wilfredo looked at the man, " **Diga-me, quem eram eles?** (Tell me. Who were they?)," he asked and the man smiled, " **Anda comigo, vamos voltar à vila para tomarmos qualquer coisa.** (Come. Let's head back to town for a drink.)," and off they go.

He then heard the call of a sea gull in the air and he looked up as the older man walked to his own car. The sea bird was of course in the distance

 **BACK IN LONDON**

Fatma and Dante left the Indian place a while ago and were now in one of the open-air markets still open after the riots in Tottenham. With Scarlett in tow they browsed around to find anything like a hat or a pair of old sunglasses. The British girl however as she turned her head to speak to them she could've sworn that she saw someone observing her and her two new acquaintances. She looked around to see if there more, _'What are they doing here,'_ she wondered.

As she turned again, the man disappeared, "You two we should go," she told them and they were perplexed, "What's wrong?"

"It's…nothing. I thought I saw someone I recognized," she said quickly but Dante looked at her closely, "I repeat. What's wrong?"

She looked at him and then at Fatma, "Not here. I'll meet you later at your hotel with the others. It involves the real nature of your plan and chances of success," she told them.

Fatma and Dante looked at each other warily, feeling something is indeed wrong, "Okay we'll meet later," she gave Scarlett a hug and Dante shook her hand and the three went their separate ways.

Later that night they did indeed meet up again and discussed the nature of their plan while Wilfredo called in that night to relay what he just learned.

 **SEPTEMBER 2011, WEEK THREE**

 **LOS ANGELES, CA, USA**

 **[DOWNTOWN, WEDNESDAY, 1:23PM]**

An encampment formed around City Hall in response to what is already going on in New York, an offshoot of Occupy Wall Street with another encampment in Oakland. Since the publication of a Canadian anti-consumerist magazine called Ad-Busters calling for an Arab Spring style occupation of Wall Street in New York City. But the city wasn't the only battleground where the people were demanding for a presidential commission to separate money from politics, where the financial and political elite was in charge and the people were simply following along. Where Occupy Wall Street in New York was based in Zucotti Park, the encampment in Los Angeles was around City Hall in downtown. As if a moat of people were surrounding the ivory tower of civic power.

Yasmin and Liam along with Craig were there to interview people. For the Scot who would rather make humorous content back in Glasgow, he saw the importance of this movement since his friends' trip to Libya earlier in the year. As the buses and cars drove on wary of the people there they crossed the street and walked around with one handheld camera and Yasmin as the correspondent for VERITAS and their own podcast channel. They learned that while they were welcomed in the Wi-Fi hot spot where podcasters were giving daily updates on their movement online via their channels and social media, there are protesters who are distrustful of the media who simply came to demonize them. But since both are from podcast like networks, they were given a pass.

What they learned was that for here, in Oakland, Berkley, and of course New York, that there was organization for communication for their style of direct democracy. Crossed arms means to block a proposal, waving hands in the middle means uncertainty, while raising up both their hands means a full agreement; often times spending hours in a general assembly where they would make a decision or ultimately failed to reach one. This was a way to self-empower the people, as well as within the organization how to transcend gender and racial biases that might inhibit the movement. But ultimately it was express discontent and distrust with the current political structure where its flawed and bought by special interests. For Yasmin, when she reported on the Libyan Revolution while others reported on Arab Spring, she felt that this was just getting started.

"Hey it seems they are making their own media center here," Liam rushed to the two who are keeping track with their audiences in the Wi-Fi center, "We know," his fiancé responded, "Plus live-streaming this will definitely make this movement legitimate," Craig added.

"And they're launching drones to cover the area where the police are stationed," Liam added and two looked up, "Really?"

At that moment two drones were launched to film the encampment as well as monitor actions of the police who will turn violent with pepper spray usage. As reports in New York where white women were pepper sprayed directly in their faces as well as shockingly, casually.

 **MEANWHILE IN NEW YORK CITY**

 **[ZUCOTTI PARK, 4:47PM]**

Zane along with Zach who took a plane to the city were in the live-streaming center reporting on several girls who were pepper sprayed by the police and used drones, first time for the orchestra and their new news service VERITAS to cover these confrontations with the protesters and police more up close, "This is insane guys! Who would've thought this would happen here in America?"

Zach asked his friends who were also excited to cover what is going on, "I called it years ago. Way back when the last president called for war in Iraq," Alberto responded who was totally against it from the start.

"But this isn't for an unjust war. But rather a call for financial reform," Gilberto responded, "Plus getting the fat bastards to not buy our elections anymore," he added.

"Agreed," Zane said and added a groan to the sight around them. Not to mention the insane plan to perform music later in the evening for the encampment here, "Do you guys have any problems with performing here," he asked them.

Gilberto and Alberto nodded a no while Zach was too busy piloting the mini-drone via the remote controller. He felt that the encampment was just the beginning and also began to wonder, "Where's Wilfredo?"

Wilfredo was at the Occupy Wall Street Library to receive donations for the librarian as well as to hand out books while interviewing her with his digital recorder, "This is a great set up you have here. But since it is still early, do you see this becoming central for the movement here? Even with many on their computers and iPads," he asked.

"Oh absolutely," she said with a smile, "People need books as a way to hold what we are trying to protest about in your hands. Digital media is at times impersonal, instant, nothing truly invested. However with books on hand, it makes the experience more real so to speak."

He nodded, "Do you see yourself staying involved in the long run," he asked and she gave a resounding yes, "Oh absolutely. This is just starting and it won't be snuffed out just due to some bad and unfair press coverage by traditional media. Plus if the police are behaving towards us as they have already, then more people will side with us. That's just how it's been for years."

He nodded and then sees his friends coming to him, "Hi guys! What's up," he greeted in a happy mood, "Isn't all of this great?"

"Sure is. Hey are you performing as well or still undecided," Zane asked, "I'm performing yeah. What about the others," he asked, referring to the rest of the American crew of the orchestra, "They're more than ready. I am sad that the others can't come right now," Zane said referring to the international members.

"Indeed. This is not just going on in America. It's happening in Argentina, Germany and Japan as well as France, Turkey, and even fucking Israel and Lebanon despite the other shit going on there," Zach remarked sounding exasperated with what's going on, "Sorry it's just…this year is really starting to get to me."

Across the world, the others were feeling the same thing. Wilfredo has also sent Asuka information he's gathered since Portugal and hoped she would formulate a plan while also covering this new movement…

 **HAMBURG, GERMANY**

 **[JUNGFERNSTIEG, NEUSTALDT, THURSDAY, 2:21PM]**

As Eda walked through the crowd alone, she felt like a buoy rocking back and forth on the waves near port where boats heading to port. The promenade looked serene alongside Lake Binnenalster where the water looked calm and undisturbed by the protestors cries against the system that has taken the world to it's current depths. Asuka and Bernhard were on their way but as far as she can see, her American friends are going to have plenty of excitement. She felt giddy.

Meanwhile Asuka and Bernhard were nearby with her holding her bag with new information on the plan that's to come. Bernhard felt more like a security guard around her, even though it wasn't necessary. In fact she's teaching him to really take notes of their surroundings and find a way out in case things get hairy. She also got better in her self-defense skills thanks to Asuka and Bernhard's training and also her driving skills have improved to the point where local street racers have dubbed her the 'ballerina of asphalt'. She's proud of her new title but right now; she just wants to get to her friends without getting crushed by the sea of protestors.

Then a memory came to mind, _"Eda! Eda! Slow down,"_ she turned around and in her mind's eye she saw herself running here with a fair looking boy with very fair blonde hair, almost platinum with a pointed face running after her, _"You have to catch me,"_ she saw herself yelling in delight.

" _Eda! Eda,"_ then she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Eda," she turned around and it was Asuka with Bernhard, "Hello! Are you in there," Asuka joked and Bernhard, "She's gone down memory lane again."

Eda briefly glanced behind her, "It's nothing, just a memory. Let's get to work," she reassured them and the three walked out of the crowd to effectively cover the event.

 **TEL AVIV, ISRAEL**

 **[ROTHSCHILD BOULEVARD, FRIDAY, 9:34PM]**

Delilah found out the demonstrations taking place in her city were not exactly what's going on in other parts of the world. This was more centralized in Israel and more on social justice with current state of things, mostly on the decrease in social programs as well as the degradation of the middle class. For her, it was the fact that this crossed religious lines. Plus she was here to meet a fellow mystic who has communicated with Fatma and traveled from Turkey in secrecy to avoid suspicious eyes.

She then found in beside a tent, a young man her age, "האם אתה אלון **?** (Are you Alon?)," she asked and he nodded, "כן **.** דלילה נכונה **?** (Yes. Delilah correct?)," he asked in return and she nodded and off they walked.

"מהו החדשות מאירופה או כאן במזרח התיכון בנושא הקבוצה שספרתי לך **?** (What is the news from Europe or here in the Middle East regarding the group I told you about?)," she cut straight to it, "הקבוצה שאתה ספרת לי על צלילים כמו קבוצת מורדים קרובה בעיראק על פי המודיעין הפלסטיני והסורי **.** עם זאת **,** הם בצד השקט לעת עתה **.** (The group you told me about sounds like an upcoming insurgent group in Iraq according to intelligence from the Palestinians and Syrians. However, they are on the quiet side for now.)," he told her.

She nodded but did not like this at all, "שום דבר על תוכניתם במקום אחר או המטרות שלהם **?** (Nothing on their plan for elsewhere or their targets?)," she asked, but he nodded a no, "שום דבר לעת עתה **.** (Nothing for now.)"

She sighed and looked around, "שמור על קשר **.** נשתמש הפגנות ככיסוי להתחמק ממבט לא ידידותי **.** (Keep in touch. We'll use the protests as a cover to avoid unfriendly eyes.)," she relayed her plan and he nodded, "ואני אשמור על קשר עם בעלי ברית אפשריים תכניתו של הקבוצה שלך לעתיד **.** (And I'll keep in touch with possible allies for your group's plan for the future.)"

With that said both Alon and Delilah parted ways and into the crowds of tents and people they disappeared…

 **MADRID, SPAIN**

 **[PUERTA DEL SOL, SATURDAY, 4:45PM]**

" **BASTA! BASTA! LA SISTEMA ES MUERTE! BASTA! BASTA! LA SISTEMA ES MUERTE** ," the people chanted in the square, legitimately angry with the state of the country with more than 20% of the youth unemployed.

Dante traveled here from Argentina to cover the event but to also incorporate new mini-drone technology to cover everything above the crowds of protestors and police. He and a girl were on the roof of one of the surrounding buildings to get ready and launch their device.

" **¿Crees que esto iba a funcionar?** (You think this would work?)," a Spaniard girl his age asked, " **Más que probable. Sólo quiero mejorar nuestra forma de cubrir eventos, Antonia.** (More than likely. I just want to improve our way of covering events, Antonia.)," he responded with a smile.

After finishing up and snapping the final piece in place he stood up holding the remote, " **Ahora paso atrás.** (Now stand back.)," he told her and she did. He fiddled with the controls and then after a few moments of warming up he had it levitate and began to fly about the square below.

" **¡Esta funcionando! ¡Esta funcionando!** (It's working! It's working!)," she screamed with delight as she held her monitor to see in real time what the mini-droning was recording. Several below noticed but the rest were caught up with the drama against the police and yelling their chant.

Dante was happy. Happy his custom drone can acquire great footage while also prepared to live-stream it in real time to VERITAS'S website, "Perfect. This can prove fruitful for later," he whispered to himself about the other problem.

After a few minutes he turned to Antonia, " **Muy bien, nos dieron lo que necesitábamos! Volvamos abajo!** (All right, we got what we needed! Let's head back down!)," he told her and she nodded in agreement so he landed the drone on the roof again and they proceed to pack up and head out.

The two separated and to his surprise, Fatma is there with her arms crossed and was smiling, "Found another girl? And not telling about it, that's classy," she teased and to him with her there in jeans and her hair up in a bun and a tank top made her alluring.

"I was but this was just business. You however are not," he stepped forward and kissed her, "Let's go," he said and off they walked, enjoying their romance while covering the protest rallies.

 **TOKYO, JAPAN**

 **[MEIJI PARK, SUNDAY, 10:34AM]**

Shinji was performing one of Bach's cello suites with Koji filming while Kensuke Sato, who took the train down here from Sapporo, Hokkaido, was taking pictures of the encampment. 40,000 attended this gathering to get rid of nuclear power due to the events earlier in the year. He was just providing simple entertainment for the small area of the protest while Koji and Kensuke spoke with the protestors more or less while just documenting the event.

As Shinji finished some clapped and then to his surprise, his old high school friends from Kyoto came by, " **真鍋先輩、ちょっと！ お元気ですか？** (Hey, Manabe-senpai! How are you?)," Takeshi, the athlete of the school is now assistant manager of a gym back home.

" **かなり良い、感謝します。あなたはここにいるよ私は驚いています。** (Pretty good, thanks. I'm surprised you'll be here.)," Shinji said and then Kenji who replaced his glasses for contacts spoke up, " **そうでもないあなたが抗議の途中でパスポートの本と今遊んでチェロを持っているので。** (Not really since you have a book of a passport and now playing cello in the middle of a protest.)," he pointed out the audacity of the situation.

Haruhi also came with her girlfriend Rika who now is curious while the former is bemused, " **私はちょっと私はあなたのオーケストラは、いくつかの点で行う可能性があります確信しているパフォーマンスアートのスタントを待っています。** (I'm kinda waiting for a performance art stunt I'm sure your orchestra might do at some point.)," she said and Shinji laughed as Koji was filming the interaction.

" **あなたはこのすべてをどう思いますか？** (What do you think of all of this?)," Shinji asked his friends, " **福島はめちゃくちゃし、最終的に人々がたわごと言って立ち上がりました。** (Fukushima was fucked up and finally the people rose up to say shit.)," he added who was still astonished all of this happened.

" **私は、これは素晴らしいことだと思います。最後に、ちょうどヤクザに対する警察ではないこの国ではいくつかの興奮。** (I think this is great. Finally some excitement in this country that is not just the police against the yakuza.)," Takeshi remarked with his arms crossed, " **しかし、その後、再び、それは彼らが震災後利他何かをしたことは皮肉です。** (But then again it's ironic that they did something altruistic after the earthquake.)," Kenji added as he puts his hands in his pockets.

Then Haruhi looked to her left and sees some young protestors getting into an altercation with the police where some of the crowd dissipated around them and then the protestors were separated from the police while the others were arrested for directly assaulting them. She didn't feel right about being here with her girlfriend, " **私は物事があまり熱くないことを願っています。** (I just hope things won't heat up too much.)"

Shinji looked on as well and remarked to his friends, " **、ここで何が起こっているのかによって判断すると、あなたの息を保持していません。** (Judging by what's going on here, don't hold your breath.)"

 **OCTOBER 2011, WEEK TWO**

 **NEW YORK CITY, NY, USA**

 **[ZUCOTTI PARK, 2:34PM]**

"THE PEOPLE UNITED WILL NEVER BE DEFEATED! THE PEOPLE UNITED WILL NEVER BE DEFEATED! ALL DAY ALL WEEK, OCCUPY WALL STREET! ALL DAY ALL WEEK, OCCUPY WALL STREET," the chanting started again to keep up morale and for the young musicians it has become standard music to their ears as they worked.

The American members of Les Musiciens du Monde have been covering the start of the Occupy Wall Street movement since its inception. Ever since the massive Brooklyn Bridge arrests, the movement has gotten more support and more coverage from the media, both traditional and online. And now in October where the weather is starting to get cold and November nearly here they opted to help with whatever they can. For the last five weeks they set up a booth as another Wi-Fi hot spot for their orchestra so they can cover the events going on while linking up to a podcast Yasmin and her fiancé Liam share with Craig up in Aberdeen, Scotland. Not to mention the sweet, sweet coverage since they started last month. Christine who was with them at ground zero asked them, "Do you mind if I leave at night? I have to do a story due in a week."

"Not a problem," Wilfredo said as Zane nodded, "You think he'll show up," he asked who knows what her assignment was, "I think he would. But he requested us to not show his face."

"Why," Wilfredo asked, "Because he said he didn't want to be known and or harassed by the police," she explained and he nodded, "Who's coming with you," Zane asked.

"Jang, Alberto and Yasmin," she answered and Zane was relaxed now, "All in order. We're getting good at this huh. Although, good is relative. We're basically ripping off Vice at this point and Al Jazeera," he pointed out with humor.

"And Current," Christine added, "And Current thanks," Zane added with a chuckle and he looked at her, "You'll do fine," he said and she smiled, "Thanks. See you guys later," she reluctantly said, not wanting to leave their command post, but she had to get ready for tonight.

"We'll meet in The Bronx after you're done okay," Zane called out and she waved in assurance and she disappeared through the sea of people. She was going to interview a local politician in Queens who is also fighting against racially driven arrests with a proposal to reform these policies that target certain groups, which in this case, Black and Latino. Down south in another continent, things could not be more different…

 **RIO DE JANEIRO, BRASIL**

 **[3:39PM]**

Cecilia and Dante were with Lionel in Rio's favelas covering how the police are racing against the clock to pacify the areas most affected by drug traffickers ergo the gun deaths in the country and not just the city ranks second, only to the US. After leaving a police scene where a mother was crying that her son was killed, not knowing what to do. But they had to leave since the gang members were probably still in the area, " **Dios mío, ¿estamos realmente empujando nuestra suerte?** (My god, are we really pushing our luck?)," Lionel asked Cecilia.

The three walked out of the neighborhood and down the street back to their taxi, " **Tal vez, pero esta noche voy a llevarnos al infierno.** (Perhaps but tonight I am going to take us to hell.)," she said cryptically, " **Pero primero, tenemos que atender él en una masa iglesia prisión.** (But first we have to meet him in a prison church mass.)," she told him and both Argentines were perplexed.

Half an hour later they arrived at a prison and lo and behold there was their pastor who was preaching to the prisoners who came in the tight space to hear the word of Christ. It was a very palpable mixture of sacred and the profane, something the orchestra as been striving for, for the past year. But this leg of the trip was really going to push them far and by tonight, more knowledgeable but none the wiser.

 **THAT EVENING, AROUND 11:25PM**

At the other side of the city near the railroad tracks around ten thirty or so, the four arrived in an area where they can see crack addicts in front them, scattered around the area, " **Esto es jodidamente loco. Más loco que cualquier cosa que he visto en mi vida.** (This is so fucking crazy. Crazier than anything I've ever seen.)," Lionel said off camera but was picked up as Dante was filming.

Cecilia was talking to the pastor in Portuguese as Dante looked around still filming. It all unnerved him and no doubt their online audience. Mohammad has stressed to keep going even with some of the board for Columbia and NYU are still unsure to put his orchestral members in situations they really shouldn't be. Especially for what was about to pass in mere moments, exorcising demons from crack addicts in a crack den nearby. And they were going to document it on camera.

Lionel was apprehensive with his camera as was Dante even, but Cecilia was steadfast and the trio followed. Immediately they noticed how the addicts were just staring off into the horizon, not looking at them at all. That along with the smell of the den was just unnerving to the nth degree, along with the fact that Cecilia and the pastor performing exorcisms on the addicts in a mixture of Christian and Candomble styles, both Argentines were just speechless.

Afterwards they head back to the city and discussing what to do next. Tomorrow they plan to cover the ripple effects of a scandal of corruption that occurred earlier in the year, when the police and the chief of police himself were accused of selling weapons back to the traffickers themselves.

 **BACK IN NEW YORK**

 **[YANKEE STADIUM, THE BRONX, 10:32PM]**

Christine was waiting for an African American YouTuber who is fighting back against the unjust arrests of Blacks and Latinos in New York, documenting it anonymously on camera. With 600,000 stopped, frisked, and arrested by the NYPD, more than the population of Seattle across the country, this was just as important as what was going on in Manhattan. She heard a knock on the window of her borrowed car, she got it from Mohammad, and it was the YouTuber, NYC Rebellion.

"Hi there. Wanna get in the car," she asked and he nodded, "Hi sorry I'm late. You're Christine right," he asked, which she nodded, "Yep. So as agreed, we'll keep your identity secret," she reassured him and he nodded, so off they go.

"So why are you doing this," she asked as she drove on to see where the man can document an episode of stop and frisk. To be honest his videos are no holds bar honest, "After years of being stopped by the police for no reason, I decided to fight back with a camera."

"How often does it happen," she asked, "Everyday, every night," he responded without a pause, "Why pick the name, NYC Rebellion?"

"I'm rebellion against the policies that the police are trying to put me in. Basically saying, I'm young, black, I have no right to walk around without a search or harassment. And in addition, furtive movement (aka walking while black), and the negative consequences of the arrests."

"What do you mean," she asked as they stopped at a red light, "Based on you wear, thinking it's the uniform for criminals and gives the NYPD an excuse to do this. It's a lie, a sham, a way to destroy young lives before they actually start," his explanation really hit home for her. Alberto experience once while on his way to rehearsals two years ago. Mohammad got so pissed he successfully sued the police and made sure this had no place in Alberto's record.

As they drove on, the excuse was to find guns on the streets. However, only 1 in 700 stops where the stop and frisk measures resulted in finding illegally owned fire arms, most of the time is for small bags of marijuana where the 'soft drug' was decriminalized in 1977, so in effect all of this stank of racial targeting. Then he told them to stop a block away. There it was, police stopping some young guys. The guy got out of the car covertly and immediately turned on his camera, "Hello there, I'm NYC Rebellion. And I record when the police do stop and searches."

The young man wasted no time in revealing what it really is, "They harass us on a regular basis. It's nothing new and…it's always like this," and back in the car, Christine was waiting for the guy to come back and continue their nightly patrol. Meanwhile in Manhattan, another night of pushing back the police against OWS, but that won't last forever and it didn't…

 **NOVEMBER 17, 2011**

 **NEW YORK CITY, NY, USA**

 **[WALL STREET, LOWER MANHATTAN, 10:35AM]**

The protestors were chanting "SHUT DOWN WALL STREET! SHUT DOWN WALL STREET," as VERITAS was filming from multiple angles of the massive rally. What's different this time is all of the orchestra is filming this, from the ground and from ten stories tall in the surrounding buildings. Dante's drone was hovering about and the police were upset about that. Tens of thousands showed up just prior to the opening of the stock exchange, just two days after they were booted from Zucotti Park. Tents where confiscated, thrown away, even the library for the encampment was tossed in garbage trucks as part of the city's attempt to clean up the area and clearing the area out. This caused a lot to be pissed off, Wilfredo especially.

On ground level Alberto caught the moment along with others when a woman in a wheelchair was arrested and carried back to the curb with her hands in plastic restraints. He felt shivers down his skin, two years ago when he was stopped and frisked by the police for no reason and no warrant. He thanks Mohammad for having his back and defending him. He also remembered how pissed the cops looked in court when Mohammad and his lawyers successfully cleaned his record. The anger was more embarrassment than anything else. But right now this was more intense than that had been.

The police and protestor altercations got intense as well as protestors to employees of the stock exchange, which Christine captured, "What is your point? I'm trying to get to work!...You don't have a point!...Go to your government, your senator, not this way!"

"Go to Washington! Those are the assholes that gave the bankers the money," a man and woman responded in anger and frustration, but then Christine captured a bloody scene where a man now has blood on his face. The police made violent arrests by shoving protestors to the ground and threatened to arrest those with cameras as well. At the end of the day, more than 200 were arrested.

Then at one moment the police couldn't contain it anymore and the protestors effectively took over Lower Manhattan. What was shocking and heart enlarging was that as they moved with the protestors on all levels, on the ground and with aerial shots, the people, the public was behind the movement. It was the first time the people were behind the protestors, that they are not a waste of time but something important, needed, starved for a long time and now it was happening. From morning to night, the city was theirs and the orchestra was there to document it all.

When they made it back to Zucotti Park, it was galvanizing. This wasn't just the power of the 99%, but an entire generation the orchestra was a part of, "Where we go! _Where we go!_ Is the occupation! _Is the occupation,"_ a woman shouted and the crowds repeated in great jubilation.

 **DECEMBER 2011, WEEK THREE**

 **NEW YORK CITY, NY, USA**

 **[CARNEGIE HALL, MIDTOWN, WEDNESDAY, 7:23PM]**

After the chaos of OWS and now the movement is scrambling to survive the winter and try to maintain the flame of protest alive, he was with his French colleague to see about a new singer. He was in the progress in adding a new editor for his site's videos, Michael "Mike" Stanislaw from Illinois. Now he was with Armand seeing a recital of various performers from instrumentalists to singers; for a young Russian female singer named Oskana Yurlova, aged 21, a real beauty of blonde hair, ice blue eyes and a great figure. But her voice trumps all of that it was her true talent in singing her selected piece for the evening, a Galician song called **La Molinera**. The music began to play on traditional Galician instruments with these lyrics:

 _ **Estando la molinera**_ _ **  
**_ _ **sentadita en su molino**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pasó por allá un soldado**_ _ **  
**_ _ **olé, olé**_ _ **  
**_ _ **vengo de moler el trigo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que vengo de moler, morena**_

 _ **Que vengo de moler, morena**_ _ **  
**_ _ **de los molinos de abajo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **dormí con la**_ _ **molinera**_ _ **  
**_ _ **olé, olé**_ _ **  
**_ _ **no me ha cobrado el trabajo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que vengo de moler, morena**_

 _ **Que vengo de moler, morena**_ _ **  
**_ _ **de los molinos de arriba**_ _ **  
**_ _ **dormí con la molinera**_ _ **  
**_ _ **olé, olé**_ _ **  
**_ _ **no me ha cobrado la maquía**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que vengo de moler, morena**_

 _ **Que vengo de moler, morena**_ _ **  
**_ _ **de los molinos del frente**_ _ **  
**_ _ **dormí con la molinera**_ _ **  
**_ _ **olé, olé**_ _ **  
**_ _ **se enteró toda la gente**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que vengo de moler, morena**_

 _ **Que vengo de moler, morena**_ _ **  
**_ _ **de los molinos azules**_ _ **  
**_ _ **dormí con la molinera**_ _ **  
**_ _ **olé, olé**_ _ **  
**_ _ **sábado, domingo, lunes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que vengo de moler, morena**_

The audience clapped and some of her fans cheered the loudest. Armand was itching to have her attend Aulamerta, Mohammad was curious and wanted to know about what drives her. So after the recital concluded there was a reception and the performers mingled about and just chatting. Armand was the first to approach Oskana who was speaking with a professor from the Juilliard, "Mademoiselle, pleased to make your acquaintance," he greeted with the shake of her hand.

"Ah, Monsieur Laurent, I know of your work as conductor, Pleasure to meet you. And who is," she looked at Mohammad who nodded at her, "I'm Mohammad Moradi, conductor of Les Musiciens du Louvre. I enjoyed your singing. Congratulations," he politely said and she bowed her head.

"Thank you. So let me guess, are you two interested in having my talents at the services of your orchestras," she wasted no time in guessing why the two men approached her and it's not just for light conversation.

"Well he is," Mohammad said and Armand glared at him slightly, "I just want to know what drives you to sing? Why sing at all," he asked and she smiled, "It's a way to communicate the nature of music in the most palpable of all instruments, the human voice."

He drank a bit of his champagne, "And what other talents you have? What else do you do outside of singing," he asked and she responded, "Well I run the family business as well as fiddling around with camera work and cello practice."

"Oh don't be modest. Your short student films are really beautiful to behold," Armand stepped in and complimented her, wanting the Russian to join his ranks, "Your recent work on Eastern European migrants is hauntingly beautiful."

Mohammad listened and took out his business card, "Here miss," he handed it to her which she accepted, "I'm looking for individuals who are itching for something new, push their limits, discover their own weaknesses to overcome, face the darkness of the world and find the hope. In other words, to find their own greatness," he told her in a matter-of-fact tone but also to spark inspiration in her.

He finished his champagne and nodded to Armand, "Sir," and then to Oskana, "Madame," and walked away from the two to head out of the reception. Armand wanted to steer the conversation to his direction, but Mohammad's seed of something new was already planted in her mind. She'll make her decision later that night, much to the surprise of everyone later.

 **SEATTLE, WASHINGTON**

 **[DOWNTOWN, THURSDAY, 11:45PM]**

Ben was in his car as he got a police report of a break-in in one of the high-rises, one of the corporate offices for a new tech company, common as pigeons in the west coast. He parked on the curb and rushed inside. He pressed for one of the freight elevators and as it headed up in a slightly faster pace than the regular ones, he was ready when he got up to the fortieth floor. He ran out and down the hall and sees an open door and bolted for it. He pushed it open and sees the woman raised up a gun and he kicked it out of her hand. The two were grappling each other's punches and Ben landed on the floor after he attempted to land a kick, which the woman grabbed and threw him across the room.

He got up and was in a fighting stance, "Gonna take you down, just watch," he warned her with his fists raised. She found this amusing and exciting, "Sorry Tex, but I have to leave in a bit. Since you are a newbie still in this city, I'm surprised we've only met once tonight," she playfully teased.

Her voice was familiar but clearly modified via a voice modulator in her helmet while her black suit hugged her body in a sensuous manner, reminding Ben of Selina Kyle in comics. He was interested to say the least but he had a job to do even as she spoke again, "You have a choice here, help me. If you say yes, leave a rose on the windowsill at your apartment."

"I don't know how you know I live in one, but," he then began to dial his Omnitrix ready for serious action, "But I wanna know anyway. How?"

"When a new predator enters, the time honored champion sees it as a contender. Alliance or die, it's that simple," she responded simply while sauntered back and forth like a cat.

He eyed her, "Well then, if that is your way of threatening me, I've faced worse," he told her and dialed onto a transformation, "And trust me, I'm dangerous when I need to be," he told her before transforming into Rath.

"Now then, woman, time to come quietly or prepare for serious trouble," he cracked his fists and she just stood there now with a silver ball in hand. He charged forth and she threw it to the wall behind him. She leapt up and delivered a smashing kick to the face. He stumbled a bit and then the ball launched high-tension cable to wrap around him, tightly enough and strong enough to restrain him, even as an alien bipedal tiger like creature. And he was not having it…

"Untie me woman! Now," he yelled as he struggled as she sauntered over him, "This is just the beginning as for what's coming for you. I haven't reached my sexual peak towards you, just yet Tex," she started, "But to come over to you…" She unzipped her top to reveal a beautiful rack, around a D cup and went to her abdomen which was perfectly toned and she walked to him and let him have a real good look and as he got stiff all the coil's tightened freezing him in place.

She smiled at him and zipped up and patted his face and her perfume a homemade specialty entered his lungs which was both beautiful and intense and this he found increased his erection and the coils clicked twice to signify it and she smiled, "Thought so. See you around, Tex." She leaped to a skylight and took out a small black disc, which emitted a circular laser and cut out a perfect circle. She exited through the hole and placed the pane of glass back and pressed another button and the glass to Ben's amazement was reset and now seamless. She then was seen jumping off vanishing into the night.

Minutes later the police arrived and Ben now normal was still strapped in for who knows how long. The pain made him not sure if his erection has subsided. The doors opened and they bust in to see him there, "Hey! Can you cut me loose?"

They go over to him and one says, "Anyone take shop class," one asked and a police officer named Anita Rodriguez stepped forward and she took a small plasma cutter and she cut the coils and they saw his erection as he was released. She smiled, "I know you're excited to see me but come on, Tennyson."

The cops snickered, "It was that Catwoman wannabe bitch that did this to me," he was clearly upset and embarrassed. He breathed in and out, "Sorry, just not used to having people trapping me like that and get away."

She smirked, "You need to learn then. Come on, back to the station. You're lucky she didn't leave you naked with an erection," she told him with an elbow nudge, "Good to know," he rubbed the back of his head and walked off with her while the rest stayed behind to investigate.

Ben wondered who that woman was and why he felt a familiarity that didn't make sense. But he will learn soon, this was not new to him and with the new thing in his life, Seattle was really becoming his type of town.

 **JANUARY 2012, WEEK ONE**

 **KENT, ENGLAND, UK**

 **[SATURDAY, 9:18AM]**

A young British man with blonde hair, a pointed face, a broad-shouldered build and his expression serious and concentrated on his weapons with his wand attached to his belt. He was in his study of one of the estates his family owns when his valet entered, "Sir, your father has sent an invitation to attend a concert in a two week's time," he said.

The young man groaned, "I'm a bit busy Raj," he responded but then the valet laid down the invitation on the table, "Open it, young master Rathbone. It has a surprise for you."

He eyed the valet curiously and opened it. He reads the name, "Les Musiciens du Monde. Interesting name. Now who are performing," he reads all the performers of the orchestra and one struck out immediately and did a double take at his valet, "E…Eda Kramer?"

"Apparently she's been a member for nearly five years now. She joined in the summer of 2007 and joined them in America for the academic year of 2007/2008. She returned later that year and now travels with them once a month for a week at a time. They celebrated their fifth anniversary in late 2010."

As the British young man listened he mouthed, "So that was it…" and then formed a small smile, "Well then, tell my father I'll indeed attend while I also take care of business in London until then."

"Very well sir," the valet left after saying he would return with coffee and as the doors closed he gets up and walks to a dusted picture of himself, aged 12 with Eda together in Germany, both happy and holding hands.

"Years separated, contact lost…how much I have changed, how much have you changed," he whispered to himself as he mouthed it his feelings, restrained as they were but hidden with emotion. He then walked away from it and continued with his work for what's to come based on reports; insurgents coming and another group might come as well as an investigative unit. He was curious on how all of this will play out in the next two weeks.

 **Well here we go! My prelude!**

 **The bit about Occupy Wall Street, crack dens in Rio and stop and frisk, I drew from old documentaries from Vanguard from Current TV by Christof Putzel and Mariana van Zeller from three documentaries (The 99%, City of God, Guns and Gangs, and finally The War on Weed). Well-made they were and informative on issues at the time, underreported by most of the media. As for Tottenham, of course drew from coverage done by Al Jazeera and Vice Media; it goes for Libya, Fukushima, while Haiti was again drawn from No Reservations as well.**

 **As for the piece of music, La Molinera performed by Luar Na Lubre, A. shared it with me and had to put it in. A nice change from the usual.**

 **So after this is posted, comes the official beginning of Arc III. So read, review, and critique. I again thank HolyDragoon, Lilyflower00 and A. who have helped with the story with translations and what direction to take through insightful advice. See you all soon.**


	3. JANUARY 2012

**LES MUSICIENS DU MONDE**

 **A CROSSOVER STORY**

 **2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016**

 **Well here it is, the first official chapter of Arc III. As what I have done in the prelude, I am treading into waters where I have up to now been only dipping my feet in. Now its time to dive in and see if I can bring this massive ship of a story to port without too much problem.**

 **The musical voice for this chapter is "Berlin Foot Chase" from The Bourne Supremacy soundtrack. But as well another theme that is central for this portion of the arc for the esoteric portion, "Dumbledore's Army" from the Harry Potter: Order of the Phoenix soundtrack.**

 **But also a darker theme in the aftermath of Muggles and Mystics entering the Wizarding World and that world now knowing they're not as secure as they thought. The illusion shattered in other words, as well to make them see that their world is indeed deeply connected to our world.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **JANUARY 2012, WEEK FOUR**

 **LONDON, ENGLAND, U.K.**

 **[HEATHROW INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, 1:00PM]**

Shinji and Koji were the last ones to arrive to join the rest of the orchestra so they decided to take a black cab to Central London. Shinji hailed a cab as he held his umbrella to ward off the rain, and after they loaded their luggage they headed off, " **今年は挑戦し続けています。** (This past year has been…challenging.)," Shinji spoke up first.

Koji nodded, " **確かに。 津波を引き起こした地震、それから私たち自身の国での核の崩壊、そして他の世界の出来事。 それは世界がゆっくり地獄に行くようなものです。** (Indeed. An earthquake that caused a tsunami and then a nuclear meltdown in our own country as well as other world events; it's like the world is slowly going to hell.)," the Shinto priest in training admitted with his arms crossed.

Shinji looked out the window, " **私はそう思う** **...** **しかし、私はまだそれほど望遠ではない。** (I suppose…but I'm not that hopeless just yet.)," he said and Koji gave only the hint of a smile before looking out his window.

The two boys were silent again as the black cab was now heading east for the city before Koji broke the silence, " **...** **私はモハマドが私たちのすべてと一緒に向かおうとしている場所を見渡しました。 私は、確かにいくつかの挑戦的な場所を言う必要があります。 彼の考えは何ですか？** (…I looked over the places Mohammad wants to head for with all of us. I have to say, some challenging locations indeed. What are his thoughts?)"

Shinji looked him and then at the window again. But then returned his focus to his friend, " **まあ、私は、彼が今日オーケストラであることが本当に意味することを掘り下げて欲しいと思うと思います。 ドキュメンタリープロジェクトを通じてストーリーテリングを改善できるかどうかを確認します。** (Well, I suppose he wants us to delve into what it really means to be an orchestra nowadays. And to see if we can improve our storytelling via our documentary projects.)," he explained to his friend.

Koji nodded, " **これらの新しい不正者の私たち自身のトラブルについては言及しません。 それについて言えば、今起こっていることはあなたが電話で話すことができないのですか？** (Not to mention our own troubles with these new rogues. Speaking of which, what is going on right now you are unable to talk over the phone?)," he asked the former pilot and he scooted over to whisper to him, " **私たちは従業員を介して彼らの使命を浸透させています。** (We're infiltrating their ministry via an employee.)," which Koji's eyes widened, " **何？** (What?)"

 **MEANWHILE IN CENTRAL LONDON**

Near Piccadilly Circus in one of the small streets that led to smaller alleys a woman was heading for what seemed to be a decrepit building. She opened the door and sees an elevator's doors open, "Where to miss," a man was there to greet her in a clean dark green uniform.

"The Ministry's Department of New Technology," she told him as she clutched her bag. The man nodded and the elevator headed down for five floors and then moved backwards for several moments and down seven more floors and then over the intercom came a message, "Welcome to the Department of New Technology."

The woman thanked the elevator operator and headed down the black tiled hallway to her department. It was a relatively new department where it was the magical society's new foray into the 21st century, the Internet and the even more recent advent of social media. Unfortunately with the younger generation more adept online than older generations there has been a call to control the uploading of videos as well as the normal population from stumbling upon their world via these videos. So whenever someone non-magical would try to see a video like young wizards or witches performing magic an error message would pop up or the uploads would be manipulated so that it would look like they were created with Photoshop or some other after effects software. However, today was different when she approached the entrance.

"Wand check," a security guard requested and she held out her wand to make sure it was hers by having as usual, water coming out in a fountain like effect. Then she showed her ID and was allowed entry, "Have a good day at work miss," he tipped his hat and she smiled kindly as she headed for her workstation.

She sets down her purse besides her computer and pulls out a USB drive. She installs it and puts in her password. She then continued working while the drive's light then beeped green.

 **[Music bit "Backdoor Breach" from Jason Bourne]**

 **[THE STRAND PALACE HOTEL, 1:12PM]**

After a few minutes of waiting Dante got a pop up window where he has access, "Fatma I can just kiss you and make babies with you right now," he called out across the room while she was in the bathroom drying her hair, "Your contact in Scarlett has great access."

She laughed as she stepped out with her hair now dried and dressed in black boots, dark blue leggings and a black blouse with a burgundy turtleneck, "Is that proposal," she humored.

He turned around and grinned with him in a woolen vest over a white shirt and grey trousers. His shoes were off with only grey socks on, "Perhaps, but these past few months our plan has paid off while we were covering the Occupy protests from New York to Madrid and even Istanbul," he replied.

She walked to him and placed her hands on his shoulders as he worked on accessing the algorithm with the help of Scarlett, her team as well as those he's worked with in the past; Tucker (Philadelphia), Mike (The Bronx, New York City), Yussef (Istanbul), Andrew (London), Vladimir (Moscow), and Claude (Paris), they all now have access to a brand new system before the insurgents do. However, they also have to keep in mind of the magical authorities their mystic friends have warned them about as well as their response time, which was rapid if they were detected.

 **BACK AT THE DEPARTMENT OF NEW TECHNOLOGY**

The woman in question was typing away and doing mouse clicks on various windows to allow access into the system with regards to keep track of various wizards and witches who now have access to the Internet to share their magical talents with each other. It's this sort of security that perhaps the insurgents are using to block their activity from even the likes of MI5/MI6 and the National Security Agency. She was aiding the hackers as a concerned citizen of impending terror from the WWAEI, as well as the safety of her grandparents and parents who have helped her to get to this point via her education and support. As a window popped up to allow the download she looked at the portraits one more time, she clicked her mouse and it started.

 **BACK AT THE STRAND PALACE**

"Okay everyone, it's started. With our past attempts to warn them with information regarding this group, at least this will get their attention," Dante told those online via a secured connection for video chat.

"We have a 15 minute window before we are found out. However, with multiple proxy servers, we should finish this shortly," Scarlett told him, "This plan is brilliant," she added with a grin and he smiled.

"No problem and with a phishing file you have in our mole's USB, her network won't catch it yet," but then Andrew detected something, "An alert has been sent. Their security has been notified and will storm the department in seven minutes."

They all cursed, " **Merde!** We won't have time to complete the download," Claude declared, "We need to log out immediately," he added as he looked at his own monitor, "A plan B is required!"

"Cool it. We've been through this before," Tucker spoke up, "Play it cool. First step is they ask for confirmation. Then they'll storm our network. But yeah, the woman in the department has to get mobile soon and fast," he warned them of their window now closing with a glimmer of hope.

 **BACK IN THE DEPARTMENT**

The woman in question was now hearing an alarm in her sector, " _ **Possible hack in progress. Quit your work and head out immediately**_ ," was said over the intercom system.

She stopped the hack for a moment and took out her phone and resumed it via a mobile network. She shut down her work bit by bit; she was a methodical woman making sure she can continue later. She checked her watch, "Eleven minutes remaining. Best get a move on," she then shut down her computer and moved to plan B, mobile hacking.

As she gathered her things she and other employees formed in single file and walked out of the department and took different elevator networks to the main atrium where many other employees were either going to different branches or evacuated in case an intruder was inside the ministry. She didn't have time, _'I hope the others get here soon.'_

 **STRAND PALACE**

"Okay we're back on. Good thing she has a connection to our mobile network down there," Yussef said in his window, stating that the woman was using her phone as a mobile outsourcing router, "But how was she able to give her phone the same remote access capability as her USB drive which she has to disconnect right now?"

His question was a good one but then Scarlett was silent and Dante looked at her, "Explain miss, now."

Scarlett coyly smiled at him, "Well…this gives us more time. Now what we have to do is head for the location and use multiple signals our phones can pick up and proceed with the download. I'll meet you there," she told him and her screen went to black.

He cursed, " **Joder!** Fatma you're in charge of this station! Damn it," he puts on his shoes and heads out of the suite, running for the elevator as fast as he can.

 **MEANWHILE, UP NORTH**

 **SCOTTISH HIGHLANDS**

 **[COLLEGE OF ADVANCED MAGICAL STUDIES, 1:21PM]**

Snow was falling in the fjord area where a loch was frozen only at the edges while the remaining body of water remained free flowing. The castle has stood here for 1100 years, longer than the legacy of the Great Esoteric War. It also lies 50 miles north of a boarding school for primary magical learning, for students from ages 11-17. What makes this unique is it has ties to Germany, France, Holland, Spain and Ireland; for one the country as a whole has history with those nations either through trade or war, but also, more importantly, the first to begin the steps in rectifying relations since World War II between magi groups. The new aim now is to improve relations with the mystical communities but also, hoping to admit mystic students; but the issue with that lies in the current standardized education model does not suit the needs of mystics, whose training is highly personalized, depending on families and communities.

But right now, the main issue is the first match since students returned from winter holiday. A football match between two dorms: The Red Lion and the Black Leviathan dorms, but this is football with a magical touch. In fact the sport is a mixture of football with rugby where their shoes allowed them fly above to floating platforms of the field where both sides try to score goals in one of three rings: The center was worth ten while the other two are worth five a piece. With the snow and wind in effect it just added to the excitement and drama of the match, trying to score and tackling each other was just the frosting on the cake at this point.

One of the witches in the stands, Henriette Fournier, a French student originally from Provence with her winter coat on, her curly brown hair flowing but also wearing a scarf and hat, with warm trousers as well was reading ' _The Eagle's Eye_ ' paper, the equivalent of The Guardian newspaper on the new development of the ministry's new department, "Come on Henriette," William Underwood, the Yorkshire native told her who was tall with an athletic build, broad-shouldered with dirty blonde hair with a heavy woolen coat on and hat, "James is out in front!"

"I know," she said, "Just trying to read a bit here. Top security for this new department and tight as a drum," she told him, "I know. My dad tells me enough when he writes and when he heads home from work," he told her, "Oh close one James," he hollered out.

"Aren't there threats of breaking in from outside parties," she asked loudly so he can hear him, "Nah, only idiots would do that," he responded, which she took at face value, but something was bothering her about this.

 **BACK IN LONDON**

 **[PICCADILLY CIRCUS, 1:31PM]**

Dante and Scarlett arrived at the location but to find the actual building was proving frustrating. As both walked on opposite ends of the area, until they come across an adjacent building where according to CCTV the woman in question headed inside. Then the two see each other, "What now," Dante asked her, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we enter the server room inside. But not the main one, but rather the secondary server that allows them access the Internet upstairs, plus, our opportunity to…"

But he stopped her and he notices a group of men coming around the corner, "Come on," he took her by the arm and walked off as friends while he was monitoring the Wi-Fi signal off his phone. As the two headed for an alleyway he glances at the group of men who entered the building in question and disappeared, confounding him.

The two looked around and he sent her a text:

[We're in range. But is there a blind spot to get access inside the building upstairs?]

He waited for a moment for a response:

[No need. Remain where you are.]

Indeed, there was another part of the plan, one that Scarlett didn't tell the hacker group anything about…

 **[TRAFALGAR SQUARE, 1:34PM]**

Scarlett's private team of black hat hackers were using a satellite dish to use as a way to gain more direct access to the elusive network used by the wizards. With the woman in question and using their own network layout in an office space five stories up in one of the buildings were typing away and clicking their mouse away, "Look at this. The key logger," one told another.

The de-facto leader looked at it, "Relay this to our new allies. Now," he told him and off they went, to the races, "The sooner we get this algorithm before the enemy does, the better. We'll handle the legal ramifications later."

His tech crew understood and set to work on this right away, making sure LMM and their network will soon have access by the end of the day.

 **MEANWHILE…**

Back in the Ministry of Magic, the woman in question was standing in the middle of the crowd got the message on her phone. She walked up to the security Auror, "Excuse me sir. How long must we wait here," she asked politely.

"Until the security search is complete. There is a possibility that an outsider has breached our defenses. Shouldn't be too long miss," he told her and she nodded as she then headed back to her spot.

She looked around to find an opening to disappear. After a few moments she then got a text: 

[We're ready. On standby.]

She then responded with: 

[All right. Use Dante and Scarlett's phones to do the rest of the work. They are close.]

And so she sent the two a message:

[Calibrate your phones to the incoming signal to use as routers so their R.A.T. inside the network can now proceed with the download.]

She waited:

[All right. Do it fast.]

[We can't wait longer. Aurors are patrolling the surface as well.]

At this moment she knew time was running out and now getting anxious.

 **MEANWHILE BACK IN TRAFALGAR SQUARE**

Scarlett's team now got hold of the R.A.T. (Remote Access Tool) left in the network on standby and used the closest phones to the network to hitch a ride on to gain access. So with a few more moments to spare they gained access and now, "We're in."

"Proceed with the download," he ordered and with an arrangement with the others, as well as a system of five servers in Poland, France, Russia, Turkey and Spain, they were able to have the computing power necessary to achieve their goals.

In the Ministry the Aurors issued a green light to allow everyone back to work while the woman in question breathed a sigh of relief when she got a message on her phone:

[We're in. By sundown we should have it.]

And indeed, when the sun had set that day the entire magical community were shocked that someone had indeed breeched their ministry from the outside and in a manner they still have no experience with, hacking their new computer system and the magical press had a field day.

 **[End music bit]**

 **THAT EVENING, BACK AT THE MAGICAL COLLEGE…**

 **[THE RED LION DORMITORY, 9:34PM]**

In the Red Lion dormitory, the house was ablaze with a rare stalemate match and itching to get a move on for a rematch next week, especially James who was now discussing plans to win with William and they see Henriette sitting down listening to the radio with old-fashioned looking headphones. James Parker is the son of a wizard and witch who first led the first wave of resistance against a dark wizard who was now imprisoned since the mid-1990s and has black hair with blue eyes with a toned build due to the sport he plays. Indeed, the overall technology of the magi stopped progressing between 1941-1962. So if technology were to be used, they're all old-fashioned by modern sensibilities. In this case, Henriette and Jane using a radio that could have been from the first World War with some magical adjustments.

"Henriette? Jane? What are you listening to," James spoke up as Jane looked up, "Shush…we're trying to listen," she told him off.

William rolled his eyes, "Why not just unplug and have us listen," he took put their headphone plugs despite their protests and the news blared out:

" _ **This is Nicholas Highsmith reporting live from the Ministry for Magic. Earlier today there was a possible breach and by sundown, those earlier reports were confirmed. An outside group has breached the new Department of New Technology via the Muggle technique of hacking the server with at this moment unknown means. Aurors have been called in to investigate and we will follow up on this event as it goes on.**_

This caught everybody's attention and then the news got more intriguing and now legitimately terrifying:

 _ **In other news, there are reports where an insurgent group are threatening with the breaking in our North Sea prison to break free a dark wizard captured in the late 1990s, Grandmaster Slawomir with suspected dark wizard and his former second in command, Renocilius and lieutenant Helena Staunton. If these reports are indeed accurate, then it seems the British community of witches; wizards and even mystics will be in great risk. We follow up on these reports as the story develops…**_

Henriette turns off the radio and looked around, "…What are we going to do," she asked James, "…I don't know. This is far bigger than anything we have heard about since the dark lord's first downfall. My parents had a hard time when Slawomir caused trouble here when he declared plans to conquer the mainland."

"But then what about the mystics," Jane asked around, "No doubt even they are taking notice of this situation," but William scoffed, "I doubt it. Those prats don't get interested unless it targets them specifically. They didn't get involved with Slawomir because they felt it was not important enough."

Then another student, a Scot this time Hanford Allaway, a Scottish boy their age with a innocent face, brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, extremely talented in natural healing plants and charms, walked into their dormitory's common room, "Hey listen up! Alastair is in his estate in Kent! Plus I heard he already knows who might be responsible with the hack that went on at the ministry!"

The students around them were listening intently, "Really? How does he know," Jane asked which Hanford nodded, "I don't know, but it would be pretty wicked to find out," he told them.

"Should we tell the others," James asked his friends, "I mean some of us have known him for seven years," he added and William thought on it and then Jane suggested, "Should we tell the others in the other dorms? And then we sneak into London by morning."

"We can't do that just so freely," Henriette felt that this was a bad idea and going to London now would be like going to a hot zone at the moment, "The Aurors would definitely monitor traffic of people in and out of London," she reminded them.

"But to not know what is going on and perhaps Alastair knowing who are the culprits is just too good to pass up," William countered, "Come on. Let's just go and see and we'll be back by tomorrow night."

She was still unsure, but then ultimately agreed to tag along. Soon enough, James, William, Jane, Hanford and Henriette headed for the three other dorms: **The Golden Eagle** , **Black Leviathan** and **White Stag** dormitories to find their friends in question. So in the Golden Eagle dorm they found Angelina Assendorp a Dutch girl with fair blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and with a wistful but deep personality and Basilio Abatangelo an Italian exchange student from Genoa who had an air of haughtiness and intelligence, but in terms of knowing Alastair he knew him the best. Then they headed for the White Stag dorm where they found Anthony Jernigan, a Welsh student, tall, fair in appearance with brown hair and green eyes and one of the more handsome students, but he has a great work ethic and talent for dueling. Then they headed for the Black Leviathan dorm where they found Rachel Brunner who is a transfer student from Bavaria with short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes with ties to old wizarding lines in the region, as well as two old friends of Alastair. One Spaniard and an Irishman named Vincente Gonzalez Arroyo and Michael Barrett where both are big and tall, a balance of muscle and fat but more of the former with short, buzz cut hairstyles.

Afterwards they waited for early morning before the sun rose so they can use the main fireplaces in their dorms' common rooms to Floo their way to someone they all know and his reputation as one of the youngest Aurors for Wizarding UK as well as one of the few in their camp who have gone to the magical dimension for years of training as well as becoming part of an old tradition of politics and social graces called "The Game".

 **TUESDAY**

 **KENT, ENGLAND, UK**

 **[RATHBONE ESTATE, 5:34AM]**

Alastair was in his study early in the morning going over intelligence the Auror organization sent him in the past 15 hours since the start of the hack and who were involved. He knew ahead of time who might be responsible, but as for their agenda he was still somewhat in the dark. But as he went over the documents his fireplace acted up and he stood up. The fire turned emerald green and one person came out and then another, and another and sooner than he knows it, a total of eleven people stepped out of the fireplace. Alastair loosened his grip on his wand and looks at them and recognizes some, "James, Michael, a pleasant surprise, same with you Basilio and Rachel. However, Jane and William, interesting to see you two here,"

William never particularly close to Alastair, but he respected him for his talents as a wizard but also as a one on one combatant, as far as he's heard anyway. His younger sister Jane greeted back, "It is. And I'm sure you're aware of what is going on in London," she got to the point.

He smiled, "Indeed and as you can see on the board, my most probable suspects," and the group looked at ID photos that are apparently from different nations. They were surprised with ¾ of the photos were the identities of, "Muggles? Muggles infiltrated the ministry," William was more than surprised, more along the lines of shocked.

"Well, yes and no. Three of them," Alastair pointed to the photos of Shinji, Asuka, and Dante, "Are Muggles, where based on their communications, were polishing up the ideas of how to infiltrate. With advice from these five," he pointed to the mystics: Wilfredo, Cecilia, Fatma, Delilah and Koji, "And hackers," he then pointed to the pictures of Tucker, Scarlett, and the rest of their teams.

The group was flabbergasted, "How is this done? Not since 1666 when the fires ravaged London were an infiltration happened regarding alchemic secrets," Jane spoke up about that moment of history.

"You're correct. However…I suspect that there is a hidden agenda for their hack. Nevertheless, London is on full lockdown, especially Mahogany Row near Piccadilly Circus. Aurors are monitoring magical and mystical groups moving in and out of the city," Alastair told them.

"But what if…what if these people who are your main suspects decide to run," Rachel asked, now curious if those on the wall are dangerous. But before he can answer his valet, an Indian British man named Rajesh entered, "Sir, your father wishes to know if you would still attend the concert this weekend in London," he asked and Alastair nodded, "I would yes."

"He also wishes to know if you would like to accompany him and your mother today to see the morning rehearsals in Covent Garden," he asked again and Alastair looked at him and then at his friends who dropped by, "Why not, I'll come. How about you," he asked them.

"Uh…sure. What orchestra are we seeing," Rachel asked, even though unsure, she wanted to tag along simply because of Alastair, "Well, an American based orchestra with an international flair; Les Musiciens du Louvre."

Henriette jumped up, "Really? Oh we must go! They are extraordinary," she exclaimed and William who is not up for classical music, hardly at all really, but seeing her excited to go he relented, "How are we getting there?"

After asking that Rajesh led them to the dining room, "Breakfast will be served early and then we will take several cars to take us there. Master Rathbone Sr. wishes it as well as Mistress Rathbone," he told them, referring to Alastair's parents.

Then Alastair's younger brother walked down the steps in a dress robe over his navy blue pajamas and slippers, "Rajesh, good morning," he asked cheerily and looked at his older brother and his friends, "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing too important at the moment. Now come, breakfast will be served and then we head for London," he told him and he joined the others as they entered the dining room, shortly after the two's parents arrived already dressed.

 **MEANWHILE IN LONDON**

 **[CADOGAN HALL, CHELSEA/BELGRAVIA, 8:23AM]**

The orchestra was setting up in the same concert hall they performed in five years ago. It was serendipitous to say the least, with what feels to be coming full circle in how their current orchestral model got started and how much it has progressed since then. Zach and Zane were setting up the cameras and microphones, Dante was at the computer set up to stream their rehearsals online along with Scarlett who volunteered her services, and the rest of the group were tuning their instruments and catching up on small talk since yesterday's events. Their new honorary member Oskana Yurlova won't be officially performing with them until their next trip next month in Mozambique, their first ever trip to the African continent.

Outside the concert hall black, luxurious cars arrived in the form of Rolls Royce's' as well as Bentleys'. They got out in their coats and scarves with the young women wearing boots or sneakers. Alastair along with his father and younger brother dressed in a three-piece suit with an overcoat on, their mother was in a business dress with her coat on. Their valet and drivers agreed to stay outside while the rest entered the concert hall. As they entered the hall they see the orchestra setting up and tuning, seeing music students, concert organizers and music director Peter Wright from the Royal Academy of Music there talking with Mohammad and his wife Catherine with Dania. One of the concert organizers approached Rathbone Sr. and shook his hand, "Glad you could come today. And I see you've brought your wife, a pleasure as well."

She nodded her head, "And we've brought along extra guests with us. Would that be all right," she asked and the concert organizer nodded, "Not a problem at all. Please come and have a seat, all of you," he looked at them all.

The college aged wizards and witches followed the Rathbone family to their area of seats. William was grumbling about boring baroque music while Henriette was chastising him for his commentary while the others were more curious as they hear the orchestra on stage chatting as they were getting ready and using very, very blue language in their banter. As Alastair sat down he immediately noticed Eda in her seat as violist but also sees her other case, a violin case beside her on the floor. He admired her graceful form, her brown hair down past her shoulders, with a blue turtleneck sweater that complimented her as well as her thigh high boots that looked enticing with her dark blue jeans.

Mohammad was going over the schedule when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder, "Ah Peter, are you comfortable," he asked and the older man nodded with a smile, "Very much so. Say have you heard from Armand lately?"

"Uh yes I have. He participated in the Keats Institute concert last month. Very interesting but he asked if I should give it a try," he told his former mentor, "What have you, said, sir," Peter asked.

Mohammad sighed, "I declined. Les Musiciens was never formed to participate in competitions. Besides I don't think…I should. I was never good enough for such an honor. My colleagues have however participated. I am proud of them," which then Peter noticed a very subtle look of sadness in his former student, "Then why not take part?"

Mohammad gathered his sheets of music for rehearsals, "I knew my place then sir. I wasn't good enough for a future chance. Even now I'm still not sure," he gets up and heads for the stage. Peter looks on while Dania approached him as his wife Catherine sits down, "Still not convinced huh," she asked her husband.

Peter nodded a no, "Not a bit. Dania why can't he see he's surpassed himself from 1986," he asked to which she responded, "Because he wants to prove himself that one day he would participate and take the grand prize. His colleagues got their chances to study with maestro Dario Belmonte and he did not. It was one of our reasons to head for America at the time."

Peter and Catherine listened and realized Mohammad has worked hard all his life for a chance, he lost. But they also know he's moved beyond it now and doesn't need the grand prize, "But still, it would be great if he just participated. If not for the prize but at least to show his skills along with his orchestra," Catherine spoke, "They deserve it at least," she added.

While the orchestra talked they noticed Mohammad walking onstage, "You have had a partial day off yesterday and rehearsed during the evening, which I know was out of character of me but as you know, last minute changes are a given. So thank our concert organizers that we can perform once more here in Cadogan Hall," he told them.

Which they did and thanked the group in unison, "Thank you," as well as in multiple languages; then Mohammad spoke again, "Now then as a reminder. We have rehearsed even while we were all busy last month with our assignments. We will perform two pieces by Henry Purcell, one piece by Charpentier, Te Deum and one piece by Rameau. So an Anglo-Franco evening pretty much…like before," he laughed, as did a few others and most looked forward to perform Charpentier's piece again and with the choir from the Paris Conservatory coming today to boot.

"But I promise you guys, new material this second half of our year. Now! Let's get to it," he told them and they were ready to rehearse their first piece of the day.

 **MEANWHILE IN THE NORTH SEA**

Several hundred miles off the coast of Scotland, 50 miles from the wind farms the country has installed for its electrical grid to fight global warming, a prison escape was underway, "Send a flash message to Scottish headquarters and to the ministry immediately," the head warden of the prison shouted to his men.

Several used the Floo network to head for Glasgow and London but he and the rest were scrambling to ward off the attackers who have Apparated there. Curses and magical blasts were flying about; blasting stone and several were launched back to the walls of the closed cells.

The man in charge of the wizards and witches attacking the prison launched several killing curses at the guards and was in a duel with the head ward for control of the prison. But this was a diversion as the others rushed downstairs and attacked the guards in ferocious manner, using curses to cut them up violently. A bloody mess ensues until they finally get to the cell where one shouted, " _Bombarda Maxima!"_

The door and masonry exploded inward and inside an elderly man with the posture of someone much younger, his energy still robust, "My lord," one knelt on his knee as did the other.

The old man looked at them, "I see Cornelius finally mustered a force to come get me," he said in a sardonic way, "No, we are of the WWAEI. We have learned of your past deeds. We wish for you to offer your services while in return we will offer our own unique qualities as well."

Then one took out a long box from his bag, "A wizard can't fight without the use of a wand," he said and opened it, it was the old wizard's wand they got in storage when they broke in. It was a tough steal with enchantment spells around it to prevent theft but they got it.

He held his wand, made of holly, 13 inches long with a core of unicorn hair. Warmth immediately seeped through him and it was like reuniting with an old friend, "Yes, now come."

So they followed him upstairs to where the warden and the remaining guards were disposed off with bullets once they were disarmed. Cornelius scolded them for using Muggle means, but then the old wizard coughed and he stood at attention, "Now sir, no need to be rude. We need new blood in order to bring about or revolution and these people of the WWAEI are our brethren in arms and in spirit."

The group bowed and Cornelius as well, though he bowed with slight intimidation of his former leader who is now free. The old wizard was given a robe over his shabby prison uniform and soon they Apparated away from the prison. By that afternoon every witch and wizard now knows of the headline:

' _ **Dark Lord Slawomir has escaped from prison!'**_

Meanwhile another wizard, heading to London via a car, with his driver stating, "We are approaching London as we speak sir," and the wizard nodded, fingering his scars on his right eyebrow and near his bottom lip, close to the chin.

"Have us check in our base of operations. We shall not make a move until all players are present," he instructed, "Very well, sir," and off they go on the rain slicked highway, southward to London.

 **[Music bit: "Alexanderplatz" The Bourne Supremacy Extended Score]**

 **WEDNESDAY**

 **LONDON, ENGLAND, UK**

 **[ST. PAUL'S CATHEDRAL, 11:23AM]**

Eda was standing outside the steps of the cathedral with London's own encampment of the Occupy Movement fighting on to remain where they were. Her scarf wrapped around her neck to keep her warm, her coat buttoned up and looked up and around, looking out for her friends on the rooftops of the surrounding buildings. Dante used his drone to monitor the activity below between the protestors and the police, ready for any confrontation.

 **MEANWHILE AT THE STRAND PALACE HOTEL**

With rehearsals finished for lunchtime, Scarlett and her team of hackers were in the conference room where the tech hub for the orchestra was set up. The rest of the musicians helped out by communicating with the others near the cathedral for their plan, to meet an old friend who is coincidentally investigating the same group they are after, Yuri Ivanovich. He was there with his mystic deputy officer of a Russian task force of mystics for the Order of the White Lotus of Turkey to investigate when and where the WWAEI will strike. Since the orchestra found out, they reached out to him and requested they meet. He agreed as long as they send at least one or two people. Eda and Asuka volunteered.

 **BACK AT THE CATHEDRAL**

Eda was standing there and sees Asuka approaching her with her marine green jacket over her pants with black boots on, "I scouted the area, we're safe for the moment," she told her.

"Where is he," Eda asked anxiously, "He said he would be here," she added as she looked around, "I don't like we're out in the open. Especially with what the mystics told us about what is going on around here since the hack," she whispered to her the last part.

"As long as we are not near Mahogany Row we're fine. And besides, Dante is not using it at this moment. He's only monitoring us from his vantage point above," Asuka motioned her head to the building across the street and they do indeed see the drone above them.

Eda's phone rang and she knew the others back at the hotel would be listening in on the call, "Hello?"

"There is a black cab coming in a few moments. Prepare to enter so we may talk," and the call ended and she looked around for a black cab and she noticed one and then two coming from the other direction but it was on the other side of the street.

Then a black cab came on her side and she and Asuka headed for it to see if it was Yuri inside it. Sure enough he was inside " **Залезай.** (Get in.)," he told the two in Russian. He then told the cab driver, "Head down two blocks and then make a left for one block."

"Yes sir," and the driver did just that with the rest of those on the roofs were observing them via binoculars and Dante with the drone but he remember to only allow it to fly up 400 feet.

 **MEANWHILE**

Adjacent to St. Paul's Cathedral several Aurors were monitoring the area of protestors and police. They noticed two women who entered a black cab and heading off, "Sir, the two women entered a black cab and heading down several blocks. But not leaving the immediate area," one Auror communicated to Alastair via a palantir.

"Keep an eye on their movements. As well as for those who are remaining within the vicinity of the cathedral," his voice spoke out of the stone, "Understood sir," the Auror replied and continued to monitor the area.

"Those bloody wankers got the drop on us at the ministry all for a new code we are still trying to incorporate into our own Internet," one spoke out to him as he looked through his spyglass.

The other looked at him briefly before returning his gaze to the area, "They may be wankers but so far no direct criminal activity. Their set up is closer to our own on monitoring for a potential situation to occur. Nevertheless," he continued, "We must get them to cooperate with us or…or we arrest them."

The second looked at him and nodded, "Agreed."

 **MEANWHILE**

As the black cab stopped the driver got out, " **А теперь дамы, объясните, что происходит и почему вы рисковать своей жизнью и средства к существованию еще раз?** (Now then ladies, explain what is going on and why are you risking your lives and livelihoods once more?)," he wasted no time in asking them and the two began explaining the situation.

They told him of what has transpired so far, but their current positioning around the cathedral was to find the target on their part, a high level official from the ministry itself who has orchestrated and laundered financial security for the WWAEI and more shockingly allowed security to be lax when they breached the wizarding prison in the North Sea. And using their now new access to the wizarding computer system, they can now keep up with the rogues on the ground and with the algorithm can monitor them in a mobile way internationally.

Yuri listened to them, " **Хм, что показательно, чтобы не сказать больше. Но помните, что вы в логово льва, так сказать о том, кто рассматривает свои действия как уголовное преступление, несмотря на ваши намерения.** (Hmm, that is revealing to say the least. But remember you are in the lion's den so to speak regarding who views your actions as a criminal offense, despite your intentions.)"

" **Мы вроде понял, что много.** (We sort of figured that much.)," Asuka responded and added with, " **Тем не менее вы на нашей стороне относительно конфликтующих повесток вы сейчас стоят?** (Nevertheless are you on our side regarding conflicting agendas you are now faced with?)," she asked and he nodded.

" **Конечно. Я не могу забыть свои действия в Москве, касающиеся GBCC и ваших друзей мистические держит свои собственные против этих неонацистских лохи.** (Of course. I can't forget your actions in Moscow regarding the GBCC and your mystic friends holding their own against those neo-Nazi fuckers.)," he told her and breathed in and out as he looked out at the grey day of London, " **Я повременить худший из авроров на хвосте, но имейте в виду, они как вкопанные, чтобы привести вас на допрос, как вы все они находятся в поиске своей цели на землю вмятину в WWAEI. Будьте готовы к этому.** (I'll hold off the worst of the Aurors on your tail but be warned, they are as driven to bring you in for questioning as you all are in finding your target to land a dent in the WWAEI. Be prepared for it.)," he warned them and the two women nodded.

He checked his watch, " **Время вышло. Прошу прощения, мы не можем говорить гораздо дольше. Но меры предосторожности и все.** (Time's up. I apologize we can't talk for much longer. But precautions and all.)," he said as he shook their hands, " **Помните, что вы наблюдали, как кто-то добросовестный и умный, как ваш коллега Данте. Просто кое что для раздумий.** (Remember, you are watched someone as diligent and intelligent as your colleague Dante. Just something to think about.)," he added and the two took this to heart.

Asuka and Eda left the cab and made their way back to St. Paul's, "Kevin will be here tomorrow morning. He already went over the plan with Gwen and I am ready for my part," she told her red-headed colleague, "Good. Just remember when shit goes down, keep going and remain calm. Just like Philadelphia, okay?"

Eda smiled, "Come on Asuka, you know me," she said with a smirk, "If the cops can't chase me down, what makes wizards with wands can," and Asuka chuckled, "Okay, just be a lady about it."

The two continued their banter about it while others however looked on…

 **MEANWHILE**

As the Aurors observed the area they noticed the two women from the orchestra leaving the black cab, "Sir, the two women are making their way back to the cathedral and the cab itself is leaving the area altogether. Do we approach the two women?"

"Hold your ground and monitor them for now. However, we will place you and others in and around Mahogany Row. If they make a move towards there we will bring them in and it confirms our suspicions about them regarding the hack, regardless of their intentions."

"Roger sir," the Auror said and ceased communications and continued observing the rest of LMM as they see them reporting on the event below, "Very disconcerting how Muggles are making their anger palpable," he whispered.

"Indeed. The police's reaction to them as well as the protestors occupying public space; very unusual compared to our standards," the other spoke and continued observing and then the drove rose up, "And their surveillance methods have advanced, even if its for their press or law enforcement agencies," he added.

The older Auror nodded, "Signs and wonders," he stated simply.

 **[End music bit]**

 **LATER THAT EVENING**

 **[THE BLACKFRIAR PUB, CENTRAL LONDON, 10:02PM]**

Eda was in the pub drinking alone even with the packed environment, a glass of scotch when then she sees Alastair coming in in a formal, elegant three-piece suit with a pinstriped midnight blue double-breasted blazer with matching trousers, green tie, and his blonde hair combed to the left. She was dressed in a turtleneck sweater colored blue with her black jeans and boots, "Nice to see you here in a regular pub, rich boy," she retorted playfully.

He sat down next to her, "I may be rich, but I do have class," he bowed his head slightly and sat down next to her, "One pint of stout please," he asked the bartender who nodded and proceeded to fill the glass.

Eda was silent as the chatter and music played, a soft jazz, "…You know, when you came yesterday to watch us rehearsing I was surprised. But why haven't you approached me as did your friends who went around and asked us questions," she gently prodded his mind.

He accepted his pint and took a sip before responding, "Well my dear, I was at a loss for words. It's been seven years since we have seen each other, talked to one another," he said and had a glint of longing and something unreadable in his eyes.

She looked down at her glass, "No word, not a call. I tried sending letters every week to see if you were all right. But all of my letters were returned to me. I kept everyone of them," she revealed to him, "Funny…there was so much I would express if I ever hear from you or see you…but now," she raised her glass and took a sip and was silent.

"What," he gently prodded to which she was silent, "Now I'm wordless," she admitted as she finished her drink and was about to leave, but he gently grabbed her hand, "You're leaving on my account?"

She looked at him and he noticed something in her eyes; a desire to open up more as well as to be on guard for some reason, "No, I just have to return to my hotel," she said but he gently motioned her to sit down, "Please…once I finish my pint I'll take you back, as a gentleman I insist."

She eyed him curiously and then complied, "All right. I'll let you," she said and he relaxed as he drank his stout. So she checked her Twitter feed regarding the orchestra's activities regarding what their covering on the Occupy movement as well as their baroque repertoire, not noting how he was taking glances at her.

When he finished the two exited the pub and he hailed a black cab, "The Strand Palace please," Eda said and the man nodded and off they went. The ride was relatively quiet as both looked out at London as it rained slightly, "Eda," he started to talk and she looked at him.

"…What are your hobbies these days," he asked casually and she smiled a bit as she looked out again, "I drive. Race sometimes but nothing special. I also exercise too and swim to relax," she said, "Nothing special really."

"I disagree. Anything you do catches my eye," he said as the cab then drove off for a short ride, "Why come out here for a drink? You could have gone to St, John's in Central London for convenience," he told her and she smiled, "I know but I wanted to stretch my legs a bit. I've been here before but didn't get to explore it. This time I aim to change that."

He looked at her and can't help but notice she's grown into a beauty in his eyes and wanted to invite her to his home for the night. Nothing amorous but just to be in her company a bit longer. But he knew not to, it pained him that she was with hackers who infiltrated the Department of New Technology and might be part of a plan to be carried out tomorrow. But he can't bring himself to arrest her or detain her somewhere to keep her out of harm's way so he can hunt down the others. But he played it cool and for the next few minutes of just relaxing and making small talk and attempting to catch up, despite the limited window at the moment, they finally arrived back at the hotel, "Thank you," she told the cab driver.

"Not a problem," he said and she paid him, and then she turned to Alastair, "I'll see you on concert night," she asked and he smiled charmingly, "Most definitely," and she smiled at that. So she waved goodbye as the cab drove off.

 **THURSDAY**

 **LONDON, ENGLAND, UK**

 **[THE STRAND PALACE, CENTRAL LONDON, 7:01AM]**

Moans and groans filled Dante room as he was having sex with Fatma. She stayed with him in his room for the past few days when normally she would be bunked with Juliette or Christine. But this past week since she knew Dante was under stress coordinating this operation for the past few months with few resources, this was their 'now or never' moment and they better pull it off or their gamble was all for nothing. But right now, Dante was focused on Fatma solely, "Yes! Yes! Right there! Right…" she exclaimed and was startled as he moved her legs to move her to his right.

He gripped her hips firmly and pumped her in and out. He leaned forward, "Fatma…" he started and placed his head on her right shoulder, "This afternoon…I'm scared for us."

She looked at him and caressed his face with her right hand, "Don't be. Now please, let's start our day right. I beg you," she moaned and he grabbed her right leg, held it up and resumed to move his hips with strength and confidence. Twenty minutes later he was nearing his climax, now doggy style and once he did, he lied on top of her but supported his weight as he held the bedframe.

He gently kissed her along the contours of her neck and shoulders, "I love you," he said as if it were a mantra, "Dante…no matter what, we're thick as thieves," she told him and he smiled and shared a gentle kiss on the lips.

Afterwards they got up and cleaned up with the two showering together, with some sensual play to make it more enjoyable while also preparing for both morning rehearsals and afternoon escapades to catch their man and make their case known. What they don't know is the magical authorities are making their moves to protect their area as well, against them and against WWAEI.

 **MEANWHILE NEAR PICCADILLY CIRCUS,**

 **[MAHOGANY ROW, WIZARDING LONDON WARD, 8:23AM]**

Aurors were already stationed in and around the area following the plan set up by Alastair. Mahogany Row is a section of Wizarding London where it's an alley of store fronts and homes five stories high with store fronts still with signs that showcase what they do as it was centuries earlier. In other words the area has a pre-Industrial vibe if a regular person would somehow stumble across here. The vendors and customers were on edge a bit and Mr. and Mrs. Underwood were discussing the situation with the Parkers, "Can you believe all of this for an infiltration of the ministry? How is your department handling this," Mary Underwood asked her husband Martin about it.

He works for the Department of Internal Security and is a bit pudgy but no off putting, normal for middle-aged men and like their children both have fair skin and red hair, "We are in a bind here. One to make sure to investigate every head of each department and now looking into the workers. But we also don't want them to be intimidated to come to work as well. Paul, what about you and Lisbeth," he asked the Parkers.

The Parkers met when Paul was working for magical authorities in Uppsala where he met Lisbeth. Both work and their son James is now in university, and both work not as Aurors but rather as the equivalent of special investigators, "A mess. There was a lax in security as we can gather, but also a steady decrease in funding it. Not sure how the Aurors would find the culprits if they failed twice in preventing the hack and losing a former dark lord from prison."

Paul said and Lisbeh spoke up as well, "More on a matter of complacency since his downfall in the 90s. Since the country's ministry has relaxed on internal security, it's no surprise this happened," as she said this Mary scoffed.

"That and they all bollocksed up the whole country for both sides. Not including how the Muggles are handling their mess at the moment," she said as she paid for her purchases. Then the group of adults noticed more Aurors coming in and getting into position in the shadows.

"Merlin's beard," Martin exclaimed in a hush tone as he observed along with Paul and Lisbeth. Meawhile, outside of the wizarding ward the two sides are putting their pieces in play for a target as well as to showcase their power over the other.

 **[CADOGAN HALL, 8:29AM]**

The orchestra was underway with their final preparations. No visitors allowed today for rehearsals but they were still live-streaming them regardless. The mystics and pilots passed messages to each other via paper notes instead of texting. Mohammad can sense something was going on, as did Dania, Yasmin and Liam. Mazhar couldn't make it due to his schoolwork this time around but he was checking in via Skype. For the morning they will rehearse Purcell one last time along with Rameau and Charpentier before Saturday night. Comparing musical performance to facing against magical and possibly city authorities for planning on breaking the laws under disguise, performing on stage is on par for most of them…

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

 **[WHITECHAPEL, 1:23PM]**

A man was in an abandoned shop in Whitechapel dressed in wizarding robes with six to eight in black turtlenecks with cargo trousers, "So everything is set for us? To avoid the surveillance of the Aurors in Mahogany Row," one of the men asked.

"Yes," the man in robes responded, "You should have no problem with authorities while I'm in charge," he added, "What about the hackers who are causing unforeseen spikes in policing the ward," another one of the men asked.

"They are the main targets. Of course you lot broke out Slawomir in a bold stunt, but they are more focused on those who infiltrated the ministry," the wizard responded, which made the group of men; all battle hardened nodded in acknowledgment.

The wizard relaxed and took out a pouch of gold Galleons, "Enough in there I hope," he asked as the payment was for the eight in question and the leader, a silver haired but in athletic shape man took it and opened it, "As exactly as requested. Thank you. You restore our hope in magi for another day," he said cheekily.

Then the group in question put on black hoods with a veil covering their faces, but they are able to see through them and headed out through the back way and then the group were pushed back to the walls with a few fleeing and preparing to fire their guns, "Show yourselves," the leader shouted.

Then a person jumps down from above and lands behind him and knocked him out with a kick to the head. The few were also taken out and the ministry's official was apprehended, "Halt! Let me go! Don't you know who I am? I'm an official for the Ministry of Magic!"

He now looked at a group of five in grey hooded masks to contrast with the other men, "We know, but also we know of your money laundering, corruption charges we have dug up in your classified records as well as your current mistress while married with two children. May we go on," one spoke with an apparent voice modifier.

The official was furious and struggled in the grip of two hooded strangers as he looked at those down the alley fighting some and the knocked out ones. He then felt an intense electrical shock that made him paralyzed and felt his wand taken from his belt. So he was carried off as dead weight to a van and soon the others followed suit running from the others who started to fire. The grey hooded people took off the masks, "Now, where to next," asked Fatma and the official was shocked.

"Muggles? I'm kidnapped by muggles," he exclaimed, "Well…no. Mystics," Cecilia told him and held a combat knife at his neck and spoke, "You're under surveillance you are about to lead us directly to Mahogany Row undetected. Any false move, you will suffer our anger."

"Anger The only one with the right to be angry is," then he got hit in the gut by another who turned out to be Asuka, "As far as you are concerned, we are no one, now cooperate or else," she then hit him again and off they go, not noticing the cars they needed shortly.

 **MEANWHILE DOWN ON SOUTHWARK**

Eda was parked alongside with Kevin down in South London and once they got a text they rushed immediately for the Blackfriars Bridge, "Okay Kevin, this is it! Are you and Gwen ready," she asked over the radio.

"More than ready. First job in London, I'm stoked," he told her. He and Gwen just arrived last night via Max's Rust Bucket III jet and now his car was ready for anything as opposed for Philly less than two years ago. Not to mention magical runes along the layout of the car to prevent shock, magical attacks and bombs. It was a fast tank of a car, maintaining its classic design alongside the modern and nimble Mitsubishi EVO 8.

"There might be traffic on Strand, but we can take the A40 and it's right down on Shaftesbury Avenue and on the end we meet them after they hand deliver the official and proof on what's going on. Without getting caught by wizarding police," she instructed him and he responded, "Roger," and off they raced and on their route they saw the van that had the LMM who got their target, "Shit they passed us," Kevin exclaimed, "Stay focused! We'll meet them on the dot," she as she shifted to third and raced past Kevin who was now smiling, "Oh yeah!"

 **[PICCADILLY CIRCUS, 1:35PM]**

Asuka along with Shinji and Dante were in the area scattered about the traffic induced area walking back in forth playing as they are sometimes, tourists taking pictures and then they noticed the van where the mystics were holding the official in tow, "It's almost time," Asuka whispered to Shinji who went to their positions.

Dante was now alone and with a hands-free headset connected to this phone he updated information to Scarlett at their hub back at the hotel and with others at her own hub, "Van is in place. Operation Eight Eyes is about to commence," he told her.

"Roger sir. With the Aurors now in Mahogany Row as reported by the department's employee there might be difficulties than expected. And as I have mentioned I do have a plan set up if they give chase to us, or those delivering the package at the moment. Understood," she relayed.

"Copy. I'll continue to update information on the ground until we are done today. Over and out," he told her and walked off to his portion of the area. As with everyone else in the group, sweaters and jackets for the cold and for him with a waistcoat on over his shirt with a wool blazer over grey trousers and black shoes fitted the mood for the operation.

Meanwhile…

 **[MAHOGANY ROW, 1:39PM]**

The van parked near and alleyway that led up to the wizarding ward and the five hooded mystics dragged out the now gagged and tied, "Okay what now," Cecilia asked Wilfredo, "We dump him to their equivalent of a sheriff's office with the necessary documents," he told her.

The man in question was struggling under the grip of him along with Koji while the girls were covering their front and back. Then came another alleyway, darker than the one they were at which thankfully was deserted, "What do you think," Fatma looked to Delilah, "Might as well to avoid detection just a bit more. Plus we can hide our identities in the process," she said and the group agreed to head down the dark alley.

The dark alley immediately was apparent to sell items of a dark magical nature and occult mystic supplies that really put off the mystic group, "Jesus…What the hell is this doing here next to their ward," Fatma was upset by the revelation.

"I don't know. Apparently Slawomir was dabbling in all of this according to Scarlett's contact in order to understand us. However we feel about it, he was on the right track for his so called revolution," Delilah explained, which was news to her.

Koji looked around and above and radioed Shinji who was also using a headset with the phone, "We are monitored nearby, cause a disturbance nearby so we can deliver this guy okay," he requested for cover, "Not a problem. I can only give you guys a few minutes. Make it count, otherwise a shit storm is gonna happen," he relayed back.

"Roger," Koji responded and resumed the job at hand. As they passed a bookstore that sold occult books and dark magic artifacts they hid in the shadows and in the main square of Mahogany Row Aurors were patrolling, numbering seven in their line of sight, "Shit," Wilfredo cursed.

"We'll be severely outnumbered if we head out there now," he added to the group and soon, shots were fired in the distance and they saw several of the Aurors leaving in a hurry to check it out.

The group nodded and prepared to move and right there to their horror he black-hood group was already there and now they were across from one another preparing to fire off magical and/or mystical blasts or bullets and the five mystics with the corrupted official were looking around for an alternative route to dump the guy off to. Then came some of the remaining Aurors to the scene, "Hands up and drop the man and your weapons! Now!"

They repeated it when both sides didn't respond and then, "Okay," Wilfredo and Koji grabbed the bound up man by the arms and legs and threw him to the Aurors, "You can have him!"

Then the mystics made a run for it as the official still bound and tied up was caught only just by two Aurors while the others chased them while other surrounded the black hooded members of the WWAEI. Then the black hooded men started to fire their rounds, causing pandemonium around them and realized their shields won't stop a bullet round from an assault rifle.

Meanwhile the mystics were running down an alleyway that led away from Mahogany Row but still within the commercial area of the wizarding ward. As the five continued their way through the alleys of the ward they found themselves in a small maze of wizarding shops, as well as occult shops. Once near the end of the ward they see there a wall so they go through the back door of a shop and ran through the storage room and then to the store proper with their masks now which then got a woman yelling, "IT'S THEM! THE HACKERS!"

Wilfredo cursed as he led his group through the security Aurors by pushing one aside as did the others and he grabbed one's arm, held it and took his wand and pushed him aside. Once outside of the clothing/tailoring shop they were in the northwest edge of the square, "Okay Wil, we need to get back to the van now," Cecilia told him.

He nodded and as he used the stolen wand to channel his energy to blow back the Aurors with one swipe of his arm and did so to clear a path through the square. They return to the alley where they came in and Wilfredo threw the wand and ran behind his friends. They see their van and Wilfredo got in the driver's seat and started the engine and pulled into reverse and now drove off fast and once on the main streets they melded into the traffic and disappeared. However Alastair watched the whole thing from above with his friends, "We got to get to them. They're not heading for the hotel," he told James.

"I suspected as much. What we need to do is to really find out what they are after. I know you have an idea but it's not the whole picture," he responded and Alastair nodded, but secretly he has a vault of evidence to use against them if they make a run for it or resist. He was ready for either development.

 **MEANWHILE**

Shinji was walking with the L115A3 as he fired several shots from his position to get the attention of the Aurors. He was now walking calmly with the assault rifle in its case that is packed in a case that looks like a larger than normal suitcase. He walked down an alleyway and then came across two wizards, in this case James Parker and Jane Underwood, "Uh…hi there. I'm just…"

But the two interrupted him, "We know what you've done today. You and your friends," he told Shinji and Jane held out her wand ready to erase his memory, "This is our most merciful decision. We'll wipe your memory of knowing of our existence."

Shinji just looked at the two, "Well I know of mystics already so I don't see the point of your decision," he said calmly and the two were stumped, "Are you serious? This no joke," James shouted and Shinji shushed him.

"Listen, the assets of the WWAEI are nearby and will look for accomplices who fucked them over today. Aka, my friends and I," Shinji spoke up. He then heard noise, which fired, up his nerves, "I have to go now," but James blocked his way.

"I'm sorry but we can't let you," he told him, "Stand aside," Shinji repeated, "No," "Stand aside," "No!"

Jane then uttered the body-binding curse, " _Petrificus Totalus,"_ and he fell back with his body still as a statue. He struggled to free his limbs against itself but did force out a shout, "Let…me…g-go," he shouted and Jane was thrown back a bit, "Bloody hell! You can speak still?"

Shinji glared at them, "And other things," he forced and surprisingly his AT Field was still active and it pushed the two magi back that shocked them and Shinji than feels his body loosening up and slowly moving his arms and legs. He painstakingly got up and stood up on shaky legs, "Later you two," he grabbed his suitcase and walked out of there and then bolted into a shaky run.

James got up and held Jane, "Are you all right," he asked whom she nodded, "Come. We better warn the others, these Muggles and mystics won't come quietly," he and she ran out of there and elsewhere it was the same story.

 **[TRAFALGAR SQUARE, 1:45PM]**

Kevin arrived as did Eda and on the dot, or rather thirty seconds too soon they see the van from the mystics, "Okay Kevin! Time to play keep away from the magi," she radioed him, "I love that game. Let's hope they can bring something to the dance. Over."

Eda smirked as she started her car and proceeded to drive on Charing Cross and made her away around the roundabout with Kevin behind her. The van came into view and the door slid open, "Eda! Here," it was Fatma who handed the documents to her.

The Aurors chased the mystics to now seeing their vehicles down in the streets below, "Curse them! In Muggle London no less," one of the Aurors stated all exasperated.

"Focus! We need to apprehend them immediately," the leader told him, meanwhile James's friends Anthony, William, Henriette and Hanford were just literally a block behind them and can see the vehicles and Henriette through her spyglass sees the exchange, "I can see the van handing a woman in one of the cars an envelope of documents. Looks like Alastair is right," she told the guys.

"And perfect reason to chase them and…" but before William finished they heard the roar of the engines as the two fast cars bolted out of the area at high speed, "Blimey! What are they doing?"

Anthony looked around and can see Aurors ahead of them, "Looks like we're not the only ones interested in these Muggles and mystics," he told them and can see the Aurors turn into a smoky form that are invisible to the general public but not to their intended targets.

"We better move it now! Our brooms quick," he patted Hanford's back and he rushed after him as well. Then they rode on their brooms and chased after the Aurors chasing the cars. Being so close to London's traffic and avoiding the security cameras below as Henriette told them about, they're on edge on what's going to happen next. And next thing before they knew it Kevin and Eda's cars headed east and west respectively separated both groups of magi chasing after them. The sharp turn knocked down two Aurors for both drivers, but the rest were still in hot pursuit. In the meantime, the others were having their own problems…

 **MEANWHILE,**

As the former pilots are leaving Mahogany Row near Piccadilly Circus Alastair and his friends are hot on their tails, Dante was standing on top of a building nearby relaying information below to Scarlett and listening to the chatter from Eda and Kevin as they are now heading for the A40, "Scarlett, we may need your plan of action in the next half hour, over."

"No problem there handsome. We're using DML and a SQL exploit to manipulate the data from the Department of New Technology in case they are in our backdoor. However since you are out on the ground I suggest your front and backsides just in case the WWAEI are literally inside the law enforcement squads from both the wizarding side and the city itself," she relayed to him.

He sighed and looked through his binoculars, "Affirmative, ready your part of the plan in the next 26 minutes. I'll be mobile so I'll probably be on top of you," he told her, "Over and out."

Dante moved and headed through the rooftop access for downstairs. He then headed for the next designated place to set up a mobile hub for himself in Trafalgar Square to monitor the actions of his team as well as keeping track of WWAEI.

 **MEANWHILE, ON THE A4202 AND THE A501**

Eda and Kevin took out more of the WWAEI members with their maneuvers around the ring road around the city in opposite directions with Eda to the east and Kevin to the west. This was their method of pushing the rogue esoteric practitioners until they broke concentration in the high-speed pursuit and thanks to the runes in and around their cars; magical blasts to de-stabilize their vehicles were nullified. However what they didn't know were the magi who are also following them since Trafalgar Square and invisible to the naked eye. Gwen in Kevin's car however noticed this, "We're being followed still."

"What? How? I just took out the last of the rogues with my expert driving," he said as he swerved in traffic and still the magi on brooms kept at it, "Eda! How are you at your end," he radioed, "In fucking trouble! I'm being pursued as we speak by other magi! We'll meet at the rendezvous point in a short while and hopefully we'll take them out simultaneously. Over."

Kevin listened and looked at the rearview mirror, "Roger that! Let's give them a taste of what we call racing," he shifted and sped on like a bat out of hell. Gwen opened her window and looked out at the magi, she puts up a shield in case of attacks, "Hope that holds," she told him.

"Why aren't you attacking them, Gwen? We're seriously gonna get fucked if they take out the engine," he told her, "It's because the shield is also gonna give you more acceleration," she told him this as the shield meshed with the car, "Now punch it!"

"You got it babe," he told her as he then shifted into fourth and sped on with the magi still in pursuit. William, Michael, Anthony, Vicente, and Henriette were beyond pissed and seeing the shield really made them steam under their collars, "If we have to blast through the shield then fine with me," William shouted _Reducto_ and _Bombarda_ as did his friends.

Kevin and Gwen however felt the impacts strongly even as the shield held up, "Looks like we're gonna get rocked off the road if they keep up, but we gotta meet Eda at the rendezvous point," he shifted gears again and off they went.

Henriette noticed this and landed, "What are you doing," William shouted, "I have a hunch. Meet you at the warf soon," she shouted out and Apparated away and the guys had no choice but to continue their pursuit of the American muscle car.

Meanwhile Eda was in trouble as she struggled to outpace the magi on their brooms, though she was doing fine before when doing corners. Hanford, Basilio and Rachel were struggling with her speed, "Bugger! She's going to ram us into a building if we continue at this rate," Rachel yelled out.

"I have an idea," Basilio called out and then the three flew up and then dived and now flying backwards in front of Eda with Hanford flying forward to coordinate their maneuver, "Shit," Eda cursed.

Then Rachel fired a hex at the car but to the three's surprise the car didn't look affected and Basilio uttered, " _Revelio,"_ and the runes on the car shown like LED lights, "How the hell does a Muggle know magic repelling runes," Rachel shouted.

"I don't know but we better fly up now," Hanford yelled and the two flew up in time to avoid a truck, and since their cloaks can only reveal themselves to their intended target Eda noticed this while the truck driver was none the wiser.

Eda drove on and made her way towards the North Circular with the three looking onward, "I feel this is far bigger than we have anticipated. Let's push on and relay this to Alastair when we are near downtown again," Basilio told the two who nodded and flew off.

The two drivers then met at the north end of the city and proceeded to drive southward, straight as the crow flies for the docks and back in downtown the former pilots have their own troubles while going to meet he mystics and their van…

 **BACK IN PICCADILLY CIRCUS**

Shinji just left two magi behind and now exiting Piccadilly Circus and tried to radio Asuka and Dante, "Anyone! Come in," and he got no response, _'Where can they be?'_

Meanwhile Asuka was still near Mahogany Row after being trapped several times to escape the perimeter but kept getting caught to fight off Aurors and with her guns dismantled after they saw her bullets can pierce their protections charms, they got rid of that problem off the bat. So she resorted to leave the area far from Shinji and Dante who were still within the vicinity.

She was now far from Aurors whom she left bloodied, bruised, and semi-conscious she also suffered some minor burns on her arms and legs, but thanks to her dark clothes, not that noticeable. But with her limping as the remnants of the body petrification curse were wearing off she now tried to radio Dante, "Dante come in! Come in!"

"This is Dante. What's going on? You've been out of contact for the past 35 minutes," he relayed, "I've been on my own since we separated from Mahogany Row. Where are you? I'll come over to your position once I find Shinji. Over."

"I'm currently in Trafalgar Square overlooking the situation, currently Wilfredo and the others are having a field day with Aurors as we speak and Eda along with Kevin are having a drive-by with the magi in the North Circular. They should be heading back here as soon as possible. Over."

She sighed and looked around, "I'll head over once I find Shinji. Where is he," she asked, "He's just a few blocks west of your position. Make haste and get out of there, the Aurors are gaining fast and Scarlett is ready on her end. Over."

"Got it, over and out," she relayed and puts her walkie-talkie back on her belt and walked away from the area and then got an update, "Eda and Kevin are heading for the A10 in approximately 30 minutes! I repeat 30 minutes! Everyone whose operations have concluded should leave the area and head for West London. Over."

Asuka, Shinji and the mystics listened. However, unknown to them so did Alastair and an unknown passenger in his motorbike, "Looks like the stampede is winding down. Let's make haste and greet the other two guests," he revved up the bike and headed for East London.

 **MEANWHILE IN TRAFALGAR SQUARE**

Dante was taking down his equipment from the vacant office space and puts on his coat before heading out. But then the door was blasted open and six Aurors and the corrupt official the mystics threw to them was there, red in the face, steaming, "You…you are responsible for this mess! Aren't you?"

Dante turned around with his douffle bag's strap on his shoulder, "Indeed I am. We have a common enemy in the vein of the WWAEI. Please, allow me to leave so we can finish taking out their subordinates," but the Aurors held up their wands.

"You broke our law in theft and infiltrating our ministry and you expect us to not Obliviate you? No, you and your cohorts would be imprisoned right now starting with you," he shouted and motioned his men to apprehend Dante.

The former pilot sighed and held up his hand, "I really hate to do this but," he used his fingers to levitate their wands and flew them to his feet and then opened his hand, "I have no choice," he added and pushed them all back to the walls with his AT Field.

The Aurors and official were stunned and now stuck to the wall by an invisible force. The felt this was not magic or even mystical energy, this was something else, "A telekinetic? What in the…" the official struggled to get free and none of them can summon back their wands.

Dante walked calmly up to them and spoke, "The field should dissipate once I'm two blocks away from here. I'll join the others while you lot remain here to think on your crimes," he said coolly and walked out the door and gently closing it. Dante then rushed for the lift and pressed the downward button. He waited for a few moments and it arrived. He relaxed a bit more as he felt the lift moving downward.

As he left the building, back near Piccadilly Circus Asuka and Shinji meet up near Regent St and unknown to them James and Jane are following closely behind.

 **MEANWHILE IN ST. JAMES SQUARE**

The mystics were radioing Dante; "We're in St. James Square hiding from the Aurors for the moment. Where are you," Fatma spoke, "Leaving Trafalgar Square and heading for the river bank. Radio Shinji and Asuka to meet you there. This is Dante over and out."

Then contact ceased and Delilah was on alert, "Two are coming…no, six in all. Set up a perimeter," she got out of the car and headed for the small park in the trees. Her friends followed in a tight circle and then they see the Aurors coming. Thankfully not a lot were around due to the weather.

"On behalf of the Ministry of Magic, we hereby arrest you lot on the ground of espionage and letting Muggles know of our existence," it was Alastair, which was no surprise to them.

"Should've known you would be behind this," Delilah called out as one of the Aurors incanted a spell to make sure no one sees them or hears them, "On the other, you lot are about to have a delivery on juicy information."

"We know," Alastair interrupted her, "We know about your escapades and agendas, and while good hearted, not without consequence. We need to take you in for questioning."

Delilah stepped forward, "Foolish of you to corner us as mere humans. And your Aurors are ill-prepared for what's to come," but he was undeterred, "It matters not. We'll have both of your groups behind bars."

Wilfredo, Cecilia, Fatma and Koji fought with several Aurors in a mixture of their styles between mystical and magical energies with herself taking on Alastair. Wilfredo was nullifying the effects of spells and hexes at close range with one Auror mixing his aura with his skills in empty-handed Eskrima, grappled the wand out of the Auror's hand and took him out. Fatma, Cecilia and Koji followed suit with their kills in Krav Maga, Capoeira and Ju-Jitsu with Fatma particularly savage about taking down the Auror, Cecilia using her unpredictable moves to catch the wizards off guard and Koji using efficient moves of take downs and punches along with grappling incapacitated two Aurors

Delilah was facing Alastair where both exchanged mystical and magical blasts and it was apparent that Alastair was extremely skilled to the point of her now on the defensive. Delilah then tried to summon a Golem out of a seal she formed with the dirt below her and it was summoned and she ordered it to take him on, but he made short work of the animated stone soldier and disintegrated it. Delilah then charged forward with dark mystical energy and he puts up a shield, "You are quite skilled, but I was trained to take on even the more ferociously self-righteous mystics," he told her off with a sneer.

Delilah was getting quite cross with him and tried to push through the shield but the mana-enriched charges burnt the ground below them and Alastair held his ground, "You are strong. Talented and driven, but," he pushed her back, "Not good enough!"

She was launched back and landed hard, "Damn it! Everyone hold your ground until the three arrive," she yelled at her four friends who are finishing up handling the Aurors and she got up, "We will not go down quietly!" 

Alastair sneered at her, and raised his wand until he was levitated upward and his wand was taken out of his hand. Dante appeared from the north side of the park along with Asuka and Shinji who held their 1911 Colts armed and ready, "Everyone! Back to the van now," Asuka ordered.

The mystics hurried to the van following the pilots. Dante let Alastair go but then heard someone shouting, " _Expelliarmus_ ," and the wand he confiscated from the blonde wizard was discarded from his hand. This surprised him and saw James and Jane.

"Hold it right there," he shouted as he and Jane held their wands out and Wilfredo used his aura to negate the spells they were firing, which were _Stupefy, Reducto, Petrificus Totalus, Rictumsempra,_ and _Incendio_. But all where negated by Wilfredo, which frustrated them. As the van drove off in a hurry Alastair rushed James and Jane to his motorbike, "We have other guests to greet soon. Follow me," he told the two.

"Who," Jane asked, "Eda and another bloke driving an American car according to Henriette who relayed the message to me via the palantir."

James and Jane where then given brooms to meet her at the riverfront near where the driver will exit the expressway to distract any further Aurors and the magi following them. Alastair has another thought on his mind, _'Eda…I see you now as a mare running alongside an unruly dragon. Pity, I have no choice but to stop your progress and force you to come to your senses. There are always consequences for your decisions.'_

He started his motorcycle, revved the engines, puts on his vintage goggles for the job and drove off to find Eda.

In the van they made their way to the riverfront, "That's not where we're supposed to go! Turn around," Dante told Wilfredo, "If those magi are after the others heading there we need to put up a solid defense so they can get away and Scarlett's diversion can work! Now bugger off!"

He shifted and drove as fast as he can and the transit van sped off.

 **HALF AN HOUR LATER, HACKNEY**

Eda and Kevin met finally and now are driving down south heading for the riverfront and realized in their mirrors, the magi looked tired and beaten down by the handling of dodging and sudden stops where some hit the trucks or now avoiding buildings. The magi couldn't fly too high lest they risk too much exposure. The two drivers however were having a ball with this, "Where should we head to now," Eda radioed Kevin.

"Once we reach the Thames we meet up with Scarlett and pass on the goods to her. She'll then unleash her surprise and we'll drive off into London's traffic near downtown and disappear. Right now we're okay, we're just dragging cops now," Kevin told her and it was true, they also have cops chasing them since entering the North Circular and now back in the city, only a handful survived their driving.

"Oh just cops huh. Then again, since that LA race this isn't so bad," she quipped and she heard him laugh, "That was fun though I can go without the nearly getting killed by the two chicks," he said and then they both got another radio transmission.

"This is the command control. To all of you guys doing your thing, we have a heads up; Alastair is now on our tail. I repeat, Alastair is on our tail. Dante relayed this, as did the others. Those still in the field need to hurry up otherwise this will come back to bite us in the ass. This is command control over and out," Christine's voice rang out and Eda looked at Kevin in his car to her right.

She rolled down her window, as did he, "Ready for the final sprint? Last one to the Thames has to buy dinner," she floored it after shifting to third and past Kevin, "You're on!"

He then shifted gears and caught up with Eda, "Gwen. Sensing any magical people our way," he asked and she closed her eyes to concentrate on the mana field, "The magi are still chasing us but are exhausted and…a few are waiting for us near the riverfront but not close to our finish line, yet."

He listened and dodged cars, as did Eda alongside him, "Sounds like that race in LA or even that time we chased DNAliens across Bellwood and La Soledad. But this far more fun," he grinned.

As they drove in the distance south of their current position the magi behind them were wearing out with the chasing, "God damn it! Why won't they just cease and desist," Michael shouted while Basilio was alongside him, "I suspect Alastair is near us right now," he replied.

As they chased them they noticed cops still chasing the drivers, "Muggle law enforcement are more or less effective as we are," then they heard another crash below them, "And those two won't slow down," Hanford pointed out, "I'm sure Alastair will stop them soon enough," he added.

They followed the drives from the A10 to the streets southward for the River Thames and dodging traffic, scrapping the paint off their cars when cutting it close and Kevin cursing a storm about repainting his 'baby' while Eda just wanted to end this race. She didn't want to admit it but she was getting tired. Her stamina wasn't as great as Kevin's which he did notice when he she nearly crashed, "Eda are you all right," he radioed her.

"Hanging in there," she replied, "Don't worry about me," she added as their cars continued onward, "Okay. Just a bit longer, we're almost there. I can see the river from here," he radioed her.

"Roger," she radioed back and the magi above can see the cars below driving quickly and dodging traffic below for more but then they can feel their wands vibrating slightly.

Rachel on her broom raised her wand and about this time it started to rain again, "Everyone I think we better pull back," she stopped flying, as did the others, "Why," William shouted.

"Because Alastair will no doubt, stop them shortly! Didn't you pay attention to your wand at all," she asked and the others looked at her who nodded, "And no doubt Henriette is close by to where every they are right now."

"What," William shouted and flew for the cars, "WAIT," she yelled and then looked to Hanford and Michael, "Follow him, we'll survey the area and message you by firing sparks in the sky when Aurors are coming," she relayed and the guys flew after William while she and the others were now on watch duty.

Alastair on his end parked his motorcycle in an alleyway, listening for a sign of an American muscle car and a Mitsubishi EVO 8. Waiting for a few minutes allowed him to think for some time on what just occurred today. Not only did Aurors failed to apprehend these people on first sight but also had trouble on taking them in. Not to mention able to infiltrate the ministry. He has pages and notes based on reports of anonymous individuals attempting to target the ministry and when the algorithm was downloaded he confirmed it. However, before she ponders more on the subject he finally hears them and with his vantage point of seeing the Thames close he'll stop them here.

Eda and Kevin were close and soon Scarlett, however how she'll spring her surprise largely depends on timing. They ceased radio conversations for the past few minutes and with the Thames in sight they were hopeful they could pull this off without more surprises. Coming in from the west side, the mystics along with the pilots were coming in to escort them to their final destination. All pieces were in place for a final confrontation between the Aurors, the young magi, Alastair, Kevin's group, the mystics along with the pilots, and last but not least, the WWAEI. A collision of powers and motivations was now imminent and nothing short of a miracle can prevent this.

Alastair sees Eda's car and uttered a spell to disable the brakes and cluch while thinking, _'Forgive me,'_ and then the car started to sound funny. In the car Eda was unable to brake and tried to put on the brakes, but no avail. She was going to crash and Kevin in his car can see it, "Eda hang in there," he radioed her, shouting in a panic.

"Can't! I'm gonna spin out," he heard her voice, panicking on her end and he sees the EVO swerving to the left and then to the right before hitting a lamppost hard. Eda inside felt the impact but thankful the airbags deployed, but she was reeling. Disorientated and struggling to get her bearings for a few moments.

Kevin stopped next to her car and rushed to get her out. He tried to open the door but it was stuck, so he really tried and with relative ease for him he pried it open and threw the door down. He gently got her out, "Easy, easy," he told her.

She struggled to get her balance but then sees Alastair right in front her, pointing his wand, "I'm deeply regretful my dear, but this is for the best to ensure you're not in harm's way."

Gwen rushed to them and Kevin handed her Eda and he touched the steel lamppost, "Yeah, you're about to meet a steel fist and scythe coming your way, cocksucker," he threatened.

Alastair grinned and readied himself. Then the van the mystics used arrived to get them out of here, but then the magi came as well as the WWAEI members the mystics got the drop on and finally the Aurors came with the corrupted official, "Freeze! All of you," he said.

The Aurors then set up a shield around the street so Muggles can't see inside and silenced their activity. But all hell broke loose with everyone fighting each other. The Aurors were fighting the magi who were shocked they turned coat on them while the WWAEI were fighting the mystics. Spells and esoteric blasts were everywhere that damaged the pavement the cars' windows and the mystic musicians were holding them off with their mystic shields. Henriette who came through the shield via a spell was now defending her friends and fighting the Aurors. But then she saw the mystics coming to them and thought they were in a rage so she attacked Fatma who then got upset. As the two dueled, the pilots were taking out several WWAEI members with extreme precision but realized they were of equal skill so there was difficulty in putting them down. Knife combat was more missed strikes and blows countered with grappling moves.

Henriette who puts up her shield sees Fatma charging for an Aurora and out of instinct she fired at Fatma who fell to her side. Dante saw this but couldn't reach her. The Auror attacked her and then Koji used his staff to deflect it and sent the Auror flying and impacted the ground hard. Fatma got up and went to Henriette and with a wave of her hand, disintegrated the shield. The two women eyed each other and the witch's friends saw as a mystic and mage dueled. Henriette was having trouble subduing Fatma who seemed to be reading her movements and spells when incanted or silently so. However, Fatma was reading the waves of Henriette's aura and was able to deflect the spells and hexes conjured by the witch. The witch herself was beside herself in defending herself against the elegant moves Fatma was putting on in deflection, as if a form of dance but as she moved closer, she became more aggressive and Henriette was moving backward.

Wilfredo then ran after William who saw Henriette in danger. William was about to grab Fatma from behind before Wilfredo tackled him to the ground. William threw him off and he landed on his feet. William got up and he charged at Wilfredo and between them was a fierce hand-to-hand combat where the more Wilfredo fought, he noticed their auras changed around them and it got more and more intense. In fact, William started to take it seriously while Wilfredo wanted to finish it as soon as possible.

As Koji found with seven at once, he felt something new, a powerful, foreboding aura behind him, observing. Indeed, a man with a scar on his bottom lip, a scar on his right eyebrow and eyes so fiery hazel they looked unnatural. His hair a tone of copper auburn that matched his handlebar mustache, and he remained stoic in his attire that appeared to be a black robe covering black breeches, boots and a white shirt and him not minding the cold, wet weather. Koji dispatched members of the rogue group and finds himself face to face with this new face. He prepared himself and used his staff to attack the stranger, trying to neutralize the man's aura. But to his surprise his techniques were not working, even throwing sutras at him to seal his power, which he waved his wand to disintegrate them.

The two then fought before the stranger struck Koji in the head. Kevin on his end noticed his, "Nice try young man," and then was struck by a grenade launched by the Osmosian, "Fuck this! Everyone! Let's get out of here!"

The mystics and pilots returned to the van. Gwen puts up a shield around the car as Kevin got back in the car. The two automobiles rammed through the shield and drove off. His magi friends chasing the van, then followed Alastair on his motorbike, but after a few minutes, they lost sight of it along with the muscle car. Then out of nowhere, they caught sight of the van. Alastair stopped and warned the magi not to go after it but too late as he then sees it attacked by his friends and the van kept going until it drove into the Thames. As the magi realized it was a ruse and Alastair couldn't help but laugh, "I gotta admit! They are real talented bastards!"

Then he turned serious and spoke again, "Now listen up. We will find them and then observe their movements. Most likely we'll find them by nightfall. Now let's head for Mahogany Row and clean up the mess left in our wake," he revved his bike up again and rode off.

His friends took to their brooms and

Then back at the site the WWAEI left the remaining Aurors with the corrupted official, "You incompetent fools, you let them get away," but then he was struck with the body binding curse from the stranger Koji took down earlier who hid amongst the chaos. He walked to the Aurors in question, "You played your parts beautifully."

"Sir, what shall we do with the refuse," one of the Aurors looked contemptibly at their now former official, "Send him back to the ministry. No doubt the kids will deliver the damning evidence against him shortly and lay low until the ministry calms down their search. But, my attention is on you all now."

The lineup of seven Aurors standing in attention, now serving their new leader, "We shall assist the WWAEI and the dark wizard Slawomir and his group to achieve our ends. But I have grand plans for us, with a future base in Holland. Will you follow me so we can achieve our goal?"

"Sir," they said in unison and Roland nodded as he paced in front of them, examining the young men, eager to learn and serve. He also thought about Alastair who he has seen in the fight, _'We shall meet again, and next time, when you're less distracted,'_ he thought about it with concealed anticipation.

 **[PEPPERS AND SPICE, ISLINGTON, 6:10PM]**

The chase drained everyone, so the group convened at a Caribbean take out joint in Wilfredo's British relatives' neighborhood. Adam was there as well to join them and listen to Wilfredo explain to him what happened, "Bloody hell. You lot, are really adrenaline junkies after all. Ernesto hinted as much last time he was here," he said.

Wilfredo looked at him as he swallowed some greens with red beans and rice, "Yeah he told me about a real globe trekking job for the Plumbers before heading out for his training. Tell me have you heard anything from him," he asked, but Adam nodded a no, "Afraid not. But perhaps we'll hear from him this year. I'm sure the first year leaves little opportunity for them to really contact loved ones."

Wilfredo nodded in agreement, meanwhile Shinji along with Asuka and Dante were discussing the past few hours, "Well this was a bigger mess than I anticipated," Dante said as he drank his fizzy drink, "However, a success as far as I'm concerned."

"It is," Shinji now perplexed asked but Asuka agreed, "It's true. We now know a bit more about Eda's friend and his own crew of magi and magical law enforcers. However with the bit we delivered to them it should compensate for the theft of their algorithm. Though Dante here would say, borrowing it and returning it. Which by the way, how is it incorporating said algorithm to our network," Asuka asked him.

As Dante spoke about incorporating the algorithm into their network to track down the WWAEI next time, Fatma, Delilah, Cecilia and Koji were discussing the implications of the first step since Monday, "That theft will no doubt come back to haunt and we must bear the consequences," Koji said as he ate his rice with beans, "It was a naïve move if we assumed to repeat actions of the past and expect no one to keep an eye on us."

Fatma looked at him, "Dante was anxious to see if anyone would peek inside our activities. He knew this was not completely foolproof. A gamble and we might end up dead or we actually win this," she told him.

Cecilia who was eating braised chicken with her rice and peas was far from convinced, "We might win but we still committed the theft and hack. Even if we do end up thwarting attacks we're going to get punished for that one criminal act," "Even if it was for a good cause?"

Fatma asked but then Delilah spoke, "Not so. Even if we will end up saving lives, we still have to answer for our crimes. Resisting arrest in the hands of the Aurors and hacking the ministry, as well as borrowing without asking their algorithm that enables them to hide on our Internet. So we still have to answer for those, while anticipating punishment. And the government here can try us in absentee and if that happens, we can't enter the UK again without risking a round-up by them."

The mystics sighed collectively, "I feel this will haunt us right up to the final confrontation, where ever that is," Wilfredo spoke, "Which can be anywhere and even the Aurors here won't have jurisdiction everywhere," he added.

"Not to mention the Russian mystics Yuri represents, who spoke with Asuka and Eda a few days ago and well, we might have allies after all," Cecilia added as well then they relaxed a bit and continued eating.

Unknown to them, Alastair is watching them from a distance and kept a close eye on Eda as well, knowing he would have to talk to her directly tomorrow. If anything would follow, this would be an interesting conversation…

 **FRIDAY**

 **[THE STRAND PALACE HOTEL, 8:23AM]**

Eda was just finishing her stint in the gym and even after yesterday's debacle, they felt they would come up with a plan to sate the anger of the magi while also doing good in taking down the rogue esoteric group. According to Dante and Scarlett, they should pinpoint where they would strike now due to being able to track them in the esoteric Internet now. She drank her water and headed out of the gym and then sees a courier at the front desk where the receptionist motioned to her for the man to look, "Are you Ms. Kramer?"

The courier asked, "Yes I am," she said and he approached her, "Mr. Rathbone would like to request an audience with you at The Tea House. Do you accept the offer," he relayed the information and waited for her response.

She felt petrified, like if she would be arrested on the spot. But for the sake of propriety and not let this get the best of her, after risking her life behind he wheel, "I accept the offer," she replied politely, "When will he expect me to arrive?"

The courier then spoke, "He would like it if you should arrive by around 10:15am. Arrive promptly as he stressed," he said and she got the picture, "I got it, thank you."

The courier bowed and then left leaving Eda standing there to consider what might be the outcome of this. But rather than be anxious on the unknowns, she headed for the elevator for upstairs to her room and get ready to meet him.

 **[THE TEA HOUSE, 10:15AM]**

Alastair was sipping some green tea with lavender. For this he dressed in an olive green three-piece suit with black shoes with a pocket watch chain attached to his waistcoat to his blazer's pocket. His hair was combed nicely with a right side parting. While sitting next to the window, he was looking out for Eda and in a few moments she was within sight. She wore a blouse with black leggings, a navy blue turtle neck sweater, and her dark brown hair brushed so it can pass her shoulders slightly and held her bag that contained her laptop and notebook. She looked professional but also had a bit of a casual flair with their coat unbuttoned that flowed nicely with her gait.

She entered the establishment and once inside she found the drinking area to have tea and other treats. She noticed the magi there and they immediately noticed her, "Well, well. You decided to show up," Rachel said with her arms crossed and spoke with a haughty tone.

"I have. Now…" Eda looked at Alastair who stood up, "Let's talk, sir," she went to his table and as she sat down, so did he. He took the liberty of ordering a pot of tea enough for two people. The magi looked on in glances as they talked amongst themselves.

Eda took a sip and sets the cup on its saucer, "Now then. I suppose I owe you an explanation for my actions yesterday," she said calmly, "Indeed you do. And you must know of possible consequences that will follow," Alastair wasted no time in laying down the reality of the situation.

She nodded, "The mystics discussed this while we caught our breath in Islington, they also conveyed this reality when we returned to our hotel. Mohammad then was told about this and he knew already. But," she took another sip of her tea, "He also insisted that we all take whatever sort of responsibility that will come our way. He's disappointed to say the least," she said.

He said nothing and just listened to her, "You sure have a way with words. Even when we were children, that was your strength," he waxed nostalgically for a moment but then returned to the matter at hand.

He took another sip of his tea before resuming, "Now then. I won't arrest you. Your actions were misguided, a serious offense. But from what I briefly encountered fighting the WWAEI, I can see we do share a common enemy but different methods on tackling them. So I wish to make an offer," he ultimately revealed.

"What sort of offer," she asked and Alastair sets his cup on the saucer, "I wish for both of our groups to cooperate with one another. And no, not the Aurors directly," he motioned to his magi friends and new colleagues around him at their tables, "My friends here. We work together and I take charge alongside your head of operations regarding the infiltration, Dante is it? He seems to be the key strategist with the mind of a soldier and chess player. And once we succeed, I will make sure your punishment is not so severe and your records with my people are expunged."

He finally finished laying out his terms and he leaned in closer but enough to make a point, "Do we have a deal?"

She knew this was a great deal upon hearing it. However she felt there was something, a catch unsaid, "What do you want out of this," she asked calmly but wary of his answer, "I want what is ours."

"The algorithm Dante stole and copied into our mobile network huh," she asked, "You are correct, miss. I want him to relinquish his copy as soon as this mess is resolved. Which I have to ask, has he made any headway into the WWAEI's movements? Future spots to spread their ideologies and terror?"

Eda fingered her teacup, "Well…he said he made a partial list. He's still trying to gain access while also remaining invisible on their sights. But that said, he's already got a few locations set up for possible landings: Athens, Tangier and Warsaw."

Alastair looked at her somewhat pleased and surprised, "Impressive, though his manner of humiliating the Aurors was a bit underhanded. Okay, we have three locations and possible others for later. With that said, since you agreed to my terms, when should you relay these details to your colleagues," he asked.

Eda just looked at him as he spoke, "After final rehearsals more or less," she stated simply as she finished her cup of tea, "With that settled, let's relax until we finish our pot of tea. Agreed," she requested in a civil manner.

He relaxed and held the pot to pour tea for her, "Sure. Of course," he stated and the two drank their tea in silence, a reunion Eda wanted to be on better ground, not like this. But, as with things since joining Les Musiciens, her previous truths on esoteric matters and what skeletons people can truly have in their closets, has opened up her mind and made her more open to new possibilities. However, she's still wary as to not lose her way.

The magi in question were talking amongst themselves with occasional glances to the two and then after a few more minutes of silence between them Eda finishes up and places her part of the bill for Alastair, "Hope to see you tomorrow night," but just as she gets up, he held her hand, "Here," he handed her a grey pouch of what sounded like coins.

"This should cover the cost of what I've done to your automobile," he stated and she took the bag to open, "But…these are gold coins," she pointed it out with confusion.

He smiled, "I know your friend has taken it to repair. But trust me, have it seen by the man at the address in the bag and you'll have it back in 24 hours. I promise," he explained and she just looked at him, trying to sense deceit. But, she felt none and only said, "I'll give it a try."

She then walked out of the teahouse and opened her umbrella to walk back to her hotel in the rain. Alastair kept an eye on her until she was out of sight. He then heard the chair pulled and sees James, "So, do you think we can trust her or her group?"

Alastair looked at him and fingered his teacup, "To be honest her actions and her friends' actions yesterday told me enough. Stubborn people, as they will prove to be, they are honest in intent. So for now," he picked up his teacup to drink, "I will."

James nodded and headed back to his table where Jane was, "So? What did he say," she asked and he sighed, "He trusts them and attempts to play this new game to his advantage. And as far as I can see, this is going to be one hell of a mess," he responded and she nodded in agreement.

 **SATURDAY**

 **[CADOGAN HALL, CHELSEA/BELGRAVIA, 7:15PM]**

Les Musiciens du Monde was now performing at the concert hall that launched their European presence for years now. Mohammad was currently conducting the second piece by **Henry Purcell** after finishing " **The Princess of Persia** ", **Z 577** , but incidental music only. Now, it's " **The Virtuous Wife** ", **Z 611** also incidental music; music without vocal accompaniment from the complete vocal works, serving as transitional music from one scene or act to another. In the audience, Peter and Catherine were in the first row with some of the academy's professors and other prominent guests from the artistic society of London. The deans of the Royal Academy of Music was also a patron of the orchestra after seeing them perform since their first visit to the UK, so all in all, the orchestra truly is funded by the international cultural society. But students can still attend for free and if no room left, can stream it online.

In the balcony, Alastair and his family where there to see if this group can truly perform music, and much to their pleasant surprise, the group who infiltrated the ministry and had a devastating waltz all over London was able to carry a concert but also gain this attention online and in the audience. Mohammad's style of directing was to show they are indeed as talented as their fans say. For the next fifteen minutes their second Purcell piece was done. Then came another few minutes of intermission where they prepare for their next two pieces.

Adam, Alastair's brother stood up to stretch, "Well that was a good opener. What's next," he asked his mother, "Up next is **Marc-Antoine Charpentier** and his piece **Te Deum**. I've heard it is on of their highest rated videos and concerts since their founding," she said with a smile and he nodded and sat back down.

Alastair shifted in his seat and whispered to his father, "Nice to see my old friend in the crowd, despite us making an agreement regarding their infiltration of the ministry," he said and his father held his cane in a gentlemanly fashion.

He sighed and responded to his son, "Well, when it comes to matters such as this, it is best to make sure you know what cards to play and which to discard. As for them, they will prove useful. As a piece of advice, make sure you apply your other training across the door to your situation now. So we may finish this efficiently and discreetly. We don't want another show in another major city as what happened two days ago."

Alastair nodded and shortly afterward, intermission was over and Mohammad held up his hands to conduct and just as Adam was about to relax, the thunderous opening of the strings, winds, brass, and drums rang throughout the hall. It was the signature piece LMM's fans want him to perform more often, but they don't. It's their style of performing and withholding classics until the time is right. It was amazing for the audience to see the quality online is about the same as is on stage. Les Musiciens are hard workers and near perfectionists and this time show a bit of maturity in performing that is balanced out with youthful exuberance. Cecilia, Fatma and Asuka who once sang in it didn't this time and performed with the rest of the orchestra and letting the Paris Conservatory sing the vocal portions. For nineteen minutes their music rang out and once over the applause was near deafening but then came the elegant slow pace by **Jean-Philippe Rameau** , " **Entrée de Polymnie** ", the beginning music of Act IV from his opera, " **Les** **Boréades** ".

This was the sort of music Alastair loved and has a strong appreciation for. He's glad to see it in a concert again and seeing Eda, in her concert dress, simple as it was, looking elegant, poised yet passionate. Actually in his mind the orchestra embodied it. After the last note was played the audience got up and applauded. Then to their surprise, Alberto got up with his theorbo and began to play a closing piece by **John Dowland** , in this case " **Pavana for Lute** " with his friends and colleagues packing up their equipment, and him playing this delightful tune for about seven minutes where the orchestra packed up, talked amongst themselves and Alberto played as the lights dim somewhat. This looked random but Zane suggested this, for the mood of the concert, where it ends on one musician, playing solo. And the audience sitting there, not knowing if this was a stunt or a new way to close out a performance, but as British people, they remained seated and politely waited for the end. Once it was the end, Alberto bowed and walked off the stage, the last one to leave and the audience clapped.

Outside the orchestra was packing the vans and joked about this nice, uneventful night. Then Peter called him, "Mohammad! Don't you want to attend the reception?"

"Can't. Dania arranged a dinner at the hotel where she and Yasmin will cook dinner for us and my students volunteering to prep," he said, "And get drunk on arak," Fatma said and some chuckled and cheered.

Peter smiled, "But at least on drink before you go and meet some of old professors and colleagues. Come on," he pushed and he relented, "Okay, okay," he said yes.

Then Wilfredo at one van called out, "We'll head back and get food ready. And we got drinks too. See you soon," then the vans closed their doors and headed off. Mohammad turned around to face him, "I guess I'm in."

Back inside the concert hall they head for a reception room where they are enjoying a wonderful night of socializing and relaxation. Mohammad met some people and thanked them for attending. He was proud he got admirable praise for his hard work. It has been a tough seven years. As he chatted with Peter about his new yearly schedule when he sees a familiar face in the crowd, "Why is he here? I though he would be in Prague right now," he asked Peter in a whisper.

Peter noticed and whispered back with a slight drop of happiness in his face, "Possibly to talk to you. But you shouldn't hold it against him," but the man did indeed notice them and shocked to see Mohammad actually attending.

Mohammad cursed himself and braced himself as did Peter, and both drank their champagne…

 **BACK AT THE STRAND HOTEL**

The orchestra took over part of the kitchen so they can cook a Lebanese dinner, a tradition that started sometime around 2010 after returning from Lebanon. With Dania, Yasmin, Fatma, Ahmed and Mazhar doing the cooking the rest were doing prep work in the mean time, drinking some wine by passing the bottle around. It was all happiness and joking as they talk about their performance tonight. They were satisfied with it, but not sure if they loved it. It felt, a bit safe tonight as if ending a long project Mohammad started a while back. Even at the promise of new material, they feel he's also working out the kinks for right now as well. But in any case they also thought about the whole magi/mystic shit show they're in now; it was nerve racking and they brought it on themselves this time. No escape even if they wanted to.

Outside the hotel, several Aurors on assignment for Alastair were simply watching for any abnormal activity. As well as them learning they can't arrest them for one revelation, "Why does the Russian Esoteric Intelligence Service for the Order of the White Lotus protect these hooligans? It's not like they are important outside of their little niche area."

"Don't be hasty," the leader of the Aurors tonight told the young man, "From what we saw two days ago, our butts can land in hot water if we give them an opening to attack and defend. They defended just now with a certain Yuri Ivanovich and an unknown person who got evidence straight from the vault itself…We are in a new battlefield now."

"Yeah, one with no rules at all. Damn it all," he cursed, "And we should just watch now," he asked, unconvinced and frustrated and the leader said, "We have no choice now, but yes."

 **BACK AT CADOGAN HALL**

Mohammad took a break from inside and after a brief talk with his old colleague; he decided to take out is rare cigarette and lit up. Peter joined him, "Well that went well," Peter said.

"Yeah…he seemed happy to see me. But why do I feel angry," he asked his old professor, "Well I guess that rejection still burns in you huh?"

He slightly glared at Peter but looked downward, "I just felt that after my final concert at the academy I felt relief but also a nagging question: Why did my friends get accepted while I wasn't? I feel it was my situation at the time. I don't know," he shrugged as he smoked.

Peter held his pipe to light up the tobacco, "I wish I knew, sorry," he said as Mohammad threw his cigarette to the ground and puts it out with his shoe, "I suppose I'll learn one day. I'm heading back to the hotel. Will you be all right?"

Peter smiled lightly and nodded, "I'll be all right. Go. Spend time with your orchestra. I'll look forward to your trip's video logs on Mozambique. Take care," he bid him a farewell.

Mohammad smiled and hailed a black cab; "Hope to see you in Poland then, all right? Good night," he called out as the cab drove away and then he was left alone. Then he was approached by a woman not his wife, "He's all right?"

He turned around, "Yes he is, Valeria Yurlova," the mature, tall, beautiful Russian woman, Mohammad's age smiled, "Good, he did well tonight. Too bad I missed my chance to talk to him. There are some things I wish to clear up for him."

"Regarding what," he asked and she decided to take him inside to discuss this with the man Mohammad spoke to a while ago. And when Peter will meet him again, in three months time, this will be indeed, a revelation…

 **[Music bit: Game of Thrones theme]**

 **SUNDAY**

 **[ST. PANCRAS INTERNATIONAL STATION, 10:23AM]**

Asuka, Bernhard and Eda bid farewells to their French friends outside the station before heading off in Eda's car to head for Dover to grab the ferry for Hamburg. They're taking the Eurostar back to mainland Europe to take their time to clear their heads from the past few days and getting a reality check of how in over their heads they actually were.

Eda on the other hand was driving and was pleased it was repaired so fast, thanks strangely to Alastair. Asuka and Bernhard where heading for Dover so they can take the ferry to Germany. It would be much slower than by expressway or by the Eurostar, but they preferred this. Above them, were several Aurors flying on brooms and in invisibility cloaks to hide from detection. They will board the ferry incognito and monitor the Germans.

 **MEANWHILE IN THE SCOTTISH HIGHLANDS**

 **[COLLEGE OF ADVANCED MAGICAL STUDIES, 10:35AM]**

The magi students were now in a debriefing from teachers and Aurors along with Alastair to help in the matter of the WWAEI. They sat there, knowing now they will receive new course work involving the current Muggle world and get up to speed. It was going to be a long month…

 **PARIS, FRANCE**

 **[GARD DU NORD, 10** **TH** **ARRONDISSEMENT, 1:02PM]**

Juliette and Edmond made their way out of the station to catch the number 20 bus and head for Juliette's neighborhood of **Batignolles** in the **17** **th** **Arrondissement** , "You're all right," he asked her as both sat next to each other.

"I am. When are you planning to head back to Marseilles," she asked, "Tonight. I want to spend some time with you first," he told her, barely above a whisper and then the bus got rolling and Aurors in disguise at the back of the bus.

 **HOURS LATER ACROSS THE WORLD…**

 **ISTANBUL, TURKEY**

 **[GRAND BAZAAR, 3:23PM]**

Fatma was preparing for the months ahead so she was here to buy the essential herbs and spices. As well as looking for any sort of piece to buy as a weapon, there were mystics here by the bunch to draw from.

 **TEL AVIV**

 **[JAFFA, 3:31PM]**

Delilah was making connections and met with the man, Alon, to now give him a new assignment. She managed to be alone for the most part, but still, the Aurors were watching her closely as she gave Alastair a hard time back in London. And would definitely give her contact a rough time if she double-crossed them.

 **MONDAY**

 **NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK, USA**

The New York six core members had a free morning and headed to Queens to practice with Mohammad while Aurors were following them. First now in the Americas, they were way out of jurisdiction to do anything besides observation. Credentials were of little to no worth here and that was worrisome.

 **SALVADOR, BRAZIL**

Like their North American counterparts, their lack of jurisdiction made them vulnerable and powerless. Apparation for long distances was taxing, and in the Americas, nearly impossible to take without splinching. And since Cecilia is an Afro-Brazilian mystic, their credentials here would matter way less than those in New York

 **BUENOS AIRES**

And in Argentina to monitor Dante, or Alastair's new target of extreme observation, it was summer and the strange climate along with those in Brazil made the jump in travel time really fatiguing.

 **KYOTO, JAPAN**

The winter here was surprising with snow and bitter cold from Russia. The Aurors huddled in their coats as they observed Shinji and Koji enjoying a walk in the evening along the Philosopher's Walk. In silence, they watched, wishing this would just pick up and end for all of them. But like the others across the world, they are starting to realize that all of them are now playing a new game with new rules of play. No one liked this at all…

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Three months later, or rather more, I'm FINALLY updating! Things happened in my life since my last update: applying for graduate school (wish me luck there) and suffered an arm injury, which, I'm thankful I didn't break my arm. BUT I'M BACK EVERYONE! I am going to borrow a lot of Harry Potter ideas for this, but remember, they serve as a launching pad for new ideas some of my friends and I have worked on. Which I would like to thank HolyDragoon and Lilyflower 00 for their support and encouragement; without them I won't be here. As well as to A.W. LeMonte.**

 **The Henry Purcell pieces I would recommend the rendition done by the Academy of Ancient Music, directed by Christopher Hogwood. The Rameau and Charpentier pieces look no further than Les Musiciens du Louvre with Marc Minkowski. As for the piece by John Dowland, I prefer Paul O'Dette. And yes, music will still play a part here, more so than ever.**

 **Read, review, critique, and see you all soon.**


	4. FEBRUARY 2012

**LES MUSICIENS DU MONDE**

 **A CROSSOVER STORY**

 **2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016**

 **After the craziness from the first chapter I figured that while yes he mages and mystics are now working together, it is still for the moment intelligence gathering with a few right now venturing with the mystics in the orchestra beyond the shores of the UK. Nevertheless, yes they are now a team but not in the traditional sense just yet. But with strict conditions between official duties and idealistic vigilantism, this union will foreshadow events to come and accepting consequences.**

 **This story is also new for the fact that Les Musiciens as well as the magi group newly formulated are in two countries: Greece and Mozambique. Both countries have gone through tumultuous moments in history, the former in the present time while the latter is from its past. So I'm doing my best to honor and respect the histories of these countries while also knowing the present these two places have to endure.**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **FEBRUARY 2012, WEEK THREE**

 **[ATHENS INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, GREECE, MONDAY, 2:34PM]**

Eda, Asuka and Bernhard were exiting customs and now inside their terminal after flying for a little more than three hours. They hailed a taxi and headed for the city of Athens via the expressway 62, followed by the 6 and then finally the 64. Dante and Fatma arrived earlier in the day and already waiting for them at their accommodations for the week. As they rode on the expressways, they feel a bit odd; knowing the magi are now working alongside them. What they don't know is whether or not this will be a workable relationship.

 **ATHENS, GREECE**

 **[ACROPOLIS HILL HOTEL, 2:45PM]**

Meanwhile while the three Germans are coming by taxi, Dante and Fatma were setting up their own 'command station' of seven notebook laptops so they can be packed up much more easily, on loan from Dante's usual haunt in Buenos Aires were he gets parts for his own computer set up in his home at half price. They also knew Scarlett will come or at least Yussef also coming in from Istanbul and Henriette who knows how to use a computer and will like her friends get a crash course in computer usage, "How are you feeling," Fatma asked.

He groaned as he was dealing with a computer error and running a diagnostic check, "Frustrated but overall I'm fine," he responded and she corrected herself, "No, I mean, are you really okay with the set up we have for this week?"

He turned around to face her as she was in jeans and a sweater with her hair in a bun, "Well, to be honest I am not sure if we can pull this off with this test run working with magi. We have different modes of thinking and I don't know if they will really work with us or just humor us while working on their end with that Alastair Rathbone," he said and in particular, the name mentioned with seriousness.

Fatma looked at him and puts her hand on his left shoulder, "We have to try at the very least," she told him reassuringly, "Look, I would lie if I said I don't understand your skepticism. I do and I have my own biases, but those lie in historical contexts."

He turned his head to look up at her and smiled a bit, "Thanks. And I feel I would learn about all of this magi/mystic business this trip, won't I," he expressed his thoughts, to which she nodded.

Then her phone rang, she excused herself to answer it and he resumed working. He can hear bits and pieces of now learning the rest of LMM have arrived in Mozambique and she told Christine on the other end that the others are coming soon to the hotel she and Dante selected. The conversation was brief and she hung up the phone. She walked to him and put her arms around him and kissed his neck, to which he smiled and continued working, "I have to meet a contact tonight. A mystic elder and I want to learn more about what we're up against and see if there are any ramifications to what we've done to what's to come."

He listened and nodded as he continued to work, "What time you have to meet him," he asked, "After dinner. But our true talk won't be until tomorrow night," she responded as she rested her head on his left shoulder, "I'll be back for our night out. Promise," she said and he again he nodded.

His phone beeped with an incoming text message, "It's from Asuka," he said and he opened it so he and Fatma can read:

 **{We are fifteen minutes away. Then we'll discuss our plans. When we'll we meet the magi?}**

He responded with:

 **{Good okay. We'll meet magi by late afternoon.}**

He sent it and after a few seconds he got a response back with:

 **{Sounds like a plan to me. See you soon.}**

He puts his phone and then looked at the monitor, "Looks like WWAEI are setting up in the city. Three miles away from us," he commented casually, "That's close, too close," Fatma said to which he nodded.

"If they found out where we are, we only have a few minutes warning…" he sighed and gripped her right hand to reassure they will succeed.

 **LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

 **[INTERCONTINENTAL ATHENAEUM HOTEL, 4:45PM]**

Nearby, a kilometer to be exact, the magi stationed themselves in this nicer hotel compared to the members of LMM. Alastair requested their rooms to be connected so the doors between rooms were now unlocked. Which makes sense with regards to practicality. Inside their rooms were now decked with magical supplies and books just in case they do indeed have a confrontation with the WWAEI in the city. In Henriette's room, she was reading all she can about mystics. As far as she was concerned, she was dumbfounded and intrigued all at once. Plus she has notebooks of notes since last month's crazy waltz across London. Her hair in a messy ponytail, a blue sweater and a skirt with leggings, she was casual but cleaned up in case they go out.

As she was reading, underlining with her quill she heard a knock on the door, "Come in," she said as the door opened and Jane entered and only wearing jeans and a light sweater, "How's the research," she asked.

Henriette uttered sounds, which for Jane meant a second dialect to understand her friend, "Still unsure how they operate and researching their methods," which got her a muttering response, "I see. Anything else?"

Jane's French provincial friend was not going to let her humor her private research, "Well, it was like she was reading my movements. Not exactly like reading my mind as it is in Legimancy, it was like a master chess player can read the moves of an amateur and can deduce the outcome and win. And she never blinked."

"Never," Jane asked, "Not once," which Henriette responded with a no. Henriette then closed her book and lied down, "What a conundrum, isn't it?"

Jane nodded and sat down in a chair next across from her friend, "Have you told this to the others," she asked, "Only to James and Alastair. The others don't know. But William told me something interesting," and Jane heard her older brother's name she sat up straight.

Henriette started as she saw this, "Well he told me when he and Wilfredo fought in London, he felt that both of them were nearly on par, as if his own stamina steadily increased and felt his wand reacting to him as well. However he did feel Wilfredo was holding back."

"Why would he think so," Jane asked which Henriette responded with, "He doesn't know for sure. He told me…he just does on an instinctual level."

Jane sighed, "Well, he can be a bit thick but if he says that, it must mean something. I may have an idea but I'll research as well. There is a magical library near in the magic quarter here. We can look into it there later in the week," she suggested which perked up Henriette right out of her exhaustion from travel.

As the two girls continued to talk, Alastair was setting up his room with books, potion supplies and his broom. Dressed in grey trousers with his pocket watch chain and his bodyguard near the door with her cloak, dark clothes with navy blue and forest green as the color choice for her and her face hidden, "A new city for me. But overall the same strategy, Yes," she asked.

Alastair looked up as he wrote some notes in one of his books "Yes and no. This is a strictly an intelligence gathering mission as our new allies in Africa at this moment, as I have said before. But really, today we are just taking strolls around here, picking up the local news and we'll set up a plan to contact magi communities here for information here since the incident in London."

His bodyguard nodded in understanding, "Indeed, and for your friends, we're in uncharted waters now. And for all of us, and for the regular humans who have volunteered to aid us, it's a blessing in disguise. Remember, be blunt in your orders and expectations, but never alienate them."

He listened but with reservations, "I will indeed, but of course expect how certain things should be done and LMM will have to abide by them in order to avoid harsher penalties. Understood?"

The bodyguard listened, but ultimately said, "Understood."

The magi in the hotel were all setting up their rooms for whatever is to come; spell books, tomes, dress robes, Muggle clothing, brooms, cloaks, and miscellaneous supplies for whatever is need. It was an unusual set up, while only five came to Greece, Scarlett included, the rest are in Africa; a whole other world and a whole other assignment, finding the historical remnants of that time, the Esoteric War and how far it spread to old trade routes and no better place than Mozambique.

 **TUESDAY**

 **MOZAMBIQUE**

 **[ILHA DE MOÇAMBIQUE, 12:23PM]**

The rest of LMM are in a post-conflict country in east Africa, where their last conflict ended in 1992 with a peace accord between RENAMO and the rebels fighting against them back then which lasted for sixteen years. The country itself since then has a shattered economy and the vague memory of an infrastructure. Thanks to a fixer Yasmin arranged, he was slightly older than her and Liam, by maybe five years and remembers the bad history of the civil war when he was a child, when guerillas would take boys and train them as soldiers to fight and a lot of pillaging and rape went on as war tactics. To say it was a nihilistic civil war where it made no sense to villagers, average citizens and the world at large would be an understatement. However, as they see, no one is particularly angry by the actions of the past, and most to them since arriving has been nice.

Right now, they were at the Island of Mozambique, just off the coast and part of Nampula Province. With the glistening turquoise waters of the Indian Ocean, this part of the country was a totally different scene compared to the mainland. Crumbling decay of Portuguese colonialism as it was the first European settlement in Africa. This was the crossroads of east Africa and beyond, a hub of its time where Greeks, Persians, Indians and Arabs came here via the gulf or crossing the Indian Ocean for trade.

Balanced by some of the best of Mozambican cuisine. A unique interplay of Brazilian spices, Indian curries; a result of Afro-Portuguese, Latin American, Pan-Arab, Asian mix of traditions that shaped the island. And since they were on the island, they are best with seafood. So Yasmin's fixer, a Portuguese expat, named Almeida who moved here ten years ago and never left. He's taken her and Liam to a restaurant where Zane and Zach were filming them eat and showcasing the food preparation of dishes while they conversed.

"You have spices going back to the original Portuguese colonies have a presence here in the food. Plus the Arab and Indian influences here are undeniable," Yasmin pointed and then Liam asked, "Is there enough fish for everyone?" 

Almeida responded, "If you go along the coast, yes there is enough. But the problem is the transportation to ship it into the country's interior," he began, "Pushing up the prices then," Liam spoke and Almeida nodded, "Exactly. And by pushing up the price, then those in the country can't already afford it anymore."

As the food came out of the kitchen, from fried calamari, crab curry (crabs, cardamom, coconut milk, Piri-Piri chili, coriander, lemon, and garlic), fish basted with salt, lemon juice and garlic butter and grilled over charcoal, and finally giant crayfish, basted and grilled. As they ate the great food as an overview of the country's culinary history, they discussed the probable future of tourism, displacing 18,000 inhabitants for what is considered, 'the common good'. It would be changed too much when foreigners bring in big hotel and store chains when having a picturesque location right in the Indian Ocean with historic structures dotting the tiny island.

As lunch finished the rest of LMM walked around and mingled with the residents. Talking with them with the aide of Wilfredo and Cecilia translating as well as a quick game of football (soccer) with some of the kids and teenagers. It was a warm summer day and a beautiful one at that. However, near one of the crumbling churches, Alberto was with the fixer as part of coming close to where for many ancestors for African Americans in both North and South America, the end of their world; a gate that led to the sea, never to return.

"It's amazing how I know already but seeing places like this that…it's built with, blood essentially," Alberto said and the guide nodded, "And here as you know, for us, the sign of our end."

Alberto nodded and found the area, beautiful, but also deeply sad.

 **[HOTEL ESCONDIDINHO, 4:57PM]**

LMM are back at their hotel and just relaxing after a hot day of touring the island looking at ruins, talking to people, despite some language barrier issues, but for the most part, they got the shots, the story and the impending future or possible future of the island. For the mystics, the history of Arab presence on the island prior to the arrival of Vasco da Gama and the Portuguese, it seemed that Arab traders did not stop the flow of trade from people who came down from the gulf or across the ocean. In other words, the war didn't affect beyond certain regions as they have long suspected, "The magi should know this," Delilah said to Wilfredo.

"I think they know already. But this is concrete proof, as well as the history we've learned from our fixers today. Our own anyway from those at the church and mosque here," he told her and she nodded.

Koji who was in his evening robes and due to the heat wore his yukata spoke as he drank his tea, "Thursday we head to Beira correct? Where are looking for on this trip besides history?"

"Looking at the effects of history particularly here in Mozambique where in our context, all the more relevant," Cecilia said, "Remember, this country gained independence when Salazar's regime collapsed, along with its apartheid like system of governance. Then fell under Marxist rule, which then led to a sixteen-year civil war. This is relevant history. Especially with what is going on in Greece at the moment," she added.

The mystics sighed and their friends thought about what they are talking about, "Even if we do bring this information to the magi next month, would they listen," Zane asked.

"They would have to. Other than that," Gilberto said as he drank a local beer and then added with, "Why are we even having this partnership?"

Juliette spoke as she brushed some hair from her forehead, "Mostly to see if our actions in the past would be seen as exceptional later. In other words, we're trying to save our reputations by cooperating with an outside group. Since this is an esoteric matter."

Edmond who sat next to her agreed, "Mostly a business arrangement. We would no doubt work fine with them but once the arrangement is done, it's done," he stressed and the mystics however weren't so sure.

"Perhaps. But that would be so if this were a normal situation. But this isn't," Delilah stressed, "For better or worse now," she looked at the rest of the orchestra's members who have volunteered to do this, "All of you now are becoming familiars in our world. And that means all esoteric authorities and forces will recognize you. Either as a compatriot or as an enemy."

The members were now anxious on what that would mean in the coming months, "So we're fucked essentially. But given our track record with our stories, that isn't a surprise," Zane said with some slight chuckles going around.

"Afraid so dude," Wilfredo hit his arm playfully and he got it right back, "But in any case, we now know some of the history of the war's extent and where it may not have affected. Now it's up to the others in Greece to deliver the goods once this week is up," he spoke to everyone.

They all nodded and hoped that the others will be able to find useful information or rather a lead in the WWAEI's weaknesses ahead of their possible next target.

 **WEDNESDAY**

 **ATHENS, GREECE**

 **[ACROPOLIS HOTEL, 9:23PM]**

Aside from the protests going on, Eda was in charge of another project, a much more depressing subject. And for a drug related story, she was apprehensive. But Greek viewers have requested it so she is going to honor it, covering the horrible drug known as Sisa, the poor man's crack cocaine artificially created to give a high unlike any other and since the austerity measures enacted in the recent year, drug usage has sky rocketed, especially in the city center.

While in her hotel room she was getting ready her coat and scarf while her bag with her notebook, camera and camera pen just in case are ready at hand. For her, as essential as a first aid kit in case she does get in the crossfires of anything going on in town as of late. Then her door was knocked on, "Come in," she called ou as she checked her hair.

The door opened and it was Bernhard in jeans, a jacket and scarf with black sneakers, "Aren't you ready to go yet," he asked.

"I am…now," she responded as she puts on her scarf, then her coat that matched her jeans and boots, "Let's go. Asuka is probably done waiting with her foot tapping on the marble floor."

She closed the hotel room's door and both walked to the elevator, "Actually I also heard that Alastair would like to join us as a way to keep an eye on us," he told her and she looked at him with a glaring surprised look, "Asuka found out from Dante and Fatma. Sorry."

Eda sighed as she and Bernhard entered the elevator and as she pressed the button to go downward, she spoke, "Well if he thinks we're going to steal more data, then he's dead wrong. Besides, if he wants to tag along for our work, knowing it's going to be boring for him, then fine."

He looked at her and didn't say anything. As the doors opened to the lobby, Asuka was already ready with her backpack ready and motioned them to follow her outside. The three walked outside and see Alastair once again in a three-piece suit but now with a black coat on, "You three don't mind if I tag along?"

Eda opened the door so her friends can sit in the back with her, "Of course not. I mean we won't do a heist right," she retorted, half serious and half playful, which only got him to raise his eyebrow.

"No that would be absurd. As for the other three, won't they be joining us," he asked as he walked around the cab and took the passenger's seat, "No they are busy with something else. Gwen and Kevin meanwhile are dealing with something else just south of us near the beach," Asuka explained.

Alastair nodded and also explained his group are now in the magi area of the city to find things out on their end. It was a brief explanation but inwardly, some details had to be private for now, particularly about weapons and potions…

 **MEANWHILE**

Gwen and Kevin were at a bar about a mile north of the Acropolis called The Gin Joint and there it was a small place not so much a club bar but one where they can get a drink, something they still can't do, back home. But here, Kevin with his beer at hand was in thought, and Gwen noticed as she was mentioning about the new locale with her cocktail in hand. He thought about something else entirely, "Ben's doing fine."

She turned to him with almost a surprised look, "Uh okay. I was going to mention how this place is great. But nice to hear Ben's fine. How did you get in touch with him," she asked.

"He called you but you didn't answer your phone so he called me. He's doing undercover work in Seattle in a joint FBI/Plumber assignment. But that's all he can share for now," he told her as he took a sip of his beer and was nearly done with the bottle.

She looked at him and then at her martini, "You know I was scared at first on what will happen to him the moment we left him alone in Bellwood. But it seems he's doing fine," then Kevin coughed.

"What," she asked as she noticed it and he looked at her, "Well he is doing fine. He did fine during his last year of high school. Though of course he enjoyed himself a lot. Not to mention he had three girls on rotation back then."

"Shut up! He did not," she exclaimed and some people looked at her and she lowered her voice again, "He did not! Ben could barely talk to Julie a few years ago before their break-up as far as we know anyway. How could he have turned into a playboy as you're hinting?"

Kevin chuckled quietly, "How about we finish here and take a walk," he suggested and then finished his beer. Gwen nodded and finished her cocktail and as the two paid and walked outside, he started to explain.

"Well from what I gather from him, he enjoyed his final year of high school by basically fucking his brains out. Two girls who became his fuck buddies and one more who really gave him a send off in the final two months. Anyway, that's as much I was willing to get out of him. And now he's in Seattle…sounds to me he's growing up," he said without any hint of snark.

She however found it hard to swallow, "How is that growing up? Sounds like risky behavior," which got her confused looking boyfriend saying, "Really? How is that growing up? He's a guy and when a guy comes of age and wants to have fun, what do you think we would do when given the opportunity?"

Gwen mouthed her response silently and he smirked lightly, "Exactly. Getting in trouble, rough housing, and if lucky, fucking. It's how we are, but hell, you girls would do the same thing!"

She wanted to object but stopped considering how she wanted to leave home and be on her own with Kevin and well, "…Okay you got a point regarding us girls as well. But for Ben…I hope he was at least careful."

"What are ya', his mother," he asked and she laughed, "Oh that would weird," she exclaimed and then smelled some street food, "Oh I'm hungry. Want a gyro," she offered.

He smiled, "Sure. After this we can check in with the mystics and Dante at their hotel," he brought it up, "I know. But we can have fun still though," she said and winked and he chuckled as they got some food.

 **MEANWHILE, IN THE MONASTIRAKI NEIGHBORHOOD**

Fatma was enjoying a drink with an elderly man who is also a mystic elder of the community. Her Greek was atrocious but pleasantly surprised that he knew Persian, Arabic and Turkish so their conversation was interesting and they garnered a small crowd of young boys and girls, between the ages of 12 and 15 who look up to the elder for guidance. She relayed the whole tale to him of what happened and how she involved since Stockholm and Philadelphia and recently, London.

" **Ve bu masalla şimdi burada ve Mozambik'te bilgi ve tarih aramaktayız.** (And with that tale we are now here and in Mozambique looking for information and history.)," she said as she switched from her native Persian to Turkish, " **Magi aleyhine bir suç işlediğimizi biliyoruz.** (We know we've committed a crime against the magi.)"

" **Aslında sende var.** (Indeed you have.)," the man of 85 said, but still retains the vigor of man half his age, " **Hırsızlığı kendisine karşı taahhüt etmek, çalınmanın ciddiyetine bağlı olarak emek veya ölüm cezası gerektiren bir suçtur.** (Committing theft against them is a crime punishable by labor or death, pending on the severity of the theft itself.)"

Fatma sighed, " **O halde bir yığın belada bulunuyoruz.** (So we are in a heap of trouble then.)," she relented, " **Az ya da çok. Ama yine, senin ve senin sonraki şeyin ne yapacağına bağlı.** (Well, more or less. But again, depends on what you and your lot do next.)," he stressed.

She listened as she finished her drink, " **Şey ... bu grubu bu şehir ve ülkeye kadar izledik. Bununla birlikte, sanki Londra'da olduğu gibi bir şey denemeye çalışmıyormuş gibi durgun duruyorlar.** (Well…we tracked this group to this city and country. However, they are remaining in stasis, as if not attempting to try anything as they have in London.)," she relayed the current information in her best Greek possible, " **Το πιο πιθανό ... οι διαδηλώσεις έρχονται σε δύο μέρες θα είναι κάλυψή τους για ό, τι παίρνουν.** (Most likely…the protests coming up in two days time will be their cover for whatever they're getting.)"

Then one of the kids suggested something in Greek, " **Εκτός αν κάτι συμβεί κατά τη διάρκεια των διαδηλώσεων και θα δημιουργήσει κάτι ακόμα χειρότερο από τους διαδηλωτές και την αστυνομία συγκρούονται.** (Unless something happens during the protests and will create something even worse than the protesters and police clashing.)", which the man translated for her.

Fatma looked at the girl and nodded and then spoke to her and the elderly man translated for her, " **Mümkün. Fakat ... ugh, burada çalışan profesyoneller değiliz. Artık sınıf bölüğümüzden çıktığımı hissediyorum.** (It's possible. But…ugh, we're not professionals working here. I feel now we're out of our class division.)," she doubted herself and her group but then the man clasped her hand in a reassuring gesture.

He then spoke in an encouraging tone, " **Şu anda ihtiyaç duyulan şey bu. Evet, eylemleriniz aptaldı, ama herşeyde olduğu gibi, işinizi bitirin ve işiniz bittiğinde, sonuçları halledin.** (It's what's needed right now. Yes your actions were foolish, but as with all things, finish your job and then once it's done, you will be able to handle the consequences.)"

She looked at him and nodded, "من می ترسم، هر چند **.** (I'm scared, though.)," she said now back in Persian, "بنابراین همه مردم با شجاعت هستند **.** همه شما می ترسم بلکه اجازه نمی دهم این افراد فجیع به ایجاد درگیری برای همه ما **.** آیا آنچه که شما می توانید و یک بار بخشی خود را انجام داده است، کسانی که قدرت دارند در گام خواهد **.** ایمان، بانوی جوان است **.** (So are all people with courage. You are all scared but also not going to allow these heinous people to cause strife for us all. Do what you can and once your part is done, those who have power will step in. Have faith, young lady.)"

She nodded and then got a text from Dante, "من باید به عنوان در حال حاضر **.** آیا شما در یک کلمه خوب برای ما قرار داده است، برای دوستان و همکاران من؟ (I should be heading back now. Will you put in a good word for us, for my friends and colleagues?)," she again requested.

"شما باید از کلمه من، بانوی جوان است **.** (You have my word, young lady.)," he told her and held her hand for a moment and spoke in Greek and due to his power, understood him completely, " **Ισχυρό στις θεραπευτικές τέχνες, διορατική στο μυαλό των άλλων, στην αγάπη με τον Δάντη, θυμωμένος με το παρελθόν σας ... ακόμα ... θα λαχταρούν να επιστρέψουν στην πατρίδα τους με τον πατέρα σου.** (Powerful in the healing arts, insightful in the mind of others, in love with Dante, angry at your past…yet…you yearn to return home for your father.)"

She blinked and realized what he meant while also surprised by his gift, " **Μην ανησυχείτε, θα πρέπει.** (Don't worry, you shall.)," he ended it and got up with his cane, she gets up as well. They shook hands and bid each other farewell with him walking home while she walked back to her cab.

Fatma read the text and frowned slightly:

 **{I go on Friday to meet him. Wish us luck.}**

 **SOMEWHERE BACK NEAR THE CITY CENTRE**

Eda was documenting in the darkness of an abandoned library, one of many structural institutions hit hard by a failing economy as well as austerity measures passed by the country's parliament. Litter everywhere as well as syringes, "The birthplace of democracy is literally rotting away from the inside," she commented to the camera Bernhard was holding.

He filmed, as did Asuka from another angle while Alastair was in the shadows as the unofficial bodyguard. For him this was completely surreal and didn't understand why Eda would do this considering for addicts, they are unpredictable in behavior and can become potentially dangerous. And he wanted to get away from here where he can do little to offer protection in a moment's notice, _'This is different than from where I got my training…and years of experience.'_

He then saw Eda kneeling down hiding behind a bush, as did Asuka and Bernhard seeing a drug transaction being done on the streets. Eda then signaled her friends and Alastair back to their cab. He noticed this and had his weapons at the ready in his long-coat. But knew if he fired any of them it would announce himself in the open and if the rogues were anywhere nearby, they were fucked, no two ways about it. So for now, he restrained himself.

Then they heard shouting in Greek and their cab was two blocks away, "Come on! Hurry," Alastair told the Germans as they now walked briskly, knowing if they started running, things will get worse.

They turned a corner and lost the drug dealers. They got to their cab and went into the streets, safe, "Okay that was close! But this is not the end is it," Bernhard asked Eda.

"Oh no. We gotta interview at least two to four more people and we got a full documentary. Which also connects to the protests, and we go to round two on Friday," she told him and Asuka looked out the windows and they were in the clear.

She then looked at Eda, "Just don't go too far in this. We're bound to find some sick shit sooner or later. And with the far-right coming into play for Parliament this year here, this country is going to be in a right mess."

Eda nodded and understood, but relished in this assignment. It was a true assignment and she was going to milk it and created a great article to accompany the documentary. Immersive journalism was great, it got her closer to the story and it challenged her to really not let her own biases come through. For most stories she and others have done so far was to find a story, talk to the people and assure them they will just let them tell their story and press record. It's been a useful system so far and now in the middle of riots in Athens this week and now this other story it was an embarrassment of riches.

Alastair looked at her and her friends, just absorbing their behavior. They weren't even thinking about what transpired in London at all, more focused on their current assignments while Dante in vein of Fatma and Scarlett behind the scenes are gathering intelligence online and speaking with several people on the ground.

' _They are indeed a peculiar bunch, but I can't just let them slip through my hands and pretend they are solid good citizens. Yes they committed a crime for the benefit of safety but they are rough and sloppy! I need to take command soon, but Dante is proving difficult with his silent treatment. If only…'_

Then, Eda interrupted his train of thought, "Hey are you okay," she asked and he blinked, "Of course I am. Just looking out for danger after our close call back there," he responded in a very professional tone.

She nodded and she resumed. Alastair couldn't help now but mentally play a string quartet to calm his nerves. He has a job to do, and he will do it.

 **THURSDAY**

 **BEIRA, MOZAMBIQUE**

 **[MACUTI BEACH, 2:23PM]**

LMM were relaxing on the beach, for the moment since landing here yesterday. How the now rusted wreaked ship became stranded on the beach near the city's old lighthouse has no real answer; either from the locals or their fixers; its just there, part of the background. Weirdly, it was a magnet for LMM who came here for the chicken sold a little bit away near the trees and the sea. Piri-Piri Chicken with bear, fries and or Portuguese bread was on the menu and to their surprise, only a little bit of the Piri-Piri sauce was ever served with chicken. As Cecilia suggested, "They don't trust the people with a lot of it."

"So it's that addictive huh," Alberto asked and she nodded with a smile and they ate while their friends still had fun on the beach, either sunbathing or in the sea swimming.

Wilfredo and Zane practiced some martial arts moves slowly so they can get a handle on some more advanced moves after joining a new gym with Alberto and Gilberto in The Bronx after classes. Zane now has added Wing Chun into his repertoire and made him more of a challenge to Wilfredo than before, which he was already a challenge without it. It was close quarters and both of them enjoyed it, like the old days where the two would have fun competing.

Plus it was their excuse to act out their Kung-Fu fantasies, "You are good, but too early to defeat me," Wilfredo said now sweating due to the heat of summer weather, "Ha! It is you who is early to defeat me," Zane said, as both were not gripping each other's shoulders to subdue the other.

Using their feet and legs for leverage as well, it seemed like a stalemate but then Zane got an opening and subdued him to the sand but then Wilfredo kicked his friend out of balance in the knee and both were panting on the sand, "Damn…I can't beat you out right!"

Wilfredo shouted with a laugh and Zane chuckled, "Sorry but I can't let you have a good victory," and then he got up and helped Wilfredo up, both brushing sand off their bodies.

They adjusted their trunks and noticed some local girls on the beach, "Not bad huh," Zane whispered, "Not bad at all. Thought I heard in Maputo they are more hot," Wilfredo whispered back as both boys waved to the girls who waved in return, giggling among themselves as they approached them.

Cecilia noticed as she was lying down with Juliette, "The boys are displaying their feathers," she remarked in a bored tone, and Juliette looked and remarked as the boys conversed with the four girls, "In a way but it's friendly."

"True. Besides, he and I share a hotel room anyway," Cecilia smiled inwardly knowing Wilfredo won't try anything funny in front of her and Juliette can attest to that, that both Zane and Wilfredo were just talking and the latter translating for Zane from English to Portuguese.

Then Koji who was in black speedo with his body lean and toned approached her, "Any sort of person we'll meet today or tomorrow," he asked who was by now impatient, "Not to push you but time is not on our side. Since we ruled out the WWAEI are not in this country under any capacity."

She raised her sunglasses, "He'll offer some insight on what action we should take when we meet with the magi. However, he also warned about not listening to our new allies," she also added and Koji just listened as he stood over her.

He then responded after a few moments

 **MEANWHILE IN ATHENS**

 **[ACROPOLIS HOTEL, 2:30PM]**

Scarlett was typing computer code while Dante when she then gets a text from her private supplier, "It's him. I gotta go and get the goods," she told him and he nodded, "Take Fatma with you."

Fatma who was reading looked up, "What," she asked, "Want to come along," Scarlett asked and she nodded, "Sure," so she got up and went with the Brit out of the hotel room.

In the elevator Scarlett looked to Fatma, "How is he," she asked, "Pardon," and the Persian girl looked at the Brit, "You know, as a bloke. How is he as a boyfriend?"

Fatma realized it and chuckled, "He's great. At times a bit, moody, but not a fault on his overall character…more like an addition to the overall package," she explained and Scarlett nodded, "Right. Gotcha."

Once in the lobby they headed out of the hotel, "A bit nippy tonight. But favorable compared to London right now. Raining nonstop," Scarlett commented as Fatma hailed a taxi and both got in and headed off.

After a ten-minute ride south of their hotel they arrived and told the driver to wait. Then Scarlett led Fatma down an alleyway, shaded from the sun overhead, "What kind of man or woman are we meeting," Fatma asked as she walked behind Scarlett.

The British young woman turned her head and smiled before resuming walking ahead of her, "He's a man after my own vices regarding technology. Dante himself would cream his trousers if he knew whom I was meeting," she declared.

"Shush. Keep it down. Walls have ears and we don't know if WWAEI are in fact tailing us. They've been keeping low even by our methods," she told the Brit who just waved it off, "Oh don't be a stick in the mud. Though you do enjoy the rigid phallus of his in you."

This made Fatma speechless and before she can respond, they arrived at the electronics store now reaching another main street and sees the store in question with its neon sign off for the day but no doubt open with only a handful of customers inside, "Come on. My guy is inside. He's a private bloke, seriously so, can you stand guard outside of the room until I'm done."

Fatma nodded in agreement, but also brought up, "You know Dante will not like it if you keep this secret from him and the others," but Scarlett brushed off her worries, "No problem. However, you are right."

As the two girls entered, the owner silently motioned the Brit to head upstairs with Fatma in tow. The door opened slightly ajar and both heard English in a slightly accented tone, "Scarlett, come in."

She nodded at Fatma as she entered, closed the door with her friend now standing outside guarding it. She puts her left hand in her coat pocket and fingered her necklace, wondering about her mother and sister in Istanbul, as well as her father, still in Iran. She wondered if this whole mess would come for her family if she's not there, that, along for the others, was her main worry.

 **LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

 **BEIRA, MOZAMBIQUE**

 **[THE GRAND HOTEL, 4:01PM]**

Cecilia met her fixer while she and Zach and Zane filmed her at the derelict ruins of a grand hotel where now 3000 squatters live. It was a depressing site, that a once great hotel of Beira was affected in the 1970's after the country gained independence and when the communist group RENAMO took over the country. With trade sanctions enacted that also targeted Rhodesia (Zimbabwe) at the time, the port city of Beira foundered with 10,000 jobs lost and the tourist trade dried up to nothing. Plus it was also a refuge for many IDPs' (Internally Displaced People) to flee from the destruction of the civil that rocked the country. Today, twenty years after the fighting stopped, they still reside here in the derelict sight.

Their fixer and his friend led them around the property and it's a skeleton with it stripped back to its concrete frame where people live, clothes hanging on lines to dry, the smell was well, unpleasant to say the least and after going up and downstairs they finally headed for the pool out back where it was a sizeable pool and there was water, but the water was anything but pristine.

"E coli riddled water," Cecilia remarked, "Do they use this for restroom only," she asked which she felt was a stupid question but in any case, she got a response, "No, unfortunately, they use it also for drinking water and for laundry use."

Cecilia nodded in disapproval on how far the country has to go to address problems like this, "E coli riddled water, pissing and shitting in it…" she was beyond disgusted.

"Three thousand people living in squalor and having to drink contaminated water with no electric power or plumbing. Enough, call it a day," she said and took off hat, "Nothing more to say," she said to the camera and soon enough Zane and Zach turned them off. This was a tough shoot.

Cecilia then walked with the main fixer while the other was with the boys, "Sorry, even though I'm from Brazil, I've never seen this level of poverty," she told the man in question.

The man sighed and wiped the brow of his forehead with a handkerchief, "It is a sad thing. Twenty years since the end of the civil war and it looks like nothing is going forward. We need the money for our country to invest in our infrastructure," he told her.

She nodded, "I know. It's the same story across the developing world and the issue of corruption is something we already discussed. But right now, I'm not interested in that. I'm interested in what you want to tell me about the other thing," she stressed on the esoteric matter at hand.

He stopped walking and so did she, "From what you told me, it looks like you already made your move and know what to do. My concern is the punishment you all will have to face in the end."

"For the theft from the magi, yeah, I know," she said in an exasperated tone, "It was something I told the others, especially the one in charge of that whole operation. But come, it was for a good cause!"

She exclaimed while the man was calm and told her the truth, "Despite what your intentions were, good as they stand, it won't help you if you don't deliver. You need allies now, and in this case, the very magi you insulted and now, according to your additional information, it seems to me your new partnership is already underway."

Cecilia looked at the man, "You're right. But I am not a fan of this arrangement. Since we pretty much like to carry this burden ourselves," she said and he nodded, "I can see that. But if your head of command is wise, he would do to accept whatever is offered."

His words rang true while Zach and Zane took pictures of the derelict hotel so they can post this on their site along with the travelogue video in the next week or so. Cecilia glanced at them, and then after a few moments of silence, "I hope you're right."

 **LATER THAT DAY IN ATHENS**

 **[** **Κιμωλία Art Café, 6:45PM]**

The sun has already set and Dante along with Alastair sat across from each other with their cups of coffee sitting nice and hot. Dante then puts some sugar in it and stirred it, "So…that's your proposal, huh?"

Alastair nodded, "That is the plan. I do hope you accept these terms, as a way for us to save face while also, work with your lot," he told Dante who nodded.

Dante drank a bit of his coffee, "Well…I snooped around their network and figured out where they will be. They will be indeed around the Greek Parliament Building tomorrow while meeting contacts. Arms dealers, which will be also, lead to recruitment. What we need one of them to interrogate," he told the British mage.

Alastair nodded and picked up his cup of coffee, "I have a way to ensure this. Plus we need to imprison him or her so we can get reliable information. Do you object to this," he asked and Dante nodded, no.

"This is essentially war, we will do what we must. The world is at war with itself after all."

 **FRIDAY**

 **ATHENS, GREECE**

 **[GREEK PARLIAMENT, 2:34PM]**

Another protest started and this time, after days of scoping things out from the sidelines, the three LMM members were now on part of the action, filming and documenting the protests, " **ΘΑΝΑΤΟΣ ΣΤΟ ΣΥΣΤΗΜΑ! ΔΩΣΤΕ ΠΙΣΩ ΗΠΑ ΜΕΛΛΟΝ ΜΑΣ! ΘΑΝΑΤΟΣ ΣΤΟ ΣΥΣΤΗΜΑ! ΔΩΣΤΕ ΠΙΣΩ ΗΠΑ ΜΕΛΛΟΝ ΜΑΣ!** (DEATH TO THE SYSTEM! GIVE US BACK OUR FUTURE! DEATH TO THE SYSTEM! GIVE US BACK OUR SYSTEM!"

While Eda and Asuka along with Bernhard were filming in the crowds of the protests, Dante was using his drone to go above the crowds to film the scene below and it was a massive show of force with Fatma assisting. Protestors demanding change and will do anything to get them out of this hell the country's policy makers have done. Plus, the situation with the EU is at an all time low, and with a huge debt, things are definitely getting desperate. As Asuka interviewed before coming here, an anarchist did say that politics tend to go to the right in times of crisis; just as Germany had following their defeat following WWI that eventually led to Hitler and the rise of Nazism.

Henriette was also on the scene as she was with Eda, "This is a madhouse! I can't believe this! We don't normally have this in our society," she shouted to Eda over the noise while Asuka wasn't filming.

"Really? That is new to me. Then again, when a country has a democratic system, it can be a bit of a mess…okay, a big mess of many people wanting to participate. But, it's better than the autocratic alternative!"

Henriette shook her head, "But this is anarchy and, OH MY GOD," she shouted as the clashes between protestors and the police and members from a right wing party started.

Then Asuka radioed Bernhard and Dante, "It's getting dangerous here now! We're going to have to report this from your point Dante," she shouted, "Roger," the boys responded.

She led Eda and Henriette away from the craziness and can hear the banging of the police's shields from stuff the protestors were throwing. They rushed up a building and headed for the roof across from the parliament building. They are now seeing below the mass of protestors with signs demanding a fairer government and Henriette for once seeing something so far beyond her own limited experience with Muggles. This was indeed…a world gone mad before her eyes. It was both maddening and inspiring, but she wonders how her friends are doing right now with the more unsavory job of arresting a rogue mage.

Meanwhile, Alastair along with Rachel and Jane were tracking a group of suspect WWAEI members down the street away from the protests and since the city like most European cities have winding streets that almost form a maze, they reached an area where it was quiet, so they were careful now. They then hear a conversation going down and it was in English:

"Are the groups in place in our locations," one asked, "Yes. We shall strike and recruit to increase our odds for success. Plus, backers will supply us with intelligence and weapons to aid our cause," the contact responded, most likely a supporter.

"Remember, our leader shall pay you substantially well when your efforts pay off. But we do pay you regardless for your services," the other member held out a briefcase with money and handed it to the man who bowed slightly.

Then as the man left, the two WWAEI members were about to Apparate out of there, Alastair apprehended one with a stunning spell. Jane and Rachel then conjured binds so the mage won't escape. As the two girls got him, Alastair took out his palantir, "Aurors in the area! One WWAEI member captured! Come and take him to a secure location and make sure he's safe until this mess is resolved!"

"Roger that, sir," the voices responded and in an instant, several came to arrest him and Alastair was now relaxed, a bit anyway.

' _If this can work, then we shall succeed more effectively,'_ he thought, "Next stop, Morocco."

Then he along with Jane and Rachel left he scene and headed back for the square, so they can tell the others of this arrest. Dante would know and would be pleased and perhaps their plan they agreed one will work. It was a high-risk strategy, with more chances of failure, but if pulled off, only one sacrifice will be made in the end; a small price to pay for an act of hubris.

 **SATURDAY**

 **MAPUTO, MOZAMBIQUE**

 **[3:23PM]**

LMM have their last day in the capital in the south and their whole trip here was to say, an experience. It was transformative, rejuvenating, hopeful and now on the beaches of the capital where many are outside to enjoy the beach after a hard day at work and school and to cool off. Couples enjoying their afternoon, women gossiping, men grilling fish, and kids in the water or racing on the sand.

The orchestra got some beer, some fish and relaxed, "What a week," Zane said, "And next month, Morocco!"

The orchestra clanked glasses and cheered. Their travelogue is now done, no more filming aside from a few beach scenes and now to kick back, relax and enjoy the summer of the southern hemisphere.

The mystics were in the water but further down the beach where baptisms were taking place with local Christian priests and their followers. A metaphor for national cleansing perhaps, but for them, it was to send a message into the mana field. They held hands and closed their eyes as the waves of the sea splashed against them. No chanting or praying was done, just letting their desires and pleas for aid and for anyone to come help them and the magi. Sort of like, having your wishes scatter into the winds and soon, many would know of what you want. In this case though, it's the call to battle.

The day went by and they hoped their call for aid would go heeded. After this trip they now know they can't do this alone and hoped some or at least one would answer…

 **[Music Bit: "Dance of Dragons" from Game of Thrones-Season 5]**

 **SUNDAY**

 **TANGIER, MOROCCO**

The wind carried the desire of the mystics and magi as a message in the mana field to any who would join them in the coming months A man in purple robes and a hat to shield his baldhead from the sun walked down the Medina as he noticed the change in the winds. His dark skin, a sign of his heritage from West Africa now in Morocco reflected in the sunlight as he sees posters of propaganda of a group of magi and mystics only their kind can see. Luckily for him, he can see the message in the Arabic script and what it really wanted.

But also down the block, posters for an upcoming list of orchestras coming next month to perform music and one caught his eye due to its pleasant title, " **Les Musiciens du Monde ... et ces jeunes ... ils ont le feu de la divinité en eux.** (Les Musiciens du Monde…and these young people…they have the fire of divinity in them.)," he smiled.

He continued to walk and the earth silently rumbled below his feet, resonating with his inner strength. The crisp air rejuvenated his senses and his aura connected with the earth as if he were heavier than he appeared, despite him already tall and muscular under his robes. But his power was hidden, and now in a secluded part of the Medina, he raised his hands and closed his eyes, feeling the message from the south and east of his position, a cry for help, he responded.

 **JEDDAH, SAUDI ARABIA**

A young Arabian was in his lesson with his fencing mentor with a saber while wearing training robes in the court of his family home. He has a princely quality to him, but unlike the ruling family of the country, his is a far older and nobler stock, "Faster! Harder! Yes! You're improving," his fencing master instructed as the young man sparred his partner.

His power was fueling him and his strikes became faster and faster, almost a blur to his opponent but then, "أخبار **!** وويي على هذه الخطوة **!** سيضربون المغرب في غضون شهر **!** (News! WWAEI are on the move! They will strike Morocco in a month's time!)"

The young man stopped and his partner lowered his sword, he smiled. Knowing his chance to prove himself and fend off these radicals off intending to stoke the flames of his world even more is far enough. He'll meet them in battle, as swift as his horse is as fast as the wind itself. He is of an old family, older than the current ruling family and more honors in spades in terms of keeping their word. He knelt down, raised his hands and closed his eyes.

Feeling the wind around him as did his teacher who saw him kneel down and others felt the power of the princely mystic as he felt the desires and pleas of those wanting to end the WWAEI. He responded justly…

 **KOLKATA, INDIA**

The slight rain falling as she was walking along the riverfront and the chaos of life all around her. She closed her eyes to breathe in and out, which once she done so, she disappeared from one point and reappeared at another, less hectic but now in one of the palace ruins as if a tourist now. She felt the wind flowing and she lowered her sari to feel it caress her face as another sari altogether.

She raised her hands midlevel with her shoulders and let the wind envelop her as does the rain. She felt the cry for help, from a small group but willing to do anything it takes. She felt pity and desire to lend her own talents, and a desire to prove herself. She sent out her response in the mana field, hoping her answer will be known in a month's time.

"ਮੈਂ ਨਹੀਂ ਜਾਣ ਸਕਦਾ ਕਿ ਉਨ੍ਹਾਂ ਦਾ ਅਸਲ ਏਜੰਡਾ ਕੀ ਹੈ ਪਰ ਜੇ ਆਖਰੀ ਗੇਮ ਏਸੋਟਰਿਕਾ ਦੇ ਦੋ ਸਮੂਹਾਂ ਦਾ ਸੰਤੁਲਨ ਹੈ **,** ਤਾਂ ਇਸ ਤਰ੍ਹਾਂ ਹੋ ਸਕਦਾ ਹੈ **.** (I may not know what is their true agenda but if the end game is balance of the two groups of esoterica, then so be it.)," she spoke in her native Punjabi, and let that leak into the wind where it will be carried.

 **CENTRAL HIGHLANDS, CHINA**

A monk was training in the mountains of Central China, two hundred miles west of Xian along with other warrior monks. He felt a breeze now in the early evening, late afternoon. The wind blew from the west and south, an unusual thing at this time but then he felt it, a message in the mana field. He smiled, " **所以孩子們現在已經走了。 好的，現在我會回應** (So the kids have made their move now. Good, now, I shall respond.)"

He responded, as did the others in Saudi Arabia, India and Morocco at this moment. He and the other two, raising his hands, closed his eyes and concentrated in communing with the mana field where all magi and mystics feel the desires and pleas for aid and sooner than later, someone or many would respond in some fashion. Then the wind died down as did for the others in Morocco, Saudi Arabia, and India, with Tong, the tall, strong, broad-shouldered warrior monk now relaxing and stood up.

" **我可以感覺到** **...** **他們的罪行，但是好的意圖，但這樣做會有一個代價** **...** (I can feel it…their crime but good intentions for doing it…but there will be a price for this…)" he then dusted his robes and walked down the mountain, " **我希望他們準備付錢。** (I hope they're ready to pay.)"

 **[End music bit]**

 **THREE DAYS LATER…**

 **QUEENS, NEW YORK CITY, NY, USA**

 **[QUEENS VILLAGE, EASTERN QUEENS, 4:12PM]**

Wilfredo, Zane, Gilberto, Alberto and Jang were in the gym working on their skills on Boxing, Muay Chaiya, Filipino Kali, Wing Chun and some Judo and Ju-Jitsu moves on each other. In this gym, it was an old school setting with equipment that was basic but more than effective from dumbbells, barbells, punching bags for fists and feet, and rings for sparring matches. Everyone else was working out as normally as they can while the instructors were drilling the boys along with others who were from the police department, military veterans, college kids and local kids who want a new direction in life. No matter what background, they all got the same training.

"Come on! Push through! Only two minutes to go! Don't give in now," one of the instructors shouted, in this case, a woman in her mid-thirties in workout shorts, a tank top and her hair in a bun.

The boys were signaled out along with the professionals due to them actually sharing what's going on in their lives. So they are particularly hard on them, but not to break them, but to shape them to handle this new threat. While the class was going on, in the office nearby, with the heater on, and him typing on his computer, the owner of the gym, a Jewish man in his late seventies with the vigor and strength of someone in his forties and his wrinkles weren't too severe from his hard life looked on at the kids.

His grandson entered who is the new boxing coach, with thick black hair, piercing blue eyes and a well-built form puts down new applications, "New members coming in. Not much, just fifty," he said.

"We'll manage. How are the young boys," the manager asked about the LMM members, "Good, just fine on their end. They are concerned about what's going down and putting more effort."

"They're preparing for a fight. And judging by their progress, it's a real big fight coming," he said and stopped typing, and rubbed his forehead's temples knowing the shit storm the young men will be in.

"It's like Korea and Vietnam all over again. Only this time its more fantastic shit. Magic, mystical whatever, sounds like bullshit to me at first…until that Pereira kid showed me some photos and what…he showed me."

His grandson sat down across from him, "What did he show you," he asked and sees his grandfather looking a bit, winded, "He showed me…your grandmother, safe and sound."

"What? But she died three years ago," his grandson exclaimed but kept it low enough so others won't know, "I know! But…to see her face alive, yet restful in his vision…makes me relax a bit," the older man responded and then shook his head and returned to his previous demeanor.

"Keep those boys in line and we shall see if they can deliver soon," he told his grandson who smiled and got up, "No problem, old man," and left the office, leaving the gym's owner there, thinking about if the request is really true and if he saw what he saw was real or not.

 **MEANWHILE IN MANHATTAN**

In an office building dating back to the 1920s on the fifteenth floor, Alastair sat in the waiting room. Dressed in a navy blue suit, three piece of course, and the symbol of a house he served while away was on the dress robes over his suit. A secretary then appeared, "Mr. Rathbone, she would see you now."

He gets up and heads for the office. Inside was a woman who looked to be 35 with smooth black hair, looking elegant in her office dress, "Sit," she said in a mix of a British and German accent, "Have you brought the documents you promised me," she asked.

He held up his briefcase and opened it to take out documents for her to read. She went through them, all with seals of a family and government she knew so well as well as his family's crest, "You do realize that he will suffer for all of you. Excuse me, repay the debt for what was done."

He nodded, "I have relayed this information to him and he understood what needs to be done. He did not like it, but accepted it regardless," he responded with candor.

She silently nodded and signed off on the main document and puts her stamp on it, "I will relay this to the rest of the committee. Remember, I do know of your service and deeds over the years. This is also partially a favor for you and your heart's desire. Make sure your efforts aren't wasted."

"You have my word. We shall succeed with this sort of alliance," he told her and she nodded, "Very well," she responded simply.

He then gets the papers from her, puts them back in his briefcase and salutes her and heads out of her office. She was sitting there and with her hands folded to support her head as she contemplated this situation she then smiled lightly and thought this, _'This is going to be a very fun chess match. I guarantee it.'_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **I will not explain my absence since it was to either work out this new formula for this story; life got in the way and plain old' distracted. Not to brush you readers off. Of course not: it was just to just get a handle on this new story since after putting up the first chapter, this was not going to be same as the previous two arcs. So for those who have waited this long for an update of mine, I apologize.**

 **So read, review, critique and see you all next time! Oh I got my first job! About fucking time! Kidding, I'm glad I got my first job after months and months of volunteering. Years actually. But whatever! This is done, posted and chapter three is coming!**


	5. MARCH 2012

**LES MUSICIENS DU MONDE**

 **A CROSSOVER STORY**

 **2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016**

 **This third chapter will be set in a country that has recently caught my eye based on film and television programs: Morocco. A country that is set apart from the rest of North Africa with its intact monarchy, its rich culture, close ties to European exposure and where for decades the internationals used it as a stage for espionage, writers, artists, musicians, and photographers.**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **MARCH 2012, WEEK FOUR**

 **TANGIER (** **طنجة** **), MOROCCO**

' _ **War Experience'**_

 _ **Degrees of groping thought have taught me to conclude**_

 _ **That when a man began in youth to learn truth crude**_

 _ **From life in the demented strife and ghastly glooms**_

 _ **Of soul-conscripting war-mechanic and volcanic, -**_

 _ **Not much remains, twelve winters later, of the hater**_

 _ **Of purgatorial pains. And somewhat softly booms**_

 _ **A Somme bombardment: almost unbelieved-in looms**_

 _ **The daybreak sentry staring over Kiel Trench crater.**_

 **[GRAND HOTEL VILLA DE FRANCE, 8:23AM]**

Eda read the lines of moving yet poignant poetry by **Siegfried Sassoon**. At first, the name threw her, thinking he was a German poet, but in fact, he was British. Ever since London she started to read more poetry on the side in line with headlines and the more war and slaughter she reads upon, the more these lines make sense. The lines made more sense now, all members of both sides are now here: LMM is together again and the magi have all come as opposed to a handful from last month in Athens.

She closes the book and looked out of her hotel room, decorated in the classic Moroccan style as she looked out into the harbor, "Now the pieces are on the board. The board is now set. Time to play and win," she said to herself.

She sets her book down on the bed, grabs her bag with her notebook and camera and headed out of her bedroom.

 **EARLIER THAT MORNING**

 **TARIFA, SPAIN**

 **[5:15AM]**

At the harbor of Spain's most southern town, a steamship was about to disembark for Morocco. Unlike most of the ferries that travel between Spain and Morocco, this ship was older, a century old steamship as big as the R.M.S. Corsican back in the heyday of steam powered ships of the early 20th century. The magi Alastair now has under his command were watching from their quarters as the workmen were getting things on the ship and set sail. William in his nightshirt so he can get a bit of sleep, opens his quarter's door and meets with one of the workmen, "How long will we be dock in Tangier," he asked.

"We'll be setting off soon lad. And it should take no more than two hours to arrive. Get some rest, I know you lot had a long trip by train," the tall strongman told William and walked off for the rest of his rounds.

He sighed and closed the door and lied back down on his bunk with James sleeping above him, exhausted from the train. This was his first time on the water and the first to ride a ship. This was all new to him but no doubt, something he's excited to see the sea first hand; especially how the train going under the Channel back home nearly gave him a heart attack. At least with sailing, it's straight forward he thought.

Meanwhile, back on the main deck, Alastair checked in with the captain who went over the schedule for one final time, "Captain, calm waters today?"

"Yes Mr. Rathbone. Calm waters around the strait nearly all year. And we'll disembark in the next eight minutes or so and arrive in Tangier in less than two hours," the captain relayed the time schedule, "Good, very good," Alastair replied as he checked his watch.

Then the first officer came in and whispered to the captain who nodded his head in return. As the officer left, the captain turned to Alastair, "Your equipment is installed and ready for use. Are you sure this WWAEI will make landfall in Morocco," the captain asked the young mage in question.

"Without a doubt they would. And according to new information, it's an assassination plot with a plan to recruit locals to their cause. Since this was a stage for a major battle once upon a time," he told the captain who nodded in understanding and Alastair continued, "Not to mention since many of the magi I have recruited and now in command of them, Morocco is a new area for us to be in and none of us knows the layout of Tangier or the country as a whole."

The captain thought for a moment, "Well for your sake, it is best to hire some locals to help you and if you do have allies in your wings that might provide more assistance, all the better for you."

Alastair couldn't help but give a light smile to the captain's words, "We do and are prepared to administer their aid. But they are a unusual group and would be, obtuse if you know what I mean."

"I do yes. Well, head to your quarters and we should be there in two hours or less," the captain

 **HOURS LATER, BACK IN TANGIER**

 **[MEDINA, 8:34AM]**

Delilah was with Ahmed and Fatma in the winding streets of the old quarter of the city, "إلى أين نحن ذاهبون؟ قلت أنك سوف تأخذنا لرؤية متجر العتيقة، أليس كذلك؟ مررنا عدة بالفعل **.** (Where are we going? You said you would take us to see an antique shop, didn't you? We passed several already.)," Ahmed pointed out.

"أعرف أن لدينا المتأنق **.** (I know we have dude.)," Fatma told him, "ولكن قال لي المسنين اليونانيين من المحل الذي لا يزال هنا وتبيع العناصر الصوفية والسحرية التي قد أو قد لا تساعدنا أو وويي **.** وبعبارة أخرى، سنرى ما إذا كان محايدا أم لا **.** (But the Greek elder told me of a shop that is still here and sells mystical and magical items, which may or may not help the WWAEI or us. In other words, we're going to see if he is neutral or not.)," she further explained.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the story, which was up a flight of stairs, a store called رياح الصحراء or 'The Desert Wind' in English, also in French, ' **Le vent du désert'**. It was a store only known to the esoteric communities of the city and one of the most well known due to the quality of the goods sold inside. Invisible to many of the regular population unless like most places, invited in by a familiar to the community; then a man greeted them as they entered the store by the sound of the door's hanging bell.

"الزوار والعملاء **!** مرحبا، كيف يمكنني مساعدتك جميعا؟ (Visitors and customers! Welcome, how may I help you all?)," the man in question wore his head wrap with his robes colored black and white and he sported a healthy beard indicating his age to be in is early forties, "مرحبا، أنا فاطمة حيرة أسغاري **.** تحدثنا على الهاتف، تذكر؟ (Hello, I'm Fatma Hahira Asgari. We have spoken on the phone, remember?)," she reminded him.

His eyes lit up, "أه نعم **!** قال لي صديقي القديم من اليونان عنك **.** من فضلك، كل واحد منكم تأتي معي إلى الخلف **.** أنت أيضا يا سيدي **.** (Ah yes! My old friend from Greece told me about you. Please, all of you come with me to the back. You too sir.)," he looked at Ahmed who came with them, thus able to pass through the door and see what's inside.

Passing the rugs, necklaces, statues of wood, and other items for sale, they all headed to the back with the man in question. In the back room, there were shelves of elixirs, tomes, relics, rugs, even old weapons between 200 and 700 years old, from all over North Africa. The man was a collector and sells them at reasonable prices for esoteric clientele.

"هذا ما اقترحه الرجل العجوز لك **.** (This is what the old man probably suggested for you.)," the Moroccan jokingly suggested about his old friend and handed to Fatma a simple but elaborate tapestry with regards to its material but designs of the legends regarding the region's role in the Great Esoteric War. As she examined it, the rest looked around.

Delilah looked outside and found two fliers in Arabic, the first written for the WWAEI:

"للحفاظ على العالم آمن من الكفار، والمؤمنين في الثعبان، والانضمام إلينا في الحفاظ على الفصل بيننا وبينهم **.** من أجل صالحنا والبقاء على قيد الحياة ككيانين متساويين ولكن منفصلين **.** (To keep the world safe from infidels, believers in the serpent, join us in maintaining the separation between us and them. For our own good and survival as two equal but separate entities.)"

Then local groups going against the WWAEI wrote the other:

"هذا الفصل الطويل قد انتهى **.** إن الألفية الجديدة والقرن الجديد يتطلبان المصالحة والوحدة **.** مقاومة الدافع للتعصب وأكثر من قادة متحمس **.** الوقوف ومقاومة **!** (This long separation is over. A new millennium and a new century demand reconciliation and unity. Resist the impulse for bigotry and over zealous leaders. Stand and resist!)"

Delilah sighed and continued looking around while Fatma spoke with the old merchant, "هذا النسيج يصور معركة خاضت هنا خلال العصور المغربية، ولكن يبدو قرون بعد ذلك الوقت وبعد الحرب العظمى **.** ولكن إذا كان الأكبر مرة أخرى في أثينا هو الصحيح، وهذا هو أفضل فكرة لدينا في ما سبب الانقسام **.** (This tapestry does depict a battle fought here during Moorish times, but it seems its centuries after that time and after the Great War. But if the elder back in Athens is correct, this is our best clue into what caused the split.)"

"كما هو الحال مع جميع الكتب والقصص، فقد تغيرت الأشياء أو كانت في عداد المفقودين المعلومات بسبب فقدان أو تدمير **.** لذلك ما لدينا هنا هو فقط على أساس الذاكرة الجماعية **.** (As with all books and stories, things have changed or rather missing information due to loss or destruction. So what we have here is just based on collective memory.)," the man told her who nodded.

Ahmed then asked in English, "Are we all in danger or this new alliance with the magi is needed," and the man looked at him and responded in English to his surprise, "This is unusual right now, but needed. And I will admit, both of your groups will not find this easy."

Fatma looked around and uttered, "We're starting to realize that now," and continued to look around the shop.

 **MEANWHILE,**

 **[PORT OF TANGIER, 8:36AM]**

William was bed ridden while the rest of the crew and Alastair were preparing for tonight's rounds for scoping out the city. Jane brought him a light breakfast, "Here brother, some bread and water for now. Funny how you became seasick," she quipped amusingly.

He groaned, "This is complete bollocks," he responded groggily, "I'm a mage for Merlin's sake," he exclaimed and then groaned in pain, shifting under his covers

Alastair however was on his computer, with Henriette using it for him, accessing LMM's website, watching what Eda and the others filmed in Athens last month. He was sure something was caught on film from either on the ground or in the air. So he watched:

 _ **VERITAS Media**_

" _Now the police are coming in with water cannons to start spraying the protestors and rioters…Oh shit! Rubber bullets," Eda said as she was reporting and Bernhard who was filming this, the footage was shaking around._

 _Asuka who was on the other side of them was filming the scene before them, "Holy shit," her voice rang out in the footage as the scene before, utter activist chaos._

 _Then footage shook as Eda along with Asuka and Bernhard were leaving the area as the police began firing tear gas into the crowds, "The police are now firing canisters of tear gas into the crowd! This is getting really out of control," Eda reported._

Henriette then switched to the footage Dante filmed with his drone that same day, "Can you pause Asuka and Eda's footage," Alastair asked and Henriette nodded. The footage stopped as did the audio and looked at it and found something, "Can you cut this image out and clear up the footage?"

"Of course," she told him and did just that while he looked at Dante's footage from above, seeing the sea of humanity from above and then sees mysterious figures on the roof of a building above the square below, "Stop," he told her and she also stopped Dante's footage.

He looked closely at the stopped footage, "Can you magnify the area ear the Greek Parliament building, where the police are stationed," he asked and she nodded and so she did, magnifying the image near the building itself, "It's a bit blurred. I can take this image and try to clear it up with additional software. Can you wait a bit?"

"No problem. What I see here was that LMM filmed a scene where the WWAEI were at and didn't know it. While we still have our own member in custody for further information," he told her while she worked on the computer.

Then in a jiffy, she finished, "Now let's see…Oh my," she saw the detail, small as it was, "Their logo, right underneath the badge for the police," she said, which confirmed the shared fears of Alastair and Dante.

"They're undercover, right before our eyes," he said and she nodded, "What are going to do if we encounter them here," she asked and he thought for a moment, while she then played the footage but on low volume.

The rest of the day for both sides went about uneventful on the surface anyway. LMM are rehearsing music as well as preparations for their video assignments, while the magi are making their rounds.

 **TUESDAY**

 **[PETIT SOCCO, 1:12AM]**

Dante was in a room in an empty apartment, with his posture near the floor as the sound of typing was going on at the far end of the room. Eda was typing away on an old-fashioned typewriter. Zane and Zach were filming the scene with their new cameraman, Michael "Mike" Stanislaw who apologized for not coming in their Mozambique trip. But was here anyway and now Mohammad in a guest voice appearance was narrating via microphone and recorded on their laptops which then, Yasmin cued him to start narration:

" _In Tangier, I lived in one room in the native quarter. [a shot of Eda typing] I have not taken a bath for year, nor changed my clothes, or removed them. Except to stick a needle every hour in the fibrous grey wooden flesh, of terminal addiction._

" _I never clean, nor dusted the room. Empty ampule boxes and garbage piled up to the ceiling. (a shot of substance in a syringe and more of Eda typing)_

" _Water and lights turned off for non-payment. I did absolutely nothing. I can look at my shoe for eight hours. (a shot of rubber tubing tied around Dante's arm)_

" _I was only roused to action when the hourglass of junk, ran out. (a shot of Dante's face in ecstasy)._

"Cut," Zane shouted and everyone relaxed and Dante got up, dusting himself off while undoing the strap on his right arm, "Can we look at the footage," Eda asked.

Zach and Mike motioned them to come and look at the various shots from three cameras. This was taken from the novel Naked Lunch, by William S. Burroughs who came to the city to avoid prosecution after accidentally shooting his wife to death in a drunken accident in Mexico City. He was apparently high for the novel's writing process, but perhaps the greatest writer of the 'Beat Generation' from the Fifties and Sixties, "Not bad! Not bad at all," Eda complimented, "Am I supposed to be out of focus," she asked.

"Well its to show the lack of focus except on one thing on everything else," Zane explained and she nodded and Dante looked at his footage, "Do I need to do anything else?"

Mike shook his head, "Nah not really. I mean, we did rehearse on online and rehearsed it along with your musical repertoire. Which are what again," he chuckled as he forgot himself.

"The pieces of music are by the composers Antonio Vivaldi, standard for us I know, but one with Oskana coming in as cellist, plus a selected piece by Spanish composer **Luys de Narvaez** , and one overtures by **Jean Baptiste Lully** to begin and end our segment before the next group to perform traditional Moroccan music Mohammad and our organizer here pulled strings for it. Plus, Andalusian music that have ties to Morocco and the rest of North Africa."

Then Dante yawned, "Well we have a few more days to decide whether or not to improve our footage. So, let's go back, get rest and prepare for the morning rehearsals," he told them.

"Finally someone focused on what's really important," Mohammad joked with his musicians and some chuckles were heard.

Asuka looked around, "Oh and where is the Russian singer you brought on board? Is she arriving late or she's resting at her hotel," she asked him, "She's at her hotel, she will be with us at rehearsals as usual and then there is that."

She nodded and went back to work with the rest, working out if a retake would be necessary or not. Mohammad was then speaking with Zane about his narration and agreed to repeat one line to be edited in.

 **SEVILLE, SPAIN**

 **[LA MACARENA NEIGHBORHOOD, 7:12AM]**

Yuri was in is safe house in the city at the moment, located adjacent to the Macarena Gate, following intelligence that members of the WWAEI are here as well as recruiting them for something heading south. He woke up nude and opened the curtains of his Spartan quarters. He looked out into the city contemplating the road he's taken from Moscow to here. Hunting Neo-Nazi magi and mystics, which was the epitome of irony for him, then entering esoteric law enforcement and since then now a field operations officer. He's trained his mind and body to be as strong as iron, as well as his own talents as a mystic to aid his work and work within the parameters of what is considered legal and less so.

He then got a phone call. He walked back to his lamp stand where his phone was charging and answered, " **Говорить** (Speak.)," he said.

"This is Asuka. We need to meet sometime this week," she relayed and he walked around the room smiling a bit, "Your show in London was impressive. But you need to exercise finesse," he bantered lightly.

He heard her chuckle, "Out of practice. Then again, that was the point for your crowd, no offense," she said and then continued, "Anyway, what do you say to my offer?"

As she asked this, he held his 9mm Glock 17, "When and where," he asked, "I'm in Tangier. Where are you," she asked back, "Seville," was the response he gave as he sets down his gun

There was silence for a moment, "…On Wednesday I may come to you then to Seville," she suggested, "No, too risky. However, I'll meet you there within a day or so. Be on the look out for my presence. Take care," he then hung up the phone.

 **BACK IN TANGIER, MOROCCO**

 **[GRAN CAFÉ DE PARIS, 11:23AM]**

Dante was drinking is coffee along with Fatma at the famed café and him eating a croissant and her just her coffee, "It's moving along now. And the morning rehearsals aren't helping either," he mused.

"For sure. I'm lacking sleep at this point and feeling really cranky," she admitted, "Though it's good we're sharing a room of course," she added and he lightly gave her a look where he was content with her answer.

"Indeed…Say, do you feel we are on the same page with the magi or Alastair in particular," Dante asked her and just listening to the traffic as background noise to let the nerves flow off a bit.

She sets down her cup and thought for a moment on this, "Well…we are and we aren't," she started and continued, "It's like this. We came into this situation from what we witnessed in Philadelphia. They are coming in due to what happened in London. Eda told us about this new arrangement from Mr. Rathbone. Now, what happened in Athens was perfectly clear; they are monitoring us while also doing their own agenda. So…we're running parallel for now, but we'll eventually run perpendicular to each other," she further explained.

This didn't calm his anxieties at all, but kept up his straight face, "I see. Well, my worry is around Mr. Rathbone, not knowing if he has an alternative game plan contrary to our own. But," he sipped more of his coffee, "We'll see."

They finished their small coffee break, "So let's head back shall we," she asked, referring to their rehearsals, "Let's," he replied when he leaves the payment on the table, offered his arm which she took and off they walked.

"Any word from Gwen and Kevin," she asked, which caused him to sigh, "They are working on an angle from their end, but will come to our aid in our next location," he explained, which satisfied her curiosity, for now.

 **MEANWHILE…**

The WWAEI were in their safe house in an undisclosed location in the city. The blinds and window shutters were closed and only the light of lamps and laptops were the only sources inside, "Network is up and ready. And our system has confirmed the location of our first target," one tech said to the team's leader.

"Relay the information to our assets on the ground and confirm the assignment for 1300 hours local time tomorrow," the leader, whose voice was a woman, gave the order, "Yes ma'am."

"Ma'am, the people we fought have been spotted in the city," one tech who reviewed the city's CCTV and phone call logs of travelers from the past 48 hours confirmed, "What are they doing," she asked.

"Scouring the city in small groups, the same goes for the magi and keeping their activities low level," another tech responded, "I see. Very smart, which is something we can already expect from them," the leader spoke.

She paced around to see everyone working, which pleased her, and ordered, "Keep an eye on them. No doubt they will catch wind of our plan or have already. Maintain surveillance until our time here is complete," she ordered in a calm manner.

"Yes ma'am," and the only sound was the typing on the keyboards and the clicking of a mouse. She paced around, thinking and considering her options pending the results for tomorrow, a day that would either break them, or break the opposition.

 **[PORT OF TANGIER, 11:30AM]**

The magi returned from their morning rounds and James walked into Alastair's office, "Alastair, we finished our rounds around the city. We spotted some members in and around the older parts of the city," he relayed the information.

"Then that confirms it. Tomorrow is when they will strike. Send word to the magical and mystic authorities in the city, as well to our new allies in LMM. No doubt Dante has similar suspicions about the location," he told him.

"Sure. But regarding LMM, our agenda is to capture two more WWAEI members while risking the plot to succeed. They will most likely stop them at all costs, and find the first target and move him to a mystic stronghold or a neutral area. Either or," Alastair explained and then paused to pour himself the last of his tea.

Then he continued, "Or they will most likely bound themselves into a corner and display the more destructive behaviors. That or double-cross us and go their way, which will start a manhunt on them. So you see, an elegantly violent chess game."

James was both impressed and concerned if this new partnership with LMM was this volatile. However, they are a necessary group for their cause, so in his mind there will be some stomping on some toes in the beginning. So for the moment, he agreed with a nod and left Alastair's study/quarters. His mind now racing on what's to come and none of it looked good.

 **WEDNESDAY**

 **CASABLANCA, MOROCCO**

 **[MOHOMMED V INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, 9:23AM]**

Two planes landed at three terminals, one from the UK and from Saudi Arabia. The two individuals, two mystics are coming into play, unknown to LMM, WWAEI, or the British magi group; the third however is coming in via Casablanca. In customs, one was in line with luggage in tow, passport in hand. With the window in sight, she gave her passport to be checked in, while adjusting her sari. The man looked at her as the computer checks her in, then it was accepted, Anan Bhattacharya was allowed to enter Morocco. So she got in the cab and headed for the city for her hotel.

At another terminal, a Saudi young man walked with his bodyguard behind him, with the recommendation of his father, and handed his passport to be checked in. Dressed in traditional white robes, he was thankful his sword would come in with his luggage hidden; otherwise, he won't be able to challenge these infidels personally.

"مهبير الهاشم (Mahbeer El Hashem.)," the man spoke and the young man responded, "نعم فعلا؟ (Yes?)"

"مرحبا بك في المغرب **.** (Welcome to Morocco.)," he handed back the passport and the young Saudi walked ahead with his 'bodyguard' who also was allowed entry and then go to their hired driver to take them to their destination, a reservation with one of Morocco's esoteric royalty.

 **MEANWHILE, TEN MINUTES LATER**

"And may I ask what is the purpose of your business in Morocco, Mr. Tong Li Shen," the person at the desk asked the Chinese mystic in question in accented English, "Business, for only a few days to a week," Tong smiled as he responded, in accented English as well.

The person at the window nodded, checked the passport and when everything was cleared, "Okay, welcome to Morocco," the guard handed back the passport and Tong puts it back in his robes.

Once out of the terminal he hailed a cab, "How much time is it to Tangier," he asked in English, which thankfully, the driver knew a little, "Three and a half hours," he said to Tong, "Sounds perfect, and timely."

Then the cab started up and off they went from the airport and made their way to the expressway for the city in the north.

 **MEANWHILE, IN LONDON**

In a tech hub for hackers, Scarlett was with her team to monitor from a safe distance, on recommendation from Dante this time around to track their progress with her own team, along with Tucker's team of hackers who will work in real time, "WWAEI are on the move. Their asset is in play," one of the hackers told her.

"Relay this information to Dante immediately and give him up to date data on the asset. And keep an eye on the online activity of the WWAEI. Sure enough they will cover their tracks as best they can from us," she ordered and her team and her online team set to work.

She looked at the screens and at the main one in front of her, thinking to herself about wanting to go but at the last minute, was told to remain in London for her safety. She protested but after seeing the two assets coming in, this was a different vibe compared to two months ago. Instead, she began to worry about the viability of the operation now going down in Tangier, _'I hope we don't fuck this up,'_ she thought in so many words.

 **BACK IN TANGIER**

 **[PORT OF TANGIER, 9:31AM]**

The magi left their ship in rows of two with Alastair now giving them orders, "Now then! Head up to the main bazaar and scope out the area around there! The group's main target would head there for a meeting so we best thwart any attempt on his life," he told them.

"And LMM," Rachel asked, "They should know what is going on by now so if we do meet them soon, work with them, but we also have our own agenda. If LMM is daft enough to interrupt our plan, then," he waved his wand around.

"We best subdue them for their own safety," he said and the magi understood, "Which lucky for us, they are at rehearsals at the moment and if it all goes according to plan, we should resolve this cleanly before they finish."

He explained and the magi understood, "Now go in teams of two, cover each other's backsides. Move!"

So the magi went off in different direction on a path Alastair suspects the WWAEI might take to track the target and escape. Their only wild card is LMM, not knowing how they will handle the same situation. Unknown to them, it was one of the mystics to be on patrol, but rather surprising…

 **[KASBAH, 10:42AM]**

Emiko and Koji were at adjacent points to observe the group coming in, emissaries for the WWAEI from the port. Through binoculars, they can see the black white vans coming from their docked ship and heading into the city, " **彼らは動いているように見えます。** (Looks like they're on the move.)," Emiko told him.

" **彼らはすぐにストライキはしませんが、すぐにそうするでしょう。** (Call it in. They won't strike just yet but will do so very soon.)," Koji told her and so, she sent Shinji a text:

 **MEANWHILE,**

Shinji as he rested in his chair and others taking a small break from rehearsals, he received a text from Emiko. It read as follows:

 **黒人は現在、市内の港からのバンです。 まだ活動はありません。**

 **Blacks vans from port now in the city. No activity yet**

He read it and was instantly filled with anxiety. The very fact of no activity yet filled with a deep fear that whatever is coming is going to be either a bombing, or an assassination. He gets up calmly walks to Asuka, Dante, then walked over to Fatma, Wilfredo and Cecilia, then finally the rest of his friends who volunteered for this endeavor. Meanwhile, Mohammad looked on at the piece of relaxed, yet tense 'theatre' on stage as Shinji sits down and texts someone on his phone.

' _ **それで**_ _ **...**_ _ **ドラマが始まります。**_ _(And so…the drama continues.),'_ he thought as he looked on at his orchestra. The text Shinji sent was as follows:

 **それらをフォローしてください**

 **Follow them but remain out of sight**

He puts his phone back in his pocket. He looked at his friends who looked at him for a second but the shared look to each other was a silent acknowledgement of what needs to be done.

 **[Music bit: "A Painless Death" from Game of Thrones Season Six OST]**

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

 **[CAFÉ BABA, MEDINA, 1:23PM]**

Dante was sitting at a table drinking his mint tea playing backgammon with Wilfredo, who for the most part was schooling him, **"Cristo! Otra vez,"** he exclaimed while his Portuguese friend looked on, smugly.

"What can I say, I'm good in this game," Wilfredo calmly said as he moved his domino pieces around, "Remember, this game relies more on skill in manipulating chance as opposed to chess," he reminded his Argentine friend once more.

Dante chuckled, "Well…speaking of chance, we're here, stationed within blocks of the main target and nothing yet," he said as he also had his bag hanging from the back of his chair, with masks barely visible to any onlooker, "And that inactivity is not scaring you," he asked Wilfredo.

Wilfredo chuckled and drank his mint tea, "Not really," but then turned serious, "But…that spike in aural activity is, come on," he ushered Dante to get up, leave their payment and run up the alleyway away from the café and the smell of THC.

As the two got into their position, Wilfredo motioned for Dante to take out their masks so they can put them on. Instead of just covering their faces like common gangsters, these were now veiled masks that would cover their face up to the neck; only allowing visibility through a horizontal slit. Dante gave him the signal to go forward and so he did, Dante followed covering his backside to the location in question as they head up the alleyway, which led to stairs. Wilfredo knocked down the door to find the man in question and then, "Oh shit!"

 **MEANWHILE,**

Near the Petit Socco, Asuka along with Fatma and Cecilia chased three-masked WWAEI on the rooftops, "Chasing the crows out of the nest! Preparing to shoot them down," she radioed to others in LMM.

Then they made a hard left and jumped downward, landing in the square below and disappeared into the crowd, "Making their way towards the Old Synagogue! Team 3 get your game on," she shouted on her radio as the three girls ran to try and catch up.

 **MEANWHILE,**

In the Old Synagogue, Delilah caught up with Koji, Emiko, and now with Shinji who were chasing the masked men here on foot and motorbike and were now caught in the crowds as one of the masked men took a boy hostage. Koji charged forward to disarm him while Emiko took the boy to safety. The shaman in training was holding his own with his staff and using his robes to distract this rogue. Shinji chased another down the paths of stores at a fast pace and then tackled him to the ground. They wrestled and exchanged blows. Then Shinji was kicked back and in a daze, landed in a pile of oranges. The rogue gets away before surprisingly, Emiko is chasing after him.

On the rooftops a bit away from here, Asuka was leading her team as they chased their guys from above until they leapt down and started to fight them as aggressively as they can. Unknown to them, the mystics who arrived or already here, are about to introduce themselves and the magi are coming in and fast.

 **MEANWHILE**

Wilfredo and Dante looked around and yes, the man was dead amidst a chaotic scene of broken pottery, papers everywhere, and furniture in tatters, and unnoticed by them or anyone, "They must have used a silencing charm to hide the action. Clever and well, obvious," Wilfredo explained.

"Even so, this poor man is now dead and we need to report this," Dante texted everyone about what happened now and as he waited for responses, more than likely not to happen, Wilfredo looked around and found a clue. A shell casing, which he puts in a sandwich, bag for analysis later and wore his gloves for good measure. He then found something else, "Their mana is all over the place."

"Even if they used a silencer on the guy," Dante said, "Which…doesn't feel right. Why leave a lot mana around unless…unless," Wilfredo spoke and waved his hands around and slowly the mana field dispersed and before them was the true crime scene.

"Oh God," Dante silently said as he took out his camera to take pictures, "The casing was a ruse all along. Now we know it's them, and the hunt is on," Wilfredo rushed out and Dante puts his phone away and ran after him, something telling him that another development was imminent.

 **BACK WITH TEAM ONE**

Asuka along with Fatma and Cecilia were now relaying information to their friends back at the hotel who were updating them with police traffic coming their way and with masks on and lack of extensive CCTV, they have a slight advantage. They then cornered three WWAEI members at a dead end, "Now, you got no where to run," Asuka declared but the three rogue members remained silent and only then took out their guns with silencers on and had their wands at their hilts.

Asuka puts up her AT Field that stopped the rounds. Then the rogues abandoned them and took out their wands to fire at Asuka, but she was protected by Fatma and Cecilia who then walked closer as their aura was used to deflect the spells and curses; which caused the rogues to abandon their wands to then resort to hand to hand. The girls' skills were on par with the rogues and disarming guns, but the knives made contact and now the girls were on the defensive using their hijabs, but kept the masks on to fight them off. The fabric was able to deflect the blades coming their way used them to grapple and leverage them to the wall hard. Then out of nowhere, Henriette along with Rachel and Angelina Apparated there to prevent a final blow to the rogues, but the magi apprehended one of the three and allowing the two to escape. In a flash before the LMM girls can react the magi disapparated before declaring, "It's part of the plan!"

The girls looked at each other, now feeling crossed headed for the docks. Meanwhile, the British Punjabi woman was on the roof and then leapt down between two buildings and disappeared. Fatma sensed this new aura but kept walking with her friends.

 **MEANWHILE WITH TEAM TWO**

Emiko was by the wall and then found a metal pipe to use as Koji and Shinji fought. She began to use the pipe in kendo like fashion to attack and defend while Shinji improvised with broken pieces of wood from a stall when he was thrown to disarm, defend and incapacitate the rogue. Koji was elegant and quick with his portable khakkhara with the rings on it still to defect mana blasts of mystic and magical properties and knock out the rogues. He felt he and others shouldn't take them out unless they had no choice out in the open. Emiko knocked out one but were in a fierce battle of sword styles with her holding a pipe while he with a saber, which she got her nicked. But she knocked him out with a low blow to the legs and a knock to the head.

Just then the rogues got reinforcements from locals who are now in masks and now outnumbered where then in for a surprise. A man swooped down from one from one of the roofs above and landed on his feet. He wore Nigerian priestly robes colored purple in designs that showed who he was in a traditional style. He then powered up as only Emiko and Koji sensed and then he used enhanced strength to vibrate the earth below and then he charged for the rogues. He took them out one by one with relative ease with wrestling moves, grappling and throwing them across the way that they landed 20 feet away.

Once all were down for the count he turned to the three in question, "Come! Follow me! I know where your friend is when she made the left turn," he said and wordlessly the three followed suit.

 **MEANWHILE WITH DELILAH**

Delilah separated from her group as she chased the other rogue that separated from the ones that her friends were fighting. As she chased him down an alley she was now at a dead end and then was blasted to the wall, catching her off guard and then turned around to face a rogue who is pointing a wand at her face, "End of the line, girl," he told her but she then side kicked him off balance and kicked the wand out of his hand.

He tried to fight her but he then was overtaking by her due to her skills in Krav Maga as he was more a magical user in the group than more well-rounded than the rest. Then he surprised her with a quick slash of his knife. It made contact with her hand as she blocked it with her aura, but to her surprise, it slashed through it and made contact with flesh. Now she was on the defensive. Quick swipes that then led to grappling fight over the control of the knife and then subjugation of Delilah with the knife at her jugular spot.

Then out of the blue, two human forms moved swiftly from two adjacent alleyways and struck the man with multiple slashes with their scimitars and once they sheathed their swords, the man fell to the ground dead. She got herself up and looked at the Arab looking men, "Thank you, and you are?"

When the two gave their names and titles to her, she was silent before she spoke, "Listen, I don't know why you are here but I suspect, something else is at play that…if you answered our call for aid, thank you very much. But the others need to know this."

The older man nodded spoke as the younger man looked at her, "But of course miss. Lead the way to your allies and team," he told her and she nodded.

The younger man whispered to his 'bodyguard', "Why is she alone? Considering her reputation is known in the Canaan area of the Middle East," but the older man whispered, "Keep quiet as to why she wasn't to subdue her opponent, things here are more complicated than expected."

The younger man nodded and the three walked out of the area and headed for the docks, along with the other teams who know that the magi interfered for some reason. However, two of them are still contending with another matter…

 **BACK IN THE MEDINA**

Dante and Wilfredo were running on the rooftops chasing a rogue they caught in time before the woman escaped. But they also caught the attention of both local police and esoteric police mixed in, numbering about nine total after them. As they run and jump across rooftops they see the masked woman jumping across a wide gap to the other building one floor lower. The two men followed in pursuit, losing the police but the esoteric police were after them still and will attempt to cut them off once they exit at a point where they can't run. A true cat and mouse game.

"Scarlett! If you can trace the rogue we're chasing based on our movements right now, relay real time information as we run in this maze," he radioed to the Brit in real time.

"Got it. He's got some twists and turns before finding a way out in this manner. The police are still on your tail. Both you two and the rogue will meet them at this pace in seven minutes. Capture him and take him to the magi if possible, since she is closely linked to the group's tech crew. Copy?"

"Copy," he relayed and then the two guys caught him in sight who seems to be stuck, sprinted to his location and jumped from window to window to get to him and immediately Wilfredo tackled him to the floor.

But then, another rogue who hit in the shadows surprised Dante. This was a ploy to corner them to this closed quarters combat. Dante was held with his back to the wall by the throat and he tried to force him to let go with hits and kicks but nothing and then the man threw him to the floor. He took out his knife and stabbed the rogue's leg and then used his AT abilities to manipulate the blade to then wrap around the man, while Wilfredo and the woman were fighting ferociously.

As Dante's man was put down, the woman heat butted Wilfredo and grabbed the man in question, "Where are the others? What have you done to that poor man? Answer me," he demanded.

The woman then was fighting a slightly dazed Wilfredo, who still held his own, but the match was turning and the woman, gained the upper hand. As good as he is, she was outclassing him due to her own training. His mystic abilities activated and were also nullifying her own aura, preventing her from using magic, "Impressive, but you're holding back."

She said and then she did a suplex and delivered him to the floor so hard, he got knocked out. Dante was alone and raised up his AT Field to him and his friend. She looked at him and then got her comrade. They then jumped out the window, apparating out of the apartment. Dante shook Wilfredo awake and in moments, the police were near. They bashed down the door, but the two were gone. They climbed down the drainpipe of the building, took off their masks and melted into the crowds nearby. They headed east, to the docks, to find out what was going on…why their plan failed?

 **[End music bit]**

 **[PORT OF TANGIER, 1:45PM]**

Inside the ship, Wilfredo and William were wrestling and the others were cheering on or arguing about their differing agendas this day. The magi believed that to truly kill the beast of intolerance, they needed information first hand from what is now, POWs of their struggle. LMM wanted to limit this to a more straightforward intelligence gathering and taking out the enemy with little haste. As the two fought, Dante and Alastair were weirdly discussing their shared mistakes while also discussing a new development, sitting across from each other in armchairs.

"The last time my team and I faced this debacle on how to press forward was after our involvement in Moscow years ago. Now it's repeating itself," Dante calmly stated to his British counterpart, "Care to explain?"

"There is nothing to explain, sir. This is something I have trained for in my profession. And no, not just as an Auror; there are things and deeds I've experienced and done that will put you all in shock and fear," he explained with weight, but equally as calm as his co-commander.

Dante nodded, "I do not doubt that. You have your POWs; we have our information on their next target and how they concealed their first. We need a united front or lest we die in the process," and stated the pressing reality.

Alastair nodded in acknowledgement, "You must realize that I am also evaluating our ability to work together, but your tactics will not work well with us due to differing contexts," he spoke, "So what then? I for one am working to thwart them in the digital platform that will take physical reality."

Dante countered, but, "But also you're relying too much on your bag of tricks to really benefit from our own talents to aid your rabble lot," Alastair argued back and both were at a stalemate as are Wilfredo and William in the background were unable to beat the other, even as their blood boiled with excess mana that even Gwen was surprised to witness in her mind's eye.

The two gentlemen, Dante dressed in a white buttoned shirt with the top buttons undone with black trousers and black shoes, while Alastair was in a more formal attire with his robes hanging from the chair drank their glasses of brandy in silence with the noise continuing on, "So…with all that said and done, I have information on when the next target would be," Dante finally spoke.

"Which I assume is spot on with my own intelligence," Alastair spoke, and as the two looked at each other, they silently passed each other notes on when and where the second operation will take form. The two read the information, "It's a match," Dante replied, "Yes," Alastair said in agreement.

The two looked at each other and the hear, "FINISH HIM," and the two gentlemen looked on as they see Wilfredo and William panting, bruised, bleeding and their shirts torn, "Fucking stay down…fucking wanker," William told Wilfredo off.

Wilfredo panted, "Same to you… **filho da puta** ," then the two delivered one last blow, but knocked each other out, falling down on the floor, "Well, that solved everything," Dante said with a sigh, which Alastair repeated and stood up as he remained seated and watched.

"Both of our groups are in the same position as these two men before you," Alastair spoke and gestured to the collapsed mystic and mage, "Irrational, beaten up and licking wounds and we will remain so unless we cooperate! No communication! No forethought! Nothing whatsoever! LMM you lot are completely ill equipped for this sort of operation and would be better to stand down this time!"

Shinji crossed his arms, "Then leave us be to handle them and us alone," which Alastair walked up to him, "Why so eager to be left alone when I agreed to leave the Aurors off your tails long enough to prove your intentions?"

"All of us have been brutalized with loss, betrayal, and that has made us brutal in return. We hunted them to prevent further casualties to occur if they do decide to take more innocent lives. There is no going back from this moment. If we overstepped our duties while you lot did your job, fine. But do not discount us from the line just because our styles differ."

Shinji told him and like always, his voice, which he rarely speaks up to voice discontent so once again, his statement spoke for all of LMM in a coherent capacity, "So, what are you implying so we can proceed," Henriette was the first mage to speak up.

"If we are to move forward, we move as one," Fatma replied, "We move as one and trust no one but those in this room now. William and Wilfredo are done now, and I don't want a repeat where we are playing separate games on the board. Make no mistake though, this is to the bitter end," she emphasized the last point.

"Are you sure we can trust you? Your tactics today were shoddy at best and doesn't display you in a good light," the prince, Mahbeer spoke and Fatma walked up to him, "Then why are you here, hick?"

The young man's face turned serious and angered, "To see if glory can be found here, heretic. But if you have nothing to offer, then leave this for men to solve. You and your female colleagues are at best," he looked around, "Forgive me, but a distraction."

Fatma was calm but knew the others would stop further altercations at this point. But then the other new mystic, the Punjab British woman, Anan stepped in between the two, "Sir, you need to realize that all of us have our backs against the wall, your title means little in this scenario."

The prince grimaced, but relented, "However, Ms. Hahira, you really need to relax. I know you and your friends are on the frontlines, but it is no excuse to act like arseholes."

Fatma was surprised but relented as well and Anan felt better now the tension subsided. She looked at them both and then at the two sides in question, but then the taller, older gentleman of the group, named Hakeem whose presence is felt even by Alastair spoke, "As a priest and man of God's law, all of us has a part to play here for the greater good," his voice, deep as it was resonated with the lot.

He continued, "And now it is time for cleaning your wounds and looking to what's ahead. That is the only way to win and save many lives in the process. Is it not why you are all here? If so, then get to work. The road to glory is hard and long," he finished and picked up his heavy staff made of dense wood.

The magi and Alastair, in that moment, now got a clearer picture of the mindset of LMM than from just the field; people who are desperate to put this to an end but also channeling that anger to the real problem at hand. Which made them thankful that the orchestra isn't viewing them as the enemy, but at the same time, they are coming off as assholes. Intentional or not, it was a pet peeve for them to try and bear with. And the new mystics are anomalies in themselves but would rather not draw their ire as well, so they kept quiet about their presence.

Alastair having heard enough waved his hand around and uttered a spell where the injuries on William and Wilfredo healed instantly, "William, head for your quarters and rest up for your nightly patrol. Wilfredo, head back to your team," he said in a commanding tone.

The two men got up and went in opposite directions, "Shinji, thank you for sharing what you and your lot are thinking and feeling. Now, head out and head back to your hotel. We'll be in touch in the next 36 hours," he said and Shinji bowed leaving the cargo bay along with the rest of the LMM members.

William headed upstairs with the rest to talk and discuss what went down, with Alastair heading upstairs to his quarters/study to figure out how to rectify this mess they all made and do better next time.

Meanwhile, outside LMM were approached by the new mystics, "Say, where will you all be tomorrow," Mahbeeb asked, "We will be in Jajouka tomorrow to interview the master musicians," Wilfredo spoke.

"Really? Intriguing. So you lot will be out of action tomorrow all day," Mahbeeb said but his bodyguard then asked, "Unless you are contacting people who might have insight to all of this, correct?"

Dante smiled, "No, just us doing our own work. If we do contact or find someone who can see what's going on," he adjusts his shirt tucked in his pants, "We'll let you know."

"Which by the way, can we have your contact information," Asuka stepped forward and Mahbeeb, his bodyguard, Anan, and Hakeem provided their phone numbers and all of LMM provided theirs to them. Which took a few minutes to get across but once done, LMM bid them a farewell and both groups went their separate ways.

Mahbeeb now alone with his bodyguard spoke, "Uncle, can we truly trust them? Especially with that Persian girl as well as the Israeli girl in their ranks," he asked, which his uncle took out his dagger and looked at his reflection, before sheathing it again.

"It's like this, which I have mentioned before, things are more complicated than we imagined. There is no reason an orchestra is supposed to be doing this, but here they are, civilians fighting in a battle they know all will take part if we fail to answer the call. They committed a crime of theft against the magi and must pay for it, but in the moment, our best allies."

The young prince thought for a moment, "I do hope you're right. I am just unsure whether to trust a fire worshipper and a follower of David," he said, which his uncle responded briefly with this, "All paths connect in the end," and both continued walking.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

 **[HOTEL CONTINENTAL, 10:23PM]**

Oskana was in her hotel room again, relaxing after a productive day with LMM regarding rehearsals, exploring the city and enjoying Moroccan food. She just got out of the shower with her music sheets on her desk and sat down on the bed's edge. She then heard her phone buzz with a text message; so she grabbed it from the charger, unlocked it and read the message from a woman code named "Rain":

 **I will meet you tomorrow afternoon at the Grand Souk Market indoors. Then we head somewhere private**

She read this and thought about the failure her new friends had been dealt with today. She replied back, saying she will meet her at the decided locale and puts the phone back on the charger, then laid back, reviewing the music scores assigned to her to perform, "Such wonderful music. Melodic and dissonant, such as is in life."

Then she heard a knock on the door, groaning from just starting to relax she got up and answered, it was Ahmed, "Oh hello Mr. Said. How may I help you?"

"Sorry for disturbing you, I'm just relaying a message from Mohammad. Since you are busy tomorrow due to an appointment, you have the day off essentially. We'll be back probably around late morning on Friday," he told her, and realizing he disturbed her evening.

"Thank you for telling me yourself. Have a good night," she said and he nodded, walking down the hall for the elevator to head upstairs to his room. She closes the door and returned to her bed to resume looking over the music.

 **THURSDAY**

 **[JAJOUKA, MOROCCO, 2:23PM]**

80 kilometers south of Tangier, LMM are now in a town where the musicians, also known as the Master Musicians of Jajouka, are excused from manual labor to devote themselves to musical training, an honor from the royal family who consider them their favorites. Mohammad made an appointment with them so they can demonstrate their talents and perform with them in a few days time that already rehearsed material for the occasion. The orchestral members were beyond excited, in particular who once recorded an album with the famed, The Rolling Stones.

Once in the village, they were greeted and welcomed as honored guests. A grand meal was already underway, preparing for eating later. Zane, Zach and Michael arrived hours earlier to get a grounded and relaxed feeling from the village and just enjoyed the people, who are also dubbed, 'The saintly people', and the quiet vibe of life here, soothing. They got footage of the village preparing chicken, a goat slaughtered for the feat, butchered in the traditional style, and kids playing around.

Mohammad and Dania were led around by the village elders and representatives, with the orchestra behind them walking and looking around at the landscape. There were trees; shrubs, green grass, birds chirping and the hills dotting the landscape gave it a peaceful vibe. Dania, Yasmin who also arrived with Liam, and the girls in the orchestra had on either scarves or hijabs to show respect, but since this was Morocco, the attitudes of foreign women and local women to don the headwear is more relaxed than most parts of the Arab world.

Michael, Zane, and Zach were in a photographer's heaven with the scenery of hills, green grass, the happy people, children, agricultural life, and the master musicians…so much to post later on their website, the imminent danger of the rogues for now at least, seem a million miles away. Not even in the background of their minds, just their new assignment on the ground and they will enjoy the hell out of it. Their only concern is whether they'll smoke some cannabis today or not?

 **MEANWHILE BACK IN TANGIER**

Alastair on patrol with his bodyguard, who as they walked, he caught notice of something, "Your ears are showing. It's safer here than your home, but people will ask questions," he whispered to her.

She felt them; pointed ears so she adjusted her hijab, "Thank you, sir. Now, why are we here in the hills surrounding the city? Shouldn't we be hunting the rogues in the city," she asked.

He motioned for her to follow him and jumped over the wire-fence that led to a radio tower, "We are going to use this realm, sorry, Earth's method of spying, listening in on all telecommunications at once to gather more intelligence than just one facet. If these rogues are really using all the tricks of the trade, then they have not abandoned all other forms of staying in touch."

She nodded, "Certainly more compromising than just sending a letter via a pigeon or raven," she commented as he opened the metal box, "Now, if Dante's instructions are clear, Scarlett's technique is to attach this device here…put in a four digit code and…" the device lit green.

"Is it working," the bodyguard asked, "I assume it is. This is truly my first time doing this," he replied before closing the metal door for the box, "Now let's wait for results to come, hopefully with luck on our side, within 12-36 hours," he said as he and the bodyguard jumped over the fence and walked down the path, heading back to the city.

"With time for Dante and the rest to come back from their assignment. Oh, the new mystics are at their hotels as we speak and going about with observing the city for movements and monitoring the people," she told him and he nodded.

He looked at the city ahead and the sea in the distance, "The board is set and game has officially begun hasn't it," he asked, "The answer is right in front of you, sir," she told him and he turned to her, nodding in agreement before walking ahead.

 **MEANWHILE IN TANGIER**

Tong was in a rented apartment during his stay in the city. He can feel in the aural plane of what is charged and at rest at the moment. The rogues and their propaganda on one hand, while the magi/mystic alliance on the other are fighting it, with an orchestra in tow to balance this mad game. He smiles as he sipped his tea by his window and sees the Medina a mile away to the east and saw the action there yesterday, observing the main players and the new ones who entered.

Then he gets a phone call, " **你好？ 是啊，你好嗎？** (Hello? Ah yes, how are you?)," he asked and proceeded to listen to the person on the other line, " **對** **...** **是的，老玩家和新玩家都在船上，並設置得更加一致地對付敵人** **...** **不，我只是在等待著看，不要給我回來的話！** (Right…yes…Old and new players are all on board and set to more in unison against the enemy…Well no, I'm just waiting and seeing…don't give me that back talk!)"

He heard a police car in the distance and a bird flying outside, " **道歉** **...** **是的，是的，我會遇到他們，當他們成功** **...** **我怎麼知道？** (Apologies…yes…yes I will meet them when they succeed…how do I know?)," he smiled and sipped more of his tea, " **直覺。** (Intuition.)"

 **ELSEWHERE IN THE CITY**

Yuri was in his safe house, acquiring intelligence from both the people and online activity. According to his software, Dante and the rogues are the most brazen ones active. He chuckled at this, but also wrote down some things to relay to Asuka shortly when she returns, but decided to converse with her in the next few days, still too dangerous with the WWAEI lurking around. He saw a seagull outside flying about that was paired up with another and flew off for the sea to the north.

 **LATER IN JAJOUKA**

 **[7:34PM]**

That evening after dinner, before the master musicians play to demonstrate for what they'll perform alongside LMM, the orchestra decided to play a piece they rehearsed in Arab/Andalusian instruments from the times of the Moorish Caliphate. So for their piece, which they will perform in two days, simply titled " **Danza del Viento** " and it consisted of viols, rebab, tambor, percussion, zither, Spanish baroque guitar, and oud. The piece was short, lasting barely three minutes, but it was on Mohammad's part to show his intention was pure and a collaborative one. Once done, the master musicians clapped and congratulated the young orchestra for their talent and enthusiasm.

"Very well done! Now we are more inclined to perform for you and join you in two days time in Tangier," the leader of the band said in heavily accented English and his band mates nodded in acknowledgement.

So as LMM put their instruments away and sat down in a circle where there was a bonfire, the master musicians tuned their instruments where the sounds of the Arab world only Delilah, Ahmed, even Fatma can fully enjoy and recognize. The rest of the orchestra sat down and anxious to hear what these famed musicians from the country can do that has attracted the attention of not

Alberto stood up and asked one of the oud players with Ahmed translating, "Hey, can we play a duet, me on my oud and you on yours and Cecilia on drums," he requested and as Ahmed translated, the young man nodded with a grin and Alberto gave a V sign and sat down, causing some to laugh good naturedly.

Then once the masters began to play, LMM, in one of those times rare in their professional lives, blown away but the synchronicity of the players, the music, the nightly air, the fire, the strings, woodwinds, percussion in a multitude of songs that lasted for 15 minutes…if any of them were in the 'right frame of mind', a mesmerizing experience. Cannabis however wasn't needed here, the musicians, Mohammad, Dania, Yasmin and Liam all were entranced, as well as their fixer, an American woman who's stayed in the country since the 1980s to document the lives of the people from all walks of life and documenting music of the region.

Even the three cameramen of the group who joked amongst themselves about the green plant, felt it unnecessary now. Then the woodwinds came on to play and well, no words from them. Just relaxed smiles, enjoyment, the burning fire, the gentle breeze from the northwest, this was more their element. The rogues, magi, that was a job, but this was their livelihood.

Sometime later in the evening, as Alberto was having a bit of fun with the young oud player and seeing how each other stack up, Fatma was with some elders in the distance alongside Delilah and Ahmed. A few others saw this, among them Eda, Dante, Christine, Asuka and Shinji, knowing that the others will know that whatever is going on with what Fatma is planning, they know they will need it later, and as soon as possible.

 **FRIDAY**

 **TANGIER, MOROCCO**

 **[CAP SPARTEL LIGHTHOUSE, 5:30AM]**

Oskana was dressing up as she looked out the window of the hotel room, seeing the lighthouse. It wasn't her, but the woman she's been seeing since coming to the country, and contacted beforehand. Rain was silently looking at the Russian woman she's contacted over the past month and wondered who was she and for Oskana, how to turn this into her advantage.

"So whatever you've just said last night and now, accurate," Oskana asked as she turned around, finishing putting on her sweater.

The woman in bed nodded, "The target is somewhere in the Medina, but evaded the rogues the first time round. But he was sighted and will be eliminated, pinning the blame on the unusual orchestra," she confirmed the intelligence as Oskana nodded and knelt down to grab her purse, dressed to go now.

"You will be contacted again later regarding our next location," Oskana said as she knelt down to kiss the woman on her forehead, "Poland," Rain said and the Russian nodded, silently bidding each other farewell.

 **[MEDINA, 5:45AM]**

Mahbeeb and his uncle were now reviewing the pursuit LMM had with the rogues since yesterday, now in contact with the other new mystics, Anan and Hakeem. The young prince was surveying around and felt something odd, "العم **...** الهواء خاطئة **.** (Uncle…the air is wrong.)"

His uncle stopped, "لا رسم سيفك، انهم ليسوا هنا **.** (Don't draw your sword, they're not here.)," he then was silent, for a moment before speaking, "لا يخطئ رغم ذلك، انهم على هذه الخطوة **.** (Make no mistake though, they're on the move."

"هل وجدوا الهدف الثاني؟ (Did they find the second target?)," the prince asked but the older man nodded a no, "ليس بعد **...** ولكن أيضا **...** شيء آخر أشعر **...** اتبعني **!** (Not yet…but also…something else I sense…follow me!)," his uncle then started running and the prince soon followed, leaping to the roofs via the railing and sped off.

 **MEANWHILE IN LONDON**

 **[HACKNEY, 6:07AM]**

Scarlett Ingram was in a new vacant loft with her team, after police raided the previous location. Luckily they got out in time and law enforcement got very little and her team are typing and clicking away on their laptops, "Everyone, we do our best today and clear out by nightfall. No excuses," she told everyone as she looked out the window to another rainy day.

Then one tech called out, "Next target on their database has been confirmed," and Scarlett approached her, "Where?"

The female tech pointed to a particular spot on the screen with the map of Tangier displayed, "Best call Dante now and have them move as soon as possible," she told her boss.

Scarlett got out her phone and called Dante, "…Hello...Hi love, I got some news for you…Your next target…Yes…He's in Tangier…the rogues are on the move…right…I'll await when you're on the ground…right, bye then."

She hung up, "Everyone, prepare to give Tangier a light show," she smirked and they knew exactly what she meant and started working right away on a taxing assignment.

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

 **TANGIER, MOROCCO**

 **[HOTEL CONTINENTAL, 8:15AM]**

LMM arrive back at the hotel after having breakfast in Jajouka and now unloading their things from their vans, Mohammad spoke, "You have the morning off to rest or go around town! Have fun once you unpack everything," he said in a jovial mood and the orchestra cheered.

As everyone was talking, the core members looked at each other knowing what must be done first, and Dante looked at the mystics and his comrades on what is next, contacting the magi. So he took out his phone, and called the ship's captain to relay a message, "Captain? Yes, it is I. I have a message I need you to pass on to your company aboard immediately."

 **[PORT OF TANGIER, 8:31AM]**

Alastair walked to the hangar to gather his magi friends, "Listen! LMM has returned and relayed new that the rogues are indeed on the move and will target the next high profile individual. The new mystics are on the move as well in the city. Both groups are arriving here as we speak. And this time we will be teamed up as a legitimate force in this maze of a city!"

"Finally the fun begins," William stated which got Alastair to administer the teams, "William! You'll be assigned to Wilfredo, Asuka, and Hakeem."

Then he continued with the list, disregarding William's protests, "Rachel, you'll be with Fatma, Dante, and Mahbeer and his bodyguard, Angelina with Koji, Shinji, and Anan. Hanford, you'll be with Cecilia, Bernhard, and Eda; the rest off you will be split between these four teams as buffers, acting as defense and offense. Understood?"

He sees them nod and motioned to pack up and meet LMM outside. Alastair walked down the halls to his quarters and dressed in robes with light armor, since this city demanded fast mobility as opposed to the European stage, he damned it since he felt more exposed. However, he was comforted as his elf guard came into his room and handed a pouch of vials containing potions, "In case. I'll tail you around the city, but out of sight," she told him.

He nodded, "Thank you. Now then, let's meet our team," he told her. Moments later, the magi meet LMM outside the ship on the docks. They looked at each other and Alastair looked around, "Where's Eda?"

He heard the beeping of the horn, "Hurry up! This van is rented," she said and she smirked, as the mystics and pilots got in the van silently. The magi looked at them and felt a bit more at ease, but know that this better work. So the teams formed inside by the row of seats and she decided to drive off into the city.

 **[OLD SYNAGOGUE, 9:15AM]**

The old man was inside, sitting down in one of the pewters, contemplating his fate in the hands of the rogues. His colleague has been murdered two days ago and now here he was, on the verge to be hounded and killed. The doors opened and a voice called him, "Stand up and come with us quietly," it was one of the rogues.

So he did and exited the synagogue with them waiting for his death. Then the rogues were shot down from above, lying down on the ground dead, scaring some locals. LMM came in with their bandanas, in this case, Asuka who puts the safety on her sniper rifle and Wilfredo came in along side William and Hakeem, "Okay sir, we're taking you to safety," she told him.

"How can I be sure you're really on the good side," he asked, "You don't, but we aren't," Wilfredo said and the two escorted him down an alleyway, with William and Hakeem covering their front and backsides.

Asuka radioed Dante, "Quick and seamless, over," and got a response, "Roger. Proceed to the location we agreed upon, Mahbeeb's guest residence, over."

"Copy that," she said and the four rushed out of the area for safety's sake and elsewhere, the groups were doing a good job of combating the enemy on more equal grounds throughout the course of the morning.

 **[PETIT SOCCO, 9:50AM]**

WWAEI tracked the first group to come through here after radio silence, now in the alleys, they were closed off from open traffic but then, a staff came in to strike one in the head, a knife to another's chest, and the other two knocked out when struck in pressure points. With the three bodies now lying down in agony, Shinji radioed everyone at once, "Team two is down, over."

"Copy that," it was Dante whose voice rang out as Koji and Anan moved the bodies alongside the wall. Then Shinji was at knifepoint from behind with a blade to his throat, "No one move or I'll…"

Then a metal bar was flying from no where and hit the man dead in the head, knocking him out, Shinji looked up and sees Emiko, "Where were you," he called out in a bit of a shock, "Here," she responded and leapt down to meet them.

 **[PROMENADE, 10:30PM]**

Team three was having a bit more trouble as Hanford, Cecilia, Bernhard and Eda were in a chase avoiding pedestrians and drives between Eda's van and another van, an armored black one, "If we're shot point blank we're fucked," she screamed as she swerved to and fro.

Bernhard opened the sliding doors, "Keep her steady," he yelled as he readied himself as Hanford looked on. Then a rogue jumped and Bernhard dodged and kicked him out and the man landed out and died immediately on impact. It shook the German a bit but Hanford was next.

" _Bombarda,_ " he yelled and as his wand launched the spell, the van jerked and crashed into a lamp pot hard, Eda swerved, "What's going on!?"

"We're winning, now drive," Bernhard yelled and she shifted gears to drive further into the city, with proper boulevards and disappeared into the traffic.

 **[KASBAH, 11:12AM]**

Fatma, Dante, Rachel, Mahbeeb and his uncle are in position after leading the rogues in their general direction. The four are now in position to await an ambush, Dante giving Fatma the go ahead to move in the shadows and he remained still, "Rachel, give your position," he radioed.

"I'm above your position," she relayed, "Copy," he stated and then pressed the radio's button again, "Mahbeeb, where are you?"

The answer came in, "Adjacent to your position, six o'clock to you and Rachel," he radioed in, "Roger."

The four waited, Rachel's wand hand was twitching, Mahbeeb and his uncle's hands were on their swords' hilts, Fatma was against the wall and Dante cocked his 9mm pistol, with a silencer attached. Then, they heard them, saw their uniforms and, chaos ensued; Rachel fired spells on them in rapid succession, Mahbeeb and his uncle cut them down with their scimitars, Fatma knocked one out and killing another in a mixture of her hand to hand skills and mana attacks overwhelming the nervous system and shutting it down. Dante shot two and knocked one on the ground and shot him in the chest twice.

He took out his radio and called it in, but then a mage came from behind to strike him, shouting, " _Crucio!_ "

Dante yelled and fell to the ground in a fit of pain, but as opposed to having him on the ground incapacitated with pain, he got up and shot the mage in a fit of rage, "But…But its not possible," the mage said, gurgling with blood.

Dante coldly shot him again, marking him dead. He puts on the safety and the rest looked at him, concerned if what will transpire, "Dante calling it in. The batch of rogues are killed," he said in a pained voice.

"Confirmed dead here as well," Asuka's voice, also pained called it in, "Confirmed as well," Shinji's voice rang out, also pained, as if all three were attacked at the same time by similar mages with the Crucio curse, which later was confirmed to each other.

Dante turned off the radio, "Come on, let's go," he told his group and the four left, Rachel, Mahbeeb and his uncle, looking at Fatma for information on what's gone on…

Shortly after, the team reunited with the buffer team in the other magi, escorted the man to a safe zone in the city, near the royal residence where Mahbeeb is staying for security. The magi and LMM looked at each other and gave brief nods, and James tried to extend a hand, but LMM took the van and headed back to their hotel, the magi now awaiting Alastair to return, which he did a few moments later.

"What happened to you," Jane asked him, "A run in with my old friend in Roland, but not important. Did this go accordingly to plan," he asked, which got him a nod in confirmation, "Good."

 **SATURDAY**

 **TANGIER, MOROCCO**

 **[TABADOUL, 7:30PM]**

The musicians of Jajouka were performing music for their bit before LMM can continue to perform. Mohammad had to call ahead to see if this was allowed in the cultural center, but since the owner knows of the orchestra's work, he was allowed and the famed national musicians, even more so. Since this was a small venue, it was more intimate, passionate and relaxed. As the famed musicians took their bows, LMM stepped up to tune once more for their piece in Andalusian music and to conclude with something more along their lines of repertoire, then it will conclude with Alberto and one of the oud players to play an improvised piece. Alberto first played a piece by **Luys de Narvaez** on a Baroque guitar called " **Mille regrets** ".

The repertoire for LMM as followed consisted of " **Danza del Viento** " as it was performed before, " **Nuba Ushushak-mîzân btàyhí** " sung by local singers Mohammad hired, and another Arab-Andalusian piece called " **Danse de l'Âme** ", two concertos by Antonio Vivaldi, " **Trio Sonata in A Minor, RV 86 and Concerto for Strings in G Minor, RV 157** ", familiar ground but a nice treat for their audience tonight, as was the piece by Jean-Baptiste Lully, " **Armide Overture** ". This was crafted months in advance as a way to show Vivaldi and Lully on where they started, and how they progressed into other musical instruments; of course no where near as polished as the master musicians, but light years ahead of what their contemporaries are doing in Europe or America, and that says volumes. Oskana herself performed on cello for the more European pieces, since she can't really sing along in Arabic with proficiency.

The magi and new mystics watched in their seats, dressed in Muggle clothes and they had to admit, LMM know how to perform music and just enjoyed their evening away from the ship before heading out in the morning. Alastair enjoyed seeing Eda performing and enjoying the sounds of music that for the European music, familiar, while the Moroccan/Arab-Andalusian music was exotic to the ears. His bodyguard was seated next to him and watched him closely as she also watched and listened to the orchestra, "How are plans for their judgment," she asked in a whisper.

He glanced at her, "Like the music, coming along nicely. Results will come in by next month. Lydia herself wants to see what will come next by then," he replied and the elf nodded and resumed listening to the music, business will come later.

 **[9:20PM]**

Since alcohol is forbidden in the Medina, LMM decided to get a drink along the beachfront. Liam and Yasmin left the rest to their devices as the two sat down at one sandwich joint to get **bocadillos** , Spanish styled sandwiches consisted of ham, lettuce, tomato, onion, mayonnaise, French fries, and hard boiled egg in a crunchy French loaf, with a side of French fries to boot.

"This is lovely," Liam exclaimed happily and Yasmin chuckled, "I know I'm a cheap date as your fiancé but you know, we already got some drinks," she said and he nodded.

Liam then puts down his sandwich, "This past week was a weird one for us all. Your charges are essentially putting themselves in harm's way, different from what we've done in Libya last year and continuing to go on and off to report on progress. Why allow it," he asked.

She turned serious and a bit sad, "Well, years ago, something happened to three of them, Dante, Asuka and Shinji. Something that…put everything into perspective," she halted and continued, "So for what's going on now with them and this, esoteric business…sometimes there are things only certain people can do."

Liam listened, "So what you're saying is…you let them because you know only they can handle this sort of problem on their terms. And trust them to not get killed," he worded it carefully, not to antagonize his fiancé in any way.

She nodded, "I know it sounds crazy…but I swear it's the truth. Something you knew since Philadelphia and last year and now, since London," she stressed and reached for his hand, who held hers in return.

"I believe you. Hell, there are things in my life I would like to share soon and I hope you will consider it just the same as I am considering yours," he replied and she smiled, thankful that he did understand her.

She nodded, "Thank you," she leaned in to kiss him, which he returned, "Now let's finish up and get some drinks before returning back to the hotel," she offered, "Deal," he replied enthusiastically.

 **MEANWHILE**

Along the beachfront, Asuka was walking with Yuri listening to the gentle rippling of the ocean waves, "So that's what happened, even when Dante was no where near your location," he said, referring to when her friend was attacked by the Crutiatus curse.

She nodded, "Yes. Do you know why that is," she asked which caught him to think for a moment, "Well, I would say that for some reason, which I noticed long ago, you, Dante and Shinji are interdependently connected by some force. It is not mana like what most mystics and magi have. It's more…constructed, artificial. Do you know what I mean?"

"Whole heartedly," she said without skipping a bit, "It's complicated and will take a night to explain. But I swear…what I'm saying is the truth," she told him, which had him stop as did she.

He breathed in and out before speaking, "I am not your enemy, nor do I have disbelief in your testimony. Also, be aware of Oskana since she doesn't come across as she claims. She is a familiar as I am as well. You will know soon enough, and more immediately, Alastair is not working against you. I hope you understand."

Asuka looked at Yuri, "I do. I don't know what you mean for Oskana, but if you're saying she knows more than she lets on, then I'll take your word for it, with caution. As for Alastair, he would've put us in prison if he were an enemy. But he's not entirely open, as if playing a separate game compared to the rest of us."

Yuri chucked, "He is and he isn't. He's playing a standard game as many from my country's past with the Soviet Union had played, and continue to do so behind the scenes," he said and she laughed a bit.

"True. Your president likes to take his shirt off though. Tough guy sure, modest, not in the least," she quipped and Yuri laughed loudly as the two continued to walk.

 **[PORT OF TANGIER, 10:23PM]**

Mahbeer, his uncle, Anan, Hakeem, along with the only magi who came to this small meeting; Angelina, Henriette, Hanford and Basilio who were called upon by Alastair who was sitting in front of them. The magi were a bit tense with the mystics since, they did volunteer to come to their aid, and they are essentially outsiders even by the already tense ally in LMM.

"So we agreed to ally ourselves to your cause, and keep LMM at a distance? But from what I observed," Anan spoke first, slightly skeptical, "They are legitimately trying to help the situation."

Mahbeer however spoke, "Like we discussed already, even if they are on our side to prevent a war breaking out, with our backs to the wall no less, they still committed a crime that was not needed. They have to answer for it," he said in a serious tone and Anan was silent, slightly upset.

"But," the local priest Hakeem spoke who was wearing his traditional robes, "We shouldn't ban them from further excursions with regards to them being more traveled and know Europe almost as well as many of your friends, Alastair," he told the mage in front of him.

Alastair nodded, "Agreed. But in any case, I have a few gifts as tokens to Mahbeer here and my own friends," he said and pointed to boxes of various sizes and looked particularly at Hanford, Angelina and Basilio.

Anan and Hakeem looked at each other, "Just them," she asked and Alastair nodded, "These are things I feel would benefit them more specifically since I feel…" he chose his words carefully and then relayed it, "You two would actually benefit less from these relics."

Anan and Hakeem were sort of satisfied, but decided to not press the issue. So, Alastair gave some relics with inherit power to his friends and new allies; to Mahbeer, a scimitar with the blade made of Damascus steel, circa 12th century AD blessed to sever demon limbs and prevent them from rejuvenating in this realm, to Hanford the "Crossbow of Qurra Gwath" a lightweight design for long range firing but standard in design except for a silver Basilisk maw for decoration, for Angelina the "Talisman of Voroth" a dagger shaped charm made of Caroger bone used to command beasts for her alone and if a beast locks eyes with her it surrenders its will to her completely, for Henriette a hand-held dragon shaped flamethrower called "The Dragon's Heart" made of a metal like gold in appearance but as hard as folded titanium, and finally Basilio the "Ring of Marratsu" which contains a power that connects it to the Void, which will be revealed to him when the time is presented when he's overwhelmed in the very near future.

As the five examine what they've been given and as Alastair explained the qualities to each of them, Anan sent a text to Fatma covertly to tell her what has gone on:

 **Five relics, four to magi and one to Mahbeer. Will tell you later**

Then Alastair released the mystics to head back out into the city while Alastair told his magi friends, "Notify the others, we leave at first light tomorrow," he said and they nodded as they Apparated out of the ship to find the rest of their friends.

 **[Music Bit: "Needle" from Game of Thrones: Season 6 OST]**

 **SUNDAY**

 **TANGIER, MOROCCO**

 **[PORT OF TANGIER, 5:23AM]**

The ship's captain was relaying orders to his crew over the intercom system so everyone heard what he said. The magi were already on board, ready to go home, but then Alastair on the bow's railing sees Eda at the docks, wearing her jacket, jeans and black boots and her hair down. Her expression was somber but focused, looking up at the ship, "Need a weight off your thoughts?"

She focused again and sees him to her right, hovering about the port a few meters up, "A bit. You're heading home now aren't you," she asked softly.

He landed and walked a few steps towards her, "Yes. Are you," he said and asked back, which she nodded a no, "Actually we're staying two more days due to Mohammad has an old friend here from Lebanon as well as one of Peter's old friends hosting a garden party in the suburbs of the city. Plus we'll film a morning prayer before leaving," she explained the rest of what they'll do.

He nodded and the two stood apart for a few moments, "This is still awkward," she said which got him to look at her, after averting his gaze, "Why?"

"I'm not sure where you stand yet, but I know now, you are on our side regarding te rogues," she said, "Good, I'm glad we can make this step forward," he told her.

Then the ship's horn blew and he looked to his left, "Listen, I must get going now. I'll see you lot in a month's time," he said, which she nodded in agreement, "Right. We'll be better about all of this next time," she told him, which he nodded.

He levitated upward and back onto the ship's deck, waved goodbye to her, which she did in return as well, and walked away back to the van. After the van drove away and out of sight, he walked back into the ship and headed for his quarters, then his elven bodyguard approached him again, "Ellessar, what do you have for me," he spoke and formally called her name regarding what happened two days ago.

"After you chased down Roland and had your duel with him, I followed another group of the rogues to a location at the western edge of the Medina. But as I followed they disappeared. It had a bad air about it, something Prince Mahbeer said to his uncle as well."

He looked at her, "Interesting. Could it be something to do with supplying weapons for the future," he asked, "Or something we know is more dangerous," he asked, almost in a rhetorical fashion, something Ellessar understood.

She nodded, "More than likely the latter, but we will be certain of either outcome in Poland next month," she said, which he nodded to, "Agreed," he responded as both headed back to his quarters, to discuss potions and make love, something of a regularity in their relationship.

 **MEANWHILE**

A vault in an undisclosed location opens to an officer. Inside was dark, darker than pitch black with only the light of the Plumber badge to light his brief path from the door to inside. The human officer carried the object in question in a container with red light and sets it down on the wooden crate that has, "Danger: Hazardous objects inside."

He puts in his password and the small container opened on all sides to reveal, a blackened statues of the Lady of Fatima, acquired from Angola when the Plumbers were investigating a crash in the remoteness of the desert. Brought there by past missionaries and when the aliens found it, it caused electrical failure, shadows to form in the night around them while awaiting help. Now with this statue in hand, placed it on a platform where a force field activated around it. He then heard voices as low as whispers and the lights blinking in and out, which unnerved him slightly. But what clinched it was his radio buzzing, "Hello? Come in?" 

He heard a powerful, dark voice with a menacing message, but was garbled, followed by incomprehensible noises and mutterings and his radio died. He looked around, gulped and briskly left the storage chamber and the doors automatically shut. Then one officer radioed him "What? What happened?"

The officer in question sighed and responded, "I hate it here. This place gives me shivers."

 **PRAGUE, CZECH REPUBLIC**

 **[NATIONAL MUSEUM (** **Národní muzeum** **)** **, 7:34AM]**

A truck pulled up front and two people exited with the truck to go around to the back of the place. The two people showed passes to allow entry before people came to visit, under the guise of part of a renovation team. The museum is closed to the public until it will reopen in 2017. However, as they walked up the stairs of the main hall, they walked down the hallway to a part of the museum they knew to go, the Department of Archaeology.

In the midst of the dust and over their own notes of floor plans and those before them, they found the spot along the walls where a secret compartment laid. With a slight push, they found them; documents with rites on rituals and instructions on one particular one to do, " **Szanowny Panie, znaleźliśmy ich.** (Sir, we've found them.)"

The man said in Polish so the group's leader came to him and also spoke in Polish, " **Idealny. Worek, zamknij przedział i wyjdź przez plecy zgodnie z planem.** (Perfect. Bag it, close compartment and head out through the back as planned.)," he instructed and they followed suit.

As soon as they entered, they made their way to the back of the museum downstairs, once outside, got in their truck and drove off into the city, none inside the wiser, nor would their enemies….

 **WEEK FOUR, WEDNESDAY**

 **MANHATTAN, NYC, NY, USA**

 **[SEVEN-EYES BOOKSHOP, GREENWICH VILLAGE, 3:23PM]**

Wilfredo got off the bus and crossed the street to enter the bookshop. Although the neighborhood has long since been gentrified and little of its bohemian past remains, it still has an enclave remaining for the esoterics who own the buildings in the neighborhood, who adapt and survive the changing times. The Seven-Eyes Bookshop has been around for nearly two hundred years in selling books, rare, old, and even for the esoterically inclined. It also acted like a library for old tomes and grimoire books from families who have no immediate relatives to pass them on, so instead of having said knowledge disappear, the store acts like a library for young magi and mystics to research, study and hone their talents. It is one of five in the entire city, one per borough.

He comes in and a late middle-aged man greeted him at the door, " **Buenas tardes, señor.** (Good afternoon, sir.)," he greeted in Spanish, in his native Spanish accent, " **¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?** (How may I help you?)"

" **¿Es usted el señor Juan González-Reverte?** (Are you Mr. Juan Gonzalez-Reverte?)," Wilfredo asked, also in Spanish with a hint of a Portuguese accent, " **Sí lo soy.** (Yes I am.)," the man responded now looking curious.

Wilfredo sets down his backpack on the desk, " **Disculpe, pero tengo algunas preguntas sobre algo que sucede en nuestros círculos. El WWAEI.** (Pardon me but I have a few questions regarding something going on in our circles. The WWAEI.)," he explained but whispered the last part walls have ears after all.

The man with a thick white mustache, white hair, wire-rimmed glasses took them off to wipe them clean, " **¿Cuál es tu parte en esto, muchacho? ¿Es usted un partidario de ellos o usted está luchando contra ellos como debería?** (What is your part in this, boy? Are you a supporter of them or are you fighting against them as you should?)"

" **Estoy contra ellos y en las líneas de frente mientras hablo. Yo y mis amigos; necesito ayuda con respecto a la línea de frente aquí.** (I am against them and on the frontlines as I speak. My friends and myself; I need help regarding the frontline here.)," he explained and the man puts back on his glasses and motioned for Wilfredo to continue.

Wilfredo then took out a portfolio with printed out documents of financial records and names of men and women for the man to look at. He looked at the list and photos of said list, did a double check and looked at Wilfredo with a serious expression, " **¿Y qué oración quieres hacer con lo que voy a encontrar en este lote?** (And what pray do you wish to do with what I will find on this lot?)"

Wilfredo smiled a bit and responded, returning to a serious tone, " **Traerlos a la justicia, y conseguir mis patadas al ver la caída alta y poderosa como un árbol hace en una tormenta. ¿Lo que usted dice? ¿Me ayudarás?** (Bring them to justice, and get my kicks on seeing the high and mighty fall as a tree does in a storm. What say you? Will you help me?)"

The man thought on this carefully and after sifting through the papers, he smiled lightly and looked at him, " **Por supuesto. Inmediamente.** (Of course. Right away."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Three months. Three fucking months! Or a bit more than that now! I can't believe this delay this time around. New job, volunteering, family drama going on, and got really sick for a month, which sucked ass!**

 **Anyway, I'm still alive and kicking and never really stopped writing; just conceptualizing with friends like A. , HolyDragoon, and Lilyflower 00, and friends outside of this fanfiction community. For the musical repertoire, Jordi Savall and his ensemble Hesperion XXI, Eduardo Paniagua with his ensemble Ensemble Tre Fontane, for Vivaldi's pieces look into Tafelmusik Baroque Orchestra and Il Giardino Armonico, as for the Lully's overture, Les Musiciens du Louvre.**

 **Phew, so stay tuned for my next chapter and now, I request patience. Read, review, critique, and as always, see you soon readers!**


	6. APRIL 2012

**LES MUSICIENS DU MONDE**

 **A CROSSOVER STORY**

 **2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016**

 **This chapter starts off slightly differently from the norm, but harbors back to when I tried different ways in introducing a chapter; by manipulating time placement and see how events unfold and interconnect. Hope this experiment will succeed. As well as the progressing development between the two teams, as well as the return of Gwen and Kevin as outsiders looking in.**

 **Also for the first time, the orchestra will perform Romantic Era music alongside Baroque from Poland. This would be fun in letting them perform works outside of their usual sphere, Liszt and Chopin being the starter composers and their piano concertos to incorporate in this chapter, along with a piece by Telemann and perhaps a new baroque composer from the country to unveil.**

 **For a while now of incorporating tracks from Game of Thrones, I decided that the main musical voice for this chapter is "Needle" from Game of Thrones Season Six soundtrack, as well as "Red Woman".**

' _ **Choice in our suffrage, for on whom we send,**_

 _ **The weight of all and our hope relies.'**_

 _ **Paradise Lost**_ _ **, John Milton**_

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **WEDNESDAY, WEEK THREE**

 **[TATRA NATIONAL PARK, POLAND, 4:45PM]**

LMM and Alastair's magi team were chasing the rogues of WWAEI down the hiking trail in the mountains with blasts of guns and mana beams going all out. Gwen puts up her shield but did little with blasts are able to break through due to their opposite charge. But then, the groups is surrounded by more rogues to their left and right, "I'll lead one group away," Wilfredo shouted as he ran to the right with the group of five chasing him, "I'll lighten the load while you guys make a break for it!"

"No you won't! Come back," Cecilia shouted as she attempted to go after him, but to no avail. She then saw Wilfredo losing some of his footing as he was surrounded and struggled to fight them off. Then she saw him getting stabbed in the lower abdomen on the left side.

But then, "Wilfredo! No," Cecilia shouted as he saw him falling down the cliff face for the woods below, and sees rocks falling down with them.

Mayhem ensued as LMM and the magi fought off the rest to get to the cliff face, knocked some out or out right killing some. But once in the clear, they reached for the cliff face and find no sign of him in the woods below and his friends shouted in unison, "WIL!"

 **A FEW DAYS EARLIER**

 **NEW YORK CITY, NY, USA**

 **[CHINATOWN, SATURDAY, 3:39PM]**

Wilfredo was meeting with Mr. Gonzalez-Reverte in a Chinese restaurant as he was eating some Chow Fun. The door opened behind him with the middle-aged Spaniard entering, the bell chiming, "Welcome, eating in or ordering to go," the woman at the register asked.

Mr. Gonzalez smiled, "I'm actually here to meet someone. But may I have some tea," he requested, which the woman complied and went to get tea for the Spaniard, which then he sees Wilfredo sitting with the back of his head facing Juan.

He silently made his way to the table and tapped Wilfredo's left shoulder, " **Hola. Obtuve lo que necesitabas.** (Hello. I got what you needed.)," he said and Wilfredo motioned for him to sit down across from him, which Juan did.

Juan opened his bag and took out the papers regarding who are financing the WWAEI. A total of fifteen stacks of documents for each high power individual, European and American which caught Wilfredo's surprise in learning, " **¿Qué están involucrados los estadounidenses en este problema? Lo sabemos porque es un problema europeo que se extiende al mundo árabe.** (What are Americans involved in this problem? We know because it's a European issue, spreading into the Arab World.)"

He told the bookseller, who responded to Wilfredo's surprise, " **Lucro. La guerra siempre proporciona ganancias al lado ganador. Y tu lado, a pesar de tus mejores intenciones y acciones, aún está al nivel de los pícaros. Nadie está ganando por un margen considerable.** (Profit. War always provides profit to the winning side. And your side, despite your best intentions and actions, are still level with the rogues. No one is winning by any considerable margin.)"

Wilfredo looked at him and then at the fifteen stacks of papers. He slumped slightly, thinking on what to do next regarding everything. Juan was right, even if they met the rogue group head on or clever guerilla style attacks in London and Tangier, they're still barely holding their own. But then, as he drank some of his tea, he thought of something, " **¿Están estas personas anticipando algo por venir, además de las ganancias durante la guerra?** (Are these people anticipating something to come besides wartime profits?)"

Juan looked at him incredulously, " **¿Que quieres decir?** (Meaning what)," he asked, which Wilfredo clarified, " **Lo que significa que no hay manera de que un grupo canalla, no importa cuán bien financiado, participe en esto sin un motivo ulterior que se relacione con las vanidades de los quince que ha proporcionado.** (Meaning that no way a rogue group, no matter how well financed, goes into this without some ulterior motive that speaks to the vanities of the fifteen you've provided.)"

The book dealer thought on this, " **¿Quieres decir ... crear un verdadero ejército?** (You mean…to create a true army)," he asked, which Wilfredo nodded and added something else, " **Pero también, algo más nefasto, más allá de la caja del pensamiento convencional.** (But also, something else more nefarious, beyond the box of conventional thinking.)"

Juan thought for a minute longer as did Wilfredo on what that other thing would be. Then something came, " **Espere un momento, escuché de un descanso en el Museo de Historia Natural en Praga. Un libro y manuscritos fueron robados de una cámara oculta en el periódico The Eagle's Eye. Contenía magia ritual y ritos místicos.** (Wait a moment, I heard of a break in at the Natural History Museum in Prague. A book and manuscripts were stolen from a hidden chamber in The Eagle's Eye newspaper. It contained within ritual magic and mystical rites.)"

Wilfredo listened, " **Magia ritual y ritos. ¿Para qué?** (Ritual magic and rites. For what)," he asked and Juan answered, " **Conjurar espíritus, demonios, y criaturas. No estoy seguro si esto se conectará a la WWAEI u otro grupo, pero ahí lo tiene.** (Conjuring spirits, demons and creatures. Not sure if this will be connected to the WWAEI or another group, but there you go.)," he told the young man.

This was an interesting detail and Wilfredo raised his hand for the check, " **Tengo que ir. Tengo algo de lectura que hacer. Escuela y esta posibilidad** (I have to go. I got some reading to do. School and this possibility)," and the waiter came with the check and paid for his meal, " **Además de estos quince individuos.** (As well as these fifteen individuals.)," he added.

The book dealer looked at the young man in front of him putting the fifteen stacks of documents into his backpack while he drank his tea calmly. He also looked at him closely regarding his aura and saw something about it, " **Tienes un aura antigua, ¿sabes?** (You have an old aura you know?)"

Wilfredo stopped and looked at Juan, "Huh," he asked and Juan spoke up, " **Nada. Pero, cuídate Polonia será un cambio de juego para todos ustedes.** (Nothing. But, take care. Poland will be a game changer for all of you.)," he worded it cryptically and Wilfredo nodded as he packed up and left the restaurant, leaving Juan to drink his tea.

 **WEEK THREE, MONDAY**

 **KRAKOW, POLAND**

 **[KRAKOW PHILHARMONIC, 10:23AM]**

Music was being played inside the concert hall, the music of **Frederic Chopin** and Emily Nelson at the piano performing and rehearsing with the rest of LMM. Her piece selected is the **Ballade in G Minor No. 1, Op. 23**. Her command of the piece was to showcase the highlight of her skills performing Chopin's works, plus it's a well-known piece that is also an introductory piece to the composer's works. The American members of the orchestra, who also attend her own recitals at the school, approached her to perform this back at the Juilliard; she also joined by Francesca Moliere whom last performed with back in Colombia. The two will have a duel for one of Chopin's pieces as well and the two can't wait for their rehearsal later in the afternoon. Bernhard will perform Liszt while the rest of the orchestra will perform two pieces of Polish Baroque. Oskana has come today and will perform a vocal work by **Antonio Vivaldi** , from the **Andromeda Liberetto** , ' **Sovvente il Sole'.**

Another thing about Emily this time around, as she played the chords and thirds of this pieces beautifully, was her set of crutches and sitting in the piano stool to perform. For the past two years, she's been getting stem cell treatments, on part of Braithwate Pharmaceuticals with her doctor. So far, she's been making good progress and hope for walking unassisted is greater than before. Her friendship with Oskar Donovan is progressing nicely since their meeting in Aulamerta, plus their online chats have gotten more open and casual. He couldn't make it right now due to his own obligations in Vienna, but will arrive at the end of the week.

As the music played on stage, with some guidance from Mohammad, Wilfredo passed out ten of the fifteen stacks of documents to his friends who would really understand the gravity of all of this. The rest will be given out later, "These are what I gathered up with the help of a source," he said as he relaxed again.

The ten began to read the information and they now have the smoking gun on who are responsible for the WWAEI in the first place and where to begin. Asuka was the first to speak, "This is a gold mine! Did you give one to Dante already who may be able to look into this," she asked in a hushed tone to not interrupt the rehearsal.

Wilfredo nodded, "In a PDF yes. He'll relay this to Alastair later to his group and…" he noticed Oskana not reading her stack and instead, reading the newspaper, "What's wrong?"

She looked up from her reading and showed them the newspaper, no one able to read it, save for Eda who took up some basic Polish, "Murders…last night…separate," Eda struggled to read, but Oskana relieved her from translation.

"It says that in the past fourteen hours, two murders have taken place where one was found in a brothel and the other in a upscale loft in the city. One was strangled and suffocated while the other was murdered in a more bloody fashion. The latter was found while the former's body is missing," she read to them and for the orchestra, this was a chilling development.

Asuka looked at her, "And how is this related to our situation," she asked and Oskana responded, "The pictures depicted are the homes of two prominent esoteric people in the city, one a mage the other a mystic. So, safe to assume either the rogues are responsible, or one murder was and the other was…"

"Alastair," Dante spoke as he joined them and sat down, "Music is over you lot," he pointed out as Emily finished the ballade and then the orchestra got up to join the stage to discuss the rest of their rehearsals.

 **MEANWHILE**

 **[PRĄDNIK CZERWONY DISTRICT, 10:45AM]**

The loft was still taped off by the police as they continued their investigation. Inside the loft, two detectives were looking around for any sign of weaponry or hair belonging to the culprit. It was all a mystery to the two, " **To pieprzony bałagan.** (A fucking mess this is.)," the younger guy said.

The older one who is a woman in her mid-forties sighed, " **Wiem, ale musimy postępować zgodnie z procedurą.** (I know, but we have to follow procedure.)," she said as she methodically searched the living room before turning her sights down the hall for the bedroom.

" **Gdzie idziesz? Policja stwierdziła, że nie znaleźli niczego w sypialni.** (Where are you going? The police said they found nothing in the bedroom.)," her younger colleague told her, " **Wiem, ale coś mi mówi, znajdziemy tam coś.** (I know, but something is telling me we will find something in there.)," she said out loud.

She jiggled the door handle and opened the door, the bedroom untouched as when the time of the murder and disappearance occurred. But something was in here; she can feel it; so she started to look around. Her colleague arrived to the room and sees his older superior adjusting her ring on her right hand as she then stopped in front of the closet. She opened it and moved the clothes aside and looked around and beneath a basket of dirty clothes there was a door in the floor, with a lock on it, " **Zastanawiam się...** (I wonder…)" she muttered and took out her bolt cutter from her bag.

She pried the lock open and opened the door. Inside was a chest slightly larger than leather bound book. On the lid is script written in English, which she read out loud in Polish, " **Diabeł jest tylko Bogiem; Gniew dyktatury złapał w pułapkę.** (The devil is no more than God's pain; the wrath of a dictator caught in his own trap.)," she read so her colleague can listen.

The chest was locked as well and with no key in sight, " **Musimy wrócić do naszego działu do analizy. Wygląda na to, że ofiara morderstwa mniej lub bardziej ukrywała coś ważnego.** (We have to take this back to our department for analysis. It looks like the murder victim was more or less hiding something of importance.)"

The younger inspector nodded and picked up the chest, " **Cokolwiek jest w środku, jest waga.** (Whatever is inside, there's weight to it.)," he commented, which the older woman simply nodded and got up from the floor.

As the two left the bedroom and now back in the living room, the younger colleague went on ahead as she stood around by the baby grand piano. She played a few notes before heading out and locking the door to the loft.

 **[PLANTY PARK, KRAKOW OLD TOWN, 2:01PM]**

After morning rehearsals, Oskana was in the park walking with a water bottle on hand. After morning rehearsals, her voice was warmed up and ready for more later, after their break around the city. She was alone and she made a call before the rehearsals started to meet someone here. There was something about the murders that felt off to her. Sitting down on one of the benches under the trees, the cool spring air blew, rustling the leaves and branches above. She closes her eyes and felt her inner core purring so to speak, in contentment. She then heard footsteps coming to her left and spoke in a relaxed tone, "Heinrich, nice of you to come."

The man in question, a native Pole from Warsaw, stood next to her in a relaxed manner, wearing a cream colored blazer, with a white Oxford shirt underneath and dark trousers with brown leather shoes, "Nice to see you too Ms. Yurlova. May I sit," he asked, which she nodded and sat next to her.

"I take it the two murders drew you to contact me today," he stated and she nodded, "It's a possible new development. One of them I know may have been committed by someone on our side; the other however, must have been the rogues," she relayed the information to him.

From which, he responded with a certainty that was natural to him, "I will bring my team to investigate the two areas where the murder and disappearance occurred. Also, does the team you're with at this time have a cameraman who may be interested in helping along?"

She thought for a moment, "Two of them not really, but one I know perhaps will be more compliant. He's a Polish American, Michael Stanislow. I'll give you his number," she said in a near bored tone when talking about the cameraman.

He smiled at her way of saying the American's name, "You sound displeased with him," and she looked at him and had a grimaced look on her face, "Well, he's just the typical liberal American who feels that tolerance and an open mind about different peoples and cultures will solve everything. That is noble, but sometimes, a bit shaky on its foundations."

"Ah, okay. I see," Heinrich then gets up and brushed off dust from his trousers and blazer, "I'll talk to you soon and send me his number by text," he told her who nodded in return, but she asked one more question, "Just to humor me, your team is already here in Krakow aren't they?"

He smiled lightly at her, "Of course. As soon as you called," he stated and then walked away. She looked on for a bit and then resumed to relax, as Heinrich's steps grew more distant. She felt another breeze and listens, as well as watches the leaves rustling above her.

 **TUESDAY**

 **KRAKOW, POLAND**

 **[KRAKOW PHILHARMONIC, 11:25AM]**

The orchestra was taking a break after a long morning of rehearsals and Eda was relaxing in the seats with her laptop in hand, talking with Oskar via Skype and thanks to Dante's network setup, the signal came in loud and clear on her end, "Things are going well for me here. How are you in Vienna," she asked.

Oskar on screen responded, "Having a part-time teaching position suits me for the time being. Notation and theory for undergraduates is quite relaxing," he responded with a smile.

She smiled, "That's good to hear. My time at the Juilliard is wonderful. I may finish next year or the year after if I'm lucky," she said, which he congratulated her and she continued, "So my time here today is a welcome reprieve. Oh and…"

Emily moved her laptop to Francesca who sat next to her, "Good morning, Herr Donovan," she greeted and Oskar smiled, "How are you my old friend," he greeted in return as he brushed some of his hair from his eyes.

"You need a haircut," she stated, "I do not, I'm just not groomed properly yet," he said, as he was indeed still in silk pajamas.

Francesca rolled her eyes, "I remember how you used that when you and Hans ruled the academy with that little squad of yours," she said with a chuckle and heard him groaning, "That was from a time when I was younger and knew nothing of life," he explained himself.

Emily listened to Oskar and Francesca talk regarding their time in Aulamerta Academy and she just relaxed while listening to the orchestra performing baroque music on stage. Then after a few minutes, Francesca handed her back the laptop, "Hi there," she smiled at him.

"Yes **fräulein** , I will see your concert in a few days time. Saturday is it," he asked, which she nodded yes, "I'll see you then, take care. I must get ready for my workday."

She nodded and both said goodbye and she logged out of Skype, and the screen blinked back to her browser. She turned to her left and sees a smiling Francesca, "Yes," Emily asked in mock surprise.

"You like him don't you," the French girl asked and Emily smiled, "I know it's obvious, but I do. Taking things naturally, see where they go," she worded it and while the two girls talked, Yasmin was in the back of the concert hall, silently observing the orchestra on stage, thinking on the plans she and her parents were told earlier.

Her arms were crossed, while her facial expression was thoughtful, concerned, slightly upset, and resigned to this reality. She's known their dalliances in London and Tangier, not blind to it, but also did little to stop them. She rubbed the temples of her forehead and then felt a hand on her shoulder, "Lost in your head?"

She relaxed after being tense for a brief moment, now knowing it's Liam, "Yes, for them," she motioned her hand to the stage, "I'm worried for them, and no doubt you have your own concerns," she told him.

He nodded, "Yes, their plans to go south tomorrow and won't be back until Thursday. Your father and mother trusts them, but yes, their trip tomorrow coincides with the magi as they describe them, witches and wizards…if you hadn't told me or spoken on their behalf to me in confidence, I wouldn't believe it."

She nodded and looked up at him, "So…when shall we meet your parents and your grandmother," she asked with a light smile, attempting to change the subject.

He blinked and smiled a bit in return, "In a few months time. Most on my grandmother's part, but really, we call her nana," he chuckled on the last part, making him sound like a schoolboy, which she found charming.

"I understand. Let's sit and enjoy each other's company while music plays," he told her and the two sat in the back, enjoying their modest privacy and enjoying the music, "They're so talented," he commented.

She turned to him and puts her head on his shoulder, enjoying their time together, "Hard work pays off," she stated simply as she then sees Francesca take to the stage to rehearse her selected piece, also by Chopin, " **Fantasie Impromptu** ".

 **[Music bit: Fantasie Impromptu by Frederic Chopin]**

 **[MAIN MARKET SQUARE, KRAKOW OLD TOWN, 7:34PM]**

Eda was walking about after a day of relaying information back and forth between LMM and the magi with Alastair still at the helm with his Elvish bodyguard, whom she is starting to sense a deeper connection between them. She wore a sweater but thankful spring was here, no longer too cold. They rehearsed Chopin again today, while also rehearsing two pieces of Polish baroque music and Bernhard also rehearsed his selected piece by **Franz Liszt** , **"Reminiscences de Don Juan de Mozart, S 418"** , a challenging piece for any level of pianist, save for world class pianists. He worked on it for three months so he can get it down just right for a public performance. He was understandably nervous, but Mohammad continued to encourage him along. She smiled inwardly, knowing that at least, that was still a normal thing to see.

She however felt detached from the orchestra and the repertoire, as if this whole mess is ruining her experience of just being a violist, second violinist or being a burgeoning journalist. She wanted this to return to being a musicians and having fun also with her car on the road on the weekends. She sits down as the street lamps turn on, the sun setting behind the buildings and she, watching the city slowly transform from day to evening, one of her few remaining pleasures. She's also thinking about how their new cameraman, Mike is called in to do a favor for Oskana, which was odd and near out of the blue.

She breathed in and out and then got up to continue walking. Across the square, she caught the sight of Alastair and Ellie, arm in arm. This cracked something inside she longed to express, and a car passes where pigeons flew up in surprise; she looked at them, speaking to one another, comfortable, and her just standing there. Her mouth twitched and she continued to walk on, alone and just enjoying her alone time, for once, glad Asuka or others from the orchestra wasn't with her. If what she saw or suspected was to be the case, then she can begin to let go of her childhood feelings for Alastair for good and move on, but she needed confirmation first; otherwise this would be totally awkward later when they meet again. She sighed, and wondered what was really next now for her…

Across the square, as the car past by and pigeons, Alastair for a split second saw Eda who looked, resigned to their love now gone in her eyes. This broke him inside, not wanting her to get the wrong idea, or at least, an incomplete picture. Ellie, or Ellessar as her real name, looked at him as they walked, "What's wrong?"

"Eda she's…" he looked again and she was walking away, disappearing from sight, "I think she's gotten the wrong idea," he stated simply to the elven woman, who in turn looked at him as they continued walking.

Ellie then spoke, "Then you will have to set the record straight this week. Otherwise, this will have damaging effects for our alliance with her group," she stated the reality of secrecy kept without context he nodded in agreement.

"I know. I feel she may listen, but first, I know she will talk this out with her own friends and deciding on what to do next. Eda is by far, more level headed than most. But yes, you are right, we will have to talk this out very soon…it pains me to see her still distant from me," he admitted to her.

Ellie listened, "She will understand, just don't hold any secrets from her, especially with what you're doing in the sidelines on their behalf," she reminded him, which turned him silent as the two continued to walk.

 **[8:06PM]**

After just wandering around the main square area, sitting, looking at the architecture, she arrived at a karaoke bar call " **Reaktywacja** ". She was allowed in and sat at a table ordering a beer. She watched as some people took to the stage to sing some songs, a few were decent, the rest were, well, they gave their all with respect to the participants as she worded it to herself. She humored if she should take part, she had a few songs in mind to choose from, but refrained from doing so. It wouldn't make her feel better regarding Alastair or this alliance with the magi. She then heard a young woman who stepped up to the stage and began to sing " _ **With You**_ " by _**Avril Lavigne**_. The slow pop punk song was a departure from the rest of the karaoke repertoire and a throw back when she was younger, in the middle of her friendship with Alastair.

As the song progressed, she remembered the good times with him, them hanging out when they got out of school, weekends spent together when they had time to just relax. She can't remember if there were cloudy days where they didn't talk to one another, but that was memory for her, you remember the best moments first and the worst secondary. Plus, even now, she still has feelings for him. To go up to him and express how she really feels; but can't due to what's going on, but if this ends without her telling him so, then nothing will change and he'll leave again without a word. When the song finished, she made her decision…

Once out of the bar, she zipped up her sweater and walked back to her hotel alone, just thinking to herself and wondered about tomorrow's rehearsals.

 **[End music bit]**

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

 **[PRĄDNIK CZERWONY, 9:30PM]**

Mike was looking out the window of the taxi while next to him; Zach was listening to some _**Kode9 and the Spaceape**_ from their first album, " _ **Memories of the Future**_ ". Mike was unsure about this assignment to meet a friend of Oskana's and take part in a paranormal investigation. He had no direct experience in this so he was unsure how he would react to a supposed spirit, but he felt that the core members of the orchestra were hiding something from him, a big secret waiting to be revealed.

Zach on the other hand was curious as to why he was singled out and why couldn't Zane be here; he's the more familiar of the cameramen. Then again, he does have a passing fascination since joining the orchestra and knowing the talents of the mystics and the magi they are now allied themselves with. He glanced at Mike, "A penny for your thoughts," he asked while he removed one of his ear buds.

Mike turned his head to look at Zach, "What? Oh, sorry, just thinking about tonight," he said, "About investigating ghosts and the like," Zach spoke their collective thoughts on the subject with a slight grin.

The Polish American sighed, "Well, I hope we don't go down the reality TV shit for our group. I think we're better than that," he told the veteran cameraman who nodded in return and spoke, "We are, but think of this as a side project for us, not for the orchestra."

Mike had to agree this was like a side thing going on, but really he was still unsure. He looked at Zach again, who returned to listen to crappy dub step, in his mind anyway, and wondered again about the orchestra he's now a part of: Who are they and why does he feel they are hiding something? These same two questions kept popping up since he joined, as if he had to earn a specific form of trust unique to them. He wished he knew how, but for now, he'll just accept what he can have…

Minutes later, they arrived at one of the new apartment lofts in the city and as Mike paid the driver, they were left alone and see no one in sight. But as they walked across the street they see coming out of the lobby of the building and see a man in a suit approaching them, "I'm glad you can make it. I'm Heinrich, head of this paranormal investigation."

"I'm Zach Liebler and this is Mike Stanislow," Zach introduced themselves to Heinrich and the three shock each other's hands, "Perfect, now, follow me," he told the two young men and the three walked into the lobby and went down a hallway to head in one conference room.

Heinrich introduced his team to the two young men, numbering five in total after introductions, he spoke, "Now, this is our first location to find anything out of the ordinary before we move to our second location. We'll spend three hours here and move out. Understood?"

His team and the two cameramen from LMM nodded silently, "Then let's get started," Heinrich spoke as he clapped his hands and the team took the elevator upward to the fifth floor where the loft was. The police tape was still on the door and Heinrich opened the door using the master key the tenant granted him for the next few hours. Once inside, the team turned on their audio equipment while Zach and Mike turned on their cameras with night vision on to see around the dark apartment.

Heinrich then began to conduct an EVP (Electric Voice Phenomenon) session to ask whatever or whoever is still residing in the apartment. As Zach and Mike put their main cameras on tripods, they then took out small handheld ones to use, also with night vision, to see around the apartment. As they hear Heinrich conducting the session in both Polish and English, the two felt the temperature drop as they head down the hallway for the master bedroom. They headed inside and see the bed, the closet doors and everything left as it was since the murder and disappearance occurred. They then heard footsteps and it was one of the investigators, a German woman but spoke English well.

"Something here is missing," she told the two whom then looked at each other and then at the German, "Don't you feel it," she asked, but the two nodded a no, but silently acknowledged the cold.

She headed for the closet doors first, opened them and headed for the loose floor board, "Something is missing," the woman told the two while the two cameramen continued filming and trying to record anything with their equipment.

Time has passed and once the three hours were up, the team packed up their gear and headed for the van. Mike and Zach were unnerved, they felt something in the apartment and Mike swore, he heard something on the audio equipment. Once in the van, the team talked in German and Polish with Heinrich as the two LMM cameramen just sat in silence looking out the van's windows. The lights outside lit the way, but the dark of night really added something palpable to what they're doing, as if entering the actual realm of the spirits, rather spooky for them to consider.

 **WEDNESDAY**

 **[MAIN MARKET SQUARE, KRAKOW OLD TOWN, 12:31AM]**

The van stopped just off the main square and a few blocks over, a brothel, which surprised Zach and Mike, "I thought this was outlawed here," Zach said.

Heinrich heard this, "Well, it is allowed, but not on the same level as Holland. Anyway let's unpack and spend a few hours here to investigate the said brothel," he told everyone present.

But Zack and Mike were a bit lost, as they see no real brothel to speak of. But as they gathered their gear and headed down an alleyway where to the two Americans, they find a brothel here where earlier in the day, looked like a deserted retail space. Now, with red lights and in Polish said, ' **Czerwona Lilia** ' or 'The Red Lily' in English. The Madame of the establishment greeted the team at the door, "Heinrich, thank you for coming," she spoke in English.

He smiled and kissed her hand in politeness, "It was urgent as Lady Yurlova had described. Had the authorities, Auror or otherwise investigated already," he asked, which she shook her head in a no, "Not yet. The local police don't have a clue, but rumors are circulating they may have found something relating to us, but know nothing yet."

Heinrich nodded, "Very well. Are we allowed then to explore the floor where it happened," he asked and she nodded yes, granting him and his team to investigate. So with this, they head upstairs and the American cameramen bowed their heads slightly to the woman of the brothel as well as to some who watch the team walking upstairs. Once up there, it was dark and deserted, all of the doors opened, allowing free access.

Zach and Mike felt a foreboding presence around, as if something went down, an assault of sorts. For Mike, he remembered something from deep in the past, like when he passed a murder scene in his old neighborhood, the police lights blaring, the yellow tape, the traffic cones and flares on the ground outside a home. That sense of dread and foreboding, that what occurred here he spoke out loud, "A murder happened here."

Heinrich and his team looked at him, "Yes that was in the report young man," he told Mike, but he shook his head in a no, "I mean…a real…important person died here and no one was identified? That's suspicious as hell."

As Mike said this, Heinrich nodded in agreement, something about this site was a bit off, "Well then, let us investigate," Heinrich stated and the team commenced their three hour search.

Mike as he filmed and recorded audio, couldn't help but shake off this sense of dread. Whoever murdered here sent chills, and it wasn't due to the location of where it happened, the house of physical pleasure. The air was heavy, laced with something abnormal for him. Zach however felt the air, noting how familiar it felt, when his mystic friends and the new magi allies, are about to power up or to put up a protection seal around a room or home. He looked at Mike's distress and puts is hand on his friend's shoulder, "Relax, we're gonna go to the mountains later today."

Mike blinked and chuckled, "Right, it's already Wednesday," he said and the two young men continued their investigation, while Heinrich and his team captured EVPs and infrared photos where there were shadow impressions of a spirit and also, orbs of light. But it was the EVP session near the end of the three hours where things turned really chilling.

"What happened to you," Heinrich asked as everyone heard only silence, while he heard only the faint hint of a whisper to his right while across the hall, Mike stepped in terror.

"Holy shit," he whispered, "I just saw a shadow walking past," he told Zach who motioned his camera with night vision to the indicated spot Mike pointed out, but saw nothing, "You sure," Zach asked.

Mike nodded, "I swear it. It was a shadow, weird, it was blacker than the room itself," he pointed out the curtains were drawn and it was pitch black, which made the sighting more disturbing.

Zach looked around, saw nothing but felt the room become colder. Then as he filmed, Mike heard an EVP through his headphones and his sound equipment, "Okay…I definitely got something. But we need to finish up tonight and process it all by the time the sun comes up," he told Zach who nodded in return. Meanwhile, Heinrich and his German psychic also picked up something and both were disturbed but said nothing and continued on their investigation.

 **[3:31AM]**

They all packed up and headed out, with Mike and Zach silent and the former, shaken up. He always felt those tales his mom and dad, and his older siblings would tell from their experiences of the paranormal were just that, tales. But now he's gotten a taste of the real thing and he looked at Zach and wondered one thing, which in return, extended to the core members of the orchestra, _'What is he and the others hiding?'_

For Zach however, it was more along the line of thinking of the magi and well, if Mike told him was true, then this raised the stakes overnight, _'Alastair is going to have a field day with this.'_

 **[TATRA MOUNTAIN NATIONAL PARK, POLAND, 1:02PM]**

Alastair was silent as he learned about the victim from the Krakow investigation. One of the victims near the brothel area was his uncle who happened to be a priest who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He felt that this will ripple across Europe if not checked, especially if the British Aurors would catch wind of it, using his death to fan the flames to drive out both the WWAEI as well as LMM before his plan can come into fruition. Ellie shook his shoulder, "Are you all right," she asked.

He shook his head as he returned to focus as they were hiking up the mountains and seeing the orchestra, or at least the core members hiking ahead and seemingly enjoying themselves, "Sorry, just the news they delivered to me this morning is still on my mind," he excused his lack of focus to her.

She nodded in understanding, "Look, as bad as that was, and truly is, we have to press on. Remember, you also have something to show in the next two days, your forces to come across the door on behalf of your aunt," she told him, "And your past exploits rewarding you with their loyalty."

He nodded and resumed hiking alongside her, "And to try to have Eda come to me alone perhaps tonight or when we get back to Krakow," he added and she nodded silently.

Meanwhile, LMM were hiking ahead, seeing the mountains just head and walking upward, leaving the trees behind. All of them in long trousers, or shorts with long-sleeved shirts on and backpacks with camping supplies, Oskana who joined and relished the outdoors after rehearsals took to the woods like a gazelle. Wilfredo stopped as his friends walked ahead, he looked around, hearing the rustling of leaves and the branches moving, as well as birds chirping above; sounding startled by something.

"Is everything all right," Cecilia asked, "Uh, y-yes," he said, but laced with uncertainty, which she picked up immediately. But she said nothing as they all hiked on ahead to reach their site and hang out to both, have a good time and to see if the rogues are nearby, based on intelligence Rachel gathered.

As the afternoon progressed, things went accordingly until near the end of it where they were ambushed…

 **[5:02PM]**

Wilfredo woke up, blinking his eyes a few times to try to gain his sight again. His body was sore, barely able to get up. He sees the rogues around him, who fell off the cliff as well, lying down unconscious. He crawled to a nearby tree and hid behind it. Shortly after, the rogues began to wake up one by one and looked around, finding Wilfredo missing from their viewpoint.

"Find the mystic! He's hurt as we are," the leader of present company ordered and the four scoured the woods, one narrowly missing Wilfredo and disappeared into the dark woods.

His heart was pounding but also felt pain all around his body. The fall must have broken something, but for the moment, he's more focused on not being spotted and killed. So he remained still until he felt for sure he was safe to stand up and walk. Once it was clear, he got up and looked around in the dense forest and took out his radio, "Hello? This is Wilfredo. Come in," he tried to radio his friends, nothing.

He tried again, "This is Wilfredo! Come in," but again, nothing was getting through. He puts it back strapped to his belt, "Shit…I'm out of range," he told himself as he looked around the trees, feeling a thick air about it.

Just as he was about to start walking, he was ambushed and sees all five surrounding him and one leapt from the branches above and pinned him to the ground, facedown, "In the name of the old order and the old schism, you will lose your life for your heathen actions regarding our kind, traitor."

Wilfredo was pissed off, when he knew it was a mystic who spoke these words. If it were a mage, he would have been attacked and done with, "Do you have any last words," the rogue mystic asked Wilfredo, who in return only responded with, "I'm alive."

Immediately, Wilfredo used his aura to push himself and the man up and off, and then he delivered a left hook to him, knocking him down. Then he was surrounded by the remaining four who in turn, fought him with punches, jabs, kicks, and grappling each other's moves to submit the other; and when he had enough room, Wilfredo bolted for it ever deeper into the woods. He dodged mana blasts from the mystics and he fired back as he ran, but sprinted along. The heaviness of the air had an opposite effect on him from what he was expecting, it charged him up and his mana blasts got more intense.

Then he was shot at his right side and he fell forward brutally on the ground, screaming in agony and hearing the five approaching closer and closer as the shock of pain was affection his consciousness. His vision blurred and as he was knocked out, his aura formed a rune seal around his body, preventing them from killing him on sight, "What the," one mystic exclaimed.

But then, the five hear birds cawing and chirping and flew away. Then, an axe flew from the darkness, struck one mystic, instantly killing him. The four were caught by surprise and then, another was killed when another was struck down dead, in this case, a small hatchet in the back. Two dead and the three formed a tight circle. But then they see the source of the axes, charging for them with a great axe where the blade had Celtic and Arabic writing alongside the edges of the blade. In a fierce flash he cut down the remaining three in less than ten seconds.

He breathed in and out and calmed down to pick up his hatchets. He looked down upon Wilfredo and examined the wound. He made a serious expression on his face and picked up Wilfredo and walked into the dark woods and as if the darkness itself was alive, it surrounded them and in a second, they disappeared.

 **LATER THAT EVENING…**

 **[8:45PM]**

The orchestra set up camp in the woods, adjacent to where they think Wilfredo fell into, and also buried the bodies, which for them was not done by their friend's hand. Cecilia was a bit away from the camp and looked into the darkness, "Wil! Wil," her voice echoed out, but heard nothing, only the soft rain and wind around her.

Jane approached her and clasped her shoulder gently, causing Cecilia to look at her, "We'll find him. Don't worry," she said, adding minute comfort for the Afro-Brazilian.

Cecilia nodded but looked out into the dark woods, "I know I shouldn't worry, but if he's hurt," she said and Jane gripped both her shoulders and massaged them a bit, "If he is and has something on hand to help, he'll be fine. But we will find him, I promise that."

She nodded as she heard Jane said this and looked back at the camp, "And the others? Your friends feel the same way," she asked and Jane nodded, as if implying they don't care.

So Jane set the record straight for her mystic ally, "Despite our obvious differences as well as our different methods…we actually do care about our whole situation. If one of your own is missing, we'll find him or her. That's the truth and our word."

Cecilia listened to Jane and nodded in understanding. She still felt unsure, but at least, some comfort in this situation would be welcomed. So, after another minute of standing there they soon went back to camp. In camp, LMM were dressing up for sleep, it's been a long day and some skipped dinner due to exhaustion. For this first time, the magi and mystics were discussing on where and when to renew their search when the sun comes up next morning and the former pilots were preparing things in advance for the search, and if they see the rogues again. Alastair with Ellie in the meantime quietly left camp as he told those close to him he needed to find a necessary plant for this. But in reality, it was something entirely different, which by midnight, everyone will know what sort of man he really is…

 **[11:52PM]**

Wilfredo was lying down on the ground, with a leather hide beneath his back so he won't touch the dirt. His torso exposed with bandages around him and the blood dried already. His eyes closed, breathing in and out softly, with his rune seal around him active, then the mysterious tall and strong man looked down on him as he carried some logs for the fire for a moment and then set he logs in the pyre. He returned to the young man and placed his big, sturdy hand over Wilfredo's wound and uttered something in a pagan tongue and amazingly, Wilfredo's rune seal was calmed down so he can look at the wound and placed a paste of forest herbs on it gently, while muttering a Latin prayer.

Wilfredo groaned as the would was deep, and the man looked over the young man's torso, "ללא שם **:** אני יכול לומר שאתה חזק אחד בטוח **...** מוכר איכשהו אבל **...** ללא שם **:** בקרוב תתעורר **.** (I can tell you're a strong one for sure…familiar somehow but…you'll soon wake up," he spoke, now surprisingly in Hebrew.

He gets up and tended the small pyre, while also skinning a rabbit for a late dinner and he can sense, the dark spirits of the forest stirring. Not due to his presence or the wounded young man behind him. No, there was something in the air, something both old, foul, like a stench of sweat and blood; something he swore to never sense again in his long life.

Wilfredo on the ground in the course of a minute or so began to stir due to the air stirring around him. He started to groan as if a nightmare was going on and the man by the fire noticed but continued to prepare the rabbit, "He'll wake soon enough."

 **MEANWHILE**

Alastair and Ellie were now about two miles from camp and he uttered an incantation where the Door appears in a flash of light, "Is it that time now," Ellie asked as Alastair stood before the door.

He nodded in silence and moved his hands forward and a pulse of energy reverberated out and the door began to open. In the door was the landscape of an island fortress, industry contrasting with the palm trees in the distance by the sea. Before him was a legion of uruks and orcs with one, smiling at the both of them and, presumably the leader of the legion spoke, "What's the job here, boss?"

Alastair smiled, as did his elf, "Bringing the fear of lore, to my home," the British mage simply stated.

The uruks and orcs smiled and chuckled as to now they begin to cross the door and for the first time in many centuries, these creatures stepped out on open earth under the half-moon light. Which in the woods, the natural and dark spirits started to act up and Ellie noticed, "One or two fables are going to make their debut tonight."

Alastair listened and nodded, "That would be good for my own agenda, perpendicular to our current predicament," he added and she immediately understood what he meant by that.

 **THURSDAY**

 **[TATRA NATIONAL PARK, POLAND, 12:30AM]**

Wilfredo stirred and looked around, seeing tall twisted old trees, tree debris and grass around him mixed in with wet earth. He felt pain and something around his torso as he looked left and right and sees a man at the campfire, "Hello," he called out, but felt his voice dry to the point of silencing him.

He tried again, "Hello," he strained and the man turned to look at him, "Ah you're awake," Wilfredo can tell his accent is gruff but not relating to Polish, more mixed with Southern European and something else, "Are you hungry?"

Wilfredo nodded a no, "Thirsty," and the man took a pouch of liquid from his waist and motioned it to his mouth, "Drink," he told Wilfredo who then took some sips and drank the fresh water.

As he swallowed the water he slowly sits up, with some discomfort but not as much pain as he was expecting, "Where am I," he asked the man.

"In my home in the woods. I rescued you from those bad men. Though, you were handicapped by that fall and attack to your torso," the man pointed out and Wilfredo felt his bandages and was surprised how much he's healed since being struck.

He looked up at the man, "Who are you," was the first question to mind to ask, with the man smiling a warmth and gently patted Wilfredo's shoulder, "I'm just a humble woodsman. Now come, have a quick bite of food and some drink," he got up and headed for the fire to sit down.

Wilfredo slowly got up, with some pain of course, and went to where the woodsman was and sat down a bit away from him, but close enough to see him in the eyes for communication. He was served some of the rabbit and it was good, a bit of a smoky flavor with some herbs on it. He was offered some mead, which he drank and smiled lightly at the woodsman.

Wilfredo looked around, "Where are we? This is a different part of the forest I came in from earlier," he asked the man.

The woodsman looked at him and swallowed his bit of rabbit before responding, "In my portion of the forest, protected and far from the tourist trails, on the borders of the park. But, I saw your friends camping, we maybe a day's walk away from them."

He nodded at the man's words as he ate his rabbit and looked at the fire, "Sounds good, but my radio is not working properly here," he said this as he noticed his belongings nearby, which the woodsman responded and explained why.

"Radio towers aren't built in this part of the forest. But I assure you I will escort you back to your friends and allies in one day's worth of hiking," the woodsman said and Wilfredo nodded, agreeing to the situation, mostly due to not having any other option.

Wilfredo then asked, "What's with the dark spirits here? Are we in any danger," he asked and the woodsman nodded a no, "Not here. Nothing comes by my tree-line without my permission, so do not fret," the woodsman explained, which Wilfredo nodded in acknowledgment.

He pondered something as he looked at the woodsman who returned to eating, but he was too tired, hungry and thirsty to think any further. So after Wilfredo finished his food and bit of mead, he returned to his cot near the old oak tree where he rested before and lied down to sleep. Sleep came quickly for him and once he was out, the woodsman finished and got up to get a blanket made of fur, in this case made of bear and put it over Wilfredo's body. The woodsman looked on the young man for a moment before returning to his small cabin that was behind some old growth trees. Wilfredo would be fine outside, as he needs the energies of the forest to help speed up the healing process. The woodsman took off his clothes and boots and got in bed and let sleep take hold as well.

 **[6:35AM]**

Wilfredo stirred and the air was very still, hint of moisture as well on the ground and on his bear fur blanket. He looked around and realized last night wasn't a dream. He felt little to no pain to where he was shot, which greatly surprised him, and now with a little more light due to the beginnings of the rising sun to the east, but it was still dark beneath the trees, that now looked more as they are; old, really old, thick trunks and old growth around, but somehow looked managed. He remained shirtless, as the bandages felt itchy. He slowly started to peel at the corner of them until, "Don't take them off yet."

He turned his head to the left to see the woodsman approaching him with an axe in his right hand and several logs under his left arm. He sets the axe by imbedding it in the tree next to him and the logs gently on the ground, "I have to check your wound first. Stand up."

Wilfredo did as he was instructed and stood up. Even standing tall at 6'1", he only stood at eye level compared to the woodsman, the stranger made him feel small by not only his height and build, but an aura about him, a silent confidence. So Wilfredo stood still as the woodsman took off his bandages and looked at the wound he tended, gently examining it with his sturdy fingers, but gentle enough to not hurt if not completely healed. But after his examination, "Looks all healed up. You're of sturdy stock," the man gave a smile and patted Wilfredo's shoulder.

Wilfredo was a bit bashful but accepted the compliment nonetheless, "Thank you. Now, some breakfast and we head out," he spoke and the woodsman nodded and the two went to the cabin.

While this was going on, back with LMM, they awaken to a shocking appearance…

 **[6:47AM]**

Eda screamed and her friends came out of their tents and they all see creatures that frankly came out of Tolkien's legendarium. They were all stunned and the magi woke up as well and they see the creatures, creatures not seen since their textbooks and lore. Even more shocking for both groups is seeing Alastair with his elven guard there so at ease with the creatures.

"Boss, why are they surprised to see us," Pazshra asked, who stood there in all of his uruk armor and tome attached to his back as is his great axe, towering over the people by at least one foot, "Haven't they seen an uruk before," he asked Alastair.

Alastair looked up at him, "Well, not really. Your kind here is mostly in mountains living out their lives away from people. But in any case, you are now here for something we are all contending with. Plus, you may kill some when the situation is called for."

Pazshra and others were talking cheerfully as they can still do some warfare in this new location. Angelina approached first and asked in her airy voice as if the creatures' presence haven't unnerved her, "Alastair, where are they to camp among us?"

He responded, "With us of course! They will set up camp as we also search for one of our own. He's not dead I can assure you," he alluded to Wilfredo's disappearance but his comment did catch the attention of LMM who came out of their stupor.

"How do you know he's all right," Alberto asked, calling out to Alastair, who looked at him in seriousness and answered with this, "The energies of the woods are reacting to another presence as well not taking a soul off this plane," referring to an old presence of the woods and the fact the ring on Basilio's hand had not reacted to a recent death in the area.

LMM were now discussing among themselves but Eda passed them and approached Alastair but when she got close, another came forward, but this time a man in what appeared to be pirate garb. She stopped and looked at him, the uruks quickly, the elven woman, and finally on Alastair, "What's going on," she asked.

He stepped forward allowing the pirate to step aside in acknowledgment, "Reinforcements. Since at the moment we are now on the back foot, its best to come out ahead. No?"

She nodded at his explanation but he then gave a slight smile and continued, "Trust me to have them here. They will not harm us under my command and will aid us to the best of their ability."

Eda nodded and looked at him, then again at the elven woman, the uruks, the pirate looking man and then the rest of the magi. She felt, at odds and deeply confused. Not sure what to say, what to say in front of her friends, not sure what to do anymore except, follow along. Alastair noticed this but before he can say anything, "I'm taking a walk," she said.

LMM looked at her, "What? We don't know if the rogues are out there," Gilberto told her, but she reprimanded him, "If they are, we would've been stormed by now. No, whatever happened so far, the rest are in Warsaw or Krakow based on Dante and Alastair's intelligence. Now I'm going to take a walk, if I am not back in an hour, send a search party," she said and went back to her tent.

Alastair turned to Ellie, "Follow her in the shadows," then he turned to Pazshra, maintaining his whispering tone, "If a rogue wearing a symbol as I showed you comes, crush him or her," he concluded and the uruk nodded and walked into the woods as the dark yet to be lit by the sun enveloped and he was gone.

Eda came out of her tent with her jacket, boots, cargo pants and her hair in a bun. She waved a see you later and headed into the woods along the dirt path for her walk, to clear head. She glanced quickly at Alastair as she walked past and disappeared into the woods…

 **(Time rolls by)**

The sun moved across the sky as the day went on. LMM and the magi were now starting to mingle to discuss their situation, how Wilfredo hasn't returned yet, and just figuring out who was Alastair really. Even some of Alastair's old friends this is a surprise; they knew he came back from across the door, across the sea from Ledger Domain in Sairgoth, a whole new continent of various peoples, kingdoms and intrigue all its own. But as for the pirate and uruks, all new to them, save for three people who decided to remain mum for now, Rachel, Angelina and Basilio. Eda who returned from her hike a few hours ago was sitting in her tent, reminiscing of Warsaw and whether or not to approach him now or when they return to the city.

Meanwhile, Wilfredo was now hiking on the hilly land alongside the woodsman. He was better now to carry his things, but the light rain wasn't helping matters on their side of the mountain. Wilfredo stopped to catch his breath and sees the woodsman ahead, seemingly so calm and unfazed by the terrain, well, with the man claiming the mountains and forests as home it would be no surprise. After a few seconds, he got out his water and took a swig of it before catching up with the woodsman. Soon they were on top of the mountain and Wilfredo can now sense the auras of his friends from about fifteen miles away, "Almost there," he said with a bit out of breath tone.

The woodsman nodded and looked at Wilfredo for a second before sitting down, "Now a late lunch," the man stated, indeed, it is now just past three. So Wilfredo sat down on a rock across from the woodsman.

The woodsman took out some bison jerky and bread and shared some to Wilfredo. He accepted the offers of food and in exchange Wilfredo offered some dried fruit, nuts and beef jerky. The man accepted the offers as well and the two men sat in silence, enjoying their very modest lunch, feeling the cool breeze and the light rain they didn't mind. The two men made glances at each other, to see what the other was thinking, but said little during their meal.

Once done, they resumed their hike down the mountain to head for the valley below, and where Wilfredo's friends and allies are…

 **(Early evening)**

Wilfredo and the woodsman by now are within three miles of the camp and the air was thick, "Do you feel that," the woodsman asked, "Yeah…it feels foul," Wilfredo commented.

The woodsman nodded in agreement and continued on now in a more cautious manner. Then Wilfredo stopped and heard something faint in the darkness, something resembling a past experience, and his pause did not go unnoticed, "What's wrong?"

"There's something nearby," Wilfredo whispered as he stood still, "Something behind us and…look, a werewolf to your left," he exclaimed, which the woodsman turned his head quickly and sees a man, with black shoulder length hair, dark tanned skin, an old-fashioned suit from the 1950s, and a pocket watch with its chain attached to his vest.

The woodsman was unfazed and greeted the man with a handshake, but Wilfredo was still uneasy as he looked around in the encroaching dark woods. The werewolf man looked on and asked, "What is wrong?"

The woodsman looked at him and then around, "Don't you sense the air, Charles," he spoke the werewolf's name, "Something is here due to what is nearby," he added as he stood still.

Charles sniffed the air, "Yes, but how can the young man have sensed it so soon," he asked in a whisper low enough for only the woodsman to hear, Wilfredo meanwhile made only two steps forward as Charles proved not a threat, but the dark energy around the three put him on edge.

" **Malae procedunt formae; Aut moriar** (Come forth evil form! Or you shall die!)," Wilfredo shouted in a commanding tone, that caught the two older men by surprise, " **Teterrimus ille daemon! Qui fecit mihi occurrit ad aetatem iuvenis?** (Foul demon! One who has met me at a young age!)," he added, now more angry and confrontational.

Then there was a laugh in the darkness and a reply came also in Latin, but one laced with a tone of dark speech, " **Et ille iam puer puero: qui potest pugnare cum mihi quaedam cognata potestas mea. Quare ergo me ad detestabilis?** (The young boy now man, one who can fight my kind with power akin to my own. Why so hateful to me?)," this caught the woodsman and Charles to now look on Wilfredo.

The Portuguese American looked visibly upset and stood his ground in an upright posture, " **Possident me cogis me excitare conantur. Ego te perdere pro bonis: Percepit Asmodeus.** (You forced my awakening and tried to possess me. I will you destroy you for good, Asmodeus.)," he spoke with command, the truth of what happened before, but the laugh came when the darkness came and formed in front of the three.

As opposed in the Dictionnaire Infernal, this demon formed in the body of a woman, young, but pretty to the extent of being off putting. Charles and the woodsman recognized her and see her coming down the hill and approaching Wilfredo, " **Supremum exitum tuum est Ecclesia amentes procreantur. Tibi pura et occurrit ex accidente. Sed ...** (Your awakening was the result Church idiots. You and I met on pure accident. But...)," she spoke and now placed her hands on his chest, " **Non possum sentire libidine intus vobis, petens ut inde solveretur. Maxime quia fuerat, gloriam, et offer pro pulchra ancillis eorum amorem in te. Providebit vos a carnalibus desideriis quae ... non possum, quia emissio** (I can feel the lust inside you, begging to be released. Lust for adventure, for glory, for the fair maidens who offer their love to thee. I can provide a release for the carnal desires you…)"

But then Wilfredo pushed her off of him and she leapt to a tree and stood on the trunk, " **Possis temptare audes jam sim homo? Quæ abiit, et canis!** (You dare to tempt me when you can already see who I am as a man? Be gone she-bitch!)," he commanded and the face on the she-demon turned and twisted into crazed fury.

" **Tunc morietur** (Then die!)," she hollered and blasted a ball of black energy at him, but he repelled it with ease and launched it back at her. She flew through the tree and landed meters away into the ground. She groaned and he was running for her, but she got on fours, her wings sprouted and flew into the air and flew off, in his eyes, the direction of the camp. A rune seal formed under him and he began to fly off after her, with Charles and the woodsman after him, running at high speed above the average human.

"That boy is talented," Charles said with a smile, "A strong fruit of the loins eh," he hinted at whoever ancestor was responsible for that power, but since the woodsman was silent, it was more than obvious, "Perhaps…but he is quick to go after the demon and barely healed to take her on."

The two men then see Wilfredo tackling the she-demon to the ground amidst the trees, "He's quite good," the woodsman casually commented, meanwhile the she-demon and Wilfredo were on the ground rolling around, trying to hurt the other with hand to hand and mystical/demonic attacks.

Wilfredo then pinned the demon firmly to the base of a tree, " **Vestri 'iens ad abysso!** (You're going back to the pit!)," he said in a harsh tone, while the demon smiled evilly wrapped her legs around him and pushed him down to the ground and pinned him with her hands on his chest, " **Solum abysso volo ut experimur in unum inter pedes meos.** (The only pit I want you to experience is the one between my legs.)," she said lustfully.

Then his seal activated and she was thrown back towards the tree behind her, which the energy wave had singed her body and she stood up in a limp, "Our fight is not done. Next time, we shall conclude this dance of ours, foul mystic," she declared and then vanished in the form of a scarlet seal with demonic script around it.

Wilfredo panted and leaned against the tree, staring into the darkness and then to his right and sees the camp and to his silent surprise, his friends, the magi, Alastair, and strange uruk creatures standing looking at him, "Uh…hello…" Wilfredo greeted tiredly.

"WIL," his friends rushed to him and hugged him, knocking him over. They were relieved and pissed off as well for his fool-hearty stunt from the day before, ball busting him as well for taking so long.

Alastair looked on with bemusement and he sees the two older men coming to him, "So, the son of Donkey Skin herself has summoned creatures of the Dark Ages. Mind telling us why," Charles spoke and demanded an answer in a calm demeanor.

The blonde mage looked up at him as he was reading and closes his book, "Simple. On the order of her ladyship, Duchess Florianne de Michon of Sairgoth's southern kingdom, as well as Lydia aka Snow White in New York, I am more or less inclined to use whatever forces I possess to bring this rogue mess under control," he explained himself.

Charles and the woodsman nodded, but still didn't like to see these creatures of lore out in the open; too crowded nowadays. Charles looked around and sees the shadows cast by the campfire and some of them caught his attention. The woodsman didn't notice as he was now talking with the elven woman who then talked with the pirate George Merry to see what can be done and not to worry about the presence of rogues in the woods, as he's already taken care of the situation.

The two older men stayed on guard duty adjacent to the uruks and in private, Charles talked in a whisper, concerning on what he's seen, "That Russian girl has my shadow," he said and the woodsman looked at him, "Apparently she's my descendant. Good to see my line hasn't completely disappeared."

The woodsman spoke, "And Mr. Rathbone has the shadow of Donkey Skin herself, no doubt she had a direct in him as you have had on the Russian girl's mother or grandmother," he said and the werewolf laughed under his breath.

Charles then said, "The Dutch girl is of Nemo himself, the farm boy is of the Beast, and the young man you escorted here, he is of your stock," he continued and the woodsman nodded at each one mentioned, including the link from Wilfredo to himself.

"It's not lost on me. But I will not reveal it to him, one he won't believe me, and second, let the boy figure things out. He's almost got it," the woodsman said as he cracked his neck to relieve tension.

The werewolf man nodded, "But he also needs a hint on how his line to you would benefit everyone here. Plus," he chuckled before continuing, "He's inherited your ability to charm women," and the woodsman looked at him with a dry look and then resumed standing in silence.

"He's a scorpion, as I am…or was," the woodsman said cryptically and Charles looked at him for a brief second, but said nothing.

 **[11:44PM]**

Wilfredo wakes up and sits up, with himself naked and Cecilia as well next to him. The two made love before sleeping and he puts on his black sweats and puts the blanket on his girl. He gets out of the tent and zips the tent's opening and walked to a nearby tree to take a leak. The cool night air caressed his torso and he felt his scar now fresh but healed. Once done he walked into the trees a bit to see the moon above, "You're all better now huh," the woodsman's voice sounded behind him.

Wilfredo smiled a bit, "Thanks to you. Otherwise, I would be dead now," he replied before turning around, "I thank you, sir."

The woodsman brushed off the title sir, "Please, it was the least a man can do. And, looks like your girl rewarded your safe return with some loving no," he said and Wilfredo rubbed the back of his head bashfully, "Yeah…what can I say?"

The woodsman nodded in agreement and the two stood apart in silence and then next to each other as they looked out into the dark woods and the moon above, "A good night isn't it," Wilfredo asked.

"Indeed it is," the woodsman replied in a similar tone, silent contentment. Meanwhile, on the other side of the camp, Eda enters the tent of Alastair, "I need to speak with you."

He looked up at her from his sitting position, while Ellessar looked on with curious eyes. He sets down his pipe and adjusted his silk robe and motions for her to sit down, "Please, sit. I am to be honest, was expectant for you to come in," he told her as she sat down. He motioned for Ellie to close the tent and she gets up to do just that.

Outside of the tent the uruks noticed this and walked a few meters away but still close enough to be on guard, "The pretty pigskin went to talk to our boss," one of the uruks said as Pazshra nodded in silence.

"Indeed. The very woman he's heard in his madness, Vaskanaar," the uruk necromancer told his compatriot, "In the tempest of the high seas," George jumped in as he cleaned his pipe of the weed.

The two uruks looked and see the pirate now next to him, "Remember. He relayed he heard voices in the great gale when we were close to our fortified island off the coast of Sairgoth to the south. He heard his heart's true love's voice calling out to him and he despaired."

The two uruks nodded and the three now looked at the tent, wondering what the two destined to be lovers are talking about right now. But for the save of propriety, they dared not listen in on the tent. Meanwhile the nigh went on relatively uneventful as Charles stood guard close to the tent Oskana slept in, two meters away, but close enough to protect if anything does come up.

 **FRIDAY**

 **KRAKOW, POLAND**

 **[KRAKOW PHILHARMONIC, 10:34AM]**

The orchestra came back and is put through the ringer and have one final rehearsal before the concert tomorrow evening. Mohammad was glad that everyone is safe and sound, but now in the concert hall, he makes sure his orchestra still delivers on the performances. Wilfredo was still in pain somewhat as he was sitting down in his seat but trucked onwards along with the others. Alastair and the rest of the magi were in the audience, looking on as the orchestra was rehearsing baroque music today, "How is it that a bunch of arseholes can perform so well," William just didn't understand.

"They work harder, harder than anyone I know. Plus with their side projects and this rogue mess to add to their brief, but impressive resume, of course they're arseholes. They have to bring out the best in each other while also expecting the same from others, which can blindside them," Henriette explained as she adjusted her legs.

The magi looked on and truthfully, only five consider them to truly befriend while the rest are either indifferent still, or want them to be brought to justice before even considering looking at them in a different light. Jane spoke, "The only reason Alastair won't arrest them is because firstly, he's working behind the scenes to make their trial work for all of us. And secondly, Eda, he still has eyes on her."

Rachel heard the last part and was honestly, not quite happy, but said nothing because right now, cooperation is still a tool preferred to be used. So they continued to look on at the rehearsals from Oskana singing, to Emily, Francesca, and Bernhard performing on piano, as well as two Polish baroque music; a morning of good music being refined for a concert for the people.

 **[** **Restauracja Polska Różana** , **1:23PM]**

Eda was having lunch alone and enjoying it outside to feel the cool spring air. She then after being lost in thought, looked up and sees Alastair standing over her, "Hello," she greeted simply.

"May I sit," he asked and she motioned him to sit down and so he did. She poured him some wine in a glass and he thanked her for it. After a few seconds of silence he spoke, "Any thoughts from last night's conversation?"

She looked at him as he asked this question, "Sorting out what you said yes. For now I would like to do so without being…judged," she told him and he looked at her with laser focus.

"It's not judgment, it is reconnecting with an old friend who's now, a beautiful young woman," Eda blushed slightly as he continued, "But someone who is in a situation she is not supposed to be in," and she nodded in silence.

Alastair then took out an envelope with a wax seal on it, "For you," he said and she accepted it, but asked, "For what," she asked in return and he smiled lightly, "An invitation. A ball for Sunday evening in Krakow, and I'm sending others out in our little group," he told her.

She looked up at him who now was standing, "Will you and your friends consider joining my friends and I Sunday evening," he asked and she looked at him and then her invitation. After a moment, she responded, "Of course. I'll come along."

He then smiled, but with some restraint, as if he would grin as a boy getting what he wanted for his birthday, "Perfect. I'll see you later then," he bowed slightly and made his leave while she sat at the table to finish her lunch. Once she was done, she asked for the check, but was told by the waiter the bill was paid for.

 **[POLICE STATION, 3:23PM]**

While the collective esoteric forces across the city were holding their collective breath, the police detectives were still investigating the box. Still unopened, but the more they clean up the box itself, the more writing they uncover on its surface. Written in Polish, Slovakian, Latvian, and Russian lettering, this box seems to have the history of Eastern Europe around it, and their translators did their best to decrypt the messages that started with the first one from a few days ago.

The young man walked with the finished product down the hall to meet his superior who was currently speaking on the phone to the coroner. He knocked on the slightly open door and she looked up. Without missing a beat she motioned for him to enter as she finished her phone call. Once done she folded her hands and looked up at him, " **Mam nadzieję, że to coś dobrego.** (I hope its something good?)"

" **W rzeczy samej. To jest gotowe tłumaczenie:** _ **diabeł nie jest niczym więcej, jak tylko Bożym bólem; gniew dyktatora uwięziony we własnej pułapce. Kiedy diabeł spadł z nieba, przyprowadził ze sobą swoich naśladowców, którzy reprezentują go i jego generałów o różnych twarzach. Zanim zdąży wrócić, aby zakończyć pracę jako zdobywca, jej przedmioty są rozproszone. Dopiero gdy zostaną zgromadzeni ponownie, a ci, którzy ją wezmą, będą zwycięską drużyną i uderzą swoich wrogów.**_ (Indeed. It's the finished translation: _The devil is no more than God's pain; the wrath of a dictator caught in his own trap. When the devil fell from heaven, he brought his followers with him, who represents him and his generals with different faces. Before she can return to finish her work as conqueror, her items are scattered about. Only when brought together again, and those who call upon her shall be the victorious party and smite their enemies.)"_

The young man finished and looked at her, " **Trzeba było tak długo tłumaczyć resztę, ponieważ zostały napisane w starym stylu** (It took this long to translate the rest since they were written in an old style)," he further explained and continued, " **Bez względu na to, co zawiera pudełko, jego coś, co czuję, kurator muzeum może mieć większą szansę na zrozumienie i przyjrzenie się.** (Whatever the box contains, its something I feel, a museum curator may have a better chance to understand and look into.)"

The older woman detective looked at him and then at the box to her right, " **Tak bardzo jak chciałbym się nie zgodzić, masz rację. Zadzwoń do ekspertów Historii Średniowiecza z całego miasta. Zobacz, czy możesz też zajrzeć do Krakowa; zostało to znalezione na miejscu zbrodni. Musimy wiedzieć, czy tak jest, aby rozwiązać ten problem.** (As much as I would more than to disagree, you're right. Call in Medieval History experts from across the city. See if you can look into Krakow as well; this was found at a crime scene. We need to know if this is the case to solve this.)," she told him.

He bowed slight, " **Proszę pani.** (Ma'am.)," he stated and left her office, leaving her to her thoughts while the young detective walked back to his desk and made the necessary phone calls.

 **[6:15PM]**

The sun was setting as Asuka was walking with Dante and Shinji, "Okay so based on your intelligence, the rogues will come later in the evening to try and steal this box from the police," Shinji asked and Dante nodded.

"Correct. And will head for any station to get out of the city. So for this measure, we fight," as he now stood on the ledge of the building, "Fight on the rooftops."

Asuka laughed a bit as she looked at the rooftops of the old city, "This is going to be a challenge because it's not let's say, kosher," she said and Dante looked at her, "Meaning," he asked which she chuckled.

"We're about to perform some stunts Danny and even that former Bellwood trio would approve of. Of course we're going to kill some, but hey, semantics," she explained and Dante gave a mirth grin as he looked about, "Sniper duty is limited since we're all out in the open. So we do have to don masks again," Shinji spoke up and the two looked at him in acknowledgment.

Shinji then stepped onto the ledge of the building and looked around the city, "Tonight, we make true headway, though I'm concerned about Alastair's new forces in those uruks," he admitted his fear of them.

His friends nodded and truth be told, all of them were wary of what sort of battle the night would bring. Scared, most definitely.

 **[POLICE HEADQUARTERS, 11:01PM]**

The rogues broke in the department and quickly subdued any officers who were there for the night shift. The head detective stationed herself in her office and got the sense the intruders were after the box so she grabbed it and slowly opened her door. She saw her protégé and motioned to come to her quickly in silence, " **Co się dzieje?** (What's going on?)," he whispered, " **Nie wiem, ale oni są po pudełku.** (I don't know, but they're after the box.)," she replied with her left hand on the hilt of her gun.

He looked at her and she replied with, " **Intuicja, teraz idź za mną i bądź cicho i cicho!** (Intuition, now follow me and keep low and quiet!)," she told him and he nodded in complete agreement and the two ran low to the floor and quickly headed for the emergency exit, which led to the stairway and rushed down the garage.

Then they were stopped by one of the masked rogues, "Where are you going," the masked individual asked and held the wand up. The two detectives got out their guns, but the rogue made short work of them by taking them apart piece by piece.

The two detectives were vulnerable and helpless. Then as things looked grim, the rogue was attacked from behind and fell forward in an unconscious heap, and the two see another masked individual but spoke with an unmodified voice, "Come! We are running out of time!"

"Who are you," the head detective spoke and the person unmasked himself to reveal himself as Wilfredo, "Come please, we are trying to stop them from taking this box. I'll explain on the way," he told her, pleading her and her number two to trust him.

The older woman looked at him with a skeptical eye before responding, "All right, for now. Lead the way," and Wilfredo motioned them to follow but quickly. He led them from their rear and took out those from above and to their periphery. Once in the basement they ran, "Where's your car," he asked.

The woman took out her keys and pressed it to deactivate the alarm. The three got to her car, a Saab 9-5 and she revved to life and sped out of the garage, "What's going on," the young detective asked as Wilfredo asked for the box and took out his radio.

"Come in! I rescued the two," and in response it was Christine, "Head down on Karmelicka and once in Old Town, park and make a run for it! Alastair and his forces got our backs!"

"Fish in a barrel," he asked and she confirmed it, "Fish in a barrel," and then it died, "Floor it ma'am!"

So she did but the young detective was annoyed, "Answer my question," and Wilfredo turned his head to respond, poetically:

" _You cannot enter, But you're sure it's there._

 _Could we but look more clearly and wisely_

 _We might discover somewhere in the garden_

 _A strange new flower and an unnamed star."_

The older woman chuckled, "Quoting Milosz aren't we at this time," she asked and Wilfredo smiled, "What can I say, his writings are great to read," he responded as he held the box and now looked at it.

He looked out the window and saw nothing, but knew they were coming. She said nothing, but she can also sense a feeling of dread, so she activated her siren so the cars can get out of her way, now easier to drive, but now they were attracting attention from those after them.

As soon as they arrived at Old Town, the three got out and made a run for it, with them still carrying the box. He looked back as he sees the rogues after them and then, sees the magi firing upon them and rogues dispersed. People around thought this was an elaborate movie production and the three ran past the people and headed inside a building and ran for the stairs, "Where are we going," the young detective shouted but Wilfredo was silent as he led them to another room and inside, Oskana along with Rain.

Meanwhile, outside, the magi and the rogues took the fight to the rooftops, leaping from building to building either by their own physical prowess or by the assistance of levitating charms. The fight was fast and ferocious across the night, with the mystics of LMM hiding in the shadows to ambush some and take them out, lessening the numbers. Unknown to them, Roland was above it all, observing it atop the clock tower as he was pleasantly amused by the chase, "Whether or not the box would be acquired, is left to be determined," he told himself.

Then he leapt off the clock tower and then was ambushed by a ball of steel, which he deflected with his hand via a seal of runes revolving around it. Dante caught it and molded it to form a rapier, "Fun is getting started," he told him.

Roland gave an annoyed look as he took out his wand and readied himself. Roland gave the first strike, but Dante quickly dodged and launched strikes against the wizard. They ran up and down the cathedral and using the clock tower to hide and maneuver from each other. Dante used his AT Field in combination with his rapier to strike, but Roland thwarted them. The two now stood apart, with Roland having the ground and Dante panting near the ledge of the roof.

"You are quite talented, but out of your league," the older man said as he looked at the former pilot with amusement and mild annoyance. And in a quick movement, he fired a curse at Dante, who screamed, dropped his rapier and fell from the roof. In the last second, he activated his AT Field to lessen the fall, but the impact was still felt and now was unconscious.

 **MEANWHILE**

As Roland fired his curse at Dante, a quarter of a mile away amongst the rooftops, LMM and Alastair's magi got the rogues on the run, but the last move the rogues made was a distraction of a collective attack while the opposition fired up their shield charms or protective aural shields and the impact was felt all over. The sound and light from it felt like a massive display of fireworks that got the attention from the public, especially from the esoteric communities away from Old Town.

After the flash dissipated LMM and the magi saw that the rogues were gone, "Dante! We were able to thwart them back but they disappeared," but radio silence was only heard, "Dante come in," Asuka radioed but only silence.

"Something is wrong," Alastair said as he puts his wand away, "Split up and search the area," he told everyone and LMM and the magi split up to find Dante. After a few minutes they searched most of Old Town and when they reached St. Mary's Basilica, they find a man lying on the ground and upon closer examination, "Dante," Fatma exclaimed.

She ran for him and tried to shake him awake. She turned him over and finds a mark done by a curse and some blood from his blood, presumably when he impacted the ground. Fatma's aura reacted with the cursed spot and Dante was groaning in pain. The magi and LMM arrived to the scene at roughly the same time and sees their second strategist on the ground, injured.

 **[GRAND MARRIOT HOTEL, 11:35PM]**

The two detectives were along the side of the walls of Dante's room seeing Alastair and Ellie doing some sort of ritual right before their eyes, "I…I don't believe it," the young detective said in disbelief.

The older detective however was silent as they see the blonde and elf healing the now shirtless Dante and the magic aura forming around the torso. The chanting in a foreign language to her ears was a mixture of childhood nostalgia for those old tales, while also hinting at a portion of society she was totally ignorant of. Fatma held Dante's head, saying prayers in Persian to ease him into recovery, her own aura circling around his head in Old Persian script.

Then the older detective sees one of the magi approaching her and her partner, "Hello, come to the hallway with me please," and the two agreed as they stepped out and closed the door behind them.

Angelina turned around to face them and the two Polish detectives looked at her, "What is this about," the younger detective, which Angelina did not waste time in answering, "You and your lot have nearly gotten entangled in the esoteric mess we have ourselves involved with, which, as you can see…"

She stopped as she looked at the door, "We are prepared but also know the risks of our decision. Now for the box, what have you found out," she asked and just when the younger detective was about to speak of jurisdiction, his older superior interjected.

The older woman looked at Angelina, "The box is written in Eastern European languages, but in an old style. Plus it cannot open, not for lack of trying and it seems to need a key to open it," she told the young witch who nodded.

"And it seems the WWAEI, the people who were chasing after you two, wanted it. There seems to be a deeper mystery to this conundrum and I intend to figure this out, along with my colleagues of course," Angelina spoke and then asked the two Polish detectives, "May we have the box? We can provide a cover story to go with those who invaded your law enforcement office."

The two detectives looked at each other and the younger detective felt they have no cards left to play, spoke, "Would you also like the work we have conducted from he past few days? I might aid you in your own cause," he said and Angelina smiled, "More than adequate."

The older woman also softened her posture and facial expression, "Will you also wipe our memories of what has transpired," she asked Angelina who looked at her with understanding, "A Harry Potter reference as I understand. But regarding this situation, I won't."

The older woman blinked in mild surprise but then the door opened and came out Rachel who was relaxed now, "Dante will be fine, apologies for interrupting," she spoke the three in the hallway nodded, "Alastair will speak with you shortly on what will transpire."

Angelina nodded and smiled towards the two detectives in understanding. Shortly after, Alastair as appeared to the two out in the hall and explained what will happen from here to the end of this mess. Firstly, a cover story will be made to go in accordance with what happened tonight. Secondly, the two will now have a security team to protect them in the case the rogues return if they believe the box is still with them. Thirdly, their memories will not be erased in the case, even here, the trial to come will involve them.

Meanwhile inside, Fatma was singing softly to Dante's now sleeping form as the others in there, LMM and the magi just listened to her soft voice in Persian singing to her beloved. The orchestra, Oskana, the magi now looked at each other and realized that now, one of their own will be targeted and nearly have lost one to the woods to the south, this is more palpable and no longer a contest of strength or resolve. However, with this now visible, several others are now thinking: _Do we really have a stake in this still or just in the way?_

 **SATURDAY**

 **[KRAKOW PHILHARMONIC, 7:30PM]**

Finally after a hectic week the orchestra was able to perform at the famed concert hall as abled as before. Dante was all right, slight pain in his torso but regardless, continued to do his duty regarding the performances. Right now he was going over his score while Emily is performing her piece after Francesca and Bernhard. He sat alone while the rest of LMM were also preparing for their pieces to perform as a whole. Chopin, Liszt, and coming up, surprisingly, Telemann as well with the piece **Concert for 2 Chalumeaux, Strings and Basso Continuo in D Minor** , as well as two more obscure composers; an anonymous composer who wrote **Sinfonia for Strings and Basso Continuo** written around 1730, and another work by an anonymous composer as well, in this case, **Concerto for Viola D'Amore, 2 Flutes, Strings and Basso Continuo in B Major** written around 1750.

The eclectic repertoire this evening was something that has become almost a signature for Mohammad and for the audience tonight, it was lovely, especially for the incorporation of Chopin and Liszt, composers beloved in the country even if one is of Hungarian descent. But the renditions of Chopin tonight did garner respect from the people tonight. Again, the magi and Alastair attended tonight, again to keep an eye on them. It was becoming apparent that their good deeds are not out weighing the sin from London, but it was impossible to hate them due to the good music performances they give in the locations so far. Alastair as always, focused on Eda when she performed on the viola d'amore, something she practiced since last year alongside Ahmed as a tutor. Oskana who sang at the end of the concert, well, her voice was a smooth alto that peaks into mezzo-soprano and from it, a roaring applause for her singing, and the orchestra was now grateful she sang, for Mohammad's description was not exaggeration.

At the end of the concert, the orchestra was mingling about at the bar and Mohammad was then approached from behind by an old colleague, "A wonderful evening," his voice reached his ears.

Mohammad didn't look to his sides, "What are you doing here," he asked in a nonchalant tone of voice, "Just visiting and seeing you that's all. Oh and the maestro is wondering when you'll come out of your isolation from your old friends," he asked.

The Lebanese man glanced at the man, an Italian man his age with a coiffed appearance, his black hair in a side parting, but his tie undone for the casual evening and his glasses a designer label, "Funny, the same with the Russian woman a few months back nearly asked the same thing. But really, why care now," he asked.

"Cause the maestro would be in Marseille and Milan next month. He'll arrive in the former last to see you," the Italian said and Mohammad nodded, "Thank you," he replied simply, which caused the Italian to nod in return and headed back into the crowd of concert goers and disappeared.

Mohammad drank his scotch, enjoying the smoky taste and slight burn down his throat as he processed the past week; Wilfredo nearly dying, the battle over the old parts of the city, supposed uruks in the darkness of night that protected his orchestra on orders of a Brit, and now, the maestro coming to see him in a month's time had him think of one thing, _'Well, this is a load of shit isn't it?'_

 **SUNDAY**

 **KRAKOW, POLAND**

 **[GRAND MARRIOT HOTEL, 8:34PM]**

LMM and the magi lined up outside of the hotel where they were staying and on their final night together, they dressed up in their best clothes for a ball from gowns to suits. As they waited and the light rain began to fall, they opened their umbrellas as they soon see the carriages Alastair has arranged for all of them. Nine carriages have arrived; all black and drawn by black horses with drivers as well. The very sight of it made it look like a step back into the 19th century. Eda held her bag as she wanted to change and well, didn't have time as she finished her story online. Once all were in the carriages, they all carried on into the night…

 **WARSAW, POLAND**

 **[9:10PM]**

What would have taken an hour or two by train, the carriages took only thirty minutes via a route that led to a tunnel and now arrived at a manor outside of the city where it was quiet, wooded, and a three-story manor where it was constructed in the late 1700s. Everyone present was either magi, mystic, or familiars for both groups gathered in Victorian dress. LMM all stepped out and made their way inside and Eda was one of the last to exit her carriage in her elegant light blue dress, her hair up in a bun, sensible dance shoes, small earrings as her only jewelry. She walked to the doors and gave her invitation to the doorman and headed in. The walkway to the ballroom was elegant with the floor carpeted and wooded as well as the paneling along he walls and moldings were a mixture of nature motifs and faeries.

Then she entered the ballroom, which was a vast ballroom, where guests held drinks and sampled the food served. She sees the hired band for the evening and felt grateful Alastair had not surprised them with forced employed, but in her mind, semantics. She looked around and was, thrown, "Splendid," she muttered.

She then felt she was being approached. She turned around to find Alastair elegantly dressed in a suit, looking late 19th century and his demeanor felt more at ease than usual. She looked up at him and smiled, "Well, here we are," she told him and he nodded, smiling softly in return.

Then the waltz began to play and the host and hostess started things off as then everyone else. Alastair and Eda danced among them as well, "I should be more thrown with surprise, but I'm not," she told him as he held her waist while his other arm was behind him.

He listened but not responded yet, "And well, I know you have an ulterior motive," she said and he nodded and after a few moments of dancing, "Upstairs…once this waltz ends," he whispered to her.

Once the first waltz ended and the second began, the two made their way upstairs to the host's study. In the mahogany room and lit fireplace among old books and trinkets from days past, he closed the door behind them. She faced him and he to her. So many emotions between them, wanting to act out something in here, or say something more to add from the tent, but she asked, "What's going on?"

"The box we have now from the police, it's incomplete," and she found it odd, "What do you mean? All it's missing is a key and then," but he interrupted her, "No, it's a fake, a common trick we magi use for security purposes on valuables or secrets. The real key and keyhole are elsewhere, I'm only telling you this so you'll be the first to know and relay this to the others once this ball is over."

She nodded, now with this new bit of information, "And do we know where the real pieces are," she asked, he nodded cryptically but hinted a yes, which calmed her but only just, "Well…what now since we've beaten the rogues for now," she asked.

He smiled and opened the window and leaned on the ledge and held out his hand. She was skeptical but then, approached slowly and grabbed his hand, "How about a whirlwind tour of the city, but from my vantage point," he offered and she smiled, "After you, Al."

He soon leapt off and the two landed in a carriage below without much harm and he requested a tour of Warsaw and as it left the property, Ellessar noticed and followed suit unnoticed in the shadows of the trees.

 **NEW YORK CITY, NY, USA**

 **[UPPER EAST SIDE, 12:15PM]**

While the events and ritual in Poland have already transpired, a man was in his luxury apartment, surrounded by rare and old leather bound books. A collection that took him years to assemble, consisting of the occult, gothic literature, Guttenberg Bibles numbering five, and various other topics on religion and philosophy, numbering about two thousand. The man, who looked to be in his early seventies was writing a letter with his fountain pen, dressed in a smoking jacket, swede trousers, slippers and hunched over writing. As he finished his letter to his relatively young wife, he folded his letter and put it in the envelope.

He looked around; saw his aged reflection in the mirror on the wall. He breathed in; one last solemn shaking of his nerves and gets up from his desk. He walked towards his leather stool where above it, a noose he had set up ahead of time. He stepped up, stood on it, adjusted the noose around his neck, and stepped off the stool. His body twitched involuntarily as the noose snapped his neck and spinal cord, ergo, his body gave its final convulsions before death came and all was still in the man's study.

His valet entered and quietly headed for the desk and took out a velvet pouch tied up, "Have a safe trip," he said and quietly exited the study, pocketing the pouch in his breast pocket and made calls for the coroners to come for his now, deceased employer's body.

 **MONDAY**

 **HANOVER, NEW HAMPSHIRE**

 **[DARTMOUTH COLLEGE, 9:23AM]**

As young woman with black hair was brushing it before getting ready for class after her time at the gym and breakfast, she looked out her dorm's window and seeing the college before her. The hills dotting with new leaves of spring was a sight to behold but then she noticed her doll sitting now on her chair as opposed to the bed, "Something is up isn't there," the young woman asked.

The doll slowly turned its head to look at the young woman in question and the girl heard a whisper in her head. Sounding as if it's someone literally next to her, but in the dorm, it's just she and the doll. As the whisper told her what was what, she was surprised.

The young woman turned to her, "Why," she asked, which the doll responded with another whisper that the young woman felt and heard in her head, which wasn't overwhelming, but something she learned to live with since acquiring it when she was ten years old after a incident that left her shaken.

As the whisper finished the young woman stood up and looked out her dormitory window and sees the hills outside and then again at the campus below, "Looks like the major players out there are moving, and side players betting on the outcome," she said out loud to herself.

She then went to her closet to grab her denim jacket to wear over her black turtleneck that went with her blue blouse, blue stockings and black heels. She went to the doll and placed it on her bed, "I'll contact a man my father knows regarding this. Relax and I'll be back after lunch," she spoke to the doll before heading out of her private dormitory for class.

As she headed downstairs she got a call from one of her friends, "Hello...Hi Roger…Yes, the situation over seas is known, even to my parents…an investigation," she said as she took put her friend on speaker as she looked into Chrome to find the article.

" _Did you find it,"_ her friend spoke out, which Tiffany replied, "Yes, it's here," as she read the title of the article from the New York Times and headline:

 _ **Private and Wall Street financiers under criminal investigation for financing terrorism**_

 _ **Several members of the financial elite have been given solicitations for criminal investigations with regards to financing terrorism abroad in the Middle East as well as fringe far-right groups in Europe. Information was given to the Federal Bureau of Investigation by several anonymous sources, whom are still being looked into at this time.**_

As Tiffany read on, she spoke to her friend, now back to normal, "If this has anything to do with esoterics in any way, let me know immediately via email. Understood?"

Roger on his end replied yes and with this, the conversation ended. She stopped outside of the dorm but resumed walking, thinking about her doll, if it will remain there this time or found once more elsewhere on campus, not to her surprise of course. But she then recalled an image from a dream she's had, which she spoke to her doll about; random images of a scorpion, a landscape, a man, and then the moon illuminating armor and a sword. All of it flashed across her mind, trying to piece it together. Was this a premonition or something based off of her own research? She didn't know and after shaking her head to put it away for now, Tiffany continued onward to class.

 **NEW YORK CITY, NY, USA**

 **[THE YALE CLUB, MIDTOWN MANHATTAN, 10:12AM]**

A woman in her mid-forties was sitting in her leather chair, in this private room in the esteemed private club. As she listened to the financial risks and opportunities regarding the WWAEI and their fight against this loose resistance that have already garnered successful stand-off moments in North Africa and Europe and what will come after in terms of trade and the like. She then felt someone kneeling down to her ear level and spoke in a Spanish accent, "Your nephew has sent shipment to the French Auror office in Paris."

She drank a bit of her cognac, "Good, send the package to his safe house in southern France. He'll find it useful for his next delivery," she stated simply in her Kent accent, which the mysterious man nodded and walked away, leaving her to her thoughts. As she finished her cognac, and in his room, the last one allowing smoking anywhere inside the building, which, for those present, was a treat, she noticed a late middle aged man sitting next to her in the available chair.

"Looks like the fifteen are here," he said low enough for her to listen, but she caught the undeniable southern Spanish accent of the book collector, Arturo, "What are you doing here," she asked icily but more bored than hostile.

He took out a cut cigar from his inner jacket's pocket, "To meet up a client regarding some reading material, and to see if the fifteen are here," he replied, choosing English this time as opposed his native Spanish.

She nodded, "They all are in case you're wondering," she replied, "Plus myself, as a guest of course," she added which Arturo nodded in return, "Of course."

The two remain seated as one was drinking her cognac while the other smoking a cigar. The two observed the fifteen as well, and noticed a young man entering, who the woman in question, noted mentally as goblin like in appearance but sat down with the fifteen; a new player perhaps or one of them in reality. At this point the two adults just observed the buttoned up group, compared to her feminine robes over her business suit, as well as Arturo's shabby suit but allowed in for his profession and more importantly, connections.

Fifteen minutes have passed when she finished her cognac and he his cigar after much silent contemplation, "I shall inform this to my local contact who will notify your nephew in due time," Arturo was the first to get up and puts his cigar in the ashtray.

She nodded as she sees him getting up and meeting his business contact for the day and the two headed off for a private office upstairs, secluded like this parlor from the rest of the Ivy League clientele. She remained and looked around as she sees the goblin-esque young man enjoying the company of the fifteen as she thought to herself, _'Fools.'_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **This chapter was for the most part, heavily a milestone regarding where I have been and where I am going with this story. Regarding the music, Telemann look to the rendition by Musica Antiqua Koln, for Chopin, Arthur Rubenstein, and the like for Liszt as well. For the two anonymous works however, look for the Warsaw Chamber Orchestra, since in my own search, hard to find Polish baroque music. Anyway, this chapter took a while to post due to an upheaval in family life, details to work out in this chapter, work, going back to college to raise my GPA and well, busy having a life with regards to a new thing, learning to box. I know I'm rather surprised by my own busy schedule as well, but hell, best to keep busy than to remain inert.**

 **Read, review, critique, since there are many new developments here that are essential to keep in mind for later so as always, see you later readers.**


	7. MAY 2012

**LES MUSICIENS DU MONDE**

 **A CROSSOVER STORY**

 **2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016**

 **This chapter is once again, in Europe, but now in France, southern France where the culture and history differs from the rest of the country. As well as the return of Kevin and Gwen, and I'll show why they were absent for some time. More on Alastair's life is revealed and what sort of man he has become since leaving Eda's life. Spectral matters will also play a part as well as deeper lens into esoteric matters, occult as well. Not to mention, outside/inside perspectives on this situation unbiased from the magi and mystics, you'll see soon enough.**

 **The music shown here will be French Baroque, a few from composers many here would be familiar with, while also introducing new pieces even I have not heard before. In essence, this chapter is a balance of intelligence and action thriller this story is apparently evolving into. But in any case, I intend to unfold this story as I see it.**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 **MAY 2012, WEEK FOUR**

' _ **Dieu permit au soleil de jeter l'étincelle.**_

 _ **Alors un bruit sortit de l'ombre universelle,**_

 _ **Le jour se leva, prit son flambeau qui blêmit,**_

 _ **Et vint; le vent, clarion de l'aube, se remit**_

 _ **A souffler; un frisson courut de plaine en plaine;**_

 _ **L'immesité frémit de sentir une haleine,**_

 _ **La montagne sourit, le desert s'éveilla,**_

 _ **Et le brin d'herbe au bord des eaux dit: me voilà!**_

 _ **Mais tout était hagard, morne et sinistre encore,**_

 _ **Et c'est dans un tombeau que se levait l'aurore.'**_

 **MARSEILLE, FRANCE**

 **[Musée des Beaux-Arts,** _ **Monday**_ **, 10:23AM]**

Edmond read from the section ' _La Fin de Satan_ ' from _Dieu et La Fin de Satan_ by Victor Hugo while he and others were in the art museum looking around to relax from early morning rehearsals. He looked around and sees his colleagues and friends looking around; enjoying the 19th century Neo-Classical art after they enjoyed some Baroque works in another gallery. He sees his long time girlfriend Juliette walking around listening to the information of the works of art present and he smiled. Then, he felt a presence next to him and to his surprise; it was one of the magi, in this case, William.

Edmond was silent for a moment, "…Hello. How are you," he asked and William nodded, "So all of you are here for the morning? Not surveying the city," the Yorkshire native asked with the French cellist just ignored that question.

William caught on, "What? Too good to talk," he pressed, feeling slightly miffed, but Edmond spoke, "Look, we already know where they are and where they are stationed, but so far, nothing. Not even on their mobile network so we're on standby and believe it or not, I would rather stay here, at home, and not take part. So fucking get off my case, bastard."

Edmond finished and continued reading. William felt slightly pissed, but said nothing and just relaxed, "Whatever…Just wondering that's all. No need to be upset, but then again, you volunteered as we have and like us, we would like it that the official authorities would handle this situation, not take the law into our own hands."

William spoke this and Edmond was silent and made no obvious or subtle gesture. He just looked at the Yorkshire-man with a silent expression and returned to reading, but after a moment, he couldn't, so he closed the book. He looked at William, "What do you want?"

Edmond asked and William looked at him, with he sitting upright with his arms crossed and legs open, while the French young man was slightly hunched over with his hands together and legs more closed as well, "I just wanted to talk, that's all," William said which Edmond retorted, "And judge me."

"It's hard not to. All of you committed a crime and need to answer for it. But," William paused for a second and continued, "But all of you also did good and have a good prevention model in place. Plus, those of you more or less on the sidelines, I and others want to know, why go on?"

With this question, Edmond was silent and felt it was self-explanatory, awkward as it would be to explain it. After a moment, he responded with this, "I personally go on because I…I know where my own limits are and we all agreed to move as one. But individually, we all agreed to go only as far as we dare to go. I for one will never dare to go on the front line. But…I do what I can and," he breathed in and then continued.

"And with what I'm assigned with, as well as Juliette, we will deliver what we've been assigned to do. That's all, nothing beyond our original parameters," Edmond finished and William just sat there and listened with his arms crossed. Edmond sat with his book, a bit uncomfortable, "Well? Does that suffice or want me to go into histrionics just to prove your point?"

"And my point is what exactly," William asked, curiously wanting to know what LMM do think of the magi's view of the orchestra, "That we are just a bunch of broken people who have no right to exist and should be thoroughly punished as opposed to right our own wrongs," Edmond said.

This got William visibly upset, but not in the manner to shout at him, but to get something cleared up, "Look, all of you should pay for your crime against our community," he began but in a tone as to not gather attention to himself and Edmond, "Rightly so why? Cause you committed the act of theft! It doesn't matter the cause as to why, no one should get off scot free cause you lot did good afterwards!"

Edmond simply looked at him, knowing the Yorkshire man was right and yes, they did commit theft to stop an even bigger threat from London to here in his home city. Edmond slumped forward, "I just want to do good, even if we did fuck up…but doesn't mean that all of us enjoyed what we did. It was a necessity and we tried, and TRIED, to contact your lot, but nothing. We became desperate."

"Is that the truth," William asked, "I swear on my grandparents' graves," Edmond said, "So right now, I really don't care if you or your friends trust us or not. We have a job to do and will finish it. What happens afterwards, I don't know. But I do know this, we probably won't see each other again and I suspect your lot will be happy to forget about us, even if we do become pariahs."

Then Edmond stood up and stretched a bit, "Good day," he said with a slight bow and began to walk away with William still sitting on the bench and leaned his head back and sighed, "Fuckers still don't get it," he mouthed silently.

 _ **Music bit: 'Street. Horse. Smell. Candle' Penny Dreadful OST**_

 **[Old Port, 11:10AM]**

Gwen was elated as she held bags with herbs, books, trinkets, and an emblem with a pentagram on it. She just spent some time in an old ward of mystics, magi, and occultists, living alongside the rest of the normal human population who around the area felt no stigma to be nearly out in the open practicing their crafts. The sound of the sellers, the vibe of life in the ward of selling, attractive prospective customers, as well as the calls of seagulls' overhead that fly about. She felt conflicting emotions within her as she went about exploring, being at ease around seemingly familiar people, but also knowing, she is an outsider due to who and what she is; an anodite and a Plumber. For her, this excursion in France, in southern France is a treat and privilege.

Kevin however, was thinking along other lines regarding his girlfriend and their trip back into the fold of battle. In other words, he was a skeptic regarding his whole esoteric affair, mostly on the grounds of believing in the nature of it all. When he first talked to Gwen regarding alien heritage in humans and powers they possess, the subject of magic came up and he outright dismissed it. It was simple before, since many of his past experiences involved aliens, not the hocus pocus variety of creatures or people, nothing counting those when he was eleven years old. It's sort of, akin to how he viewed religion, with his mom being Roman Catholic and his biological father who died when he was young, more nuanced and complex than what he lets on.

As he slowed down his pace, with the light of the sun obscured by the building around him, but the glimmering sea ahead, Gwen took notice and stopped her jovial pace, "What's wrong," she asked him.

He looked at her closely, breathed in and out and then spoke, "I'm just wondering on a few things. But more really on one thing; why do you care so much about all of this? Magic, the occult and mysticism, all of it is just…well, hocus pocus to me. And before you lash out at me, let me finish," he stressed and she looked at him, allowing Kevin to continue.

"You're an anodite, a Plumber, part alien that coincidentally can manipulate energy where magic is also involved. You can easily overpower Charmcaster, sorry, Hope. What I'm getting at is this: What draws you to this world when you're really an outsider?"

His question for her was really a good one, hard to answer but, nonetheless, a good question. She thought on it for a moment before giving her response, "Well, I guess ever since my powers came up when I was ten, around the time Ben got the Omnitrix, there was something fascinating about it being real, outside of the advanced technology and aliens from across the galaxy and here with Plumber HQ," she breathed in and out.

She puts her bags down on the ground to adjust her ponytail, and then once done, continued her explanation, "When we met and you being right about alien heritages and superpowers, for a moment, I started to doubt all of this. Then we met Ernesto and his cousin, alongside LMM as a whole, from former pilots to mystics and now, the magi…I don't know, its now more complex."

Kevin listened to her and nodded at certain points of her explanation, then he spoke, "Well, I didn't mean to undermine your talent in magic. I'm sorry if I ever came across like that. But it's because I came across a lot of planets before meeting you guys again. Magic and the like was well…hard to swallow, cause I round it all up to powers of various species, plus not many can do it. Humans can, but not on the level of Anodites as we found out…then came of course everyone else."

He paused before continuing, "It's just…now I'm in limbo in giving judgment on this whole thing. Sometimes I wonder if I should at all," he said and she asked, "Is it because it's outside of your experience?"

Kevin thought about that, "Well, that and magic and other things like it are hard to control and really depend on. No offence," he explained and she nodded, not really taking offence to his commentary, well rounded and thought up conversation was refreshing when it does come up.

"I understand since magic and mysticism are hard to control through technology due to the results being entirely different. No doubt something Azmuth or the rest of the Plumbers are completely at a loss to really understand it," she said but Kevin decided otherwise, "More like for now, but yeah, fucking difficult to control and at times, whether we should at all."

She nodded, "I enjoy talks like this. Makes things more interesting aside from the usual work back home. Remind me of some lines," she spoke, and then recited some lines of poetry…

' _We rest a dream has power to poison sleep._

 _We rise; one wand'ring thought pollutes the day._

 _We feel, conceive, or reason, laugh or weep,'_

Then to Gwen's surprise as she quoted poetry, Kevin began:

' _Embrace fond woe, or cast our cares away;_

 _It is the same; for, be it joy or sorrow,_

 _The path of its departure still is free._

Then, the two recited two lines together:

 _Man's yesterday may ne'er be like his morrow;_

 _Nought may endure but mutability!'_

Kevin and Gwen looked at each other and smiled softly before resuming to walk down the street alongside the port where the fishing boats were docked, "You know poetry," Gwen asked in a playful tone, "I read some of your non-magical books sometimes when you're in evening class. Usually when there's nothing on TV so…yeah, I like Shelley. Just don't tell Ben."

Gwen listened and smiled with a wink, "What he doesn't know is our benefit," she said and skipped ahead, "Come on! I want to check one more place here before lunch," she called out and he smiled and walked after her. Unknown to her, he bought a rosary with the emblem of the Virgin Mary for his mother, knowing how she would use it on his account when he goes to an alien planet on a dangerous mission.

"Oh heavenly father lead us into the shadow of the valley of death and let us not be harmed or tempted by evil," he whispered as he clutched it and continued walking.

 _ **~End music bit~**_

 **LATER IN THE DAY…**

 **[MuCEM construction site, 3:16PM]**

Asuka was walking around looking at the work going on for the new museum to come, waiting for their Russian contact Yuri to arrive. The museum site located near the ports where trade comes in as well as travellers, was fitting considering a lot has gone on in the past century let alone since ancient times. Then she heard a car stopping behind her as she looked up at the construction equipment, " **Привет, Юрий.** (Hey Yuri.)," she greeted without turning her head.

The Russian field intelligence officers was wearing a polo shirt with khaki trousers with black dress shoes, also sporting sunglasses, " **Утро Аска. Как прошла ваша поездка?** (Morning Asuka. How was your trip here?)"

He walked up to her and stood by her side, to her left to be exact, as he asked her, " **Беспрецедентна. На поезде ушло почти целый день, но стоит поездки обычно. В любом случае, как ты был?** (Uneventful. By train took nearly a day but worth the trip usually. Anyway, how was yours?)," she asked in return.

" **Снова нет. Но я взял самолет, небольшую турбулентность, но нечего было скулить.** (Again uneventful. But I took a plane, minor turbulence but nothing to whine about.)," he responded back. After a few moments of standing in silence, he spoke again, " **Догадка Данте о том, что у них вторая база отсюда, была правильной. В Арагоне в провинции Окситания.** (Dante's hunch on them having a second base away from here was correct. In Aragon in the Occitanie province.)," he relayed the information to her.

She took in the information and nodded, " **Очень хорошо. Остальные мошенники также находятся в городе. Но, в то время как волшебники здесь, Аластер - нет. Мы не можем найти его нигде. Вы знаете, где он?** (Very well. The rest of the rogues are also in the city. But, while the magi are here, Alastair is not. We can't find him anywhere. Do you know where he is?)," she asked.

He shook his head, " **Мне жаль, что нет. Правительство французского мага еще больше на грани, чем британцы. Но разница в том, что они не будут стесняться использовать смертоносные действия, если вы много изо всех сил в битве здесь. Итак ... держитесь на низком уровне и оставайтесь на низком уровне и делайте то, что вы делаете, как гражданское население.** (I'm sorry I don't. The French magi government is even more on edge than the Brits. But the difference is, they won't be shy on using lethal action if you lot go all out in a battle here. So…keep low and remain low and only do what you do as civilians.)," he advised her.

She nodded, and looked around, " **Вам также сказали свести к минимуму ваши действия здесь французскими властями?** (Are you also told to minimize your actions here by the French authorities?)," she asked in a low voice, which got her only a look that said more than words could have.

Asuka sighed and looked and then at the sea, " **Тогда мы свяжемся.** (We'll be in touch then.)," she said and walked past him to head back to the city. He just looked ahead towards the construction site and just listened to her fading footsteps. His phone then vibrated in his right pocket, so he took it out and saw he got a text message. He read it and puts it back in his pocket, cracking his neck to relieve tension and walked back to his car.

As he drove his car away, unknown to him, at the top of the new museum being constructed, a figure was silently observing the two figures, both having left. The figure was that of a man, big and burly but then took out a palantir from his jacket, waved his hand over it, " **他們倆見了面，美林。** (The two have had their meeting, Merrill.)," the man said in Chinese.

" **然後在馬賽期間繼續監督他們，並前來他們研究如何將我們的知識融入到主要戰鬥中來。 完了，走吧。** (Then continue to monitor them while in Marseille and come to them to work out how to incorporate our knowledge for the main fight to come. Over and out.)," the woman in the palantir said and then ended the conversation, then the man leapt off and was away.

 **[Chateau d'If, 3:20PM]**

Eda was standing by the stone edge of the infamous prison, looking out to the sea and to her left the city. The sea breeze blew her hair and she enjoyed the scent of it, relishing it at the moment. But it did not soothe her completely, as she for once, wished she stayed in Hamburg, remain in her room and just wished she just pretended illness. To be honest, she was anxious being in France, which is unlike her. Plus she recalled her private conversation she had with Alastair, which made her feel uneasy, sad, and wishful for something that can never be again. She wanted to cry out loud, but she can't, she can't allow herself to right now, not with everything going on. She has to remain strong in the face of this mess and impending disaster.

She took out her phone and checked the time and if she gotten any messages since it was on silent mode. Nothing came so she puts it back in her pocket. She also remembered the ball she was invited to by Alastair, the two sharing a dance, and then a fun tour of Warsaw where for that one night, she saw the Alastair she remembered come out. She slightly smiled at the memory of the fun evening. She then breathed in and exhaled, but also heard a pop behind her, "Any news," she asked without looking behind her.

Henriette blinked and walked up to Eda by the stonewall overlooking the small rocky isle in the middle of bay, "None," she responded, "And we are looking all over the city for his presence," she added, Eda just nodded.

"Well, I suppose we are on standby. Unless Ellessar says otherwise," Eda spoke and Henriette responded, "Well that's the thing, even she doesn't know where he went, but she's not too concerned. It's part of his work."

Eda just looked at the French mage with curious eyes and then out at the sea again, "Right, as he sort of opened up to me about back in those woods," Eda said and the two were then silent, "So…we are on standby," Eda repeated her question.

Henriette nodded and Eda sighed, "I'll tell my group then. Thank you," Eda said and Henriette nodded and as she turned around to leave and Apparate away, she spoke, "Things will work out between our groups. You do know that at least, correct?"

Eda listened but did not turn around, but she spoke nonetheless, "I do, but we're not exactly friends are we," she pointed out, "Apologies, this whole mess is bringing out the worst in us."

Henriette looked at her for a moment and replied, "Likewise. Take care, I'll come again if we hear anything new," she said and Apparated away, leaving Eda alone with her thoughts once more.

 **HANOVER, NEW HAMPSHIRE, USA**

 **[Dartmouth College,** _ **Tuesday**_ **, 2:23PM]**

Tiffany was reading up on her Anthropology course on folklore and she typed away on her computer with her books open on her desk. She brushed her black hair aside and tucked it behind her ear and resumed typing. Thankfully the report was only four pages long and double-spaced. However, her nights as of late were fitful due to late nights exploring the library regarding age-old stories of the paranormal, in particular to help her understand what happened to her nine years ago.

She stopped typing and recalled that day, evening, and following morning. Giving a tour for that red-haired girl, Gwen Tennyson as she recalled of ' _Bankcroft Academy_ ' in the New Hampshire foothills, and when those criminals called 'Circus Freaks' wanted to cause trouble in the school. Then she was knocked out late in the afternoon and can only recall when she was tangled in the strange hair of the female freak, then when was thrown to the ground, which Gwen caught her. The rest was a haze but then, she recalled an evil voice from all of them at various moments, seeing their eyes looking demented, but also otherworldly, as she heard the ghost entity can be hurt by sunlight or something similar. She then saw the girl possessed and in fear, she ran, knowing this was beyond her control or even to understand.

The next morning when the criminals were arrested she passed Gwen with her chin up, of course upset and annoyed, but more so on what really happened. Not sure to take it all at face value, which she never does anyway, or even to dismiss it outright which is even worse. So when the Tennyson family left, she found herself going back to normal routine, trying to put the incident behind her. Then she across an old Victorian doll, porcelain, with Victorian dress, shoes and a hat, as typical a doll it can get. However, soon after, it displayed qualities that reminded her of the incident at her old alma mater; the essence of things outside of her experience, the unknown.

After she recollected she looked at her doll on her bed, the old Victorian toy just looked out in space, seemingly inactive, but of course, not so. It's eyes glinted for a split second she caught it. She breathed in and then out, certain that whatever this whole thing was for her, she would understand it, even if she had to use the tools of academia to do it.

 **[2:30PM]**

Tiffany stopped typing and now on her small break. She leaned back in her chair and then looked at her bookcase, all leather bound and old looking. She gets up and headed for it, looking at her selection of books to see what may be a good read to relax for a bit. She picked one, a copy of the _Dictionnaire Infernal_ , a collection of demons, their powers, as well as the subject of demonology to research. Then she heard a bit of noise, as well as a whisper in her head, "What do you want," she spoke out loud.

Tiffany looked at her doll, sitting on her bed, as if an innocent toy for girls. But then she felt a whispering in her head, "What dream," she asked out loud and again, felt something come up. Images of a dream from the last two weeks…

 _~Dreamscape~_

 _The moonlit night, the land illuminated, the land looked barren save for the shrubs around and the occasional animal traversing the land; a coyote, an owl flying looking for prey, and a scorpion crawling about as she stood there looking around. The doll now stood next to her and spoke in her mind, "We need to work out what needs to be done and who this man is," the doll spoke._

 _Tiffany looked at her doll as she was now in the center of her mind seeing her dream landscape. Then the two felt a presence about, "Yes a presence of sorts, Monique," Tiffany spoke and referred to her by name. Then a shadow appeared to their left and they see a form of a man, cast in shadow, tall, broad-shouldered and appeared to be strong in form. But nothing else can be seen, "Who are you," Monique declared but the man remained silent._

 _The eyes weren't even shown, as the moon was behind him, casting his shadow. Tiffany then spoke, "Who are you," repeating Monique's question. Then the man cloaked in shadow stepped forward and she can see more detail, the impression of blood on his right hand, the muscles barely noticeable due to the dark night, but slightly seen by the moonlight. The eyes as she saw were still hidden, but can tell something was there…_

 _~End dreamscape~_

She blinked and found herself in her dorm room again, with her book in hand and turned around to see her doll on the bed, still as ever. She felt herself breathing again, and took the book back to her desk and began to read. But, questions came to mind but the main one was: _'Are these dreams a premonition of something…or someone to come soon'?_

 **MEANWHILE,**

 **MARSEILLE, FRANCE**

 **[** **Hôtel Escale Oceania Marseille Vieux Port** **, Old Port, 8:35PM]**

Wilfredo was reading poetry in his room, with the balcony window open to the sea in the distance. In his nightshirt, it was nearing the end of the time of year to wear one, but he relished its simple comfort, a gift from his grandmother. As he was reading, he heard the ship's horn in the distance at the port. He gets up and laid his book face down on his bed, _A Book of Disquiet_ by Fernando Pessoa, and looked out at the harbor, relishing the fresh air. He looked down at the street below, seeing people walking about, and checked out at some attractive women walking about. One caught his gaze and she gave a smile, suggestive and then walked away. He felt his loins stirring but breathed in to calm himself and just enjoyed the early evening.

After a few minutes of standing and leaning on the balcony railing, he heard his door being knocked on. He turned around and headed for the door, " **Estou a ir.** (Coming.)," he called out and undid the locks and opened the door.

At the doorway, it was Cecilia in her nightgown, " **Posso entrar?** (May I come in?)," she said, he nodded and allowed her entry, closing the door behind him.

 **[8:54PM]**

Wilfredo yelled out in his climax as he filled Cecilia with his seed from behind while she was on fours on his bed. He gently pulled out and lied down, she in turn sat with her knees bent and rubbing her lower abdomen and looking to her left her boyfriend lying down with his hands behind his head, " **Agora, podemos falar?** (Now, may we talk?)," she asked.

He breathed in and out and nodded, " **Sobre...** (About…)," he asked and she grabbed his half erect cock and rubbed gently, " **Sobre a informação que disseste que arranjaste em Nova Iorque.** (About the intelligence you said you gathered in New York.)," she brought it up.

He groaned since that was a process in itself, plus his cock being erect again, but he was relaxed as she worked him, " **Bem, uuuh... eu diria que com quinze pessoas com influência a terem interesse, isto significa que a WWAEI está à procura de legitimidade para lá de pura ideologia para o seu separatismo.** (Well…ugh…I would say that with the fifteen American and British power brokers having a stake in this, it would mean that the WWAEI are looking for legitimacy aside from purely ideological grounds for separatism.)"

She nodded as she continued her ministrations, " **E** (And)," she pressed and he responded, " **E eu descobri através do Arturo que uma reuinão com todos os quinze vai acontecer em Nice. O que significa... que dois membros vão para lá amanhã.** (And I found out from Arturo that a meeting with the fifteen of them will be in Nice. Which means…that two members will head there tomorrow.)," he told her.

" **Edmond e Juliette?** (Edmond and Juliette?)," she asked as she continued pumping his cock, more engorged, but he continued to lay out his plan, " **Eu diria esses dois, eles conseguem misturar-se bem. Para além disso, ele tem conhecidos nesta parte do país que nós não temos.** (I would say those two, yes due to them able to blend in. Plus he has connections here in this part of the country we just don't.)," he said and said no more as she nodded and really got into the hand job.

He groaned and panted until he climaxed again, as much as the first time, she was done and slowly pumped him until he gave no more. She slowly got up and got a moist toilette from his bad and wiped her right hand. She then wiped his now tired cock and looked at him after she finished. She leaned down on the bed kissed him lightly, " **T** **enho a certeza que vai tudo correr bem. Eles apanham um comboio para lá e voltam no mesmo dia. Os magi têm os planos deles, que só vamos saber no final de amanhã. Para além disso, o Mohammad tem mais receio do que estamos a fazer, desde que quase morreste na Polónia.** (I'm sure those two will be fine. They would take a train there and be back in the same day. The magi have their own thing will tell us at the end of tomorrow. Plus, Mohammad is more wary of what we'll do this time around, after your near death in Poland.)," she emphasized.

He nodded, and just relaxed on the bed and looked at her, " **... duvido que volte a acontecer desta vez, mas a Emiko e o Koji pleanearam procurar qualquer coisa na parte ocidental da cidade.** (…I doubt we'll face that again this time. Although, Emiko along with Koji plan to look at a location to the west of the city and find something," he told her, " **A investigação deles?** (Their private investigation?)"

He nodded in confirmation, she sighed and lied down next to him. Both enjoying each other's company in their post-coital bliss, but also acknowledging that things will only progress for the weird before this is over.

 **MEANWHILE**

 **[Marseille-Fos Port, 9:13PM]**

Prince Mahbeer El Hasheem, Anan Bahttacharya, and Nigerian/Moroccan priest Hakeem Tersoo arrived to Marseille from sailing aboard a ship, hailing from Tunisia. The three were absent from the Polish stage due to the three truly preparing for this conflict that has now engulfed the European continent as well as outlying countries in the Mediterranean region. Anan was now texting Dante on their imminent arrival and puts her phone away after she got a reply.

She walked along the promenade on the port side with the city's lights in the distance as they make their way to port, "Hakeem," she called out to the Nigerian priest who turned to her with a soft, contemplative expression, "What's wrong?"

"Were we wise to not come in during the Poland escapade? News of that battle has reached home to the point the UK is no longer safe," she admitted and the priest nodded, "Indeed, Morocco is no where near the levels as are its neighbors, but, the esoteric communities there as well as the rest of North Africa have felt this."

The two nodded and realized that even if France will not be as contentious, they know the ground level intelligence gathering here would be invaluable. With the city as one of the largest cities and diverse in the Mediterranean, they would trace the possible links from Morocco and possibly LMM's own mission in Greece to here. Meanwhile, Mahbeeb was on the railing down a way's with his uncle next to him, "إن بلدنا يرتدي السلاح لتدريب الحدود الآن أكثر من ذي قبل **.** (Our country is up in arms to police the border more now than before.)," the young prince said and his uncle nodded.

"نعم، ولا شك أن مواطنينا يلاحظون أيضا التوتر المتزايد في بلدانهم الأصلية **.** (Yes, and no doubt our compatriots are also noticing the increasing tension in their home countries.)," the uncle said and then casted his gaze down to his nephew, "ولكن نحن على الجانب الفائز، لا ننسى ذلك **.** (But we are on the winning side, do not forget that.)," he assured him and Mahbeeb looked up at him and nodded, "في الواقع **.** (Indeed.)"

He looked out at Marseille coming closer now and as they docked, his thoughts were on LMM's mystics and wondered why their conflicting morals guided them to this state, in particular, the Persian girl who confounded him. On one hand, trust, but also culturally speaking with the history both nations shared, distrust.

 **LONDON, ENGLAND, UK**

 **[Southwark, South London, 8:14PM]**

Scarlett was with her team in a new hub, away from their usual hotspots in the city and now across the Thames, the local magi group, the Bishop's Club, protects her and her team from the Aurors. However, they know while in London with all possible venues of escape still monitored, they are effectively stuck there. But that was not on her mind right now, she was more concerned about the lack of activity in the past 36 hours in the WWAEI in France. She walked up and down the row of hackers she's riled up for this endeavor and this technical silence was unnerving when all she can hear was the typing of the keyboards and the clicking of the mouse from various operators. So she returned to her desk and puts on her headphones. She resumes her DVD watching a documentary on Johannes Vermeer, _'Vermeer: Light, Love and Silence'_. She was now on the part discussing on the famed painting, 'Girl with a Pearl Earring', and loved how the artist's message was subtler and on point as opposed to the contemporaries of the day. As she listened to how the painting was conceived and done, she had a thought and while listening to the documentary still playing, she started her own work on digging a little deeper into the silence from the rogue esoteric group.

Meanwhile a tech brought up something on the screen, "Another group is snooping around," she said outloud to Scarlett and who looked at the screen, lines of code of another network shown via Nmap.

Scarlett looked at the lines carefully from her desk and on the 25th line, she saw something very familiar, "What…what are they doing snooping around our own work," she asked herself, "Track them," then ordered.

But before the techs could nail down the network popping, it disappeared, "It's gone! It's gone," the female tech called out, "What was it? Who was it more accurately," a male tech asked Scarlett while everyone else was trying to settle down.

Scarlett was not sure how to answer it but did say, "Ghosts…Ghost from the Internet's early days," she simply stated and some of her techs were confused, but Scarlett did know what to feel: fear. So she tried to put this behind her and not worry about who breached their network and left, at least for now.

 **MEANWHILE**

 **LOS ANGELES, CA, USA**

 **[Culver City, 12:14PM]**

In a converted old movie studio, once owned by MGM, an American woman just finished an early lunch with takeout on her desk and working on her computer hub of custom built Dell computers, she finally found what she started to suspect was a brand new network working alongside and hidden from the rest of the Internet. She really dug deep in the Deep Web to find it and once she found it, she began to access it, via a mobile London hacker team who was using an encryption key completely unknown to her.

As she worked in the network, a man came in with the sound of sliding doors heard behind her, "Working on your lunch break? I could say I'm surprised but I'm not," he said with only the slightest hint of a German accent.

"I found the one thing I suspected for about two years now," she said and adjusted a computer monitor for him to get a better look at it, and he looked at the lines of code and he chuckled, "Well I'll be, and those kids in London found you," he said and added to get her to leave the mobile network.

"Found who," the woman asked to feign innocence as she elegantly left the network she was looking into, "As far as they're concerned, I was never there," she said with a smile and the man smiled in return, "Good. Continue working on our other job," he told her more as a reminder.

"Right on it," she confirmed her understanding and resumed her primary work, while eating her lunch. Meanwhile, the man who spoke to her was on his way up the metal stairway and hearing the phone in his office ringing. He gets up there and enters to answer, to what is essentially a black Glodeals 1960s rotary phone. He picks up the receiver and spoke, "Hello," he greeted and on the other line was the voice of a woman.

" _Hello. How are things in your part of the world,_ " the woman's voice asked, "Everything is well. My team will leave for Japan in the next four days. Operation Otaku is in effect," he told the woman and the woman on other side of the conversation simply with, " _Excellent._ "

 **MARSEILLE, FRANCE**

 **[Opéra du Marseille,** _ **Wednesday**_ _ **,**_ **8:15AM]**

LMM were tuning their instruments for their morning rehearsals, with a twist with four of their musicians will be absent for the day and won't return until evening. Even with this small development, they press on. Now with four singers and seven musicians with viola da gambas at hand, a Spanish Baroque guitar, and percussion at hand, their first piece involved two countertenors, two tenors, the four from the city's main conservatory. Mohammad was making notes for later in the day after lunch and to come back here for last minute afternoon practice before their work is done. He also knew that the four who are absent for the day have their own 'private' work regarding this rogue business and other points aside, for he's more lenient these days, but expected hard work nonetheless.

 **[Gare du Marseille Saint Charles** _ **,**_ **8:23AM]**

Juliette and Edmond see a line of protestors numbering a hundred with banners shouting about the esoteric matter and for the two, a shock its now spilling into public view, " **Pas de guerre pour la ségrégation! La ségrégation a échoué! L'intégration est notre avenir!** (No war for segregation! Segregation has failed! Integration is our future!)"

The two then see an opposing line across from the first line whose message being shouted was the opposite, " **La ségrégation pour la sécurité de notre espèce contre le monde! Ceux qui sont contre nous sont des traîtres!** (Segregation for safety for our kind against the world! Those against us are traitors!)"

The two LMM members looked at each other uncomfortably and proceeded to enter the train station. They got their tickets and headed for their train, " **La ligne A210 embarque maintenant pour Nice. La ligne A210 embarque maintenant pour Nice.** (Line A210 now boarding for Nice. Line A210 now boarding for Nice.)," the announcer said over the speakers and the two French musicians made their way for their train.

Once there the two got on and got seats and made sure it was by the window, " **D'accord, nous nous dirigeons vers l'est pour quoi?** (Okay, we are heading east for what?)," Juliette asked Edmond who then took out his notes and relayed Dante's notes to her, " **De notre stratège principal.** (From our leading strategist.)," he spoke and continued with some humor but turned serious, " **Selon Wilfredo, quinze des principaux acteurs seront présents lors d'une réunion privée pendant laquelle ils se pencheront sur ce que recherchent les coquins à Marseille. Comme le diraient nos collègues américains, «deux oiseaux avec une pierre» pour deux choses à la fois.** (According to Wilfredo, fifteen of the key players will be there in a private meeting while they will look into what the rogues are looking for in Marseille. So as our American colleagues would say, 'two birds with one stone' regarding two things at once.)"

She nodded and then the train blew its horn and then it started to move; now they were heading east away from the crowded city and for more…posh surroundings.

 **NICE, FRANCE**

 **[Nice Ville Train Station, 9:24AM]**

The two French musicians exited the train and made their way for the exit. Once there they see a reserved car Edmond made in advance, a black Lincoln Town Car 2008, " **Monsieur Leroux, heureux de vous voir en bonne santé.** (Mr. Leroux, good to see you in good health.)," the middle-aged man greeted and the young musician nodded and hugged him, " **Comment vont tes parents?** (How are your parents?)"

" **Ils vont bien merci. Pouvez-vous nous emmener à notre hôtel? Juliette et moi sommes un peu en retard.** (They are well thank you. Can you take us to our hotel? Juliette and I are on a bit of a schedule.)," Edmond spoke, and the driver nodded and proceeded to put their luggage in the trunk of the car. He then opened the rear door for Edmond and Juliette to load their things in and off they go from the station.

Juliette was already used to this side of life from Edmond, whose father owns a shipping business in Marseille and does come here during the summer at their little beach house. However, since this was business, they were heading for a hotel, which he's already made reservations in, the same hotel the fifteen will no doubt have their meeting in.

 **[** **Hôtel Suisse Nice, 9:37AM]**

Edmond's driver arrived to the hotel and the bellboy in the front approached the vehicle, " **Bienvenue. Des bagages pour moi d'aider?** (Welcome. Any luggage for me to assist?)," he asked and soon enough, Edmond began to tell him what to take and what he and Juliette will bring themselves.

She entered the lobby with her carry on as well as her backpack. She checked her phone for any new email and then once done, Edmond joined her and proceeded to the check-in desk. Moments later, they were escorted to their room on the fifth floor, a deluxe suite and the two settled a bit once Edmond thanked the bellboy and once alone, he notices Juliette sitting on the bed, deep in thought.

He approaches her slowly, " **Tout va bien?** (Everything all right?)," he asked, she shook her head, " **Oui ... juste inquiet pour nous tous et les autres à Marseille c'est tout.** (Yes…just worried for all of us and the others in Marseille that's all.)," she said and he sat down to her right and puts his arm around her.

This gesture of comfort eased her and puts her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and took a deep breath and relaxed. The two stayed this way for some time until they began their work…finding the fifteen.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER…**

 **ARAGON, FRANCE**

 **[12:02PM]**

Emiko in the car she rented was relieved that they arrived and Koji in the passenger seat looked out at the idyllic village in the Occitanie region of southern France, west of Marseille. The village was quiet as she parked on the curb overlooking a grassy knoll seeing the hilly landscape around them, " **知性は正確ですか？** (Is the intelligence accurate?)," Koji asked and Emiko checked her pocket notebook.

" **はい。 ダンテによれば、** **WWEEI** **はマルセイユの地方自治体を避けるためにここに拠点を置いていました。 しかし** **...** **私は誰も見ません。** (Yes. According to Dante, the WWAEI had a base here in order to avoid the local authorities in Marseille since a lot of French Aurors are there at the moment. But…I don't see anyone.)," she said and looked around, " **または何か。** (Or anything.)"

Koji nodded as he and her are trying to sense some sort of aura field, or mana according to Gwen, that was off. Regarding magi and mystics, nothing was particularly off, but something in the distance was definitely weird. He looked around amidst the trees, shrubbery, and grassy fields, he found something; a mansion down a hill surrounded by only a few olive trees and one old elm tree at the building's rear.

In a few minutes, Emiko drove down to the mansion and once in the front, she killed the engine and both got out. Immediately they noticed something right off, tire tracks going to and from the mansion, and by their appearance they appeared recent, like a few days recent. Then they noticed foot tracks in the dried mud, also appearing a few days old. But the mansion itself looked fairly normal aside from its apparent age. Emiko tried to open the front door, but was locked. She took out a bobbing pin and a hairpin, took her two minutes to unlock the door and once it was, they entered.

Koji and Emiko looked around and see more evidence of a struggle, but no signs of physical violence. No blood, no bullets, no discarded knives, not even the telltale signs of magic use or the burns of mystic attacks, " **これはすべてきれいです。** (This is all too clean.)," Koji remarked.

" **同意する。 ここには何かがありましたが、人間は言うものではありません。** (I agree. There was something at play here, but…not human per say.)," Emiko said and Koji caught the hint, " **私たちは夜を過ごすべきです。** (We should stay the night.)," he suggested, " **合意した** (Agreed.)"

The two then went to the car to grab their belongings to stay in the abandoned but weirdly well-kept mansion for the night to see who or what will return. Not to mention, the number of computer equipment lying around, all turned off and undamaged is too tempting to just leave around. As soon as they closed the doors behind them with their stuff, something inside was preparing to strike when the moment was right…

 **BACK IN MARSEILLE**

 **[Bistrot Le Petis Saint Louis]**

Mohammad was having lunch alone today while his wife was with their children for the day. In fact, he told them he was waiting for someone to arrive, with wine on the table for two, a red in this case. He was reading the menu when he heard the chair across from him moving and sees the Italian he once auditioned for, Pietro Muraro. He is a famed conductor and musicologist in the classical music scene, also a painter and writer for one of the newspapers in Milan. When Mohammad was finishing his education in London, he once auditioned for the man before him, but was rejected after selecting five others, his old colleagues. Now, this was just a friendly lunch, arranged by his German colleague whom he met back in Poland.

"Good afternoon, Moradi. I see you've ordered wine for the both of us," Pietro greeted in a friendly manner and Mohammad nodded, relaxing a bit, "I took the liberty of ordering ahead of time. As for food, well, we decide on our own for that," he said as he politely smiled and the older man nodded in agreement and proceeded to read his own menu.

The waiter arrived and took their orders and once done, the two men sat across from each other in silence for a moment, "It's been a long time hasn't it," Pietro spoke up and Mohammad nodded, "It has yes."

"And you have created something special in your time after Paris and London," Pietro pointed out, which again Mohammad nodded, remembering his time with the five friends he's made in those early years following his leave from Lebanon with Dania who was pregnant at the time.

"Those were hard years. Juggling a lot just to achieve what I thought what I wanted," he worded it and Pietro nodded, "What you thought you wanted. What did you want back then?"

Pietro asked and Mohammad responded, "A stable income, a home for my new family at the time and to become a professor while performing music. But…I knew that was too much all at once, but when I was younger, I felt I could achieve it all."

"But you didn't," Pietro simply stated and Mohammad nodded, "No. It took London to force me to realize that I reached a dead end and must start anew. So, I took my wife and daughter to the US for a fresh start. Shortly after, I got a job at a local high school and also got a gig for a community center's music program. Wasn't much, but a good start," Mohammad finished.

"Indeed it was…and you must know now why I did not pick you even when I picked your friends in the end," Pietro asked and Mohammad was silent for a moment before responding, "I have a vague idea…but I may be wrong."

Pietro motioned for Mohammad to speak and so he did, with some hesitancy, "I feel you didn't choose me to take that next step in my education due to me being not stable mentally and emotionally. Ergo, I had the talent, just not the mindset to handle another change in location, considering my background."

"You are quite right. You were not in the right mindset nor were you emotionally ready. You had talent yes, as much as the others, and equally driven. But your explanation is sufficient. But…" Pietro stopped and this caught Mohammad off guard, "…You were more for starting something on your own and on your own terms. You needed time away to grow, learn on your own, and do something unique with the talent you have. And you succeeded."

Mohammad listened and was silent. He has gotten past that bit of heartbreak, but in reality, it was himself really being free from his overactive mind and ambitions that really did harm more than they did good. The fights he's had with Dania, raising Yasmin and going to college, it really stretched them to their limits. Paris to London was challenging enough as it was, and he knew, a move to Italy would have been the last straw and perhaps, his young family would have broken up then. In hindsight, it was the right decision Pietro made on his account and he was glad his old friends have also found success, the 'Big Five' of Europe of his generation. And that realization took a long time to come to terms to, and when his orchestra was officially founded, he's long accepted it.

"Well I have only one thing to say, thank you," Mohammad finally spoke after a few moments of silence, which Pietro nodded in return, "And I have something to offer you in return," the elder Italian man added which took the Lebanese by surprise.

Then Pietro spoke, "The competition of up and coming orchestras to really start making a name for themselves. You and your orchestra have already begun the process, but why not come to the Keats Musical Competition for 2013? It's too late to sign up for this year," Pietro proposed and pointed out the deadline has already past.

Mohammad was slightly surprised when he heard the proposal, "What do you have to lose," Pietro pressed and this caused the Lebanese man to think for a few moments. Then he responded, "Nothing at all, just concerned about certain things at the moment…I'll need for this year to finish in July and a month to relax. So…be patient with me, okay?"

The elder Italian man nodded and smiled at Mohammad. Then the two started to talk more leisurely before their food arrived.

 **MEANWHILE…**

 **[Thiers, 12:14PM]  
**

Gwen and Kevin encounter Wilfredo and Cecilia in another old ward of esoterics in the city, now, near the cathedral on top of the highest hill in the city. The two approached them and began talking, "You all right? You seem preoccupied with something," Gwen asked the Portuguese American.

He shook his head; "I've been…handling a private matter since Poland. I have asked Cecilia for help and well, we've been getting supplies for it," he explained and Kevin spoke, "Need help?"

Wilfredo and Cecilia looked at each other and he nodded, "Of course. Do you know much about protective magic against evil spirits," he asked Gwen in particular, "Um…sort of. I'm still learning more about it, but my home is protected by fifteen different protective spells. Does that help," she asked in return.

He nodded and Kevin interjected, "Does this involve the rogues in any way," Wilfredo nodded a no and Cecilia spoke, "The quicker we head back, we can get started," she said to him and he nodded, "Coming," Wilfredo invited Gwen and Kevin to come along…

 **[** **Hôtel Escale Oceania Marseille Vieux Port, 12:23PM]**

The four in question got to the hotel with little drama aside from traffic, and arrived to the shared room of Wilfredo and Cecilia. Immediately, the Afro-Brazilian began to make cornhusk doll totems, derived from West African traditions. Gwen opened one of her books to see what things she can do, so she decided upon burning sage and incanting a prayer like spell. Even Kevin got in on the act as he on a whim, took out a Bible his mother gave him as a 'just in case' precaution in his like of work. He flipped some pages and found a prayer in Latin to recite.

Wilfredo cuts his finger and began to paint an emblem of a scorpion on the wood paneling of his room's door, no bigger than three inches long. Once done, he moved to the window at the back of the room and did the same thing on the wood paneling. Gwen and Cecilia noticed but said nothing about it, knowing it's an example of apotropaic magic. Kevin however was a bit unsettled by Wilfredo's doings, so he asked, "What's with the blood drawings?"

"It's to make sure no demonic or unwanted forces can force their way in here. Don't worry; this doesn't work on those allied to this farce of a cause. Anyway, hotel staff won't see it, since they're not familiar to either groups, unless one of them is but shouldn't be much of a problem," Wilfredo explained as he finished up on the second emblem.

Kevin nodded and recalls stories his mom told him when really young about how certain places had something like this and only those in the know can see them or even know they are there. Legends as he once knew them, were just that, stories told to make you believe them once to may have been true. However, as he is increasingly seeing with his girlfriend, and now part of this esoteric struggle, legends as he is increasingly finding out, are stories with elements of truth, or now, reality.

Afterwards the four were relaxing around with Kevin sitting down in the armchair and puts on the TV. Cecilia was making a Skype call to her father, but Gwen was with Wilfredo on the bed, sitting close so she can share information, "I looked up that chest debacle you guys came across last month," she whispered and he looked at her, motioning her to continue.

She dug into her bag and took out her notebook where she wrote down some minor observations, but in encircled on one page, an address, "What is this," he asked her and she explained, "A clue to where the key and lock are located," she said and unknown to them, Kevin was listening in as he watched a French program.

Wilfredo looked at the notes in question, a language Gwen wrote was the language of magic from across the door, but he made out two to three words; 'Key', 'Lock', and 'Specter'. But the rest were in English and he followed along silently and once done, she closed the notebook and puts it back in her bag. She looked at his healed finger after his blood emblem painting and then at him directly. She wondered about him and mystics at times, whether their righteous actions were selfish or part of their journey for growth as part of their philosophy, so she asked him, "Why go on fighting the rogues?"

He blinked but sensed she wanted a different answer so he responded accordingly, "I go on as the others to find out things I can't in normal circumstances. This is one of them, to see if I am really a good man. And," he sighed before continuing, "At times I do my best on shaky ground."

She listened to him and on the sidelines; Kevin and Cecilia listened but said nothing to what is being talked about between Gwen and Wilfredo. In a split second decision, Gwen gave him the page he looked at by tearing it out and folded it. He accepted it and pocketed it in his pants. He nodded and she got up from the bed, "Kevin, let's go."

"Aw already? I was just checking out this French prank show. It's funny as hell, even if I can't understand a word of it," he said as she and the others looked at it, "Think of it like Punk'd from MTV a few years ago," Gwen commented and Kevin nodded as he too got up and turned off the TV.

He looked at the two musicians and waved two fingers from his left hand, "See you guys later," he opened the door so he can leave but held it for Gwen to leave as well. Once she was out, he closed the door and with the click of the door, Wilfredo and Cecilia were left alone with only the TV on. They then resumed what they needed to do for the day…

 **LATER IN THE DAY**

 **[Old Port, 5:23PM]**

Fatma was along sitting down at the old docks of the city, eating cherry ice cream and wearing a simple white dress and her black hair down. She looked out at the fishing boats and hearing the calls of seagulls flying about. Then sensed something, "مهبب، شگفتی دلپذیر **.** (Mahbeeb, a pleasant surprise.)," she greeted without turning her head and indeed, there he was.

Prince Mahbeeb was there now in a white dress shirt, top buttons undone, and black trousers with black dress shoes on. His sword absent and he stood there, "سلام، خانم هاگاری **.** می توانم نشستم؟ (Greetings, Ms. Hasgari. May I sit down?)," he asked, in Persian no less, and she motioned for him to sit down.

"چه می توانم برای شما انجام دهم؟ به زبان شما فارسی خوب است **.** (What can I do for you? Your Persian is good by the way.)," she asked as she continued eating her cherry ice cream, "می خواهم از شما سوالاتی بپرسم و از شما متشکرم **.** (I wish to ask you some questions. And, thank you.)," he wasted no time in getting to the root of the matter.

She looked at him and then turned her head to see the prince's uncle standing with his arms crossed, on guard but not so standoffish. So she nodded, **"** خیلی خوب، سوالات خود را بپرسید (Very well, ask your questions.)," she told him as she looked out at the harbor.

Mahbeeb then began, "رابطه شما با رئیس واحد ما، دانته چیست؟ (What is your relationship with the head of our unit, Dante?)," he asked and Fatma just eyed him, "Isn't that obvious," she asked in English, and then responded, "I'm his girlfriend, if that would suffice."

He nodded at this, but resumed in Persian, "سپس شما ترجیحی می کنید **.** (Then you get preferential treatment.)," he pressed, she nodded a no, "و **...** چرا شما در تمام این موارد داوطلب هستید؟ فکر کردم زنان در جلوی مجازات نیستند **.** (And…why have you volunteered yourself in all of this? I thought women aren't allowed on the front.)," he pressed again and stated what's on his mind.

Fatma stopped eating her ice cream, "آیا این **...** یک بیانیه جنسیتی نیست؟ (Isn't that…a sexist statement?)," she asked, but he didn't flinch, "با عرض پوزش، این فقط در عربستان سعودی معمول نیست **.** اما شما زنان ایرانی هستید، به نظر می رسد بخشی از تاریخ شما باشد **.** محرمانه، احترام و قوی **.** (Apologies, it's just not common in Saudi Arabia. But you Persian women, it seems to be part of your history. Assertive, opinionated, and strong.)," he points out her qualities, which she relaxed somewhat.

"همچنین زیبا است (Also beautiful.)," he added and she looked at him, now with a raised eyebrow, "A compliment, nothing more," he assured her, "من فقط می خواهم بدانم چرا یک زن که در واقع یک فرد روحانی و یک دانشآموز در علوم پزشکی است، دیگران را به میدان می برد؟ (I only want to know why a woman who is indeed a spiritual person and an academic in the medical sciences would follow others to the field?)," he relayed and she relaxed for a moment to really put her answer in a coherent fashion.

She then started to speak and he starts to understand, "اگر یک مانع وجود دارد، معمولا این معنی است که باید بر آن غلبه کرد **.** این که آیا در مورد روح و یا ذهن که نیاز به صبر و یا آسیب جسم، من احساس می کنم من می توانم انجام برخی از خوب است **.** چیزی که غیر معمول نیست وقتی اولین بار به طور رسمی بخشی از این ارکستر شدم، جایی که هر یک از ما نوعی دلهره دارد **.** یا به جای آن، آستانه درد را لمس کرد **.** (If there is an obstacle, it usually means one must overcome it. Whether in the matters of the soul, or a mind that needs tending to, or injuries of the flesh, I feel I can do some good. Something that is not unusual when I first officially became part of this orchestra, where everyone of us has some sort of heartbreak. Or rather, touched the threshold of pain.)"

Her explanation was as on point as she could make it and Mahbeeb nodded here and there as he listened and said nothing. His uncle was still standing behind them, with his arms still crossed and just observing the exchange between his nephew, and the Persian girl. Relieved but on guard in case of an ambush, then he sees the two standing up and Fatma eating her small waffle cone after her ice cream is all but eaten, "خوب، این یک تبادل دلپذیر بود **.** (Well, this was a pleasant exchange.)," Mahbeeb said as the two walked to his uncle's direction.

"Indeed it has," Fatma, returned to English, agreed that despite their brief talk, this was rather pleasant, when not fighting for their lives, "And are you two here alone or the other mystics here as well," she asked him and his uncle.

The uncle spoke, "All of us have arrived here after agreeing to meet up in Tunisia and take the same boat. We have a lot to show your lot tonight if you like," he spoke as Fatma listened and nodded.

"I'll relay this to the others," she told them and nodded, "Have a good day," she added and began to walk away, heading to wherever she liked before the hotel where Dante is held up. Mahbeeb and his uncle see her leave and the older Arab man walked up to his nephew, "هل كل شيء على ما يرام؟ (Is all well?)"

The mystic prince looked up at him and nodded, "نعم، يبدو انها امرأة حقيقية لهذه القضية، وليس شخص الذي هو فقط مرهقة مع رئيس المخابرات لدينا والمناورات التكتيكية **.** (Yes, she seems a genuine woman for this cause, not someone who is only shagging with the head of our intelligence and tactical maneuvers.)," he said and the brushed off dust from his trousers, "الآن، دعونا نتحرك **.** (Now, let's move.)"

His uncle nodded and the two began to walk back to their hotel, "نشاط وويي صامتة على نحو غير عادي في مدينة الأب، فمن الأفضل أننا نظف أفضل ما في وسعنا هذه الليلة لمعرفة حقيقة ما يجري **.** (WWAEI activity is unusually silent in the city sire, it is best we scour the best we can tonight to really find out what is going on.)," he suggested to his nephew, who in return, nodded in agreement.

 **NICE, FRANCE**

 **[Hôtel Suisse Nice, 5:31PM]**

Juliette was writing notes in her notebook, using a pencil for easier corrections as opposed to pen, which would make them too messy for her liking. As she was writing notes, the early evening news was on and the sound of typing from Edmond was also heard. The two listed to the news as they wrote their notes on what they observed and continue to observe in the evening:

 _ **Juliette's notes: 1:23-3:34 pm**_

 _ **The fifteen congregated in the first conference room but of course, the both of us were not allowed inside. However, Edmond did hire someone in the staff to listen in as much as he can while delivering water to the conference room. As the waiter relayed to us, all he could gather was talking about financial gains in various territories across the Mediterranean and Western Europe. Nothing more can be added after he delivered the water.**_

 _ **3:50-5:00 pm**_

 _ **After a recess, we learned the conference continued. Edmond hired a woman staff member this time to deliver water to the conference room. Noting from her own observations, her information matched that of the first water earlier in the afternoon. So our day today was confirming what we already know and our own limitations in gathering information on the ground, as it were.**_

Edmond's message via private chat room:

 **phantmLerou19 to DanKing- Nothing we were able to gather was enough to flesh out more on what we already know of the fifteen. Relay this to Wilfredo.**

He sent the message and waited for a few moments for Dante to answer. Then he got a response:

 **DanKing to phanmLerou19- Very well. Come back tomorrow, early afternoon at the latest since Mohammad is going to be wondering why your assignment is taking this long. You still got an evening and tomorrow morning to keep looking. Don't go beyond your limits. Take care.**

Edmond reclined back in his chair, now standing on its hind legs and puts his hands behind his head to ponder their next move. He glanced at Juliette who was still writing and called out her, " **Amour?** (Love?)," he said and she looked up at, " **Oui?** (Yes?)"

" **Que dirais-tu de finir dans une demi-heure et de partir dîner en avance?** (How about we finish in half an hour and head for an early dinner?)," he offered and she smiled, " **C'est une bonne idée.** (That's a good idea.)," she told him, " **Génial.** (Great.)," he responded in a slightly tired tone.

 **[6:14PM]**

The two were now eating in the hotel restaurant over glasses of red wine with her eating a salmon dish and he eating roast chicken, " **Sommes-nous dans la tête?** (Are we in over our heads?)," she asked suddenly after some moments of silence eating.

He looked at her directly and puts down his utensils, " **Eh bien ... Je pense que nous nous sommes portés volontaires en sachant très bien de quoi nous parlions. Arrêter une guerre qui ne fera jamais les gros titres, où la population régulière n'en entendra jamais parler. Donc, effectivement, nous sommes dans une guerre d'ombre et c'est effrayant.** (Well…I think we volunteered knowing full well what sort of thing we're after. Stopping a war that will never make the headlines, where the regular population will never hear of it. So, effectively, we're in a shadow war and that's scary.)," he told her which she nodded and took in a deep breath.

She gave a small smile and then looked ahead, several feet behind Edmond, " **Certains d'entre eux sont ici.** (Some of them are here.)," she said and he blinked, took a glance back in a gesture to scratch a back itch, he noticed as well and returned to eating and speaking under his breath, " **En effet ... nous devrions essayer quelque chose.** (Indeed…should we try something.)," he asked.

She silently took out something from her purse, a portable smart phone looking device that can capture audio in a 20-foot radius and pressed record on the side and let it record audio, from the surrounding diners and some of the fifteen behind Edmond.

 **[6:54PM]**

They made their dinner last through the entrees, dessert, and a small cheese place for them over some wine as their device recorded for that length of time. Once done, they paid the restaurant bill and headed back upstairs to their room. Edmond opened his laptop that was charging, and plugged the digital recorder to it and opened the private chat room to alert Dante:

 **phantmLerou19 logged in**

 **phantmLerou19 to DanKing- I am sending new audio files from the mouths of the fifteen. Only four were present.**

 **DanKing to phantmLerou19- Excellent. Your job is done for the night. See you tomorrow.**

 **phantmLerou19 to DanKing- Thank you.**

Then with a few clicks of his mouse pad, the audio file was now being uploaded to Dante for further analysis. Once done, he sits back in his seat and looked up at Juliette, " **Eh bien, nous avons terminé.** (Well…we're done.)"

" **Voire.** (Indeed.)," she placed a kiss on the top of his head, " **Qu'en est-il juste de regarder la télé et de nous relaxer avant de nous tourner?** (How about we just watch some TV and relax before turning in?)," she suggested and while the two normally would head out for some night fun, for tonight, it was best to stay inside.

 **MEANWHILE BACK IN MARSEILLE**

 **[4** **th** **Arrondisement, 7:55PM]**

In the tight winding streets outside of the city center, Dante was trying to be on the trail of Alastair when still; the magi are still in the dark on where he is. He passed those who are starting to come out for evening entertainment, though it's still too early for true nightly activities. Lost in his thoughts on the audio file Edmond sent an hour earlier, he made a right turn and found himself in a small, deserted alley, so he treaded carefully. He was now heading up hill and seeing some graffiti lining the walls written in words he can barely decipher.

Then he felt the air change and heard footsteps so he stopped, turned around and sees four men with weapons in his hands. Then he saw the letters of the group on their bare arms, "I take it you're with them huh," he asked, referring to the rogues.

"More like, seeing good parts in their argument, and we all know full well about your lot, Dante of LMM, friend to mystics and an accomplice to sympathetic magi. Now, if you would be so kind as to come with us, we can make a good ransom off of you," one of the burly men said and Dante was now near in his self-defense posture.

Then one of the men spoke, "Prefer to fight us off huh? Well at least you have courage, foolish as it is," he shouted and Dante immediately subdued him and pinned him to the ground with his arms behind his back. The other three stopped and Dante knocked the man out with a placed blow to the back of the head.

As he was now prepared to fight the three off, one of the men screamed and fell down. He sees Anan coming out of the shadow of the building and fought off one of the remaining two. The two fought quickly subdued the men and once done, looked at each other, "Anan…nice to see you," Dante said, seeing her in a dark blue sari and offered a friendly smiled.

Anan smiled and bowed slightly, "And nice to see you taking an early evening walk outside the realm of safety. Aka, away from your hotel; it's too dangerous now for all of you," she told him and the two walked down the alleyway together.

"I am trying to find a trail Alastair based on information I gathered from mystic communities, those who view our cause favorably. However, despite sightings from the old port to the cathedral, no hint of him anywhere," he explained and she nodded, "Have you seen anything out of the ordinary?"

Anan then spoke, "No I haven't. I only arrived last evening with Prince Mahbeeb and Hakeem. But so far, it is not safe for you or your orchestra anymore. French Aurors are walking all around here and more rogue supporters are looking to isolate you and your friends/colleagues to then eliminate you one by one. So next time, don't go alone," she advised him again.

He looked at her and then around his surroundings, "You're right, what was I thinking," he spoke in a low voice for her to hear, "You were thinking on trying to control and uncontrollable situation. Uncontrollable since London," she reminded him and he nodded silently

 **ARAGON, FRANCE**

 **[9:34PM]**

Emiko was rolling her sleeping bag to settle in and Koji appeared in the doorway with a candle and wearing a traditional Japanese pajama, " **精神感はありません** **。** (No sense of a spirit.)," he said but she added, " **彼女は彼女自身を知らせるために彼女の** **時間** **を** **託** **している** **。** (She's biding her time to make herself known.)"

He nodded and also motioned for his sleeping bag to settle in. The rooms upstairs were prepared for guests, but the two decided to sleep in the sitting room, better together than separated. Around the sitting room, Emiko earlier poured a circle of salt to keep away evil entities that may use the energy of the spirit inside the home and amplify the already heavy air. Koji lying down and folded his hands together to then chant in Japanese to further amplify the protective salt Emiko laid down. Emiko listened and then relaxed somewhat. She then got an idea…

She got out of her sleeping bag and headed for her backpack. She took out some incense and lit it, so now the scented smoke would now slowly start to fill the sitting room. She then lit two candles and placed them by the entryway and the fireplace. Some time later…the two went to sleep.

 **ARAGON, FRANCE**

 **[** _ **Thursday**_ _ **,**_ **2:45AM]**

The night so far was calm and silent, with only the creaking of wood in this old chateau present as well as the wind blowing on the branches and the said branches hitting the windows. The two Japanese were sleeping soundly until; Emiko woke up with a start, looking around at the interior darkness. The wind has not let up and remained constant since around 10:30 pm. The air inside the sitting room was calm and undisturbed. Then she sat up and looked around the sitting room, feeling the calm but can feel something strong just outside the entryway.

She gets up and walked toward the doorway, brushed her hand along the invisible barrier of mystical energies to ward off the spectral force. It felt like static electricity crackling on the palm of her hand. Her breathing quickened and felt something in front of her. She stepped back, went over to Koji's sleeping bag and shook him to wake up, " **目を** **覚** **ます** **！** **目を** **覚** **ます** **！** (Wake up! Wake up!)," she said in a hurried hushed tone.

He stirred and before he can say anything, he felt something was off and looked up at her and then immediately got up and held his staff and squatted to prepare for something to ward off, " **恵** **美子は** **...** **ここに私たちの滞在は** **終** **わりました** **。** **梱** **包して** **、** **車** **に** **戻** **ろ** **う** **！** (Emiko…our stay here is over. Let's pack up and head back to the car, now!)," he told her, to which she nodded.

She hurriedly puts on her jacket over her pajamas and rolled up her sleeping bag. She rushed through the entryway and headed out the front, the air outside was more comforting than inside despite the cold and the wind. She rushed inside and the air inside was thick and uncomfortable and Koji was holding his staff to ward off most of the negative air to make sure Emiko is packing everything they have, including a bit of the WWAEI computer equipment and small weapons like pistols and knives. Going back and forth four times was taxing but she pushed through and surprisingly the salt barrier was still working but only for so long as the more she ran across it weakened it.

When she packed away whatever she could, she shouted to Koji from the doorway, " **さあ行こ** **う** **！** (Come on let's go!)," and at that, he used his aura to blast energy to lighten the home, but then sees a woman before him who looked furious but not so at him directly, but her gaze was on him regardless.

" **取り出す** **！** (Get out!)," she bellowed and he ran past her with his staff still in hand, he ran past the woman spirit who looked on at the two departing Japanese people. And then she yelled and Koji was knocked down, hitting the ground outside. Then the doors closed and the energy levels around the old mansion ceased, even the gale like winds outside were reduced to that of a moderate breeze.

Emiko helped Koji up and he did so while still holding his staff and looked up at the mansion. The two have only felt such power from areas where sadness, love, and rage have resulted in wraith-like spirits in Japan. After the two then calmed down and brushed the dirt off their clothes, they made it to their car and began their long drive back to Marseille.

 **MARSEILLE, FRANCE**

 **[Hôtel Escale Oceania Marseille Vieux Port, Old Port, 6:34AM]**

Dante was still on his computer for the past hour looking up the WWAEI network and greeted Emiko and Koji a while ago when they returned from the countryside. The equipment they recovered was a gold mine so now with their computers, still with access to the mobile network and when he connected one of the laptops to his, and once synched up he now was online in the rogues' network and attempted to communicate as an anonymous user, while also turning off the GPS on it as well as masking its electronic signature.

 **Unknown user logging on**

 **username accepted**

 **ghostboy- Is anybody there?**

 **srvnt to ghostboy- Who is this?**

 **ghostboy to srvnt- I wandered in cause I found this laptop on the streets.**

…

 **srvnt to ghostboy- if that is true…then come to this address in two hours**

Dante looked at it and wrote it down in hurried fashion and then typed away to the man online:

 **ghostboy to srvnt- I'll be there in 90 minutes and return to you the laptop.**

…

 **srvnt to ghostboy- Very well. Don't be late.**

 **srvnt signed out**

Dante looked at this then leaned back in his seat with Fatma in bed still. He turned his head to see her, nude under the covers and he only in his pajama trousers. He signed out of the anonymous chat room and closes the laptop. He puts it in his bag and went up to get dressed. In a few minutes he was ready with his jacket with hood, jeans, brown shoes and the messenger bag with the laptop inside. He knelt down to Fatma and kissed her cheek, " **Tornerò per le prove.** (I'll be back for rehearsals.)"

" **Mmm ... bene. Vedi se l'uomo collaborerà con noi e se no.** (Mmm…. good. See if the man will cooperate with us and if not.)," she said and he smiled as he completed her sentence, " **Farò quello che devo. Ci vediamo tra due ore.** (I'll do what I must. See you in two hours.)"

 **[Parc Longchamp, 7:45AM]**

Dante was hiding behind a tree along a paved path for walkers and joggers in the park and adjacent to a storage unit. He sees a man coming and from a distance and in a hooded jacket as well. So Dante took the risk, knowing he may be covered on all sides, but he came out from hiding and walked with a laptop case in hand and held it out for the man to see. The man stopped, "You."

"Yes. Surprised," Dante asked with a light smirk, "How did you get your hands on our equipment," the man demanded, still surprised by this.

"Well, paranormal activity can scare off even the more prepared units. But enough of that, here you go. I haven't done anything to it. It's as safe as it can be," Dante assured him and the man cocked an eyebrow and took the case.

He took out the laptop and turned it on. Once it was up and running, he checked the laptop for any sort of foul play but found nothing. He looked up at Dante checking for dishonesty, "Did you look into anything?"

"I looked enough for my own efforts. Nothing more. Plus, this is yours is it not," Dante said and the man just closed the laptop and holds it with his right hand, "This changes nothing," he told Dante.

"Oh I know…we'll see you all in a month's time then," Dante said and the man slightly bowed his head and Dante returned the gesture. The two walked apart from each other before to come close again with knives pointed at each other's abdomens, staring at each other with complete intent to kill the other right here.

But something held them back; perhaps decorum if there was any left in this struggle, or to not end this 'game' prematurely. Nevertheless, the two maintained their position before the man spoke, "You're not a boy playing soldier. You're someone like us, seen and tasted death," he said but Dante remained silent.

The man stepped back and puts his knife away, then walks away while Dante puts his knife away and then walked back to the bus stop to take him to rehearsals.

 **[Opera de Marseille, 8:20AM]**

Dante arrived to the concert venue for Saturday evening and Mohammad was there to rehearse them. They were still tuning their instruments when he arrived and he quickly got to his harpsichord to tune it. Lionel held he cello as he got up and headed to Dante, "Are you all right?"

Dante looked up at him and before he responded, he saw a look that was concern, "The question is, are you?"

The two whispered as Mohammad was now talking to his wife and the concert organizer, "I feel we are reaching a turning point in all of this. I'm just worried we lose more than our share if we do lose this battle."

Dante nodded in agreement on what Lionel was concerned about in reality, the fate of the orchestra; if that was the price they have to pay for their struggle. It was something all of them were deeply worried about, without having to voice it out loud. He sighed and looked up at his friend, "Lionel…your lot will suffer less than the rest of us who are on the front lines. Trust me, you will be safe, even if Alastair has gone AWOL."

Lionel nodded and returned to his seat without another word. Dante looked on and then resumed to tuning the harpsichord while Bernhard was on his organ to perform as well. Bernard looked on at Asuka and Eda who were planning something later tonight. Then he got out his music score sheets and laid them out as Mohammad got at his podium and readied them to perform. War or not, the music goes on…

 **LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

 **[3:13PM]**

Asuka and Eda were at a café in the 4th arrondisement, drinking their coffee black with only a bit of sugar. Eda was reading her copy of _Der Spiegel_ , an article on the hidden war on the Israeli and Syrian war where the rebels are fighting the government's forces in the latter's country. Asuka was busy scoping out the crowd and then sees him, so she waved at Yuri who then made his way to them, " **Как мы поживаем сегодня?** (How are we doing today?)," he asked the two ladies.

" **Очень хорошо, г-н Иванович.** (Very well, Mr. Ivanovich.)," Eda replied without taking her gaze off of her magazine, " **Мы пойдем?** (Shall we head out?)," she asked and Yuri nodded and nodded. So Asuka laid down a few Euros and both got up and started walking with their Russian contact.

They walked away from the main street and now headed down a small alleyway where there was a bit more privacy and thankfully, in a non-esoteric zone. As soon as they stopped at a lonely square with only a empty fountain, due to maintenance, and sat down on its edge, " **Так, что происходит? Вы забеспокоились.** (So, what is going on? You sounded worried.)," Yuri asked, referring to the phone call earlier.

Asuka lit a cigarillo and puffed a bit before speaking, " **Во-первых, Alastair не появлялся в течение последних четырех дней, его спутники-маги не видели его, больше встреч сторонников WWAEI, которые пытаются уговорить нас, если они в одиночку, и хорошо, присутствие аврора здесь удвоено. Мы едва можем отслеживать мошенников, не подозревая.** (First off, Alastair has not shown up for the past four days, his magi companions have not seen him either, more encounters from WWAEI supporters who are trying to corner us if alone, and well, Auror presence here is doubled. We can barely track the rogues without garnering suspicion.)"

Yuri shook his head, " **Вы удивляетесь. Или вы забыли, что вы, ребята, в списках всех. От авроров, сторонников WWAEI и их противников вы не можете быть столь же скрытыми, как вы когда-то. Теперь вы открыты и иронично, в Марселе, в отличие от Парижа. Однако это хорошо.** (You sound surprised. Or have you forgotten you guys are on everybody's lists. From Aurors, WWAEI supporters and their detractors, you can't be as covert as you once did. Now you're in the open and ironically, in Marseille as opposed to Paris. However, it's a good thing.)"

Eda looked at him and surprising both, speaking in Hungarian, " **Mi ez a jó dolog?** (How is being this exposed a good thing?)," she asked and surprising her, spoke in Hungarian, further explained his thoughts, " **Nos, gondoljon rá így, sokan jelenik meg a küzdelem közepén, ki vagy valójában. Az egyik dolog a rogue-k számára, hogy sokat nyomtathassanak rólad és zenekarán, mint hazugok és tolvajok. De az aktuális akcióid többet mondanak, mint a saját szavaid. Az a tény, hogy sokan még nem kezdted elfordítani ezt a várost, hogy megtaláld a rogue-kat, az előnyödbe kerülsz. Ez megváltoztatná az aurorok elméjét? Nem, de a nagyközönség számára.** (Well, think of it this way, it would show many in the middle of this struggle who you really are. It's one thing for rogues to print a lot about you and your orchestra as liars and thieves. But, your current actions speak more than your own words. The fact that you lot hasn't started turning this city inside out to find the rogues is playing to your advantage. Would that change the minds of the Aurors? No, but it will for the general public.)"

Asuka and Eda looked at each other and then Yuri checked his phone, then returning to Russian, " **У меня осталось только две минуты на этой встрече. Давайте выясним, к чему это приведет?** (I only have two minutes left in this meet. Let's get it out on where this will lead to?)," he said and Eda said one word, "Israel."

The expression on his face was lacking in anything definite. Instead he was silent and then thought about this for a few moments, leaving the two German girls waiting for a response. He then spoke now in a serious tone, " **Тогда завершение этой борьбы достигнет своего апогея через месяц или около того.** (Then the conclusion of this struggle will reach its climax in a month or so.)"

" **В самом деле. Спасибо.** (Indeed. Thank you.)," Asuka said and Yuri nodded and got up. Just as he was about to leave Eda asked, " **Вы уверены, что не видели Аластера?** (You sure you haven't seen Alastair?)," and he looked at her, " **Нет, прости.** (No, I'm sorry.)"

She just nodded, "Okay thank you," she said and he nodded as he walked away and Asuka then looked at Eda, " **Was ist los? Immer noch kein Wort von den Magiern?** (What's going on? Still no word from the magi?)," she asked, and her friend nodded a no.

With this the two girls remained at the fountain for some time before getting up and walking off together. They make sure to head straight back to their hotel, not wanting a repeat incident like what Dante did going off on his own. Though for Asuka, taking care of rogues hand to hand was not an issue, when magical or mystical attacks were used, then she would worry.

 **LATER THAT EVENING**

 **[Hôtel Escale Oceania Marseille Vieux Port, Old Port, 8:45PM]**

Lionel was at the bar drinking some wine along with some of the other members; Christine, Jang, Ahmed, Gilberto, Alberto and Mike who in order got some scotch, vodka, arak, beer, and whisky. These members aside from the others were on more neutral ground regarding the magi and their mystic colleagues; including the former EVA pilots. Edmond and Juliette were not with them due to their date night with one mystic as their 'bodyguard'. After some moments of talking among each other, the topic of the evening was brought up, " **Entonces, ¿debemos dejar esto si esto se vuelve demasiado peligroso?** (So, are we to leave this if this gets too dangerous?)"

Lionel asked this when we were talking to Alberto one on one, " **Bueno, todos acordamos ir tan lejos como nos permitamos ir. Una vez más, no estamos exactamente en primera línea, brindamos asistencia de la mejor manera posible.** (Well we all agreed to go as far as we allow ourselves to go. Again, we are not exactly on the front lines, we provide support in the best way we can.)," he said, something now he internalized as truth in this.

The Argentine sighed before speaking, " **Realmente vamos a repetir esto ¿no? Incluso si no se lleva a cabo ninguna acción?** (We really are gonna repeat this aren't we? Even if no action is taking place.)," he said and Alberto nodded, " **Sí. Entonces no podemos realmente quejarnos de esto. Estamos en modo de espera porque el otro lado también está en modo de espera. ¿Qué más hay ahí?** (Yep. So we can't really complain about this. We're on standby because the other side is also on standby. What else is there?)"

" **Oh, no sé, tal vez la certeza de que estamos ganando o no?** (Oh I don't know, perhaps certainty that we're winning or not?)," Lionel exclaimed a bit before returning his voice to normal levels, " **Lo siento, tanto como amo a Dante como a un amigo, a un hermano, esto es ... difícil de tomar. No quiero que nos lastimen, arresten o peores.** (Sorry, as much as I love Dante as a friend, a brother, this is just…hard to take. I don't want us to get hurt, arrested, or worse.)," he admitted and Alberto said, " **Es muy tarde para eso.** (It's too late for that.)"

As Lionel and Alberto discussed this, Jang and Christine went back and forth in Korean, English, and Vietnamese along similar lines, " **이것이 마법과 겹쳐서 엮여 있지 않다면** **,** **나는 솔직하게 말하면서** **,** **정말로 그들에게 지옥을 열어 주려고 더 열심입니다** **.** **그러나** **,** **나는 할 수 없다** **.** (If this wasn't laced with magic and what not, I would in all honesty, and is more open to really unleash hell on them. But, I can't.)," Jang admits to his girlfriend, who nodded in understanding before speaking.

" **Tôi hiểu, nhưng bây giờ chúng ta không thể làm được nhiều hơn. Chúng ta đang mắc kẹt nhiều như kẻ thù. Tôi tin tưởng vào những người khác có thể đặt mình lên hàng đầu. Nhưng…** (I understand, but we can't do more right now. We're stuck as much as the enemy is. I trust the others who can put themselves on the front line. But…)" she hesitated and he spoke her thoughts, " **그러나 당신은 또한 우리의 미래에 대해 두려워합니다** **.** **결국** **LMM** **이 존재할 것인가** **.** (But you're also scared for our future. Whether LMM will exist after all this.)"

She nodded; acknowledging the real fear of everything they have worked for would turn to dust at any moment. It was this, the magi were less forgiving of, for their crime of theft against them, the debt must be paid and it was something Ahmed, Gilberto and Mike were discussing, but in something more nuanced in their discussion.

"I mean, did we ever think this would go on forever? I'm surprised we've been getting away with past actions for so long," Gilberto said as he took a sip of his drink and Ahmed looked at him, "I did. Because we are good people, pushed to the wall."

Mike however was skeptical, "We are, to a point, but we also are not kind people as we all made this pact. To go as far as we are allowing ourselves to go," he took a sip and looked at his nearly gone liquor with only two ice cubes remaining, melting, "I may be a new guy in all of this, but I've seen friendship pacts back home going through rough patches. This is one of them."

The two young men looked at him and nodded, "Well, we can drink to at least," Gilberto said as he raised his glass as did Ahmed and Mike and took their last sips. Once done, they paid for their drinks, "See you all, we're going back to our rooms," Ahmed said and the remaining four nodded.

"Night," they said in unison and the three guys left the bar to head back to their rooms upstairs. In the lobby, Ellie was there, reading her book, her legs crossed and her hair done to cover her ears, quietly observing them unnoticed.

 **~Music bit: "Three Eyed Raven" Game of Thrones OST Season 4~**

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

 _ **Dreamscape**_

 _ **Eda was walking, walking somewhere where the grass was wet, the air wet with fog. Like in all dreams, she felt disconnected even as her footfall was somewhat heard the more she walked. The light of the day was akin to that of the morning, a morning from years ago and then, under an ancient oak tree, she sees herself, resting her head on Alastair's left shoulder. Eda was too taken back by this imagery. Then she heard their voices.**_

"… _ **Remember those old fairy tales? Of wizards, witches, knights, and elves," e asked her and Eda can hear the response, "Yes…" in a low whisper.**_

 _ **Alastair then continued, "Well, my father said I will head to a place where this still exists. I knew it all along, seeing maps of places not found on Earth. I don't know when or even if I'll go, but I will," he sounded determined.**_

 _ **Eda listened and wondered why she couldn't remember this? Was it because she was napping or not listening? Or was it because she was too caught up in her life that this memory was omitted from conscious recollection? Whatever the reason, she felt guilty for not remembering. But then she heard this from her younger self…**_

" _ **Then go. Learn. But don't forget me. Come back and tell me all about it. I want to see it too…"**_

 _ **The moment she heard these words, the impression of a wind was blowing around her, but more noticeable in the leaves of the old oak tree. A breeze comes in and the younger Eda gets up and looks directly at Eda herself. This sent a chill down her back and tightness in her chest was felt.**_

" _ **He left partly in you giving him the courage to go and learn. Now he's back," her younger self's voice was calm and nonjudgmental. Then she continued, "He's back to share, but you must first pay for the crime you committed."**_

 _ **Eda wanted to argue but the wind got stronger as the leaves were blowing about and the younger Alastair was blown away in the form of dried leaves, "No!"**_

 _ **Eda reached out but he was gone. But as the leaves cleared, she sees a carving on the trunk; Alastair's face have covered by a mask with a hand holding a dagger, but at the top of the trunk a key hanging by a necklace, as well seeing a pouch of gold lying on the ground, and finally a Latin phrase carved around the facial carving '**_ _ **Ecce viro facies et facies autem intrepidus**_ _ **(Behold the man without a face, for without a face, he has no need to fear)**_ _ **'**_ _ **, "That young boy is gone, he's a man now. He's different but also the same when and where it counts. Remember..."**_

 _ **End dreamscape**_

Eda's eyes opened, as she was flat on her back in her bed. Looking around in the hotel room, dark with only the light from outside to illuminate the interior. She sits up, brushed her hair back with her left hand, and rubbed her face with her right one. She gets out of bed and heads for the window to open it. She was shirtless with only her panties on as she slightly covered herself with the curtain to feel the cool night air caress her. She looked out at the old port and the rest of the city by the water. She sighed a bit as images of her dream came in split second intervals across her mind. She knew what must be brought up, in due time. Then she sees the late raven fly about in the air and landing on the railing of her balcony. The bird looked at her and cawed, before flying away leaving Eda slightly surprised before continuing to stand there for a few moments longer, then she returned to bed.

 **~End music bit~**

 **MARSEILLE, FRANCE**

 **[Opera de Marseille,** _ **Friday**_ _ **,**_ **11:23AM]**

While the orchestra was taking their break in the concert hall, quietly talking amongst them, Zach was running down the main aisle to the stage to them, "Hey! Alastair is back," he exclaimed in the middle of his hard breathing and the musicians hurriedly rushed off the stage and headed outside.

Once outside, the orchestra sees him with his group of magi who are glad to see him and he was in good shape, but his face looks a bit tired. Eda noticed this, "Are you all right? You've been gone for nearly five days now," she pointed out.

"I'm all right thank you. Just had a busy week regarding some trade between here and England, as well as across the door," he mentioned with a slightly calm face and she nodded, while the orchestra looked on at him and his magi friends.

Dante was the first to step forward, "Well, its good to see you in good order Mr. Rathbone," he spoke in a professional tone, "We've had an uneventful week for the most part. Aside from being under regional arrest due to inactivity from the rogues," he added and Alastair nodded.

"Very well. However, I assume everything else is good then. What of the chest from Poland they were looking for. Anything came up," he asked, which Wilfredo spoke up, "Gwen found something a few days ago. Here's what she found," he handed him the page of notes written in the language of magic pointing to the key and lock for the chest.

He looked at it and read the notes, "She knows the language of Ledger Domain," he asked incredulously, "Yes. She said while around the city, she came across someone in one shop who told her about this."

Alastair looked at Wilfredo and then at the page of notes and pocketed the notes, "So…Boulevard Gillet is where this store is located. Number 18," he said and Wilfredo nodded, "That's the one. Gwen and Kevin are still in the city in case you want to talk to them," he said but Alastair held up his hand.

"That won't be necessary, thank you Wilfred," and with that he walked away from LMM along with his magi group. Once they got some distance and headed for an alleyway across from the opera house, James asked Alastair, "So where were you truly," he asked but all the more experienced mage answered was this.

"Gathering resources to aid our cause and give LMM a chance to free themselves from the axe," he said and with this, James felt a chill along his skin and once on their brooms and cloaks, they flew off, unseen by the public below.

In the shadows, a tall and big Chinese man was in a cloak looking up as if the cloaks on the magi weren't on and then turned his head to look at the opera house, " **所以** **...** **現** **在** **這** **些作品正在聚集** **，** **一片平** **靜** **已** **經開** **始** **。** **非常好** **。** (So…the pieces are gathering now and a calm has set in. Excellent.)," as he said this he walked off and disappeared from public view.

 **LATER THAT DAY**

 **[18 Gillet Boulevard, 2:23PM]**

Alastair was now in an nondescript neighborhood in the city and found the address where Wilfredo got from Gwen. He was accompanied with Ellie who looked around, "Never knew that a powerful piece of spiritual magic would be here," she commented with a nonchalant tone.

He looked at her, "If you remember that town we ventured into last year before returning here, you do realize that is the point. To hide from wandering eyes, and to be reminded, the man in question does not have it, only information on where it is," he told her who nodded in return and both went inside the simple two-story home with the shop on the ground floor.

The shop had no name with only a hanging sign at top of the entrance with a book and lynx on it over a off white background. They entered the shop and a young woman of about 17 was there, putting things on the shelf, " **Puis-je vous aider?** (May I help you?)," she saw them but resumed working.

" **Bonjour, je m'appelle Alastair Rathbone et voici mon partenaire Elessar. Je cherche Bertrand Leclair. Est-il ici?** (Hello, my name is Alastair Rathbone and this is my partner Ellessar. I am looking for Bertrand Leclair. Is he here?)," he asked politely and she stopped and climbed down the ladder.

She dusted her hands on her apron, " **Mon oncle est malade, j'ai peur. Il est venu avec la grippe il y a quelques jours.** (My uncle is ill I'm afraid. Came down with the flu a few days ago so.)," she went to the counter and drank her coffee, " **Il m'a appelé et a demandé à s'occuper du magasin. Je m'appelle Ana Marie.** (He called me and asked to mind the shop. My name is Ana Marie.)," she introduced herself while explaining the situation.

Alastair nodded and walked up to her, " **Eh bien, j'espère qu'il se sentira mieux bientôt. Je suis juste venu voir si votre oncle le savait vraiment.** (Well, I do hope he feels better soon. I just came by to see if your uncle did indeed know this.)," he held out the page of notes in question and Ana Marie took it to have a look. The language was beyond her, but the key words caught her eye.

She looked at the two in question and simply stated in English this time, "Follow me," so she led them to what appeared to be a closet door, but once opened led to a flight of stairs. She turned on the light but below was still dark, "I don't know how you got this or from whom you learned it from, but this is strictly confidential. Understand?"

He nodded, "I know full well the nature of secrecy ma'am," he replied as she said nothing and once in the basement it was only lit by candles and oil lanterns, but past all of that, another door, which she took out an old iron key. She unlocked it and opened the door and turned on the light, "These objects scared him to them in two places."

Alastair and Ellie walked in the small, windowless study and amidst the papers and notes, a small leather-bound notebook with a bookmark was out in the open. Ana Marie was waiting a few feet away with her arms crossed and then she sees the two exiting the small study to approach her, "Are these coordinates accurate," Alastair asked.

She nodded, and then a realization came through, "Are you fighting the rogues," she asked and then went to get her rapier, sheathed and threw it to him, "On the house," she added and he looked at the pristine 18th century rapier and pulled out the sword a bit and caught some Latin text.

"Thank you but this is not necessary," he said but Ana Marie came up to the two strangers and spoke, "Then give it to someone who can put this to good use and or, learn from it," she said and in a moment, Alastair knew who to give this to. He nodded to her and she returned the gesture.

Afterwards she escorted them up the stairs and out of the shop. Ana Marie thanked the two for fighting against people who wish to tear down the peace hard won from last century's wars. The two then wished her a good day and left the shop. Ellie than spoke after they were some distance away from the shop, "So one is far enough away in good hands. The other still poses a risk if discovered."

Alastair nodded, "Agreed, considering its in areas we're not familiar with, but not too much of a problem with proper negotiations," he explained the possible way of lessening the risk and she nodded, and both Apparated away.

 **MARSEILLE, FRANCE**

 **[Opera de Marseille,** _ **Saturday**_ _ **,**_ **6:45PM]**

Students, adults, and music critics have come to the opera house to see LMM perform and many have walked, while the rest took their cars or buses to get here. As with past performances, they have let students up to Ph.D. level to come in for free. Alastair has arrived with his friends and they all came in one by one showing their IDs. He was dressed in his three-piece suit colored forest green with a cane in hand and Ellessar was on the ledge of the building keeping guard. As he looked around, he notices a carriage with the symbols of both his family house and of the house he served for seven years across the door and a relation of his, Duchess Florianne de Michone of Sairgoth, which he was more surprised to just say, "Auntie?"

She gracefully exists her carriage, wearing dress that is like a cross between 18th century dress with a modern twist to it; making it look elegant and original, "Ah, nephew. How are you this evening," she greeted as he held out her hand to be properly greeted.

He knelt somewhat and kissed the top of her hand and then stood upright again, "What brings you to Earth? Didn't you receive my letter," he asked and she nodded, "I have, but I also need to see these LMM for myself. You said that this orchestra committed a crime to the magi of England. I want to know if they are as good performers in music as they are in causing chaos for," she paused for a moment, "For a good cause."

Alastair knew she chose her words carefully, knowing this is not her kingdom nor anyone here are knowledgeable of Sairgoth, Ledger Domain, nor of the other lands and seas across the door. So he just nodded and held his arm, "So, ready to see some music?"

She bowed her head and took his arm as the two walked into the opera house. It was a modest place, and the crowd less than gallant, but the music he assured her is, as he would admit it, well executed. So they found their seats, two rows in front of his magi friends and with other better-dressed people who have come to support LMM. The duchess noticed equipment in her eyes that looked strange, which Alastair noticed, "That's the Muggle version of the palantir system to show people what is going on in real time," he explained.

"Ingenious," she commented. After ten more minutes, the orchestra comes with their instruments and the audience clapped out of respect for them. The organ and harpsichord were there and Dante along with Bernhard tuned their instruments and everyone else took their seats on stage and tuned their instruments from the strings to the woodwinds.

Then Mohammad came on stage and everyone clapped as he bowed and motioned his orchestra to stand and bow as well. Then he signaled them to sit and be ready. He and they flipped the sheets to their first piece of the evening, ' _Marche pour la cérémonie des Turcs_ ' by Jean-Baptiste Lully. This is one of their standard pieces now since performing it in Paris two years ago and it was a good rendition; gallant and lively, with just enough rhythm in it to have a dance motif in it. For a little more than two minutes they performed this piece to begin the evening program and the music resumed…  
[7:02PM]  
The sound of viols, percussion and tambourines sounded on stage as they now performed a song from the 16th century by a troubadour, a first for them, called ' _Quand je bois du vin clairet_ '. And with the use of four counter-tenors, it was a treat to just go to town about men going to have a great with equally great wine…

 _ **Quand je bois du vin clairet,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Amis, tout tourne,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aussi désormais**_ _ **  
**_ _ **je bois Anjou ou Arbois.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chantons et buvons,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **à ce flacon faisons la guerre,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **chantons et buvons,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **mes amis, buvons donc.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Le bon vin nous a rendus gais, chantons,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **oublions nos peines, chantons.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **En mangeant d'un gras jambon,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **à ce flacon faisons la guerre.**_

For Alastair, this was like hearing songs from a tavern from a traveling group come to play at court. Florianne was pleasantly entertained; more from the fact that she's not a duchess here and can comingle with everyone here and not worry about assassins…for now. _ ****_

 _ **Buvons bien, là buvons donc**_ _ **  
**_ _ **à ce flacon faisons la guerre.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **En mangeant d'un gras jambon**_ _ **  
**_ _ **à ce flacon faisons la guerre.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Buvons bien, mes amis, trinquons,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **buvons, vidons nos verres.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **En mangeant d'un gras jambon**_ _ **  
**_ _ **à ce flacon faisons la guerre**_

 **[7:07PM]**

Up next was a medieval song from the 14th century by **Guillaume de Machaut** and one of the better known songs from the period; albeit done sans lyrics, ' _ **Douce dame jolie**_ '…

 _ **Douce dame jolie,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pour dieu ne pensés mie**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Que nulle ait signorie**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Seur moy fors vous seulement.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Qu'adès sans tricherie**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chierie**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Vous ay et humblement**_ _ ****_

 _ **Tous les jours de ma vie**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Servie**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sans villain pensement.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Helas! et je mendie**_ _ **  
**_ _ **D'esperance et d'aïe;**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dont ma joie est fenie,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Se pité ne vous en prent.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Douce dame jolie...**_ _ ****_

 _ **Mais vo douce maistrie**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Maistrie**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mon cuer si durement**_ _ ****_

 _ **Qu'elle le contralie**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Et lie**_ _ **  
**_ _ **En amour tellement**_ _ ****_

 _ **Qu'il n'a de riens envie**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Fors d'estre en vo baillie;**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Et se ne li ottrie**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Vos cuers nul aligement.**_

The magi in the audience loved the one aspect of LMM; period instruments to harbor back to times when the pieces were written. Emiko playing the flute, Alberto on lute, and Cecilia on a small drum while dancing slowly and elegantly as Oskana sung the lyrics, it made them all content and the duchess just listening silently, feeling long forgotten emotions inside her… _ ****_

 _ **Douce dame jolie...**_ _ ****_

 _ **Et quant ma maladie**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Garie**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ne sera nullement**_ _ ****_

 _ **Sans vous, douce anemie,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Qui lie**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Estes de mon tourment,**_ _ ****_

 _ **A jointes mains deprie**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Vo cuer, puis qu'il m'oublie,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Que temprement m'ocie,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Car trop langui longuement.**_

 **[7:11PM]**

The next piece was a concerto done by a composer LMM has never performed before, **Joseph Bodin de Boismortier** and it's a short concerto for strings and cello, **Concerto No. 6, Op. 26 in D Major**. Asuka, Fatma, and Eda were in violin and viola respectfully, with Lionel on cello that sang out in solo parts of the piece. It fell like a natural pace of different musical colors from the baroque, to the medieval and back to baroque. It fit a pattern but also kept the audience interested. That was the problem Mohammad had in the beginning, their previous concerts were good in quality, but felt slightly stagnant, so he decided to do something different this time and even as he knew

 **[7:17PM]**

Their next piece sounds like it was straight up copied and pasted from a well-known opera ballet to this, later in the program. The piece in question is **Concerto Comique No. 25 in G Minor** , also known as ' _ **Les Sauvages et La Furstemberg**_ ' by **Michel Corrette**. Well, the first movement was anyway, but as with anything in the baroque repertoire, a lot of recycling happened and no copyright was available to really keep one's work to a composer, in fact, a lot of them did a hell of a lot of borrowing from one another. But aside from the slight awkwardness of the piece, it was a good performance of gallant French baroque.

 _ **Intermission- ten minutes**_

 **[7:36PM]**

The next piece was by **Louis Couperin** for two viola da gambas, strings, theorbo and organ, _**Fantasie de violes à 5**_. It was a more mellowing piece of French baroque to calm down from the last two pieces. LMM like to perform pieces like these as a way to just relax and get ready for the next set. So for a little more than three-and-a-half minutes, this was playing and the next piece followed suit, but an older piece than Couperin's.

 **[7:40PM]**

Late Renaissance or even Medieval programming for LMM is still fairly new so this is like testing ground to see if they can pull it of as they would for baroque, classical, and romantic music. **Eustache du Caurroy** , also for viols and strings with the organ in the background, _**Cinq Fantasies sur Une jeune fillette**_. For nearly seven minutes, this nigh somber piece of music for strings and viols, which everyone in the orchestra was grateful for another venue where the acoustics are good enough for this evening program. On another note, the duchess was near the point of just rapture of the music, as Alastair noted and now wondered what was really on her mind.

 **[7:47PM]**

The next piece is an absolute favorite of the orchestra's audience and wanted it performed tonight. So LMM obliged, since they don't really repeat certain pieces for this reason, the public would only want certain artists and groups to perform a more classic or settled repertoire. LMM does the opposite but even for them, this is a favorite of theirs, _'_ _La Folie_ _'_ from the opera _Platée_ by the French composer, Jean-Philippe Rameau. Cecilia was the one to perform this as it was in her range of mezzo-soprano and delivered a sense of sensuality and playfulness, something Oskana can do in her own performances, but she did not rehearse nor is quite as familiar with Rameau's work. The entirety of the orchestra set out to perform along with the choir they brought.  
[7:54PM]  
The next piece was a gem in LMM's repertoire was the _Rondeau des Indes Galantes_ also by Rameau with Cecilia and a baritone as part of the duet and the choir singing their parts. It was the penultimate ending for the evening before Alberto's piece for theorbo. Alastair was now really moving to the rhythm and his aunt was speechless…

 _ **ZIMA, ADARIO**_

 _ **Forêts paisibles, Jamais un vain désir ne trouble ici nos coeurs.**_

 _ **S'ils sont sensibles, Fortune, ce n'est pas au prix de tes faveurs.**_

 _ **CHOEUR DES SAUVAGES**_

 _ **Forêts paisibles, Jamais un vain désir ne trouble ici nos cœurs.**_

 _ **S'ils sont sensibles, Fortune, ce n'est pas au prix de tes faveurs.**_

 _ **ZIMA, ADARIO**_

 _ **Dans nos retraites, Grandeur, ne viens jamais Offrir tes faux attraits!**_

 _ **Ciel, tu les as faites Pour l'innocence et pour la paix.**_

 _ **Jouissons dans nos asiles, Jouissons des biens tranquilles!**_

 _ **Ah! peut-on être heureux, Quand on forme d'autres vœux?**_

 **[7:58PM]**

Then it was Alberto performing alone as the rest of the orchestra was packing up by putting their instruments away or covering the harpsichord and organ to be shipped back to their homes. In this case, an old favorite of his _**Prelude e Allemande**_ by **Robert de Visée** , a piece he's performed only on days he's feeling a bit down or exhausted so only twice live and he rest of the time, at home when he's in his room to just warm up and decompress from a long day at school, the gym, or life in general. For tonight, it was is silent call for something better, a prayer but one in music…

 **[** **Hôtel Escale Oceania Marseille Vieux Port, Old Port, 8:14PM]**

Dania, Yasmin, Liam, Mazhar, and Dante along with Ahmed, Delilah and Fatma were busy with cooking a celebratory dinner for them. They did invite the magi out of politeness a few days ago, but no reply since. So by now, no word and decided to cook for their lot and as always in Middle Eastern tradition, cook for the orchestra and choir who were invited and are in the dining room. The cooks of the hotel's kitchen were doing their own work for other guests, but a few did lend a hand as the Moradi family and four musicians took over half the kitchen.

Meanwhile outside in the dining room, the orchestra had one big table and the choir had another and they talked over wine, arak, and for some just water or juice (underage musicians after all), relaxing and unwinding, even their mystic allies came to join for dinner. The orchestra even more so as they for the moment, pretended the atmosphere outside did not exist; WWAEI did not exist, the fifteen did not exist, the magi, Alastair and his bodyguard, the Aurors, none of that existed for the moment.

Mohammad was talking to some of his musicians and were talking about the program for next month in Israel and arranging visas as best he can for several who would find it hard to get in. Then a man from the front desk came, "Excuse me sir, but I have two guests who would like to see you," he said and Mohammad sees Alastair, and a woman he's not seen before.

"Thank you," he tells the receptionist who nodded and walked back to the front desk, "Mr. Rathbone and Ms…uh…," the duchess smiled and held her hand out, "You may call me Florianne Michon de Sairgoth," she greeted and he shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. Are you a mage like the young man here," he asked and she nodded, "Yes in a way, but also I saw your concert tonight. Very impressive work and I would like to make an offer," she began and took something out of her dress's pocket.

She handed it to him and it was a pouch for him to open and inside was some silver, "I propose you and your orchestra to perform for a festival in due time and this silver is a token of appreciation from me as reward for excellent musical talent. Further details on what to perform will come later. What say you?"

Mohammad looked at her and then at the bag of silver in his hand, "Um, no disrespect on your part, but for the next few months, thing will be too hectic to accept too large assignments. Apologies."

The duchess nodded, "No rush. The festival is not for another ten months so we have time. However, I would like to join your company for dinner along with my nephew," she said referring to Alastair to join as well, who nodded in agreement.

Mohammad nodded with a smile, "Come, join us. Dinner will be ready soon," he motioned her and Alastair to some available seats and after sitting them down and poured glasses of wine for them, he notices the group of magi he's come to know.

"Good evening. We're having a celebratory feast so whatever business with the rogues, not tonight," he said but James spoke, "Actually, we're not here for that. You see, we want to know if you have room for the rest of us," he asked and Mohammad looked at them who did, want to join in.

The Lebanese conductor smiled, "Come in. I'm sure we can squeeze through," he said and the magi felt welcomed by the man, and now they were all sitting awaiting dinner. The choir struck up a conversation with them while the instrumentalists didn't believe they would come at all, but here they are.

Jane noticed this and said in a low voice, "You got to give us more credit than that. We're at war essentially, but this is dinner, a neutral place so let's relax," she smiled and as she and others relaxed, so did the orchestra. This was a neutral place at the moment and outside didn't matter…for now. Then, the cooks came to the dining room, now serving the food and everyone clapped and cheered as the smell of Lebanese/Jewish/Persian/Italian cuisine filled the space around them, dinner was served.

 **[10:22PM]**

Dinner lasted more than two hours and many have gone up to sleep or are at the bar drinking to aid the digestion process. Emiko was heading upstairs to her room and sleep, Koji walked up to her, " **ねえ** **、** **私が** **調** **べた邸宅に** **関** **する情** **報** **を** **見** **つけました** **。** (Hey, I found information on the mansion we investigated.)," he told her and she looked at him, " **ああ** **？** **あなたは何を** **見** **つけましたか** **？** (Oh? What did you find?)"

Koji then led her to his room, one floor below hers and closed the door, " **家は** **1623** **年生まれの** **Josephine Chavert Tersina** **とい** **う** **名前の土地の元老** **婦** **人で** **、** **1647** **年に死亡した** **。** **彼女は一人の男に** **従** **事していたが** **、** **その名前は今** **見** **つけられないが** **、** **私は彼女が** **壊** **れた心と怒り** **。** (The home belonged to a former lady of the land named Josephine Chavert Tersina, born in 1623, died in 1647. She was engaged to a man, whose name I can't find at the moment, but I did learn she died from both a broken heart and rage.)"

" **私は推** **測** **させて** **、** **彼は彼女を** **捨** **てた** **、** **または彼女に不** **誠実** **だった** **。** **彼女は激怒して** **殺** **した** **。** (Let me guess, he spurned her or was unfaithful to her. She then got into a rage and killed him.)," Emiko guessed correctly and Koji nodded, " **まったく** **。** **ほとんどのオノエはこのよ** **う** **にして形成されるからです** **。** (Exactly. Since, most onryos are formed in this manner.)," he added as he then continued.

" **それ以来** **、** **19** **世** **紀** **と** **20** **世** **紀** **には数回放** **棄** **され** **、** **新しい** **見込** **みのある所有者は** **、** **所有している壮大なものに** **復** **元しよ** **う** **としましたが** **、** **それぞれの所有者も残しました** **。** **2001** **年に最後に残ったもの** **。** (Since then, it has laid abandoned and several times in the 19th and 20th centuries, new prospective owners tried to restore it to its grandeur, which they have, but also with each owner, they left. The most recent left in 2001.)"

Emiko listened and wondered, as he did, as to why even after eleven years the mansion remained untouched, no sign of nature retaking it as it once had. Then it hit her, when the first efforts to restore the property had begun, the spirit had awakened and set out to maintain the restored property and lock it in suspended state where it will remain so, even if nature tries to reclaim it. She looked at him and wondered about something else, " **なぜ私たちを救い** **、** **不正を攻** **撃** **するのですか** **？** (Then why spare us and attack the rogues?)"

Koji wondered as well, " **私たちは** **悪** **意のない意** **図** **を持って行ったと思いますが** **、** **も** **う** **一度** **、** **あるいは幽** **霊** **にはほとんど意味がありません** **。** **だから** **、** **おそらく** **、** **最も** **単純** **な言** **葉** **で** **、** **我々は幸** **運** **を得た** **。** (I suppose we went with non-malicious intent, but again, either or is of little significance to ghosts. So, perhaps, in simplest terms, we got lucky.)," he explained and Emiko nodded, accepting this as a good sign of luck. But also acknowledged, they won't be again if they go back.

 **MEANWHILE IN ARAGON**

Henrietta was driving her car in the countryside. Ever since she has come back from the void and have this second chance at life she as amassed new wealth in wine and grain production as well as re-establishing a new manufacturing company to create and sell furniture where it is all hand-made to create a sense of identity in production and quality goods for her small portion of where she used to live. She comes to Aragon to the mansion that she's heard of and knows of a secret there, but won't go inside. Once outside of the mansion, she got out and was carrying a bouquet of flowers and laid them on the earth.

She began to pray since she saw what happened when Josephine killed her former fiancée for his indiscretion and buried her herself. She then did the sign of the cross and muttered, " **S'il te plaît, sois en paix. Je suis de retour, vieil ami.** (Please, be at peace. I'm back, old friend.)"

Then she felt a gentle breeze, less cold, more inviting but knew she couldn't stay long. She then returned to her car and as she puts on her seatbelt, she saw for a second Josephine in 17th century dress standing in front of the mansion. Henrietta blinked and she was gone, she sighed, turned on her car and reversed to then drive away from the mansion, will return again soon.

 **HAMBURG, GERMANY**

 **[EIMSBÜTTEL,** _ **Monday**_ _ **,**_ **5:10PM]**

Eda was home now just got off the taxi from the airport she shared with Asuka and Bernhard. She went upstairs to the apartment and opened the door, she looked around and her mom left a note stating she will return in the evening as will her father and apologized for not meeting her. So she brought her luggage to her room and lied down on the bed and closed her eyes for a minute.

She then got a text on her phone, from Asuka asking if she wanted to head for their jazz club. Eda smiled and got up to changed out of her clothes and got into a fresh pair of trousers, blouse over her developed chest. She checked herself but since it was going to be a fresh evening she checked for a nice sweater or light jacket. She found one deep inside and it was something she hasn't worn for seven years; a dark blue denim jacket with breast pockets so she tried it on and to her surprise, it still fit but then she felt something in the left pocket.

She took it out and it was a small tape recorder and to her surprise, it wasn't her own or her parents, and even stranger a tape was inside. Her heart was pounding and pressed play, a two-minute message was played and the voice heard was one all to familiar to her and she wondered how he worked this, since he hardly used technology before much. After it ended she pressed stop and sat down on the bed, " **Alastair ... du verdammter Idiot.** (Alastair…you fucking moron.)," she said, a mixture of anger and sadness, but mostly to herself for not finding it years before.

 **NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK, USA**

 **[Midtown, Manhattan** _ **,**_ **11:12AM]**

A man was sitting in his office as he rolled a stress ball in his right hand, with his left at the back of his head, relaxing in his chair. CNN Money was on but he put the volume low and his financial work was on display via his laptop. Through his metal-rimmed glasses, he notices his assistant coming in after knocking, "Excuse me Mr. Daluege, sorry for interrupting you. Your arrangements have been made and will be implemented in two months time."

The man looked at her and nodded, "Thank you and as agreed, references for your next job. Your service has been wonderful," he said and added, she nodded and closed the door as she returned to her desk.

He turned off his TV and got up to head for the window. He looked out at the Midtown skyline still holding his stress ball, but stopped rolling it around. He relaxed as he polished his gold plated tag on his blazer _Heinrich Daluege, Senior Associate of Acquisitions_ , and hummed a tune as he wondered about this decision and the fifteen who returned from Marseille, "Soon…Soon I say goodbye to this city and head home. There, I will start a new venture relating to this whole thing," he said out loud to himself.

He then returned his gaze to what laid aside his laptop, old leather bound book from 1667, a book on the occult, French in this case. Appropriate from what was discussed in those private meetings across the Atlantic. He felt some satisfaction as he felt he was starting to learn the rules of this new game that the esoterics played and the more he learned of them and their histories, the more he wanted to learn more and perhaps reach a truth that perhaps has been blind to the two groups for so long since their schism.

Unknown to him he was being watched by someone across the way in the skyscraper in a room empty for lease by a man who can see him despite tinted windows. He wrote down notes and made a mental note to come after him, once the final moves are played in this game; a winner will be declared very soon and walked out of the empty office for the service elevators.

 **LATER IN THE DAY**

 **QUEENS, NEW YORK CITY, NY, USA**

 **[Queens Village, Eastern Queens, 11:20AM]**

Wilfredo, Jang, Alberto, Gilberto, and Zane were sparring and or working on their technique in a controlled setting but do rev things up now and again. The owner of the gym was supervising with a towel around his neck, walking around the ring and just quietly observed the boys' progress. His son came up to him also a coach and whispered to him, "We got a strange man at the front wanting to talk to you."

The older man looked at him, "Name," he asked, "Just Tong, Chinese," his son replied and the older man went to the door to greet him, "Hello, how may we help you?"

The tall and burly looking Chinese man spoke in accented on what he wanted but those in the gym who saw this didn't hear much on what was said. But they did see the Chinese man coming in and looking around, who then made his way directly to the ring. The five LMM members looked at him and Wilfredo stepped forward and said, "Who are you sir?"

The Chinese man smiled and got in the ring through the ropes and stood over them. The five were intimidated but he smiled warmly and spoke, "Your fight with the rogues will come hard and fast very soon across the ocean and here at home as you very much know."

The five in question were speechless, as he knew what was really going on, "You and the magi are not quite ready despite good preparations So…call me your final trainer before the big game as you Americans would say."

The five moved out of the way as he was now in the middle of the ring, taking off his jacket showing his burly, strong, muscular form despite his keg of a belly, which also looked strong. He stretched his arms and torso around and got in his stance for a good old-fashioned spar against the five young men, "So, shall we begin?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **This chapter was a fun, nuanced, creative experience with friends helping out ages before but despite the planning, the writing process has a consciousness of its own. Reminding me that drafts on paper are just outlines to use as a foundation while writing the chapter itself is like improvisation in a structured manner. Lots of things foreshadowed here which means differing paths will collide very soon, I guarantee it and then, all hell breaks loose.**

 **Regarding the music, for Rameau, look no further than Les Musiciens du Louvre. For music for viols, look to Les Concert des Violes, for the troubadour songs, obscure French composers, and Lully, well, it was a mixture of Musica Antiqua Koln, Les Concert du Europa, Annwn, Jordi Savall, and Hesperion XXI/La Capella Reial de Catalunya. It was a fun and challenging bit to pick music I know and finding new pieces I may not have mentioned before.**

 **Read, review, critique and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	8. JUNE 2012

**LES MUSICIENS DU MONDE**

 **A CROSSOVER STORY**

 **2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016**

 **This chapter will be difficult, more so than I would care to admit. More or less, considering the country this chapter will set place in. To cut to the chase, the country is Israel. Yes, Israel, a country where the claims or names of ordinary things are ferociously disputed. Where the embrace of two nations in one land is so tight and close, it has become since the country's founding, deadly. So whatever criticism I may get regarding any sort of bias between the Israelis and the Palestinians, I just have one thing to say; here goes nothing and everything.**

 **The music chosen for the orchestra to perform will be shown, to display the unity of their unit, as well as the importance of cooperation. Meanwhile the esoteric matter now enters deeper waters, with tribalism and effects of conflicts from a century ago still echo in the present. Bear with me, this will be a challenge to get right; and one surprise for the pilots to experience as it was hinted in Morocco, London, and Poland.**

 _ **~Music bit: 'Needle' from Game of Thrones Season Six OST~**_

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 **JUNE 2012, WEEK FOUR**

 **TEL AVIV, ISRAEL**

 **[Monday, 6:23AM]**

A helicopter was hovering above the business district, panning over the skyline as the cameraman inside records it for the news cycle later around 8am. Meanwhile below, as the morning dawned the city below was waking up and it did wake up, as F-15 jets flew off the coast as part of routine military exercises. Cars slowly began to fill the streets and noise of daily city life began to take hold on the edge of the Mediterranean. Les Musiciens du Monde is at the city's concert hall; well, most them due to foreseen circumstances. As the orchestra is waking up and doing morning routines, Dante is elsewhere and doing his routine as of this moment, checking their network as well as readying himself to cross the desert with Fatma and someone Max sent, mysteriously enough.

 **MEANWHILE,**

 **IZMIR, TURKEY**

 **[Konak Square, 6:23AM]**

Dante was busy typing on his laptop with the clock tower across the way in the middle of the public space. Using his encrypted hotspot, he was able to communicate with Scarlett:

 **Private chat room activated**

 **Encryption key on, privacy assured**

 **DanKing to scarCat90- must wait for contact of a third party member to be able to transport Fatma across the country head for Israel through a embattled country.**

 **scarCat90 to DanKing- Understood. Will transport our team to Tel Aviv by tomorrow morning with funds we have gathered from one of the fifteen.**

 **DanKing to scarCat90- Very well. We only have 96 hours. Let's stop the big guns here and no mistakes.**

 **scarCat90 to DanKing- You got it chief.**

 **scarCatt90 logged out.**

Upon reading this, Dante then too logged out of the private chat room and then switched to another job he's doing on his laptop. Then he got a flag about an unknown outside party looking into his network. Luckily his firewall stopped the hack and continued his private work. He then heard footsteps approaching him and he looked up, "I understand you are Albedo of the Galvin, correct," he asked the albino young man.

Albedo, still looking like Ben's doppelganger but with white hair, pale skin, and red eyes but with black jeans, classic Converse shoes, and a red with white polo shirt from Ralph Lauren, "You must be Dante Akihiro Yamato according to our Plumber files, or Dante Lascano now, correct," Albedo greeted in return.

Shortly after brief introductions, they are then off in Dante's rented car, in this case, a dependable 1982 Mercedes 280E, colored grey, and along he way they picked up Fatma who was waiting at Alsancak Train Station who was waiting patiently with her luggage, "You got this clunker," she chuckled as she spoke to him from Albedo's passenger window.

"It will get us through your country, then Syria and a stop in Jordan before Israel," Dante commented, "Now, let's get moving. It's a nonstop drive for the next 23 and a half hours," he told her and she nodded, as she puts her luggage in the back.

Then they headed off for the expressway E96 and headed east on their long journey into interior and soon, a war zone. Albedo as he sat in the passenger seat and Fatma in the back, looking over her books written in a language he can't read, he recalls what Max told him before he left. Albedo then took out a handheld device to look into the data from what Wilfredo was looking into earlier before making contact. He logged in and his eyes widened, _'what the…?'_

The more he looked the more surprised he became as well as shocked by the paranoia in the Italian/Argentine and just thought of one thing, _'I may not know you fully, but based on this data, I know not to underestimate you. For a human, no, as an intelligent person, he's outright dangerous!'_

He looked at Fatma who was talking to Dante and switching back from Italian to Turkish, which Dante was communicating fairly fluently at least for the latter, but an expert in the former. He kicked himself for not packing along a universal translator, but it was only programmed to translate in real time alien languages into English due to the main American headquarters in Texas. However, he doesn't have one to translate other Earth languages in real time, which was a mistake on Max's part to not give him. But he brushed it off for now and continued to look into the data as to what they're doing now, and as he looked into the data regarding the rogue situation he nearly stopped breathing, _'No…we're about to stop a war? No! I'm not prepared for this! Not again!'_

Now at highway speed, no way he can leave now. Not since the operation he accompanied Ernesto and Kevin with operatives from D-20 to thwart another imbalance of power, he felt nervous and scared.

 **MEANWHILE**

 **[MARS ORBIT]**

A Plumber issued transport cruiser was passing the red planet as it was now in contact with Plumber HQ on Earth, "This is transport cruiser 56-891. Come in, we request access to Earth entry," the pilot said, and in an instant due to warp space telecommunications technology of the Plumbers, Max responded, "Request granted. Is Magister Hulka with you?"

"Confirmed. Magister Hulka is aboard this ship and will take over your position for two of your Earth weeks while you are on assignment. As it is in protocol, your duties are transferred to him and all present operations will go on standby as he makes the transfer for the next 48 of your Earth hours."

 _Flashback:_

 _[Plumber HQ, Bellwood, 8:01AM]_

" _What do you mean I must accompany two people across a violent part on your planet? Just to aid in a cause we have no part in," Albedo asked as he was dragged from his own work in HQ to speak with the magister of Plumbers for this quadrant of space._

 _Max sighed and folded his hands on his desk, "For one thing, Gwen and Kevin have already gone on ahead to Israel, but I need you to tag along with Dante and Fatma. As far as I am concerned, and their good intentions, I need to be kept in the loop regarding those three pilots and orchestra while I'm away. Magister Hulka will suspect all present activity for 48 hours during the transfer. Do you understand?"_

 _Albedo nodded, but still didn't like this development. On one hand, he's going to be traveling with people he hardly knows, but at the time, feels like a repeat performance he's had with Ernesto and others two years ago. Once done thinking he looks at Max, "Where am I to be going?"_

" _According to his activity, he'll land in Izmir, Turkey in about seven hours. So I suggest you start packing, desert wear would be good," Max said as he returned to his work on his computer, and Albedo walked out of the room and headed for his living quarters._

 _End flashback_

 **HOUSTON, TX, USA**

 **[Bellwood, Plumber HQ,** _ **Sunday**_ _ **,**_ **10:25PM]**

The Plumber craft arrived and its cloaking technology masked it from local eyes and surveillance technology. He lowered down into the base as the doors on the ground. It descended for half a minute until the doors closed, and once it landed it was still active to transport Max to his location. The doors of the craft opened and a squad of four exited, in formation and the last out is Magister Hulka, a burly pink-skinned alien with a metal plate on the left side of his head. Max greeted him and at the moment, in Plumber uniform as his esteemed colleague/superior, "Nice of you to come, Magister Hulka."

The burly alien nodded and once shaking each other's hands, he motioned his squad to gather their equipment from the ship while Max and his squad were waiting to board, "As according to protocol, all of your present activity will be on standby for 4800 hours as soon as you leave this solar system. Once you do, I'll review all active agents on this planet before they resume their work. Understood?"

Max nodded, "Understood," he then nodded to his squad to move their equipment aboard the ship, "And, don't be surprised by what you may or may not experience here, things aren't always what they seem," he told him, "Just a heads up."

Magister Hulka listened and nodded, "Very well. Have a safe journey," he saluted to Max and he returned the gesture. Magister Hulka then headed for the main office to set up his station for his two-week stint here. Once there he logged in to the headquarters computer system and once he did, he sent out a signal to call all agents to report here in 0500 hours once Max is outside the solar system.

 **~End music bit~**

 **MEANWHILE**

 **TEL AVIV, ISRAEL**

 **[6:34AM]**

Kevin groaned as he groggily woke up due to his cellphone alarm. He pressed snooze to try to get more sleep. He was with Gwen in a cheap motel, akin to a Motel 6 and can hear some mopeds driving outside. He also heard the shower flowing, realizing Gwen was showering. He also looked at his Plumber badge, blinking in red light. He shifted on the bed to grab it; he pressed the top and it shown a holographic image of details in the past half hour.

He yawned and got out of bed and puts on his black boxers and headed for the bathroom. He started to urinate when Gwen called out over the shower, "Morning," she said, "Morning. We got news from HQ. Your grandpa will be gone for two weeks and Magister Hulka will take charge in his absence," he greeted and gave her the news.

She turned off the shower and grabbed her towel from above the shower door and wrapped it around her body. She opened the door and steppe out just as Kevin flushed the toilet. She wiped the steam from the window with the bathroom's spare towel opened the door to let the rest out, "We have 48 hours as you mentioned," she asked and noticed his nodding in the mirror, confirming a yes.

She sighed and looked at him who nodded and stepped out for her to dry up and brush her teeth. She closed the door and he sat on the bed, "We have to report in. Otherwise they would send Alpha Squad and take us back by force," he spoke out loud so she can hear.

"And would we be able to come back here or is this a week's process," she called out and asked, "Not sure, but even if we do, we would lose a window of opportunity here to really kick those rogues' asses. From what I heard and what we missed in Poland and that tense calm in France, they need this from us."

Gwen said nothing, knowing he's right, and as she dried her hair and put her hair in a ponytail and the puts on a fresh pair of underwear and then a bra, "I agree," she called out after a few moments, "So this trip we have to do our part and kind of stretch our position until they do come and take us," she said.

Kevin was putting on a fresh black t-shirt and puts on his dark blue jeans, and then it hit him and smirked, "You're betting on whether or not the magi or mystics will ensure we stay and make the Plumbers back off a bit. Hmm?"

Gwen's eyes widened, "What? No! That's not…" she turned her head to him who just smirked at her, not buying her objections, so she sighed and relented, "Okay…as far as I can tell, esoteric peoples protect their own and their allies to the teeth. So if Magister Hulka wanted to take us back to Bellwood and putting our operation in jeopardy, he and a squad he sends, would find that a problem."

As she explained, she stepped out and took the towel from her neck, and puts on a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and proceeded to dry her feet to put on her socks, just as Kevin was putting on his boots. Kevin walked up to her and stood beside her, "So, we're aiming for anarchy then. Here in the most powder keg of countries. That's hot," he said and smirked at the end.

Gwen returned the expression and lightly smacked his arm, "Come on, we're going to see LMM rehearse and from there during lunch, reconnaissance," she said and he sighed, "And I thought this will lead to something else. But that'll work too," he replied and heard her chuckling.

"That will be for later. Now come on," she said as she headed for the door and he followed with his car keys and sunglasses for outside.

 **MEANWHILE**

Across the street, a man was looking through the blinds of the safe house and seeing Gwen and Kevin entering their car, "The targets are on the move. Where are LMM at this moment," he relayed and asked to his superior.

The man he was relaying the information to, replied to his surveyor, "They are rehearsing at this moment. We will not attack them at the moment or pursue the two across the street. That will disrupt our plans to attack them on two fronts," he told his subordinate.

The surveyor nodded and sees the car leaving, "The two left," he relayed and his superior sent a message on his encrypted phone to their forces in the country and outside its borders to then proceed with their operation: attacking LMM and their allies when on the move and away from urban centers. This game has gone on long enough for the rogues, but now it is the eleventh hour; one group will triumph and they are confident it will be them.

Then more news came in, "Our search for the second portion of our key for complete success has bore fruit," a tech relayed information, "The clue to where it can be found is in Jerusalem."

The leader of the small group present listened and then spoke, "Send out the order to the others to head there immediately," and his men began to relay the information, "But also to make sure not to rile up the local populace. Even we will be torn apart by the esoterics here. And if LMM already know of this, then they would be wise to follow a similar protocol."

"Battle plan No. 1825," one of the men asked, and the leader nodded, "Precisely. Keep to the shadows and strike to cause terror and confusion, but also to lure LMM to a trap to our main allies; Slawomir and Roland," he relayed and his men put forth this order across their network via radio and digital means. The board was now set…

 **[9:12AM]**

In the concert hall, LMM were rehearsing material for concerts in Tel Aviv, Jerusalem and if possible, and Bethlehem; however if not possible they will live stream it from Jerusalem so those in Christ's birthplace can still view their performance. Their first piece on the program is by **Sergei Rachmaninov** , ' **Isle of the Dead** ' a brooding piece said to be inspired by a black and white negative of a colored painting. A fitting piece for them to perform first in Tel Aviv and while most were rehearsing, the rest who actively take part on the frontline were somewhat limping from a month of training with the Chinese warrior monk, Tong…

 _~Flashback_

 _Wilfredo and William were apart from each other, in their fighting stances, both are bruised, cuts on their bodies, sweating profusely, and feeling the strain of the training for the past two weeks. The warrior monk Tong was silently observing, pacing around the ring in the spacious room. The room had the air of a temple, somewhere in a valley in China, but something was off about the room, as if it was filled with fresh air, but also stagnant in terms of the flow of time._

 _Then the two young men moved and now in a tight form where they are trying to subdue one another in wrestling form, with William's grip under Wilfredo's arms and the latter trying to maneuver out of it so William won't pin him to the ground. The two struggled and then Tong said stop, "Wilfredo your stance is weakening and William, your grip is on the verge of loosening," he told them._

 _The two nodded and resumed. Afterwards, others had their turn and the magi proved to be quite quick students in learning as well as their dexterity in wand dueling to learn submission techniques as well as grappling. Wilfredo's friends also got the treatment in refining their already established skills from Tong himself, as if this were a master class for them. The rest however, including Cecilia, Fatma, Delilah, Anan, Mahbeeb, and Hakeem, were doing exercises to refine their techniques as well as learning new ones to enhance them and cover their weaknesses. As they all are finding out, WWAEI are like them to the point of reaching a stalemate in the end, in other words, a stalemate with no clear winner in this game and will continue even after their final confrontation in two months time._

 _And aside from the mystics, magi and the familiars, Gwen and Kevin were here as well with an elven woman who is familiar to Gwen as she gotten to know here in Brown University. Merrill as she is named, a history professor was actually teaching Gwen this whole time the magical arts and refining her self-taught style. Sure she was an Anodite, but her power output was vulnerable to technique to neutralize it or even seal it away. Plus she was vulnerable already to energy parasites and those with mana signatures opposite her own. Kevin meanwhile was improving his brawling style of fighting and incorporating some wrestling and boxing moves so he was practicing with Bernhard as well as Alberto. The only trio not present were the EVA pilots themselves…_

 _Shinji, Asuka, and Dante were doing their exercises in their home country, pushing themselves to out pace the rogues. Despite their paramilitary expertise, guerilla tactics, hand to hand combat, weapons training, and programming skills (Dante's field), they know still, they are on par with the rogues. During their months previously, they operated with the mentality of the rogues are operating along the veins of Islamic extremists, Mexican cartels, or political terrorist organizations. On the surface they do, but there is something below that, something very familiar to them…like a drive to meet the inevitable end of life…that alone scared them. The similar drive to meet death but not rushing for it, taking their time and play this dangerous game…_

 **[10:31AM]**

"Okay everyone, break," he clapped and the orchestra relaxed in their seats and some rubbed or stretched their joints while others just sat there, internally begging for relief from a month of intensive training. Those who took part that is and that Chinese warrior monk really pushed them after losing to him a month before back in Queens.

The rest of the orchestra looked at them and were grateful they're not that exhausted, but didn't ball bust them too hard. However, they did give them water and Mohammad and his family and future son-in-law Liam, looked on at the young men and women on stage and cameramen. They are feeling their fatigue, but despite that, still got up early to rehearse and Liam made a comment, "Your crew are tough sons of bitches, in all due respect," he told Mohammad.

The head of the Moradi family just looked up at him from his seat and smiled, "I know. Cut from the same cloth as those I once knew in the past. Lebanon or my time in France and the UK," he said as he arranged the sheets of music on his lap, "Puts other youth or more established orchestras to shame. At least in terms of hours and stamina," he added.

Liam nodded and smiled, then turned a bit serious in his face, "Tel Aviv, Jerusalem, and maybe the West Bank…if not, we live stream for the latter," he asked and Mohammad nodded, "I'm not going to let a simple thing like a security policy complicate matters," he said cryptically and Liam felt a bit of a chill on his skin.

The look he saw in Mohammad's eyes was similar to when Yasmin is drive by a story, or Mazhar when asked about his new documentary, or his future mother-in-law when arranging the concerts through organizers and not taking 'no' for an answer. He nodded and went to the audience seats and sat down. He then felt Yasmin sitting next to him, "Everything all right?"

She asked and he looked at her, "Well…I'm wondering if this trip of yours will become a maelstrom of intensity," he asked back and she sighed before answering with a definite, "Yes."

Liam blinked and Yasmin continued, "Look at the orchestra," she told him and he did and saw something in their facial expressions and he heard her explanation, "Those who have their mission which they shared, the reason why Dante and Fatma are not here at the moment, as well as their fatigued postures and expressions. They're preparing for war."

"Fuck me," Liam cursed under his breath and Yasmin puts her hand on his right shoulder, "Are you scared," she asked out of genuine concern, which he chuckled nervously, "Yes, for them. Can we just sit back and allow them to continue on? I'm worried they are way over their heads over this."

Yasmin nodded, she and her family know this very well, "True, but we are allowing them this freedom. As we've talked about before, they can do things we can't. We're guiding them and assured them we are behind them 100 percent."

"You have a lot of faith in them," he said, to which she replied with, "I must, we must," and the two were silent afterwards, with her leaning on his shoulder and he putting his arm around her. Unbeknownst to the two adults, at the back of the concert hall were the magi who were watching silently not saying a word and at the other side of the hall, were Aurors also watching silently, but not the type from London or Paris. No, these are straight from the home front and their views on this mess was more layered.

 **HOUSTON, TX, USA**

 **[Bellwood Plumber HQ, 3:00PM]**

With news of Max now safely out of the solar system to warp speed to his assigned destination, Magister Hulka approached the main computer hub of headquarters where various aliens were working and the supervisor of the team approached him, "Magister Hulka sir. Everything is set for your shift for the next two Earth weeks."

"Good, now send my final notification for the current active agents to report to headquarters and review their activities before reinstating them to active duty," he gave his order and the supervising director of tech operations nodded and ordered his tech crew to send out the order.

Hulka in the meanwhile looked at the holographic projection of the planet, colored green and seeing the red spots across the globe for the number of active missions. The brightest spots were in Southeast Asia, the Middle East in the Levantine region, North Africa, Central Africa, Australia, the Andes in South America, Mexico and the bright red region from Bellwood to the Yukon Territory in Canada. He looked on he Levantine region more closely as he zoomed in with his fingers and zoomed in on Israel, the pictures and profiles of Gwen and Kevin came up with the mission they're on, sanctioned by Max Tennyson. He clicked on their pictures and what came were synopses of their current operation: **'Currently undertaking an assignment regarding a potential problem in the near future. Are in league with the anomalies.'**

The last word raised a red flag in Magister's mind as he ushered the techs, "What are the anomalies Magister Tennyson referred to in his assignment for Plumber officers Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin," he asked and the tech immediately pulled up the file on LMM.

What was said on screen before opening it was not to his liking: **'Restricted Access- Level 12 clearance needed.'**

Magister puts in his clearance code and all of the files regarding LMM over the past four to five years and all of them regarding GBCC, the Forever Knights, the High Breed Invasion, and now an esoteric matter which he made out to me 'magi', 'mystic', and 'occultist matters of anomalous natures'. Whatever this was, he needs to have the two come back to headquarters, "Any word from Officers Tennyson and Levin in Israel yet?"

"Not a word since we first send out the order five hours and thirty-five minutes ago. Either this operation is of a delicate intelligence reconnaissance, or," the tech was about to finish his thought but Magister Hulka finished it for him, "Or they're deliberately ignoring my orders."

Magister Hulka checked his badge and stats came in, "All right, if those two do not report in by midnight tonight, I'm sending in Alpha Squad to retrieve them. No questions, understood," he spoke and the tech nodded and relayed this order to other officers to not interfere.

As the orders were carried out Hulka looked at the profiles for Gwen and Kevin for a moment and wondered what could be so important to ignore a direct order and push their luck like this. Nevertheless, protocol must be carried out and no exceptions given.

 **TEL AVIV, ISRAEL**

 **[8:34PM]**

Asuka was walking down the street and headed inside a bar where music was playing. She got to the counter and sat on one of the stools available, "A beer please," she asked and the bartender gave her a bottle and she paid for it.

She popped the top and drank a bit, "Okay…" she sighed and was preparing to relax after a long day and took a look to her right and saw a man down the counter who already drank five pints of beer and looked completely sober as he tried to talk to one of the women. She blinked and then from the shadow, Alastair appeared and walked up to the big man.

Asuka got up and walked towards the two men, "Looks like you're making friends," she spoke up and Alastair looked at her and smiled, "An old friend of mine actually. This is Fynn," the big tall and muscular man turned to look at her and she immediately thought 'Viking'.

Fynn has a big beard but groomed somewhat as opposed to a wild beard, but also wore some sort of leather around him and his furs were on the counter. On his brow she noticed beads of sweat, "Pleasure to meet you Fynn. You're hot," she greeted and asked.

"Aye! I'm wondering why my friend here would bring me to a godforsaken desert," he nodded and looked to Alastair, wondering about his new situation, "And you promised I would see some action to take part in!"

Alastair smiled and laughed a bit, "You will, but we need you on standby until the cowardly rogues show their faces," he told him and Asuka just looked as she drank her beer, "So you promised a guy who may or may not see action who comes from an area where its normally cold to a desert. Smart," she stated dryly.

The Viking looking man looked down at her and looked at her eyes, "He's always like this. But he means well," he said and she nodded, "As I and my friends are learning as well," she replied as she clinked her glass with his big glass mug.

Alastair glared at her, "Shouldn't you go and clean your rifles," he asked and she nodded as she swallowed her lager, "I did and loaded for the assignment. If things go right of course," she replied and then remembered something, "I almost forgot. Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin messaged us and she has a request," she relayed to him.

He motioned her to continue and the noise of the bar and music drowned out some of their conversation while Fynn was looking around for any sign of eavesdroppers or these rogues his friend has described. When she was done she read a peculiar expression on his face that was a mixture of curiosity, and mischievousness, "So…she requests this," he asked again.

Asuka nodded, "Yes. I can't say when she would but she said, she'll send you a message in a day or so," she added and he nodded, "I have something in mind. Thank you, you were really useful right now," he said and added a dry quip to her, from which she rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome and shut up and drink," she said and added her own quip as well and Fynn just let out a hearty laugh that got the attention of the bar, "I like this woman already Al," he bellowed and Asuka just looked at him and raised her glass bottle to him and he raised his mug to her.

Alastair looked at the both of them and blinked in a bemused way. Then he checked his palantir to check up on Ellessar and then checked on Eda before putting it back in his pocket. He looked around and then at the two and wished them a goodnight, him thinking on approaching Eda tomorrow about their talk back in Poland, Ellessar then tails him in silence along the roofs of the surrounding buildings.

 **DAMASCUS, SYRIA**

 **[Al Pasha Hotel,** _ **Tuesday**_ _ **,**_ **5:23AM]**

Albedo was waking up in a hotel room and sees an unfamiliar ceiling, recalling a stop here nearly five hours ago as driving at night would have been too dangerous. He also recalled the toll stops at various checkpoints from Turkey into Syria. The news on the ground wasn't a confidence builder, as government troops battled the Free Syrian Army and the sound of tank shells and bullets was the soundtrack for the night. Only by luck their area was relatively safe from the fighting. As he gets up, he puts on his jeans and t-shirt; both clean from his bag and quickly brushed his teeth and rinsed his face. In a few minutes he grabbed his things and headed downstairs where there was an open sitting area with the rest of the hotel around it. He sees Fatma and Dante sitting at a table drinking some coffee and eating a piece of bread.

The Iranian/Turkish girl noticed him, "Morning. Did you sleep well," she asked and he nodded, "Not really, I'm just thinking how lucky we've been so far," he replied in a deadpan tone and she nodded.

Dante sets down his cup on the coaster, "So, we're in Damascus, which is lucky for us. But we won't stay long. Fatma said we would have an escort team here where we will leave the city and enter Israel further south. Correct," he said and asked his girlfriend who nodded with a slight smile.

She gets up and puts on her hijab that complimented her blue tank-top and black jeans with boots, "Now let's move," she said and the two young men followed her to their car in the parking lot.

Albedo knew directly west was Lebanon, relatively safe based on the travel logs LMM has on the country, but he's not sure what will happen next, "Ms. Hasgari, why don't we head into the nation state to the west of here. Would we not enter Israel easier that way," he asked just to see as they enter their car and she started it up.

"No. The situation between Lebanon and Israel is just as sour as the rest of the Middle East, with exceptions like Jordan and Egypt not withstanding. We have to enter the country in the south via Jordan. Now, how are you doing with learning Arabic," she said and asked Albedo, who nodded in response.

He however, was a bit perplexed on the variations of the same language from Syria to Jordan to Lebanon to Palestinian in the region. So he opted for the more standard format since it can be understood regardless, not worrying about loan words in local variations for now. But he stuck to a Jordanian accent for security purposes to pass through borders easily when they get there. As they drove on in the city, horns blared around as bombing started from government forces, "Fatma, if you know where your escort team is, now is the time," Dante said as he drove down the street, now cautious of what may fall from the sky.

She looked at her phone's Google Maps app and found the spot, "Three more miles to the right! Step on it," and so he did by shifting into third and floored it. Albedo in the back was having a rough time with the trek and realized now they were heading for the heard of the conflict. He was now terrified as he read his English to Arabic dictionary and the morning's paper.

The fast trek took about fifteen minutes due to evading the people, cars, and soldiers from both sides at various points as well as protests. They then arrived at a derelict four-story apartment building and he killed the engine, "Our security team is here," Albedo asked, less than impressed.

Fatma said nothing as she looked around for a sign of them, she did in the form of a emblem of a blue eye, a nazar, apotropaic magic to ward off evil forces, and on top of the eye was a hawk emblem, "This way," she led the two around the building through an alley to a door located at the side of the building. She knocked four times and then the side above her opened, "Who is it?"

"The girl the Greek sent," she responded and the voice asked, "And what did the Greek say," and she responded with, "Jesus would speak Greek over Latin," she responded and the door opened.

The three were ushered inside and the light lit up the basement and Albedo can see a squad of twenty armed men and women to the teeth, eleven men and nine women whose uniforms were different from the rebels or from the neighboring countries, "Order of the White Lotus I presume," she asked.

The leader was a 40 year old man whose hair was cropped short, a scar on his upper left arm, a bullet wound on his right upper arm, muscular and a five o'clock shadow and spoke with a Cyprus accent, "His eminence Kazim of Turkey has relayed your plight to us and we will escort you and provide protection as best we can. We do have a common enemy after all," he responded.

Fatma nodded, smiling with fortune on their side now and Dante checked his watch, "We have about eleven minutes before we are bombed out of here," he said out loud and a tough looking woman with a dark blue hijab on with a toned form and carrying a modified M-16 assault rifle responded, "Nine minutes but you're right. Introductions are over captain. We need to move, now."

The older man nodded and motioned his squad out in formation and headed for their two vans and he motioned the three to get back to their car. Albedo scrambled into the backseat when a mortar was heard in the distance. Dante started it up and waited for the vans to come to their direction and once they did, they then headed out of the area, Dante then puts up his AT field around his car, as a precaution and was in between the two vans. After some tense moments, they found a route out of the city and Albedo can see smoke plumes at scattered points in the city. But the rest of the city, in particular the city center, relatively untouched. Then once on the highway, they headed south for Jordan and from there to Israel.

 **JORDAN**

 **[10:00AM]**

Four hours have passed and they are now heading into the desert of Syria's southern neighbor, Jordan. The atmosphere of the country could not be more different, at least politically. The climate was the same, dry, hot, the beginning of summer and just passing the city of Irbid. But they will not stop here; they will make their way to the capital city of Amman. Politically, the country is passing reforms to quell the anger that followed the Arab Spring of last year. Dante was relaxed now as he drove down the highway and Fatma making new details in her map, "We head for the capital and rest for a bit. Then we gather supplies to head for the Dead Sea to the west."

"And from there head southwest for Masada. It's too bad we didn't come here last month, SOFEX was here and we could've supplied ourselves with better weapons against the rogues," Dante said as he looked ahead down the road where the first van was, and the second was behind them.

Albedo looked up at Dante and arched his eyebrow as he read his dictionary and newspaper simultaneously and spoke, "Are you humans always enamored in diverse ways of killing each other," he asked dryly.

Dante looked at the rearview mirror to observe Albedo and responded, "Are beings from other planets so smug with the scent of their own odor," he asked and Albedo looked at him, "Only us Galvin."

"Ah but you're not a Galvin anymore. You're a human, at least by appearance anyway," Dante pointed out and Albedo growled at his obvious physical state, "And you are so eager to show your cleverness by pointing out he obvious," he replied, just as dryly as his question.

Dante chuckled, "Well, at least you've adapted. Otherwise, you would still have a hard-on for Ben Tennyson," he added and Albedo closed his dictionary and sets it down beside him and replied back, "I am no longer interested in exacting my revenge against him. And on another note, please do refrain from vulgar language. Like Ernesto, you are above such common speech as Ben Tennyson and his allies."

The Italian/Argentine young man nodded as he listened to the Galvin turned human as he kept on driving and now heading for the capital of the country. Fatma was not listening as she looked eastward, across the desert, Iraq, and further east was her true family home, Iran. She mostly thought on her father who she not heard from since she was sixteen years old and worried for his safety. Her mom said she knew he is all right, and as the years go by, her faith in that statement has wavered somewhat.

 **[Jabal Amman, Amman, 10:32AM]**

In no time they arrived at the capital and the beat up Mercedes-Benz along with the two black vans got to downtown, which unlike most cities on their travels, the oldest part of the city. In fact, alongside Damascus, one of the oldest cities they've been too. But aside from that, they arrived across the street from an apartment building on one of the hills in the city. The three came out along side with half of the squad from one van. The second van stayed put and guarded the perimeter, forming a circle around the building. The three and the other half entered the building and headed upstairs.

When they got to the fifth floor Dante knocked on the door and the door opened and to his lack of surprise, it was the man the computer shop owner back in Greece recommended, "Hasan, good morning," he greeted.

The thin but toned 23 year old opened the door and was only in black sweats and a white t-shirt and sandals and greeted him, "The one who started and attempting to clean up the mess, welcome. And you brought the lovely Fatma and…" he looked at Albedo and ten men and women in polo shirts and khaki pants, "Strangers."

"We're on a bit of a schedule. This is a pit stop before we head to Israel to fight off the rogues. So, you got what I need," Dante asked and Hasan allowed them entry and the apartment was as he and Dante would call, 'ordered chaos'.

The apartment had two full shelves of books, comics, movies, and stuffed animals, "What's with them," Fatma asked and Hasan answered as he picked up trash and put it in the bin, "Goods for transport. Each one containing flash drives for fellow hackers in neighboring nations. Why else Arab Spring was good for business on my behalf?"

She nodded and she took a glimpse to a room down the hall where Dante was and even from where she stood, that bit of cash went into good use. From Dante's position, it was a closet-sized room that was converted into a hacker's wet dream; three computers each with two custom-built hard drive towers and the humming of them permeated it. He was impressed and Hasan patted him on the shoulder, "Even you would be impressed by this operation."

Dante quipped, "I'm more impressed how you evaded the authorities from here, Egypt, Syria and beyond. Considering a lot of people are still rightly pissed off," and Hasan laughed a bit as he sat down and began typing in his password to show what he worked on and found out.

Meanwhile Albedo was in the living room with Fatma as they waited and were with the portion of the squad in question, "So, how dangerous is Palestine for us to travel into. I thought we were to head into Israel in the north and travel south," Albedo asked Fatma.

She looked at him, "Palestine, also known as the West Bank is the result of policy that dated back to before 1947 and what came of out it since. Many present day Israelis feel they have come home due to politics and a heritage to find the homeland of their faith. Now, not every Israeli feel this way, many feel disgusted that their faith is exploited to this degree. Now for those in the West Bank, the Palestinians feel occupied in their own country and like prisoners where even resisting policies unfair to them, they are silenced brutally. Now do I agree with some of their tactics or those who supposedly represent them, hell no. But, you understand their struggle and why they fight back."

Albedo nodded and was silent for a moment, "It's something I've seen across the galaxy and I've also seen the pattern of how many of these conflicts result in, planetary destruction. And I will be frank here, your species at first glance is well on your way there. But being here for four Earth years, to be honest, your chances of evolving your civilization are around…47%. Not good odds, but I'm being fair," he expressed his views and Fatma nodded.

The two then stood or sat in silence while awaiting Dante to finish up his business with Hasan. Dante meanwhile was typing on an extra keyboard alongside the Jordanian, accessing Dante's network and synching it up with Hasan's and Scarlett's in London. As they worked in silence and finding code to locate the rogues more quickly and moments of mouse clicking and looking up videos in silence to see the feed of protestors, rebels, and government forces in the Levantine region of the Middle East, as well as looking into the system used by rogues and when Dante gave him the key, they were found.

Dante looked over the data and their activity was posted live and Hasan looked it over as well, "This is their network huh…not bad," he commented, "Ingenious. Time to wreck them," Dante added and with a quip no less.

Hasan typed to further peel back the layers of encryption and see if they can do some damage to their system, but then thought about it, "If we do anything nefarious, they would know. Like you, all I can do is peek inside," the Jordanian commented which caused Dante to groan in frustration.

Then he had an idea and then logged onto his private chat room to speak with the third hacker in this endeavor:

 **Private chat room activated**

 **Encryption key on, privacy assured**

 **DanKing to scarCat90: I am sending you a look at a map of our troubles.**

 **scarCat90 logged on**

 **scarCat90 to DanKing: Is it a map to our own destruction?**

 **DanKing to scarCat90: See for yourself…**

Dante then was sending the information in zip files and it was uploading to Scarlett and in three minutes, it was done and for a few moments he was waiting for a response from the British hacker. Tucker and his crew are already closely monitored for their actions as it is from their months of accessing networks and supercomputers just to keep up with the rogues. Then a response came:

 **scarCat90 to DanKing: Okay we're still in the green. But they are looking for something. Talk to your allies.**

 **DanKing to scarCat90: You know I don't want to. Especially to the likes of him.**

 **scarCat90 to DanKing: Put aside your pride and buck up. A lot is at stake, more than our reputations.**

 **DanKing to scarCat90: … Fine I will. But I won't like it.**

 **scarCat90 to DanKing: See? Not so bad handsome**

 **scarCat90 logged out**

Dante was frustrated, but now knew what to do, "Hasan, send a message to this number," he handed him his phone where it showed Eda's number and he looked at it, "What message," Hasan asked which Dante relayed to him and Hasan typed it and once done sent immediately.

Dante then thought of something else, "Can you finish a viral program by nightfall," he asked and Hasan looked at him incredulously, "Why do you ask," and Dante whispered to him and Hasan then form a mischievous smirk, "How…devious," he commented.

"Indeed," Dante said and then inserted a flash drive and opened up a file and showed him the layout of a virus he designed specifically for the rogues, "Now, what can you add to my little draft," Dante asked and Hasan took a look at it, marveling it and replied with only, "Remind me to never make you an enemy."

The Italian/Argentine smiled and the two set out to work on it for the rest of the morning. Fatma overheard this from the doorway and told everyone that it's best to order take out for lunch.

 _ **~Music bit: "Three Eyed Raven" from Game of Thrones Season 4 OST~**_

 **SINAI PENINSULA, EGYPT**

 **[Mount Sinai (** הַר סִינַי **) (** جَبَل مُوسَىٰ **) (Mons Sinai) (Όρος Σινάι)** **, 10:45AM]**

A middle-aged rabbi was walking up the path that leads up the cliff. A bit of wind was felt around him at this time for the past two hours in a steady pace. He held beads as he prayed for his daughter who was still back in Israel. He came here by esoteric means and as he sees the summit, an eagle was flying above, circling where he was. An omen he pondered.

He found a path closed off to tourists and he crossed the barrier. He walked for a minute until he saw a hidden entrance and uttered these words in Hebrew, "אני משרת את אלוהים שפעם דיבר עם הנביאים אברהם ומשה **,** כמו גם את הנביאים ישו ומוחמד **.** תן לי לעבור כי אני אבל צנוע של מתפלל של אלוהים **.** (I serve the Lord who once spoken to Prophets Abraham and Moses, as well as the Prophets Jesus and Muhammad. Grant me passage for I am but a humble worshipper of the Lord.)," and a door was revealed and he pushed the stone doors open.

Stairs were revealed and led him up a few flights and then to a left and then a right. He then found himself in a hollowed out chamber where daylight light was admitted through few vents and on some nights, can see the alignment of stars and the moon on the summer and winter equinoxes. Inside were tablets of text for the three major faiths inspired by what happened here nearly 2500 years ago; but with them, an older set of tablets predating what Moses supposedly got from the Almighty. Zoroastrian texts that somehow found themselves here as well as obscure texts from old gods of the desert, predating the monotheistic beliefs by thousands of years. The rabbi then sees a stranger in robes, but not denoting to any particular faith, just simple robes that reflect the person's standing in his sacred mountain.

The robbed person lowered the hood and revealed to be a woman near his age, to his relief, it was his former wife, "שירה **.** (Shira.)," he muttered, "אהרון **.** (Aharon.)," she greeted in equal quiet tone, "מה מביא אותך לכאן **?** (What brings you here?)"

He asked and she smiled, "הבת שלנו נמצאת בסכנה **.** היא עם קבוצה אשר למרות כוונות אצילות **,** הביאו את כוחם של השופטים עליהם **.** (Our daughter is in danger. She is with a group who despite noble intentions, have brought the power of Aurors upon them.)," he started to explain but she held up her hand, "אני כבר יודע **.** (I know already.)"

He blinked, "אֵיך **?** (How?)," he asked, which she smiled, "הבת שלנו עשתה וראתה דברים שניסינו לגונן עליה **,** אבל זה לא היה המקרה **.** היא רוצה צדק **;** היא משתוקקת למסור אותו והחלה לעשות זאת **.** עם זאת **,** אנחנו צריכים להגן עליה ויש כוחות נעים כדי לוודא שהיא לא תסבול את התוצאות הקשות ביותר **.** (Our daughter has done and seen things we have tried to shield her from, but that was not the case. She wants justice; she longs to deliver it and has begun to do so. However, we need to protect her and there are forces moving to make sure she will not suffer the harshest of consequences.)"

Shira explained and Aharon thought on this and smiled himself, "המועצה בירושלים שתתכנס ביום אחד לשוחח עם נציג המג **'** יה של מערב אירופה **.** (The council in Jerusalem that will convene in a day's time to speak with a representative of the Western European magi.)," he said and then also recalled the Order of the White Lotus are already moving in escorting a trio from Turkey into Israel via the Judean Desert, the pieces are gathering now in his homeland.

"בבקשה **,** בוא איתי הביתה **.** (Please, come with me back home.)," he held out his hand but she did not take it, "בבקשה **,** למען הבת שלנו **.** (Please, for our daughter's sake.)," he pleaded somewhat but still, she refused, "למה אתה מסרב לי **?** (Why do you refuse my hand?)"

She smiled and stepped forward and closed her former husband's hand, "אל תבין אותי לא נכון **.** אני משתוקק לחזור הביתה איתך **,** אבל עכשיו זה לא הזמן **.** תפקידי הם לאלה המחפשים את האמת כאן **,** שם קיבל משה את כתבי הקודש האלה מה **'.** רק אני יודע מתי יבוא היום ההוא **,** וכאשר כן **,** אשוב אלייך ואל בתנו **.** בבקשה **,** לא להחזיק את האהבה הישנה שלנו **.** זה לא יהיה בהיר כמו האהבה להיות **.** מבין **?** (Do not misunderstand. I long to return home with you, but now is not the time. My duties are to those who search for truth here, where Moses received those sacred texts from the Lord. Only I know when that day comes, and when it does, I shall return to you and our daughter. Please, do not hold onto our old love. It will not be as bright as the love to be. Understand?)"

Aharon was conflicted and looked around the lowly lit chamber, seeing the carved sacred texts on stone tablets, as well as the texts and few statues of even older Canaanite polytheistic gods and goddesses, the old gods of the desert before Abraham, possibly before the heroic deeds of Gilgamesh and the Babylonian faiths of Mesopotamia. He then returned his gaze upon his former wife who stared into his eyes and he was a bit unnerved by her focus, but also filled with hope, "עידו **.** (I do.)," he replied with some certainty.

She bowed her head slightly and then leaned up a bit to kiss his forehead, "במאי האלים הישנים יהוה לשמור עליך **.** (May the old gods and Yahweh watch over you.)," she said and he replied with, "שלום לך **.** (Peace unto you.)"

With that, the two separated and he began to walk out of the chamber. He turned back to see her and she waved a goodbye with a smile on her face and he smiled as well, leaving the ancient chamber and headed out into the sunlit desert outside. As he stepped out of the cave, he sees the same eagle again, leaving the mountain and flying northward. He pondered for a second as he looked up and smiled, before beginning his trek once more, to now head home.

His slow trek down the mountain was laced with thought and longing, but also hope. He hoped for a lot of things and ideas and as the heat of the day slowly rose, he kept steadfast in his decision and sees his car in the distance and further out, a dust devil was forming.

 _ **~End music bit~**_

 **JERUSALEM, ISRAEL**

 **[Citadel of David, 2:23PM]**

Delilah was standing over the stone railing of the citadel, looking up at the Ottoman style minaret as well as the western city walls, which at the bottom go back to the time of King David to as recent as Ottoman rule. She was in the city and not in Tel Aviv for most of the morning, but will return as soon as she can so she can meet her main contact, Alon, whom she met last year in Tel Aviv. She looked around and no one present, but then as she wonder, she sensed something, "אלון **,** היית מאחורי כל הזמן הזה **?** (Alon, were you behind me all this time?)," she asked with an amused expression on her face.

Alon came out from behind the minaret and wore his white polo shirt, blue trousers, sneakers and his kippah (yamurlke). He has some curled dreads from his sideburns but walked to her casually, "ובכן **,** זה מגיע עם השטח כמו מוכר **.** בכל אופן **,** קיבלתי מידע **. WWAEI** נעים **.** הם יבואו בשתי תצורות **;** אחד מדרום במדבר יהודה **,** והשני מצפון **-** מזרח מכיוון הגבול הסורי **/** ישראלי **.** (Well, it comes with the territory as a familiar. Anyway, I got information. WWAEI are moving. They will come in two formations; one from the south in the Judean desert, and the other from the northeast coming from the Syrian/Israeli border.)"

She nodded, "כפי שאנו יודעים כבר **.** מה עוד לא ידוע **?** (As we know already. What else that is not known?)," she pressed and he walked up to her but then leaned on the stone railing to her left, "המועצה של כוהנים אזוטריים מקומיים כוהנים תתכנס לדון וליצור תוכנית להתמודד עם נוכלים אחרי הצוות שלך עשו את חובתך **.** (A council of local esoteric priests and priestesses will convene to discuss and form a plan to tackle the rogues after your team have done your duty.)," he relayed and she was silent for a moment.

She leaned on the railing again and looked out at the western gate of the ancient city. The gentle warm breeze brushed against them, "האם אתה חושב שהם יעבדו יחד **?** (Do you think they will work together?)," she asked and Alon responded, "הם לא ממשלת ישראל **,** הם הממשלה שלנו **.** (They're not the Israeli government, they're our government.)"

Delilah nodded, "תודה **.** זה היה קצת מחוץ לדרכי לבוא לכאן **,** אני צריך לחזור לתל אביב ולהופיע הערב **.** אבל אנחנו נבוא לכאן כקבוצה **;** לשמור אותי פורסם כאשר שאר **LMM** לבוא לכאן **.** (Thank you. It was a bit out of my way to come here, I have to head back to Tel Aviv and perform tonight. But we will come here as a group; keep me posted when the rest of LMM come here.)," she said and he nodded and she, along with Alon left the citadel and once on street level, he told her something else that was just as intriguing. It was about the theft she caught wind of and what it entailed and it made her stop to look at him.

"קבל את האנשים שלך לפקוח עין על כל דבר **.** אל תעסוק ישירות בסתר **,** אבל אם אתה יכול להסיח אותם ממרחק **,** תמשיך **.** (Get your people and keep an eye out for anything and everything. Don't engage the rogues directly, but if you can misdirect them from a distance, go ahead.)," she instructed him and he nodded and the two went their separate ways, disappearing into the crowd.

 **TEL AVIV, ISRAEL**

 **[6:43PM]**

LMM were in their concert hall on schedule and with Dante and Fatma still not present. Mohammad was not worried about the quality of music, but in the safety in two of the founding members. But he can do nothing about it and must continue onward with their selected repertoire tonight. Then to get him out of his head, the doors opened and Delilah came in, "Sorry, had something to take care of in Jerusalem. Arrangements for your rooms and board and all that," she said.

"It's so kind of you to help us with that, thank you. Now are you ready to perform," he asked and Delilah nodded a yes and he responded with a nod as well, indicating things were about to start. Delilah then went to a changing room to dress up in her concert outfit, a simple black knee length dress and her hair in a bun.

As she was changing, there was a knock on the door, "I'm nearly done," she called out as she was putting on her shoes and a voice rang out to her, "It's me," it was Anan, the Indian mystic. She opened the door and sees her in her dark blue sari, "What's wrong?"

"They're on the move. Heading to Jerusalem as we speak, plus will intercept Dante's party coming in from Jordan. They'll reach Masada later tonight," Anan told her and Delilah nodded, "And we are bound to the city after tonight's concert and no doubt…we have to be armed for the trip. Are the other two with you," she asked and Anan nodded a yes.

Delilah then stepped out of the dressing room and walked with her to the edge of the curtain, "Tell Hakeem and Mahbeeb to be ready once tonight is done," she instructed and Anan nodded and headed back to the audience seats while Delilah brushed the wrinkles of her dress so she can come out.

The rest of the orchestra was there, Zane, Zach and Mike made sure their streaming service was working but no worries since the city has some of the best Wi-Fi they ever worked with. The cameras and microphones were set up to capture their performances, but the orchestra was silent, tuning their instruments and Bernhard was tuning both the harpsichord and organ for tonight, Mohammad was helping him with it and also said he will conduct from the harpsichord tonight. He breathed in and was calm again; the concert was to start in just seven minutes.

 **JORDAN/ISRAEL BORDER**

 **[Judean Desert, 9:51PM]**

After the afternoon has passed, Dante with Fatma and Albedo and the rest of the escorting convoy were leaving Jordan and now entering the desert that encompasses the West Bank and Israel, a desert that is legendary and challenging. To the west was the famed fortress of Masada where the Israelites made a last stand against the Roman army before committing suicide, to avoid being captured and lose face. Dante as he was driving was having a bad feeling about tonight, and in the days to come. His idea carried additional risk, not sure how the magical authorities will respond to his latest stunt. But he breathed in and calmed down; he was the unofficial field officer and must remain steadfast for what lied ahead.

Fatma noticed his silence and slowly clasped hers onto his. She looks out to the desert, wondered how the rest of the orchestra is doing, the convoy tailing them and shielding them at the front. She also sensed his worry, about tonight in particular. She felt it too, something was not right in the darkness and the lacking of moonlight didn't help either. Only stars were present and see can see a faint dust devil in the distance and she swore she saw lights as well.

Albedo was on the verge of sleeping, with his Jordanian newspaper folded, English/Arabic dictionary closed, pen capped, and his red jacket folded and forgotten. He hadn't any need of it since coming to the Levantine region, the heat rivaling what he normally experiences in Bellwood, Texas. At night it was nippy and he was too tired to complain. As he was dozing off and sound asleep, he felt something wrong as he tried to rest, something familiar when on a planet observing native populations for Azmuth just before something bad happened.

He opened his eyes and sees Fatma clasping Dante's hand and looked outside. He noticed the lack of moonlight and the abundance of stars. For a second he wonder on which star or constellation pointed to his home world of Galvin Prime but also, that bit of light in the distant mountains. Two possibilities came to mind; either the military doing patrols, on the lookout for paramilitary groups, Hamas, the like who may try to sneak in from the West Bank, or something worse.

 **[Masada Ruins, 10:09PM]**

The convoy was now a quarter mile from the famed ruins of Masada and know they are near the point of safety. But then out of the darkened night, a rocket was flying right for one of the black vans and made contact. The van was blown off the road. The metal was smoking and the smell acrid, but a shield of magic and mystical energies protected them from the blast, even the driver was saved. But no mistake, the impact shocked them and now they armed their rifles and ready for work.

Ahead of the black van the others stopped and got out, with Dante and the two with him hunkered low to the ground so they can avoid any fire from the opposing side or their own. Dante opened the trunk and got out the sniper rifle, the L115A3 and cocked it while also putting on the telescopic lens to look out into the distance. He lined up the rifle and lied still for a moment and found a target. He fired and took out one. But then bullets came his way and put up his AT Field to shield himself and his two passengers as bullets went through the metal of the car. He looked at Fatma who nodded in return and he grabbed Albedo's arm as he was a bit scared, "We got to get to those ruins and hold out until we can finish them off."

"But that will take half an hour to traverse and we will exposed for attack," Albedo pointed out and Dante had no time for this, "Either that or shot at here by a car! Now come on," so he had to drag Albedo from his spot by the arm and the two made a run, Fatma covering their backsides.

The captain of the convoy noticed them and ushered his men and women to fall back, "Everyone! The ruins," he shouted and they followed him, tailing the trio ahead of them. For the next half hour, fire was exchanged on both sides, a few from the convoy were shot killed while Fatma and some held them off with mystical and magical blasts, and summoning manticores and djinns. The rogues were prepared for that so for the standoff, they were equal and with Dante and the rest of the convoy up on the ruins, they waited them out.

 **MEANWHILE, IN TEL AVIV**

Gwen was rushing Kevin to get in the car from their inn and with bags in tow; he just stuffed them in the trunk and got in the driver's seat. He started the car, shifted into first and hightailed it out of there, rushing down the street, "Okay what did you see," he asked Gwen, panting a bit.

Gwen was rummaging through her things in her bag and then responded, "Like I said, gun fire, killed soldiers, and…something coming for us. We need to move and go south immediately," she told him but he stopped, "What's up?"

Kevin pointed and she saw four Alpha Squad Plumber Deputy Officers and their leader was Captain Branagan, a green skinned alien male with green hair, in humanoid form but stood eight feet tall, with a crew cut, muscular and his weapon facing downward, "Officers Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin, we hereby detain you and transport you Plumber HQ in Bellwood! You two will come with us now! Turn off your vehicle and bring your belongings!"

Kevin turned off his car and whispered, "When," he asked and she shushed him, signaling things will change shortly if he didn't make a scene. Alpha Squad put the two in energy cuffs where Kevin can't absorb matter to free; even Gwen felt her powers dampened by this new model. Branagan made the call to HQ and said he will be there in the hour, Gwen looking around for any sign her message went through.

As soon as they boarded the craft, which was holographically shielded from the eyes of citizens, it levitated and slowly made its way across the city and headed north and in no time, well outside the city and over the desert. One of the members of the squad radioed HQ, "On route to the upper atmosphere in order to use hyper speed velocity. One hour before arrival. Over."

"Roger. Proceed and report in once in local airspace, over," said the voice on the radio, revealed to be Magister Hulka and radio communication ceased. Kevin looked at Gwen who closed her eyes and a second later, a booming sound was heard outside the craft.

Captain Branagan was visibly upset and ordered to see what was going on, but before long, there was a big boom sound and then they feel their craft falling from the sky rapidly and Gwen used whatever was available to her mana wise and ripped the energy cuffs apart and then she was free. She did the same for Kevin and he rushed for the controls to help the squadron and Branagan opened the hatch for manual override to make a safe landing. Well safe is a relative state of things when they were basically about to make a crash landing. In less than a minute, they arrived in just that, a crash and Gwen used her mana to protect those inside from the brunt of the impact, reinforced with five protective seals. Once they checked one another for injuries they carefully made their way out of the craft and come face to face with Alastair, his magi and the local esoteric authorities.

"What took ya," Kevin yelled and James responded, "We weren't sure what to make of this and…what are they," he asked and Jane commented with, "They resemble those weird looking creatures from those science fiction comic books my dad collects."

"Bloody hell you're right," William also spoke and they lowered their wands and slowly approached them but Branagan brandished his weapon, as did his squad, "Stay where you are! Or we fire!"

Gwen then used her mana to take the weapons out of their hands, launched them in the air and had them detonate in the air above them. The blasts startled them and Gwen slapped Branagan across the face, "With all due respect, you can tell Hulka to fuck off. We are on a mission and we will carry it out under the permission of Magister Tennyson of Earth."

She laid it down and he was about to tell her off on the lack of jurisdiction due to his absence from the solar system and Hulka, but Alastair stepped forward and spoke calmly, "Miss Tennyson, if you don't mind," he said and she stepped aside.

Branagan and Alastair were facing each other and although the green-skinned alien towered over the mage, Alastair was internally bemused and made no outward expression. He then spoke, "It seems you four are now in a game you had no business in. Yes I know this goes against your lawful jurisdiction, but miss Tennyson did approach my people via another. But that is irrelevant. What is relevant now is whether or not you will cooperate."

Alastair stated this and Branagan was more than annoyed, he was pissed, "Cooperate? I wasn't the one who ordered my craft to be shot out of the sky by locals," he eyed Gwen furiously and then returned to face Alastair, "Nor am I obligated to work with those who shot said craft out of the sky!"

"Oh but you are. As an officer of the law, you should provide support for your officers who have decided to aid a local cause and report back to their commanding officer, something I suspect, you're not it," Alastair quipped and Branagan was now angry and wanted to beat the living shit out of the Brit.

Then Kevin's phone rang and he answered, "Hello? Hello?...You're what…Shit…Okay okay. Gwen and I are on our way now…don't worry, we'll try to get you and Shinji south very soon…see ya," the chat was brief but urgent and as he hung up he faced the people, alien and esoteric, and one Anodite girlfriend.

"LMM was ambushed on their way to Jerusalem and Dante's team and the escorting convoy are held up in Masada," he told them and elsewhere, his delivery of the news bemoans the urgency for both groups…

 **MEANWHILE, ON ROUTE TO JERUSALEM**

LMM were beside themselves as they were on route to the city now flooring it with Eda at the wheel of their van and Asuka, Shinji, Anan, Delilah, and Hakeem were on the roof of the van and staring down four black SUV's screaming after them, "They're reloading," Shinji shouted."

"Yeah thanks for the observation," Asuka growled as she puts on a new clip for her M-16 she swiped from the rogues and starts to shoot, "Any plans before we're ran off the road," she yelled over the noise of wind rushing past them and the roars of the rushing vehicles.

Eda swerved left and right to evade being boxed in by the SUVs and with the big van where most of the principal members were inside as well as the others ahead of them, not easy for her. Those on top were struggling to hang on, even with them using mystical powers or AT Fields to aid them. Asuka was struggling to aim and Shinji got a shot in when shooting a left front wheel on one of the cars and it caused it to tumble off the road. This however probably wouldn't have killed the rogues inside the said car and Asuka got some shots in but was then deflected by their magic shields, "Shit!"

Hakeem then concentrated on the earth around them and then, raised his hands so the earth around them started to tremble and then he clenched his fists to them pound the earth and a tremor was felt. In this, the rogues had their SUVs crashing against the raised pieces of hard earth and the sounds of metal and glass were everywhere. Hakeem really did the orchestra and powered up members a good lead so they can drive and head for the ancient city. They got back inside the van and Eda eased up on the throttle slightly so they can get their bearings, "I hope the others are doing well," Shinji said as he looked out the window, to keep an eye out for more distractions.

Asuka took apart the assault rifle and puts it in a bag in numerous pieces, "Don't jinx it, none of us can jinx anything. They're in the south alone and unless they get reinforcements quickly, they're stuck," she said and then her phone rang.

"Hello…Oh hi…yeah, we took care of it…where are you…oh yeah…Yeah? Well all right, mow them down…sure…bye," Asuka talked for a bit and then hung up and everyone in the van looked at her, "Kevin and Gwen took care of Plumber officers and rung them to get the officers to help them and the magi to head south."

Eda looked at the rearview mirror to Asuka then focused on the road, "Apparation," she asked and Asuka nodded a yes, "Well that's good. Hope they're not too late," Eda added and hoped things won't turn too dire tonight.

 **[Masada Ruins, 10:43PM]**

Fatma, Dante, and Albedo were holding out in the ruins and the convoy, what's left of them after the rogues shot five down. But the convoy got seven to their name, so the advantage was still on their side and a barrier down the cliff face so they can ward them off. Dante was with a sniper rifle while Fatma was armed with two knives for close quarters, "It's too quiet," Albedo, who was anxious on what will happen next, whispered to them.

Fatma and Dante nodded in agreement, but said nothing as they waited for anything to happen. Only the sound of the wind was heard and due to the rocky features around the ruins, it sounded like the wind was singing. This posed a problem, if they spoke, even at normal levels; the risk was the rogues down the rock face would hear everything they're discussing. Fatma made finger gestures to Dante, who understood to head for the pillar of stone overlooking the cliff face and below, the rogues hiding behind boulders and due to the angle, he couldn't get a clear shot on the leader.

The convoy looked on and one of the soldiers asked the captain, "What are we to do now," she asked as she held her assault rifle close, as the captain was silent. He breathed in through his nostrils and then felt something coming, "Wait for allies," he replied simply.

The female soldier nodded and remained silent as everyone else. For everyone in the convoy, being in the ruins of Masada was eerily quiet, stories of lost souls remaining here and the voices that sing here, partly attributed to the winds and other energies sent goose bumps along their skins. Then they heard commotion, down from the edge of the cliff face. They stuck low to the ground, the captain motioned to Dante, Fatma, and Albedo to hunker low to the ground as well so they can investigate what is going on. To their surprise, reinforcements arrived and see Kevin with Gwen fighting off rogues with mana bolts and him armored by steel. Alastair and his magi allies fighting off with magic attacks and using runes to defend and attack with wands and he with his staff.

The convoy saw this as an opportunity, "All right! We got cover fire down there! Let's hustle and move," the captain told his soldiers and they then began the descent down the cliff face while the trio in question followed behind them, Dante using his skills to snipe some rogues from a distance while the convoy provided the defensive fire.

Fatma used her mystical powers to defend herself, the back of the convoy, as well as Dante and Albedo. The energies took on a fiery quality where the glow of orange red whipping around like a chaotic whip and Albedo observed around at the intense moments of chaos. He saw several rogues dying or apparating away in bright instant bursts or flying off leaving a smoke trail before disappearing. He now felt completely out of his element, not able to explain what has transpired. As he saw everyone calming down, he saw Alpha Squad and approached them, "This isn't part of your usual protocol," he spoke plainly.

Captain Branagan scowled a bit before responding, "Nothing about this is usual protocol. Magister Hulka won't be happy about this," he responded to him and Albedo nodded, acknowledging that Magister Max Tennyson is no longer in charge and the situation has changed.

"Indeed, but we have no choice but to complete our assignments. The situation here is sensitive and potentially dire. Dire enough to affect us in the long run if we do not rectify this at once," Albedo said and then sees a mage approaching him, it was Alastair, "You are correct. And we need to head back to the others as soon as possible."

Dante was putting his team's sniper rifle into a suitcase and clipped it closed, "Off to Jerusalem then," he called out and everyone nodded, including the escorting convoy. He approached Alastair, "How are you," he greeted, which the British/Sairgothian mage nodded, "I'm well. Let's escort you all to the ancient city."

"Lead the way," Dante replied and Fatma, Albedo and the convoy followed him and Alastair to a spot at the bottom of the cliff, a wind came and again, sounded like singing in the area, the night was cool and calm and in moments, everyone Apparated away to Jerusalem with the aide of the magi and with the rogues, they looked on and one of them radioed someone, "They're on their way. Everyone now is present on the board."

"You've done your part. Good work. Let us proceed with the next portion of the plan. Half of your team goes west while the rest come here to Jerusalem," and as the message was heard, the rogues assumed their duties and Apparated away, inching pieces along towards a check.

 **JERUSALEM, ISRAEL**

 **[Armenian Quarter,** _ **Wednesday**_ **, 1:12AM]**

LMM and the magi were held up in a modest hotel for the night, they were licking their wounds and very, very angry. LMM in particular, felt boxed in and felt that if the rogues were as rash to attack them separately but effectively, then the end game really has begun and no quarter will be given now. More concerned now than ever to finish what was started, and for the magi, the feeling was mutual. The magi now felt too much time has passed to handle a group whose message was unclear except to start a war to prove an ideological point as well as presenting a piece of esoteric evidence to show the separation of magi and mystics was pragmatic and must be cemented.

One of the LMM musicians, in this case, Eda, was alone at the balcony of her room while Asuka was dead asleep. She was drinking from a small bottle of alcohol as a nightcap for her to sleep, but her mind still raced. To her surprise, when she blinked, Alastair was standing above her on the balcony's railing. She stepped back and he landed on his feet in front of her, "Alastair…Asuka is asleep," she whispered and he moved his hand in the air.

" _Muflatto,"_ he uttered a spell where the room is quieted and the two stood across from each other and Eda decided to sit on her bed as he took a chair and sat across from her, "There is so much I'm feeling right now and…it was just from being ambushed by the rogues. It's by what I discovered."

Alastair listened intently before asking, "And what of this situation did you come to terms with," but she responded with something he hoped she would bring up, but also didn't expect it at this time, "A recording you've made."

He was silent and let her continued, "About you leaving, and why you had to. Certain secrets as to why you have to leave for this place called 'Sairgoth', your father and mother had this planned since the very start and you had no idea when or if you would return…but I was always in your mind and heart to keep going," she said and held her emotions in check.

Eda looked at him, "You meant every word as you stressed and…" she paused for a moment before continuing, "I wish we had those seven years back," she said in a whispered tone, despite acknowledging the spell Alastair conjured to ensure their conversation was private.

"So do I…however, we cannot turn back the clock once we set forth on our paths," he said and moved his chair closer to her and took her hands, "I've done things I've regretted and things that were necessary for my survival and prosperity. Making alliances and breaking them up all out of necessity."

She nodded as he was beginning to share more from the tent, "I'm not the boy I was, I am the man of the now. Eda, my dear," he looked into her eyes and she looked into his, "Your part in this is near at an end. Whether you fail or succeed next month against our common foe is of little importance. I will help you and in extension, your friends and colleagues. Understand?"

She nodded silently, not daring to say a word. This silent acknowledgement worked however and in the end, he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Eda was surprised but in that brief moment, she returned the gesture with an equally brief gentle kiss. Once it ended, the two looked into each other's eyes for a moment and just sat in silence, hearing the ruffling of the curtains with a gentle breeze coming in from the northwest. He gets up, but she still held his hand, "Can you stay for a moment longer," she asked.

He looked at her and his face softened, and she saw the boy she knew, the eyes twinkled and a smile that showed compassion, "I have to make my rounds and so do the others tomorrow. I fear a final confrontation before this week is up. But rest assured," he knelt down and squatted so they were at eye level.

"Once this is over, once we all move on from this, you and I will pick things up where we left off after we parted ways. Trust me, you all will be spared the guillotine," he urged her to trust him, even if the situation at hand was complicated and unnerving to her. Every fiber of her being wanted to shout she didn't, but two places inside told her she should; her brain and heart.

She nodded and muttered, "Okay, I will," this brought on a smile for him and he stood up again, her hand loosening and he stepped back from her, "Adieu my fair lady," he bowed with a smile, a mischievous smile and he headed for the railing and jumped. She ran and saw him jumping on the rooftops away and she sighed, and smiled a bit.

 **[Jerusalem Theatre, 9:25AM]**

LMM were doing the final rehearsals and as of this moment, some medieval music from the 13th century. Another foray into the musical past and here with a drum, castanets, tambourines, flutes, lute, various woodwinds and Cecilia dancing to a routine she made, on stage the concert organizers were thoroughly impressed for this short piece; titled **Ductia** written by an anonymous composer. The magi were in the back, as a silent agreement from now on, they all stick together and in this city, they all go in groups of five to six. After the short piece was done, they rehearsed another longer piece in old French and with help from the local conservatory, another anonymous piece entitled ' **Chanson de Guillaume** ' from crusading troubadours with two tenors, a baritone, a lute and a rebec.

 _ **Music plays**_

Later that day, after lunch the orchestra and magi tried to enjoy their day in and about the city. The outdoor markets, the bazaars, and the mystics and magi finding some common ground for the first time in so long; and in addition, the rest were finding peace for the moment. The former pilots were with Jane and James as they toured the old city walls with Delilah there as their tour guide. William was with Wilfredo, Basilio, and Hanford as they walked down the Via Dolorosa to feel the path of the Christ. Eda was with Rachel, Angelina, Cecilia, and Anan. Prince Mahbeeb and the priest Hakeem were together along with the prince's uncle guardian, Christine, Jang, and Gilberto. Zane, Zach, Mike, and Alberto were together with Yasmin, Liam, and Mazhar.

All of this to make sure many of the top players in this were together in groups; no one to be alone. And with everything considered, Alastair was nowhere near the group activities. In fact, he was setting up a meeting with elders, representatives, and local magistrates for the esoteric communities of not only Israel but also the entire Levantine region. Turkey, Greece, Cyprus, Syria, Lebanon, Israel, Egypt, Jordan, Libya, Tunisia, Algeria, and Morocco; everyone will come and decide on a conflict that will sure to last beyond the European theatre. But this was also to provide some insurance to ensure that LMM, his British magi and their endeavors as on the side of good and to battle the tide of extremism that has leaked from the rest of the region into their secret visible world.

Meanwhile, the WWAEI are silently observing LMM and the magi from the dark corners of the ancient city. The chessboard for this where one group to be in check while the other is in complete in the advantageous position is becoming more than likely. Across the way in London, Scarlett and her team were working with Tucker and his team in real time across the ocean to map out the rogues and keeping sure no third party hackers find out what they were doing. The last thing they need is to make this mess even more complicated and unable to dig themselves out of it. In the meantime, the Plumbers in Bellwood were in disarray with Alpha Squad haven't reported in for half a day and Magister Hulka was preparing a team and himself and a craft to head to Israel to get them back and apprehend Gwen and Kevin for violating protocol. He was beyond annoyed and the intelligence gathered on magi and mystics really did not comfort him in the least. So for his team, they have anti-mana equipment, and tactics when facing Anodites across the galaxy on hand in case the worst comes to pass. With all of these movements coming across, everyone will find out what they are truly made of in the coming day or so.

 _ **LMM stops performing the music**_

 **JERUSALEM, ISRAEL**

 **[Jerusalem Theatre,** _ **Thursday**_ _ **,**_ **2:17PM]**

Mohammad excused himself to make a phone call while the musicians were on stage relaxing a bit and checking their sheet music, their notes and re-tuning their instruments a bit. The local musicians were on break and went outside to get some air. The magi then approached the stage and the core members of the orchestra looked at them, the air more relaxed since yesterday's group activities, "Enjoying yourselves so far," Asuka asked with a grin.

"More or less," Fynn answered as he was stationed here by Alastair to be the main bouncer, with the explanation satisfying the surprised concert organizers and local musicians earlier, and he moved aside so Angelina can speak, "And according to Alastair's intelligence, the meeting with the elders and esoteric representatives is underway but also Ellessar has observed movements regarding the rogues across the city since yesterday morning."

Asuka nodded and Dante spoke, "No doubt they observed us while in groups all day at various locations. And considering our own position from the day before, attacked in a two prong assault, more than likely they'll separate us tonight or tomorrow," he said.

James spoke, "You really think they will do something so brash? We don't know why they attacked us," but then William spoke, "Think about it, when we were all in Poland and in a cold freeze of inactivity in Marseilles, we were fighting them off in Poland and even Dante got injured in the process in holding off Alastair's enemy. That shows they were after something and why the police were attacked."

"That box in your possession," Eda said and the magi collectively nodded at her, "So what were Alastair and Ellessar doing in France then," she asked to which Angelina spoke candidly; relating to establishing trade routes and searching for the missing component to the chest acquired from the Krakow police.

"So a key is missing in this equation," Gilberto asked, "And documents were stolen in Prague two months ago," Basilio said with his arms crossed, "We are on the defensive and haven't overtook them any capacity."

"Then let's do it," Shinji spoke and that statement got him stares, "Think about it. These guys are after a key connected to this chest that is now in your custody," he gets up and walks up to the magi, "If we are able to fight them off and make sure we manipulate the atmosphere of the fight with them, we make sure their leave from this country won't come cleanly."

"You want to make them bleed and put yourselves in the line of fire," Jane asked and pointing out the insanity of LMM's dark side, "Is this your way of legitimizing yourselves," she added, but Shinji nodded a definite, no, "What then? To show the Aurors you mean business? Or us you are a legitimate threat?"

Shinji then spoke, "A two prong attack. What they did to us, we both return the favor. You cast your spells, hexes, and curses, we separate them and attack them in the dark corners. But we avoid the settlement areas in Muslim neighborhoods. The situation here is already tense, we don't need a fire," he stopped and then continued, "Tonight is the night."

The magi listened and just digested the pragmatic approach of LMM to basically go off the record outside of the supervision of Alastair. A dangerous gamble, but at this point with their backs against the wall, they're going to have to fight like hell tonight….

 **MEANWHILE**

Outside of the city limits in the surrounding suburbs but outside of the West Bank wall, Kevin and Gwen with their arms crossed across Alpha Squad who took to find clothing that were close to fit them. Once they did that, Gwen manipulated the clothes to make them fit the members of the squadron and with ID masks, they look more like tourists with khaki trousers, polo shirts, and dress shoes, "Looks like we can do this tonight," Kevin remarked.

"So you want us to run interference with you guys and run these rogues into the wall," the tall and big alien now looking like a well muscled military type man asked and Kevin nodded, "That and we will come with you with Hulka who will no doubt arrive in the middle of the party," he confirmed and the muscled one grinned at this.

Branagan was looking also like a young captain of an American infantry unit, sporting a beret as well spoke, "Since we're not in protocol mode, this is the likely outcome. Okay, we'll do this to a point," he said and Gwen nodded, "Great, now let's get into positions. It's going to be a rocky night," she walked past Alpha Squad and Kevin along with the four looked on.

Kevin smiled, "She's really getting into this," he chuckled, "Come on you fuckos let's go for a ride," he smacked Branagan's arm and walked past him, causing him to frown but went along with this insane plan.

 **[Armenian Quarter, 9:02PM]**

The sun had set and hour ago and LMM along with the magi set out from their hotel and went in three massive groups. Dante got the latest movements from Scarlett who told him where they were and in doing so, their insane plan is going into effect. Minutes later, Alastair and Ellessar were returning from the meeting with good news and with the hotel in sight Ellessar stopped in her tracks, "Wait," she shouted and Alastair stopped as well, "What's wrong?"

Ellessar sniffed as well as sensed the energies of the surrounding area, "Our friends and LMM are not here, they're gone. The rest are back at the hotel to relay police radio noise," she explained and Alastair just sighed and groaned, "Those idiots! Don't they know we got support now to get out of here in one piece?"

"Perhaps but," they then heard explosions in the distance and Alastair groaned, "Why did they jump the gun and brought danger upon themselves," he yelled as he ran for the sight as in the distance, the rogues fired upon LMM, the magi and the Israeli police.

The mystics and magi were protecting and providing aid to the police force against the bullets and energy blasts from the rogues. The convoy provided cover fire to keep the rogues at bay and ducking from the bullets and as before, both sides wore masks this time, an air of Venetian Carnival but less theatrical and more somber, "Guys we can't stay here, we gotta move," Eda shouted with her ducking behind the car she 'borrowed'.

"Hey Rachel, distract them," Asuka shouted as she fired her 1911 Colt so Rachel nodded and she fired a bright flash and shouted, " _Avis_!" From this, small birds appeared, looking to me made of paper and then shouted, " _Repugno!_ " Then as the birds flew and chirped towards the rogues they fired upon them and Rachel finished it off with, " _Reducto!_ " An explosion was heard and seen, Rachel smirked but it faded quickly.

The rogues shielded themselves in the knick of time and were angry, "Wherever you hid the key and chest you will reveal the location to us or else," one shouted and aimed that wand to them, and took off the mask, revealing to be the third in command of the Dark Lord who escaped.

The pilots stepped forward, "Why," Dante asked the crazed looking woman and unknown to them, the Dark Lord Slawomir was up on the building looking downward, watching what will happen and what he expected to happen, "A Muggle like you will not understand!"

"Oh then why we have prolonged this battle of our with no indication of a winner," Asuka shouted but then a flash of green light was seen and she fell down, seemingly dead, "ASUKA," Eda was about to rush forward and in a blink of an eye, Alastair restrained her, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO," she shouted and cried hysterically.

Dante and Shinji stood their ground, "To kill like this shows us your true colours, the fear of a united front and accepting this outcome to prevent another Philadelphia," Dante pointed out and the crazed witch shouted, "Silence!"

Another green light was seen and Dante fell down dead as well, "NO," Fatma screamed but Cecilia and Angelina restrained her, leaving Shinji alone and stepped forward, "I knew it. That chest has a secret. The secret to your first war of the esoterics and from that, you'll destroy it and lie to start another war. Us as the catalyst to cement your cause."

The crazed witch was angry but now more concerned as to why he was not running off so she did the same thing, she fired one more time and he fell to the ground dead, "SHINJI!"

Emiko's voice was heard on the radio that Wilfredo had and it took everyone in LMM and the mystic allies to not jump in and kill her and the rogues. The Dark Lord above did not move a muscle, but maintained a gaze on the pilots. As the crazed witch was about to do a monologue, three shots were fired and she noticed three shots in her chest before, falling down as a dead weight. Three groans were heard and the pilots slowly got up, "Well…that worked," Shinji said with labored breathing.

"Yep, and I don't wanna do that again," Asuka said and Dante finished with this, "Agreed. Now, mow them down," so Asuka used her powers to get an M-16 from the rogues to then spray them with bullets, and Dante with Shinji used their Colts to fire their rounds. The rogues scattered from both fear and astonishment and then a firework happened which caused the rogues to scatter in three groups.

Delilah looked at an alley across the way and Alon waved with a smile, "Take the pilots to safety and we roll on and skewer them like kabob," she declared and the magi and mystics got into groups of three with LMM members rushing them help the three pilots.

Once out of the way, the pilots were settled in the car and Eda started it up and drove back to the hotel. Meanwhile, Alastair senses Roland on the roof, he jumped up and unsheathed his sword and blades clashed, "A dance perhaps," Alastair, quipped as Ellessar was ready to pounce on their enemy.

"More like enjoying an unusual show. And it seems your allies are indeed far more interesting than I gave them credit for," blades clanged and clashed and both ducked and dodged, "New York next month should be an interesting ball."

"Oh no you won't," he shouted but Alastair wasn't quick enough to slash his enemy and Roland jumped up on the flagpole and then vanished in a second. He looked around and then looked below and decided to check up on his magi allies, "I'll go to my friends while you go and see LMM's safety," he ordered Ellessar, she nodded and both went off.

The battle was now a three prong assault where the rogues faced the magi, mystics of LMM, Alastair, the Israeli police, the esoteric convoy, and near the walled area of the West Bank; Gwen, Kevin and Alpha Squad let loose plasma blasts, a brawl from Kevin and Gwen in a magical battle. From this the rogues knew they were out numbered and were in check. In fear, they retreated, with a loss of ten men and Apparated away in crackling sounds in mid air.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Israeli police were with LMM to check up on the pilots who were getting their strength and senses back to normal. The night was spent on observing while everyone else was fighting off the rogues in the nooks and crannies of the city. Blasts and gunshots were heard and police cars were sent off to deal with an unusual situation. The police at the hotel were stunned as they saw the three dying and coming back. This indeed was a situation they can't really explain to their superiors nor can the others in the city. Ellessar looked at the three and uttered, "You are indeed blessed and cursed by a strange power."

Shinji heard her and replied, "Yes…we are," he stated simply and with that the night rolled on until everyone came back to the hotel.

For the rest of the night, no one got any sleep and decided to not reveal this to Mohammad and his family. The news of the three dying for a few seconds and coming back to life would have been too much. At the same time, everyone else was silent in winning but also felt that the pilots took this too far but silently acknowledged as to why. The magi were really surprised; three Muggles surviving the killing curse and now see them and LMM in a changed light.

Alastair silently observed them with James and William approaching him, "Listen, LMM have shown today that they are not the villains like the rogues, not since they put their lives on the line and risking it all like this. Can we have them walk away with a clean slate," James asked, "Especially with what you're working on the side," William pointed out as well.

Rathbone sighed and looked at them and spoke, "They won't, they got a concert later today, it's already Saturday and they are too far deep in this. The meeting went ahead and as for tonight…let them digest on what happened," he then walked past them politely and the magi looked on the orchestra, he also left letters for the orchestra on what will happen next month, the trial for their crimes is scheduled and a verdict will be reached in esoteric courts….

 _ **Music bit: "You're no son of mine" from Game of Thrones Season 4 OST~**_

 **JULY 2012, WEEK ONE**

 **ARGENTINA**

 **[Sierras de Córdoba, Córdoba Province,** _ **Wednesday**_ **, 2:23AM]**

A chill was in the air as Dante was sitting at his room's balcony in a hotel in the town of _**Villas Carlos Paz**_ , as winter was starting. Funny for him after coming home from a desert, but minor joking aside, he was now feeling he and the rest of his friends and colleagues will soon face the firing squad. Three weeks time that was all was left in facing the WWAEI, but now in an area LMM should have the advantage. However, the despair really sets in with their inevitable fate after New York, their arrest and trial in the hands of the magi. With all of his technical knowledge, his skills in intelligence, and strategy, this was the one thing he knew there was no real way out. They had to answer for what they have done all those months ago.

He sipped his yerba mate from his gourd and looked out at the mountains in the distance, wishing they hadn't done something so desperate in getting an advantage over the WWAEI by being as bad as them and perhaps had a better footing with their magi allies now… "I can't think on that right now," he spoke to himself.

He sighed and took out a locket from his pocket and opened it, in it a picture of Fatma smiling, "I'm sorry…. I'm sorry," he said quietly now setting his gourd down on the coffee table.

He looked up and saw an eagle flying overhead, and feeling calm for some reason, as if it was watching over him. He desperately wanted faith in a higher power, but couldn't bring himself to do it; God wasn't going to save them.

 **FRANCE**

 **[Grand Est, Ardennes,** _ **Wednesday**_ **, 4:25PM]**

Eda was driving and now in the hilly region of eastern France, where two major battles of WWII took place; Battle of France and Battle of the Bulge. What felt like her own week to start the summer and prepare mentally and spiritually for what's to come for her and her friends, she needed to come where her grandmother was at in the darkness of the last great war. She stopped and killed the engine and looked over the valley below her. A gentle wind blew past her, ' _So…she relayed intelligence to the Allied forces and once discovered was arrested by the SS. I'm surprised she wasn't killed. What prevented that_ ,' she thought.

She walked down the road to take in the scenery and wondered how the last Great War took place in a picturesque setting, the irony of life she supposed but also, important for her. After seeing Asuka, Dante and Shinji dying in front of her and coming back to life, she really felt that whatever happened in the past all led up to this moment. A moment she knew would have an easy ending, but also wondered about her grandmother, her strength in doing what needed to be done in comparison with her own strength. She felt sadder now than angry, but then heard some noise in the trees, swearing she saw a familiar figure, but nothing.

She sighed and looked out at the valley and hearing song birds singing in the trees around her, and the wind blowing on the leaves and branches…

 **UNITED KINGDOM**

 **[Kent, 3:31PM]**

Alastair was in his family estate and Rajesh brought some tea for him as he stood in front of the window overlooking the gardens. He was in thought over the events of the past trip, thinking over if trust in LMM is broken or just shaken on their behalf, fearful of their own mortality. He knew they were aware of it, but with the deaths and resurrections of the three pilots, it left him thinking on his own exploits over the past seven years. His study was a testament to that, swords, shields, banners, suits of armor, an assassin's garb, a cane, and trinkets from different lands in the north and south in Sairgoth.

 **NEW YORK, USA**

 **[Catskill Park, Catskill Mountains, 12:26PM]**

Wilfredo was hiking for a while and then decided to rest on the banks of Esopus Creek, a mile down from Shandaken Tunnel. He breathed in the fresh air and the smell of water was soothing as he took off his boots and socks to soak them in the water. Once he was done with that he took off his shirt to cool off with the breeze blowing about, as it was a warm day and he alone while his family and friends are back in the city. He listened to the sounds of nature and felt completely at peace, as if the whole WWAEI mess is not happening, but not even the geographical distance can help hide the fact things will only change from here on out.

Mentally and physically, he was ready, but his soul was aching for reconciliation; forgiveness for the crime in the name of doing well. Now, he wasn't so sure and seeing his pilot friends die like that, it was too close to home and when they came back, it didn't soothe him in the slightest. As he rubbed the back of his head, he sees a man for a brief moment across the creek that looked similar to the man he met back in Poland. As he got up and blinked, the man was gone…confusion and sadness crept in.

 _ **~Another music bit: "Mother of Dragons" from Game of Thrones Season 2 OST~**_

 **PENNSYLVANIA, USA**

 **[Amity Park Neighborhood, Philadelphia, 12:29PM]**

Tucker was in his room; going over a checkered world map so far between North America and Western Europe, as well as the locations of the servers across the planet his team utilize to help out LMM and their allies. He sighed, as he closes is laptop, frustrated and worried. He then took out his Android phone and texted Sam:

 **{Tucker: Hey, our old buddies will bring the party here soon. One month in New York}**

He waited for a response from Sam who at the moment was with Danny on a lunch date. He waited for a few moments before she texted back with this:

 **{Sam: I'm in. Danny is as well}**

Tucker smiled and texted back:

 **{Tucker: Perfect. Let's show the bastards a good time}**

He then locked his phone and sets it down on the desk as he looked at the map. He puts a tack on the spot for New York and takes a bit of string, colored red that is the same that connected all of the locations in Europe and the Mediterranean, aka Greece and Israel and connecting all of it now to America. The first pins, Philadelphia and Stockholm, "You think whatever you did scares us? Well, we're crazy enough to take you on and win," he muttered under his breath.

 **BRAZIL**

 **[Salvador]**

Cecilia was doing some capoeira moves on the top of her home's roof, in the middle of a circle she drew with salt and black powder. The spins and kicks were contained in the circle, which was already big enough for two people to spar with one another. But here, she felt her energy swirling around her, dark, light, water, air, fire, and earth energies swirling, all associated with the _**orixas**_ of her faith, **Candomble**. A wind came from the east, the ocean and felt her movements become more fluid. Spirits revolving around her, she felt at peace and ready.

 **JAPAN**

 **[Kyoto]**

Shinji was with his older brother Haruki in their backyard with the two doing some karate sparring for their reasons; for Haruki to keep shape for his job on the police force and for Shinji to further train for the battle to come. He was panting so was Haruki, "Are you sure for this?"

"I am," he unwrapped his hands of the wraps for training and held them before looking up at Haruki, "You got my back," he asked and Haruki nodded, confirming a yes. The two ten headed inside to clean up and Shinji saw a crow on the roof and then felt something in the backyard, a boy sitting there.

He nodded and the boy was gone, so was the crow. He took off his shirt and grabbed his towel and headed upstairs to wait for his brother to finish.

 _ **~End music bit~**_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **The theme I posted for the very last of this chapter was with some thought in mind I promise. I wrote the ending a month in advance due to the hectic schedule I had recently due to class, work, and volunteer work. So my mind was a bit scattered and I hope this chapter didn't come off as such and if it does, I will rectify this in the next chapter. Hardly any music this time but mentioning of it still exists so to add something aside from the drama and action.**

 **Read, review, critique and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
